Total Drama Alternative World Tour
by SEGASister
Summary: A re-writing of Total Drama World Tour, featuring my original character, Rachel McLean, and instead of Owen this season, Trent! (co-written by Luiza-TDI) Episode 13: I See London…
1. Celebrity Manhunt Total Drama Reunion

**_Celebrity Manhunt's Total Drama Action Reunion Special_**

* * *

><p>Lights! Camera! Action! We are currently on the set of <em>Celebrity Manhunt<em>, the only television show where the cameras g o undercover to find out the latest, dirtiest, most scandalous gossip among celebrities. However, this one episode has hosts Joshua Camry and Blaineley O'Halloran practically squirming in their chairs...

"Hey there celebrity lovers! Welcome to a special edition of _Celebrity Manhunt_!" Josh began. "Tonight is the night we all have been waiting for all year long: the 60th Annual Gemmy Awards, when our favorite TV stars go on the red carpet and prepare themselves to take home the gold!" Blaineley continued. "In just one hour from now, we'll take you to the red carpet in Los Angeles, California to meet the hottest stars!" Josh added. "I am so _pumped_ for this, Josh!"

"Agreed, Blaineley!"

"The shoes!"

"The wardrobe!"

"The hair!"

"And of course, the _drama_!" both chimed in together and practically squealed. "And this year, we would like to pay a _special_ tribute to this year's most famous reality show cast: the teens who braved it all on _Total Drama Island_ and _Total Drama Action_" Blaineley chimed, causing their studio audience to cheer. "We'll catch you up on Ezekiel, Eva, Noah, Justin, Katie & Sadie, Tyler, Izzy, Cody, Beth, Courtney, Harold, Trent, Bridgette, Lindsay, DJ, Geoff, LeShawna, Duncan, Heather, Gwen, and Owen; nominated in the category of '_Best Reality Ensemble_'!" Josh continued.

"In all honesty, I believe they'll just _nail_ it, Josh!" Blaineley commented. "No doubt. And when they reunite on the red carpet after six months of being apart, _Celebrity Manhunt_ will drain every last drop of drama from these über-famous teens!" Josh informed. "Love it!" both cheered and fist pumped. "_Total Drama_ may have ended, but the drama goes on, and _on_. During the past six months, our undercover camera crew has been _super_ busy!" announced the blonde.

"Poser Boy gets his party on back on the farm!" read Josh, as a picture of Ezekiel is shown at his hometown. "Miss Wannabe caught with her pants down in _Paris_!" Blaineley proclaims as said wannabe, Beth, is shown hanging from her pink pants on a balcony in France. "In the meantime, has _Duncney_ gone rabid?" asked Josh as a picture of said couple, Duncan and Courtney, was shown fighting, again, with a raccoon in Courtney's arms, attempting to scratch at Duncan. "_Celebrity Manhunt_ caught it all, even Gwen spotting Heather's 3 ounce weight gain!" Blaineley concludes. "I just can't wait for those kiddies bear their claws! _Reow_!" Josh snarled, making a reference to his love for catfights, _again_.

"We have been measuring the popularity of this most famous gang using our amazing, awe-inspiring, _Celebrity Manhunt _Drama Machine!" Blaineley announced, having cameras pan to the said machine. However, it seems to be broken, as all signs of electric life were non-existent. "Can someone get an electrician to fix that thing?" Blaineley snapped. Rolling her eyes, she decided to go on.

"Anyway, let's start with _Total Drama_'s newest BFFFLs, Beth and Lindsay." Blaineley began. "Last season, Lindsay plucked Beth from the depths of beefdom, and became her gal pal! After the finale, they took off for Paris and painted the town red, _literally_!" she finished as their screen appeared, showing footage from six months and two weeks prior.

_Both girls were seen at the Louvre, with Beth standing in front of the Mona Lisa, and Lindsay taking her picture. "Oh, Beth! You look _so_ much cuter than that lady!" Lindsay complimented as Beth began to pose. "Okay, move a little bit closer…" Lindsay instructed, causing Beth to fall behind the velvet ropes surrounding the painting. This also caused her to knock into the painting, nearly prying it from the wall._

_This also took notice of the guard, who exclaimed in his native language. Lindsay then got behind the velvet ropes and assured him, "No, sir. It's okay. I'll fix it." She then did. Noticing a smudge on the painting, she attempted to fix that as well, causing sirens to blare and the girls getting arrested in the aftermath._

"Personally, I would've given Beth a pass for being a bit clumsy." Josh began as the clip got paused. "However, Lindsay? Smudging the Mona Lisa? That thing is a national treasure!" he finished.

_Later, prison cameras caught both girls in their cell, trying to reason with the warren. "Wait! I can explain!" Beth claimed. "_Pas de temps pour les explications_!__" he retorted, in French of course. "Lindsay, help me out here!" Beth cried. However Lindsay didn't seem to be paying attention. "Has anybody seen my other earring? It's a golden hoop with a horse charm—"_

"_Lindsay!" Beth interrupted. "They don't speak English here, remember?" Beth reminded her. Lindsay nodded, and called out, "I LOST MY EARRING! IT'S A HOOP WITH A HORSE! NEIGH! HORSE!" Beth just had to face palm._

"Poor Beth." pitied the blonde. "She had to give up all of her winnings from _Total Drama Action_ just to pay the bail after months in the slammer." (_**AN**__: This is basically following after the official ending of _TDA_, which aired in Australia._) "Ooh…you think they might be able to pull themselves together for the red carpet, Blaineley?" Josh asked. "Maybe, Josh." Blaineley answered. "I just know Lindsay will _totally_ bring it! She _is_ a style super diva, on and off the red carpet." she added. "I have to agree with you. After seeing Lindsay in a designer dress, we'll _totally_ forget about the jail thing!" Josh concluded.

"Up next, we have post-_Total Drama_ bods!" Blaineley began on their next topic. "Throughout the course of the year, not only have we seen major improvements, we have also seen fitness fiascos!" Their television then changed clips.

_Harold is seen beat-boxing in a recording studio. However, he got interrupted with a loud _BELCH!_ Looking down, he saw his bloated stomach. No, that wasn't gained fat. That was what many would call a "food baby". He belched again before continuing. "I know; I had a few burritos." he admitted, belching once more. "Killer beat-boxing requires an expanded diaphragm, much like an opera singer." To demonstrate, he began to beat-box and hit some tenor notes along the way._

"Ooh…Harold sure let himself go…" Blaineley said, cringing. "However, Eva pumped herself up, _way _up." Josh added. A clip is then shown with Eva pulling a bus by a rope, in her teeth! "_Someone's_ gonna blow a sweat valve! D.O. anyone?" Blaineley asked, and the two hosts shared a laugh. "Speaking of, _one_ husky _Total Drama_ dude worked up a _real_ bod-stank in the nether regions of Cable TV." Josh continued, changing the clip to a recent infomercial, first airing four months ago.

"_WOO-HOO! That feels awesome!" Owen cheered as he began to test an exercising device, at the time worth $150. During this time, he had a picture of—false—abs on his stomach. "If you want sweet abs like mine, check out the _Belly Buster 5000_! Just go hard for eight hours a day, and you turn your flabby gut into a flawless, steel washboard!" However, as he continued to use the machine, the value of it decreased, ending up being as low as $5._

"Nice one, Owen…!" Blaineley chuckled. "DJ also took to the airwaves this year, hosting a cooking show with, who else but, Mama DJ, Mrs. Marshall!" she added as the clip changed once again, this time to an airing of their pilot episode.

"_Welcome back to _Mama's Handy Helpers_, where we don't count calories: we count smiles." DJ introduced as they just got back from a commercial break. DJ's mother was about to add on, when their…"guest"…attempted to have a bite of the food on the table. She just took a rolling pin and whacked poor Owen's hand._

"Chuck full of carbs, calories, and cholesterol, their food was to _die_ for! Unfortunately, many people did." Blaineley began as the clip was put on pause. "After their show got canceled as a result to having one of their recipes accidentally kill a famous food critic, we tracked Mama down." she added.

_The cameraman saw nothing interesting so far. However, he saw his target: Mrs. DJ Marshall. Running up to her, camera in hand, he began to bombard her with multiple questions. "Hey, Mama! What do you have to say for—" he began, but was quickly shut up with a _SMACK!_ to the face. "Leave me alone you nasty paparazzi!" Mama snapped as she walked away._

"After a few dozen lawsuits, DJ and his Mama were left with nothing but a coach bus full of shattered hopes and dreams." Josh finished. "While DJ and his Mama aired _their_ dirty laundry, we were looking for more." Blaineley began once again. "However, when it came to _one_ certain _Total Drama_ teen, we barely got _any_ dirty laundry, or any sign of him: Noah, where are you?" Blaineley asked.

"Hold onto your hat, Blaineley! We did get _one_ shot of the bookworm, sent to us by a fan." Josh reassured, having their television air a picture of said teen. Though it was a little blurry, the story behind it was crystal clear. "Here he is seen with a brunette female, and he's apparently escorting her to the movies." Josh announced, and it was true. The girl in the picture—whom Noah had his arm around—_did_ have brunette hair, which went down to her waist. It covered most of her but her long, tanned legs, white sneakers, and the bottom of her blue jean shorts were caught on camera as well.

"This may be all we have of him, but we can quickly assume that Noah is secretly dating." Josh added. "If we're lucky, we'll hunt both him, and his Mystery Girlfriend, on the red carpet tonight!" Blaineley concluded. "In the meantime, _Celebrity Manhunt_ hunts down another Man of Mystery." she adds. "Our homeschool power-turned-homie, Ezekiel, went back to the farm for some downtime! _Celebrity Manhunt_ managed to catch up with him."

_Ezekiel is seen posing in front of a camera with his home in the background. He was throwing some…_nasty_…tracks for his "fans". "Yo yo yo Paparazzi peeps!" he rapped. "Yo wanna piece of the Zeke? 'Sup?" Unfortunately, he got his arm stuck in his chain, which held a Z charm and a cow bell. Struggling to get his arm loose, he toppled over. "Eh…I'm kinda stuck here. A little help, 'eh?" he asked. Cameras then panned to a brown cow. Mooing, she walked over to the unfortunate homeschool, mistaking him for a bull._

"It don't matter how much bling you swing, brother. You have to _earn_ ghetto credo!" Josh commented. "Up next, Gwen vs. Heather!" Blaineley began again. "Their epic hatred hit the web for a full-on blog war!" she added. "Anybody know where Heather got her fame status? She gives _dirt_ a bad name!" Josh told her. "If there's a fight between those two, I'm on Team Gwen!" he adds. "I agree. Grumpy Gwen may not wear the team uniform, but she's awesome the way she is, not to mention a total Anti-Heather." Blaineley responded. "Let's check out that web action from earlier this year!"

_Gwen is seen in front of her computer, with her bedroom—along with Katie and Sadie—in the background. "Hello there viewers. Since Earth Day is just around the corner, I wanna talk about going green." Gwen introduced. "Basically, the world is going to die if we don't do something about—"_

"_OMG! Katie! Remember when _we_ went green?" Sadie squealed, interrupting the Goth. "OMG! Yes! When you helped pain my bedroom green, and we got into that paint fight, SO much fun!" Katie answered. During their idle chat, Gwen tried to break in. "I know, right? Just because we got into one little paint fight, it doesn't mean we're still not BFFFLS!" Sadie added. "I know! And I'm still green! Look!" Katie squealed, turning around so her green butt is facing the camera. Gwen couldn't take it anymore._

"_Guys, will you just SHUT UP!" she screamed, causing both girls to stare at her. "GAH! You were supposed to wait for the signal before talking, remember?" she asked, reminding them. "Sorry, Gwen." Katie apologized. "It's just that your show is kinda…" Sadie began. "…_bad_…" both finished, causing Gwen to groan. "Why did LeShawna bail on me…?" Gwen asked, mainly to herself._

"Ooh, I have to admit, Katie and Sadie were right." Josh commented. "About one week after the pilot airing of Gwen's blog, Heather created an online attack to retaliate!" Blaineley informed.

_Heather is seen in front of her laptop, with a Gwen wig and Katie and Sadie puppets. "Hello. Welcome to the Loser Gwen show, where everything plain old sucks and the world is terrible." Heather began, droning her voice to make her sound more like her enemy. Picking up her Sadie puppet, she piped, "Like, OH MY GOD! No singing? That's so sad, don't you think, Katie?" Her Katie puppet responded, "It's totally like, Ohmygod! Now look at my butt!"_

_Heather, as Gwen, then groaned. "Stop it! How dare you interrupt my loser video blog!" she snapped in her droned voice once more and tossed her puppets aside. "I wish Trent was here so I could kiss him; even though I'm too scared to tell him how much I _LOVE_ him, because I'm too cool!" And with that, she began to snog the framed picture of Trent, which she just so happened to own. "Yeah, uh…save the whales!"_

"Ooh! How cold!" Josh commented. "Our favorite Loner just couldn't let this go! She just _had_ to retaliate!" he added. "Sad. She's _so_ much better than that!" Blaineley responded. "About a few days after Heather's blog-attack, Gwen decided to throw another attack herself!"

"_Did you know, last September, Heather couldn't get a date for Homecoming?" Gwen asked. Chuckling, she adds, "Yep. That's right. The most famous girl at White Pines High School is turned down by every single guy at her school." Laughing, she continues to go on. "What on Earth did she do? Crash the dance in a blaze of defiance? Stage her own protest-Homecoming? No and no. Heather stayed at home and snogged her cat, Bruiser." she informs. "Thank you Xavier Chaing for sending me this clip of your nasty older sister." She thanked as she turned the video clip on, sent in by Heather's younger brother._

_The clip shows the eight-year-old sneaking into his sister's room, giggling along the way. Finally, he pans the camera to his older sister, Heather, and their cat, Bruiser, who was licking her face. "Heather, do you know where Heather's tongue has been?" she asked. Later footage shows Bruiser cleaning his privates, with his back to the camera of course._

That last bit of footage caused both hosts to cringe. "After almost a month of this, we invited these two girls to the _Celebrity Manhunt_ studio!" Josh announced, and they show an earlier taping of their show, with Gwen and Heather being interviewed, and Josh interviewing them.

"_You two have been through so much together." Josh began, as Heather and Gwen sat in benches next to one another. "Sharing a cabin at a summer camp, and a trailer at an abandoned studio. Why not bury the hatchet? Isn't your friendship more important than this blog war?" Josh asked._

_The girls simply glared at one another. "What friendship?" both were thinking. "It's just that, Josh, Gwen is a gigantic loser." Heather told. "And another thing, Heather's breath reeks of cat genitals!" Gwen replies. And with that, they start a cat fight, one that Josh is turned on by._

"What is it with guys and cat fights?" Blaineley asked. Josh just shouted, "Let's watch it again! _Reow_!" Blaineley held up her hand to interrupt his babbling. "This just in: a major celebrity is arriving at the red carpet!" Going live to Los Angeles at the Gemmy Awards, a limo appears in front of the red carpet. Two very familiar faces step out of the car, one of them looking sick.

"Dude! Where did you learn to drive? _NASCAR_©?" he asked. "Suck it up, you big baby!" his accomplice replied. "You can clean up the barf then, Chef!" snapped the first. He then looked around. "She's still inside, isn't she?" he asked. The second man, known as Chef, walked inside, and dragged out a fifteen-year-old female, protesting to be let go. Eventually, she was thrown next to the first man. "Chris, I understand why _you're_ here, but why _me_?" she asked. "Because, Rachel, don't you wanna witness your uncle getting a Gemmy?" he asked. The girl, known as Rachel, yawned.

"Well, what do you know? It's Chris McLean!" Blaineley announced. Chris, noticing the camera, fixed himself up and smiled, keeping Rachel by his side, causing her to pout. "Hey! _Celebrity Manhunt_! Gosh! What up, people?" he asked. "Nothing big, Chris; just exploiting what the _Total Drama_ cast has been up to for the past six months." Blaineley answered.

"And just who is that lovely lady with you?" Josh asked. "Aww. I'm glad you can see the resemblance." Chris said, smiling. "What resemblance?" Blaineley asked. To be honest, the two look nothing alike. While Chris was pale, Rachel was tanned. While his hair was black, hers was brown. His dotty eyes were black while her round ones were hazel brown. Sighing, the thirty-one-year-old answered, "This is my niece, Rachel McLean. You probably don't know her because she's never been in front of a camera before." Chris answered. "And never wanted to be!" shouts his niece. He simply ignored her.

"Has she really never been in front of a camera? I think we've seen her before…" Josh said. "Or at least the back of her…" he added. Blaineley, wanting to move on, shook her head. "So, Chris, how does it feel to be reunited with the _Total Drama_ cast?" Blaineley asked. "Stellar! I also figured Ray-Ray might wanna meet them in person." Chris answered. "Speaking of which, she _did_ meet one of them." Chris answered. "Who? WHO?" Josh asked. "Not saying!" Rachel answered, crossing her arms. "Come on, _Ray-Ray_! Please?" Blaineley begged. Rachel simply shook her head, adding a little whine.

"Oh well. We're gonna have to take a break. But, don't' go away! Up next we have the rags to riches to rags story of the drama brothers, more of the Duncney break-up, as well as what the rest of the cast has been up to!" Blaineley announced. "Will Heather and Gwen's claws come out? Will Beth take Lindsay's advice and get a makeover? Will DJ take his Mama to the Gemmy's? Will I be able to keep Rachel from going back in the limo?" Chris asked the audience, interrupting the blonde. Rachel simply rolled her eyes in response.

"So many questions, so little time! Find out when _Celebrity Manhunt's Total Drama Red Carpet Reunion Special_ returns!" he announced. "And _that's_ how to sign off, Rachel. You need to learn more from me." he told her. "I'm not listening…" Rachel responded.

* * *

><p>After the commercial break, <em>Celebrity Manhunt<em> was back on! "Welcome back to _Celebrity Manhunt's Total Drama Red Carpet Reunion Special_!" Blaineley announced. "When we last saw you, we told you of Lindsay and Beth's trouble in Paris, Owen and DJ's breakthroughs on television, and Heather and Gwen's blog war!" Josh explained. "Now, let's look at what happens when the loving stops on _Total Drama_ breakups!"

_Their television backdrop shows Duncan and Courtney in front of the suburban home where the latter resided. Both were dressed for the autumn season, with light jackets and jeans. They gladly greeted the paparazzi that came to them and were signing autographs. And when they were asked, they made out as well, revealing Courtney's brand new heart-shaped tattoo on the back of her neck. Rotating, a matching tattoo was seen on the back of Duncan's._

"First off, we have Duncan and Courtney, or _Duncney_ as the fans liked to call them." Blaineley began. "They were the _Total Drama_ power couple that defied the odds took a chance on love." she added. "It all started out so well, with matching tattoos, as well as adopting a cat, which Courtney named Brittany." Josh went on. "However, it didn't take long for Courtney's my-way-or-the-highway attitude and Duncan's tough-guy-bad-assery got on each other's last nerves." he concluded.

_The teen couple was seen at _La Carraba's_ in Staten Island, New York, sitting in one of the private booths. "Duncan, we're in public. Please, stop acting like such a pig!" Courtney asked, as politely as she could. Duncan, however, was stuffing his face with lasagna, creating a massive red sauce stain on his face. "Can't blame a guy for being hungry, Princess." her boyfriend responded. "At least stop stuffing yourself. You'll either be as fat as Owen, or you might choke." Courtney explained. "Yeah, yeah. Whatever, Princess." Duncan said. He then went back to eating when the waiter arrived._

"_Will that be all, you two?" he asked. "Yes. Just pack my meal to go. I believe _he's_ good." Courtney answered, gesturing a finger at her boyfriend, accidentally throwing some parmesan cheese at him. Duncan immediately took notice, and cleaned his face. Holding the napkin, he replied, "Yes. Just pack up _her_ meal." And with that, he threw his sauce-covered napkin at her, having it land on her face. Courtney immediately wiped it off._

"_Did you just throw your leftover sauce at me?" Courtney asked. "Maybe I did, maybe I didn't." Duncan answered. "Well, if you did, then perhaps I would've thrown some back!" Courtney snapped, tossing that same napkin at him, and messing her boyfriend up some more. "And if you _did_ do that, then I would've done this!" Duncan adds, taking his drink and pouring it all over her. Shivering, Courtney dumped _her_ drink down his pants. They then began a food fight at the Italian restaurant, and were immediately thrown out._

"From flinging sauce to flinging customers, after that date, it was Splitsville for them!" Josh announced as they go back to the clip, taken about ten minutes after the food fight. Both were still covered with food and drenched with sodas during the interview.

"_I have _nothing_ to say about that guy, except that he's a complete thug, and I wished I never met him!" Courtney snapped as she and Duncan were walking away from the restaurant. "No comment." Duncan added, but was merely ignored. "And he has the table manners of a chimp!" Courtney continued. "No comment…" Duncan replied, a little angrier this time. Once again, he was ignored. "And he always chews with his mouth open! And he's always interrupting me and—HEY!" Courtney was interrupted herself when Duncan shoved his hand in front of the camera. "I said, NO COMMENT!"_

"_Duncan, you are an idiot!" Courtney snapped. "I sure am, because I decided to date you!" Duncan replied. "I HATE YOU! WE'RE DONE!" both finished and went their separate ways._

"Courtney is still suing Duncan for custody of poor Brittany." Josh announced as the famed break-up picture showed itself up again. "Come on, Duncan! Suck it up and take her back: Courtney, not the racoon." Blaineley cheered. "And as for Courtney, grow a heart, will ya? We just know you can, sweetie!" she asked. "In the meantime, let's check in with another _Total Drama_ couple: Bridgette and Geoff, or Gidgette, co-hosts of the _Total Drama Aftermaths_." Blaineley announced. "You just can't open a fan scene without seeing a picture of them sucking face!"

"However, with Geoff's popularity shooting higher than Bridgette's, she had to put up with a lot of Geoff stalkers…" Josh informed. "Whenever Geoff let his guard down, he's always in for a smack down! Fortunately, for Gidgette, they packed everything all up. However, there's no bigger Buzz Kill than baby talk when it comes to celebrities. Just ask Buzz Killington!" Blaineley said. "However, they're still pretty interesting." Josh argued. Blaineley just rolled her eyes. "Did you even _see_ their_ Aftermath_ show? They're such amateurs!" she trashed. "Now let's get back to some _real_ celebrities: the Drama Brothers! This _Total Drama _boy band rocked the Pop Music world, with their number one single, _When I Cry_!" she finished.

_Three of the four guys, Trent, Cody, and Justin were seen underneath a spotlight. Harold then appeared in the background, beat boxing as usual. Music then came on. "_When I cry, my eyes wet; I swear it wasn't guy sweat_" they sang._

_Cameras then go to a screening of their first, and only, nation-wide tour. Cody lowered his shades to gaze into the eyes of his many admirers, causing them to squeal. Looking into the camera, he tells the viewing world, "Yeah! We're selling out! Girls are even going as far as stealing our used bed sheets!" Trent then joined in. "It's all about touching people on an emotional level, you know what I mean?" smiling into the camera. A tanned hand then steals Cody's hat and its owner squeals in delight._

_A later clip shows Justin rehearsing the guitar in the recording studio, and very poorly at that. "Okay, so I don't play an instrument, but the crazy groupie chicks don't mind." Justin admits. He then attempted a chord, but broke a string in the process. "Oh crap."_

Blaineley just sighed in admiration. "Okay, I'm _so_ crushing on Justin!" she confesses. "He has just enough flavor for the whole band!" she added. "Just as their debut album rocketed to the top of the charts, the traffics of fame rocketed to their heads." Josh continued as the band was shown in a photo, jumping from their hotel suite into the pool, in the nude!

"The party may have been over, but their music career sure wasn't!" Blaineley announced. "When they weren't doing…_community service_…The Drama Brothers were in the studio, recording their second album. _Celebrity Manhunt_ managed to catch up with them between recordings." Josh went on.

_Blaineley was sitting with the band in the recording studio while her crush, Justin, practicing some chords on Trent's guitar. This was stopped by Trent taking the guitar back from him. Justin simply took out his cell phone and began texting. "—but that's just rock n roll, Blaineley." Cody finished, causing the female to yawn._

"_Uh, Cody, the problem was the music." Trent reminded him. "You mean the _beat boxing_." Harold snapped. "H-Bomb, you know I love your style, but this is about giving the fans what they want!" Trent told him, calling Harold by his stage name. "You mean the fans who keep begging me to make a solo album!" "H-Bomb" replied. "You just can't bring up the beat boxing around them, you know?" Trent reminded him._

"_Uh, opinions, Justin?" Cody asked. Justin just kept texting. "Sorry. I'm just breaking up with someone." he told them. Seconds after pushing the send button, they could hear the sound of a fangirl crying. "Uhh…do me a solid and send that to my girl too?" Trent asked, a little uneasy. Blaineley just face palmed._

_Later, Harold is beat boxing in the recording studio again. Blaineley was making it clear that she wasn't interested. "Listen, Blaineley, I wanna take this opportunity. Also, I wanna give you an exclusive and tell you just about what's happening." he told her. Blaineley just rolled her eyes. "_That_ was my last performance as a flavor boy. I'm going solo! Check it!" he said, holding out both of his fists, revealing "LO" "$O" on his knuckles. "Uh, what does 'lo$o' mean?" Blaineley asked. Harold, realizing his mistake, switched his fists around so the letters on his knuckles spelled out "$OLO"._

"_Are you serious, Harold?" Blaineley asked. "_Dead_ serious!" Harold answered. Blaineley then began to laugh. She laughed so much; she had to wipe a tear. "Any reason why you wanna go solo, H-Bomb?" she asked. "I'm just done, okay?" he answered. "It's _Harold's_ time now! I am just gonna—why are you laughing?" he asked as Blaineley laughed some more._

Blaineley was still laughing because of her interview. "Priceless! Anyway, when Harold and the Drama Brothers released their albums on the same day, _Celebrity Manhunt_ was there!" she continued. "And with that, the Drama Brothers were over and done." Josh finished. "Hearing of this, did Gwen seem _a little_ disappointed?" Blaineley asked.

_Dated two months ago, Gwen began her newest vlog. "Okay, I'm still getting a lot of e-mails about Trent. I do admit, I felt sorry for breaking up with him, but, sadly, Trent moved on, got a hobby and is part of one of the hottest boy bands. I mean…it's pretty good…for a boy band." Gwen answers. And with that, she ended her vlog._

"That was what she was thinking at the time. Then she heard of the big Drama Brothers break-up that took place!" Blaineley announced. "This is her initial response!"

"_They're totally NUTS for splitting up like that!" Gwen snapped, looking at her viewers, and her camera, in the eye. "And, look at Trent: he's the best thing that ever happened to it! I mean, come on! LOOK AT THE GUY! HE'S HOT!" she shouted. She then realized what she said, and quickly began to correct herself. "I mean, he's okay…for the band!"_

"In the meantime, Izzy turned out to be an awesomely talented actress on the set of _Total Drama Action_. Post-elimination, she signed a stack of movie deals!" Blaineley announced, as posters of Izzy's films were plastered on their television. "Her career _skyrocketed_, until she lost it on set and scared the crap out of her crew. _Celebrity Manhunt_ caught the whole thing." Josh added.

"—_OR I'LL KICKING YOUR _[BLEEP]_ING ASS! I WANT YOU OFF THE MOTHER-_[BLEEP]_ING SET!" Izzy screamed during a taping of her latest film. "Sorry…" sarcastically apologized the director. "No. No no no!" Don't be _[BLEEP]_ing sorry! THINK FOR A SECOND!" she shouted. "NO NO NO! I WILL NOT TAKE FIVE MOTHER _[BLEEP]_ING MINUTES! I'M READY TO GO _NOW_!" she screamed. "You call yourself 'Director of Photography'? Why were you walking right through the set? WHY WERE YOU WALKING THROUGH THE MOTHER _[BLEEP]_ING SET?" That rampage caused the director to cry._

_Izzy, as crazy as she is, began to laugh. "Wow…I just went totally ballistic for no reason!" she admitted. She then had everyone glaring at her. "What? Is there something wrong?"_

"Ohh! Not a brilliant career move there, Izzy…" Josh cringed. "That DP was in trauma counseling for months!" he added. "Speaking of career moves, Tyler and LeShawna seem to be making a career of their own, hitting the celebrity reality television circuit." Blaineley announced. "They were seen on shows like _Celebrity Stunt Driving_, _Doctor for a Day_, _So You Think You Can Eat That?_, _Extreme Chess: Pillar Edition, and many more shows_." she continued. "We caught up with them on the set of _Sharp Things Flying at Your Head_!" Josh announced.

_Both LeShawna and Tyler were seen running on treadmills. Just like the show proclaims, sharp things were flown at their heads. Fortunately, they both managed to dodge every item. "My awesome athletic abilities went to waste on _Total Drama_—Whoa!" said Tyler, as he dodged a chainsaw. "But on this show, I could _really_ use my natural physical talent—AHH!" he continued as he managed to dodge a dagger. "LeShawna too!_

"_Talent, shmalent!" she said. "I'm just doing this for the cash!" she added as she dodged a pointed umbrella. And with that, Tyler got hit by the sharpened steak and got knocked off of the treadmill. LeShawna cheered in response._

"So what do you think was their worst career move for them?" Josh asked. "I'm gonna have to go with LeShawna's _Largest Loser_ weight-loss show appearance." Blaineley answered. "Girl, why would you wanna trim down that fabulous booty of yours?" she asked. "I would have to go with Tyler's fake baby-bump! Can you say 'desperate fame grab'?" Josh replied. "I agree. Some people would do _anything_ for fame." his co-host agreed. "However, others will do anything to avoid it."

_Eva is seen taking her daily jog. She is then stopped by a fan holding a hockey stick. "Eva! Can you sign my field hockey stick? Can you? Can You? CAN YOU?" she asked, annoying the feminine hulk. That sets a trigger for other fans to bombard her with questions. "SHUT UP!" Eva screamed, taking the fan's hockey stick and broke it into multiple pieces. "Now you better get lost before I have to bust some chops!" she threatened, and then noticed the camera. "WHAT ARE _**YOU**_ LOOKING AT?" she screamed, punching the camera guy square in the face._

"However, if there's _one_ rule we've discovered her at _Celebrity Manhunt_, it's the bigger the freak-out, the bigger the fame!" Josh announced. "Pretty soon, a bunch of competing websites sprang out with the wildest, most insane Eva freak-out photos!" Blaineley announced. "We managed to track down _one_ web master for this live interview. She asked her identity not be revealed for the sake of her not being mauled by rage-a-holic Eva." Josh informed.

A live camera's footage is soon shown, with the female's silhouette the only thing of her shown. "So, you know everything about the _Total Drama_ cast?" Blaineley asked. "Duh! I'm the only one who knows the true story of Noah and his secret girlfriend." she answered, her voice sounding octaves lower than the average female. "Would you call yourself a gossip-crazed fan?" Josh questioned. "Sure do. I have websites for _everyone_ from _Total Drama_." the female answered. "Check it out, Josh! We are in the presence of Gossip Royalty!" Blaineley announced. The female just nodded. "That's why it's important to keep my identity a total secret." And with that, the curtain was torn down, revealing the fan to the world: her violet hair, her black eyes, her lime green top with aqua green jeans, and her locket.

"_There_ you are, Silly beans!" shouted a familiar voice. Izzy then walked right next to the girl, hands on her lips. "So much for remaining anonymous…" the girl said to herself. "Sorry, Sierra…" Izzy apologized. "Anyway, Lindsay just told me she has four ingrown toenails!" she informed. Sierra simply pretended to slit her throat, motioning Izzy to stop.

"Hold on! Izzy, you've been dishing Sierra dirt on your _Total Drama_ castmates this whole time?" Blaineley asked. Laughing, Izzy answered, "Of course not! It's just a onetime thing and…okay I was." Sierra then gasped. "I needed to pry the RCMP creeps off my tail. Those guys aren't cheap!" she confessed. "Ooh…looks like your friends won't be happy about _that_ on the red carpet tonight." Josh told her. "Speaking of which, Izzy, shouldn't you be on your way to the Gemmy's?" Blaineley asked. "Oh yeah! SEE YA, SUCKERZ!" Izzy shouted as she departed, leaving Sierra alone.

"And guess what! THE LIMOS ARE COMING!" both hosts shouted as a Paul Revere fanfare began to play. Footage then went live to the red carpet in Los Angeles. "Who's up for a celebrity grudge fest?" Josh asked. "Join Josh, myself, and hardcore fan, Sierra, out on the crimson carpet." Blaineley announced as she pulled the violet-haired female next to her, causing the latter to gasp. "Really? You mean it? I get to be _Celebrity Manhunt_'s red carpet interview diva" she asked. Blaineley simply nodded. Sierra gave the female host a death hug and squealed. "I WON'T LET YOU DOWN!" she shouted as she rushed to the red carpet. "Hang on, where'd Izzy go?" Josh asked.

Izzy is seen on the red carpet, laughing up a storm. Facing the camera, she began to acknowledge the audience. "Okay! Here I am on the red carpet in Los Angeles!" she announced. "Funny, why is this called a _red_ carpet? Why not black, or purple, or something? _That_ would be great!" she babbled. "Uhh…thanks Izzy. We'll be right back—hopefully with some catfights—after these messages!"

* * *

><p><em>Celebrity Manhunt<em> was back once again! "Welcome back to _Celebrity Manhunt's Total Drama Red Carpet Reunion Special_!" Blaineley announced. "This is it, people! Months of _Total Drama_ brawls, back-stabbing, and break-ups are gonna unravel themselves right here on the Gemmy Award's red carpet!" Josh cheered. Live on the red carpet, Sierra is shown with a mic in her hand, ready to interview. "Thanks, Josh. Sierra here, carpet _totally_ covered!"

"Rachel, can't you at least wait out here until the Gemmy's start?"

"No! I'm heading back to the limo!" And with that, the fifteen-year-old stormed out of the theatre, where she winds up being in the arms of über fan Sierra. "OMG! I know you! You're Chris McLean's favorite niece, Rachel!" she squealed. Rachel managed to pry herself free from Sierra's grasp and dust herself off. "I'm his _only_ niece." She corrected. "—ergo, his favorite." Sierra finished. "Wanna stay here and meet the cast with me?" Sierra asked. Rachel wasn't given a chance to answer, as Sierra pulled her in for a hug again. "Fabulous!"

And at long last, the first _Total Drama_ veteran arrives. "OMG! It's beat boxer, Harold, AKA H-Bomb!" Sierra squealed. Rachel just cringed when Harold is hit with a book, more preferably, _his_ book. "Ooh…that's gonna leave a mark…" she said. "Looks like we have some H-Bomb fans in the audience today!" Sierra announced, completely ignoring Rachel. "With the juicy tell-all book about the flavor boys, expect fireworks when his former band mates show up!" Blaineley proclaims.

"And here comes reality's most famous BFFFL's, Katie and Sadie!" Sierra announced as the two girls, in matching green outfits, arrive on the red carpet, immediately greeting Sierra and Rachel. "OMG! _Celebrity Manhunt_'s here?" Katie asked. Rachel just nodded. "Hi Josh! Hi Blaineley! We love you!" Sadie squealed. Rachel remained silent for a while, before Sierra gently elbowed her. "Oww…uhh, you two girls look pretty good in green…" she complimented. "Okay, who's she?" Katie asked. "Just a friend of mine." Sierra answered. "I'm not—"

"Anyway girls, why don't you tell our ten million viewers about your outfits?" Sierra asked, interrupting Rachel. All four girls were silent for a while. "Ten…million…viewers…?" both girls asked, getting stage fright. "Well…they all wanna know, don't they?" Rachel asked. "It's a pretty simple question!" Sierra snapped. "Sierra, please don't be feisty. Why don't we just give them some time to recollect themselves." Rachel suggested. "Sure. Thanks, miss." Sadie thanked, and the two went on their way. "What was that for?" Sierra asked. "I hate being in front of the camera myself. I was doing them a favor!" Rachel answered.

"I told you we would be late, DJ!" snapped a familiar voice. Both girls looked and saw the bus belonging to DJ and his Mama. Both then walked out to meet the girls. "DJ, how does it feel to have it all and then lose it all? Hmm?" Sierra asked. "Well…" DJ began. "Actually, I feel it's no biggie." he answered. "Okay then. Nothing good over here. Let's just move on and—"

"Rachel, we're here for the gossip, remember?" Sierra reminded her. "_You're_ here for the gossip. _I'm_ here because Chris forced me here!" Rachel corrected. "Whatever. DJ, level with me here: who can't you secretly _stand_ from _Total Drama_?" Sierra asked, ignoring Rachel once again. As a consequence, DJ's Mama whacked the violet-haired female upside the head. "What's wrong with you? You think I raised my son to talk smack behind people's backs?" she snapped, and then took her son away.

Looking on, Rachel spotted another limo, out stepping a familiar ex-power couple, both in separate limos of course. "And the Duncney has arrived! Fresh from their break-up, dinner is served!" announced Sierra. "Okay, why don't _you_ interview them!" Sierra suggested, and shoved Rachel right in between the two. "Uhh…hello there." Rachel greeted. "Hi." Courtney greeted back. Duncan stayed silent. Brittany, Courtney's raccoon simply purred as Rachel began to pet her. "Aww. She's cute." Rachel complimented, causing Courtney to smile. "Thanks, she's adorable, isn't she?" she replied. "You think you might let me babysit her sometime?" Rachel asked.

"Ahem! Focus, Rachel!" Sierra snapped. "To be honest, Sierra, I'm more into the friendly approach, puts less pressure on the celebrity." Rachel admitted, and went back to chatting with Courtney and petting her raccoon. Duncan, annoyed with the goo-goo-ga-ga, took off. "Oh well, while Rachel's chatting with half of the former hottest couple, I think I see Lindsay!" Sierra announced as the said blonde made herself known. "Here comes our fashion goddess now!" However, the only thing fancy about Lindsay tonight were her Marc Jacob earrings.

"Lindsay, you're not even dressed up! What happened?" Sierra exclaimed. "Well, I didn't wanna get my Christian Dior dress all wrinkled at the dress rehearsal." Lindsay answered. "But…this is the Gemmy Awards!" Sierra explained. Both girls were silent for a while. "This is…awkward…" Lindsay admitted. "Agreed." added Sierra.

Both girls then heard laughing as Rachel returned, Courtney right behind her. "What's so funny?" Sierra asked. "Nothing much, just that Courtney told me some crazy stuff about Duncan, like that he still sleeps in footie pajamas!" Rachel answered, and she and her new friend, Courtney, laughed once again. "WHAT?" Blaineley snapped, still in the _Celebrity Manhunt_ studio. "Why didn't you get that dirt on tape?" she asked. "I'm guessing there were no cameras around them…" Sierra answered. "I sorta made sure of that." Rachel added, causing the blonde host to groan.

Then, as if everything were going in a flash, the rest of the cast was arriving on the red carpet. "Dibs on the front row seat!" Heather shouted, and immediately made her way inside the theatre, with almost the entire cast on her tail. "Front row is where _I_ go!" exclaimed Tyler. Unfortunately, he tripped on a camera wire, topping over the cast, save for Courtney, Rachel, and Sierra. "Girls! Another limo just pulled up!" cried Blaineley. Rachel just caught herself blushing at the celebrity.

"…lactose-free, non-caf, cocoa sprinkles…" Noah ordered as he stepped out of the limo, speaking into an earpiece. "The Man of Mystery himself: Noah! Where have you—" Sierra began, but Noah simply held up his hand, cutting her off. "…and a gluten-free muffin. Yeah. Whatever." He finished.

"Looks like Noah landed himself a job at the industry. Nothing says 'power' like a phone and a coffee." Sierra assumed. Noah, while ordering the meal, then bumped into the blushing female. His shades were knocked off as a result, causing him to blush as well. "Hey, Noah…" Rachel greeted. "Hello there…" Noah replied, and then went on his way.

Josh, from the studio, gave off a wolf-whistle. "I think I remember where I saw her before!" he announced, flashing the only known picture of Noah prior to tonight. "I think you're right, Josh!" Blaineley added. "Rachel, why didn't you tell us that you and Noah were secretly dating?" she asked. "We…we…we're not dating!" Rachel answered. "Does your uncle know about this?" Josh asked. "Hello there, _Celebrity Manhunt_, mind leaving her alone?" Courtney snapped. "_Reow_! Back to your high-and-mightiness, Miss Courtney?" Josh asked. "My lawyer says I'm not allowed to comment." she replied.

"Guys, I just found the Drama Brothers!" Sierra announced as she got the camera to pan over to the group. "Let me guess: they've reunited and are re-releasing their last hit single?" Blaineley guessed. "Uh…yeah." Harold answered. "How'd you guess?" Cody asked. Sierra then chuckled and walked up to Cody. "Uhh…hi?" he said. "It is a pleasure to FINALLY meet you face-to-face!" Sierra squealed. "I had a dream like this once, only you weren't wearing a shirt." she added, a naughty look on her face. (_**AN**__: AKA RAPE FACE! XD_)

"Anyway, I the Gemmy's are about to start." Rachel informed. "Now I shall be on my way." Sierra stopped Rachel from leaving the carpet. "Oh no you don't! Don't you wanna support your boyfriend?" Sierra asked, smirk still on her face. "We're not dating!" Rachel screamed. "Let's just go inside." Courtney suggested as she began to enter, along with the rest of the cast, only to be stopped by Chef.

"Sorry. Famous people only, not including you as of fifteen seconds ago." he told them. The cast was flabbergasted. "What? How can they _not_ be famous?" Sierra asked. "Yeah! Who died and made _you_ doorman?" Gwen asked. Chris then arrived and answered, "I did."

"Yay! Chris is dead!" Noah sarcastically cheered, causing Rachel to giggle. "Rachel, get over here!" Chris snapped. Groaning and crossing her arms, Rachel complied. "Hang on, how come _she_ gets to go in?" Duncan asked. "She's my niece. She gets first dibs of everything." Chris answered, causing the cast to complain, and Rachel to groan and bury her face in her hands. "Uh…where's my assistant with my coffee?" Chris asked. No reply, Chris then groaned.

Without any warning, a final limo arrived. Out of it stepped out Billy the intern, Sasquatchinakwa, the Psycho Killer with a chainsaw and a hook, the bear, and an Eskimo. "Come on in my peeps!" Chris invited. "Okay, I how are _they_ related to you?" Heather asked. "They're not. They're the stars of my new reality show, _Total Drama Dirtbags_!" Chris answered. "Seriously? _Total Drama Dirtbags_?" Rachel asked. "Yes, I'm serious! And where's my coffee?" he snapped. Again, no response.

A final "contestant" made himself know. He was tall and had a great tan build. His dusty brown hair cascaded past his shoulders, his pecs were visible through his white tank top and red over shirt, his tight-fitting jeans shaped his butt perfectly, and his shoes were so polished his reflection could be seen in them. He shoved his way through the old cast, stopping next to Rachel, smirking, his sea-green eyes laying on both Chris and Rachel. "Alejandro, how's my next big star?" Chris asked. "I'm feeling pretty good, just as long as you keep your end of the deal." answered the contestant, his Latin accent rolling rather fluently, and his eyes landing solely on Rachel.

"Anyway, time to head inside." Chris said, and he and Alejandro walked in. Chris then stopped. "Rachel, this isn't in. _In_." Chris reminded her. "I don't want to." Rachel answered. "Fine! And for the last time, where is my coffee?" Chris snapped. Noah, groaning, walked up to him, latte in his hand. "Right here. And by the way, I quit!" Noah snapped, pouting the coffee all over him.

"Hang on, Noah, you were kissing Chris' butt, for _money_?" Cody asked, and began laughing. "Cut me some slack. Everybody has to work their way up in this business." Noah answered. "And by the way, worst six months of my life." he finished. "Pfft, as if." Chris groaned, trying to get rid of the coffee stains from his skin and hair. "I'd say 'later' but there isn't gonna be one." he said, right before slamming the door in their faces. As if a result of a domino effect, the lights went off and the paparazzi left, leaving the twenty-four teens alone. "We have to find a way inside!" Sierra shouted, and then got an idea. "Rachel, since you're Chris' niece, you think you can—"

"No. Whatever it is, no. I never even wanted to be here!" Rachel shouted, cutting Sierra off, and then storming off. "Excuse me." Noah said, and followed the girl. "Not to worry, Sierra! I have a plan!" Izzy announced.

Later, Izzy managed to make it to the back of the theatre where the Gemmy's were taking place. Using a spare wire, and poor Brittany, she created a grabbling hook, and climbed all the way to the roof. From there, she made it inside through one of the vents. Minutes later, Izzy walked out, eating from a bag of popcorn, causing the remaining twenty-one teens to cheer. Sadly, the cheering died when the door slammed right behind Izzy. "Can you do that again, Izzy?" Sierra asked. Izzy just replied, "Do what?"

They then saw the Gemmy Awards coming to a start. An idea then popped into Courtney's head. "Hey guys, if we win the category of '_Best Reality Ensemble_', we'll be famous again…right?" she suggested. "I don't know, Courtney. Chances are pretty low." Gwen answered. "Speaking of chances, where's Uncle's-Little-Girl and Chris-Kisser?" Duncan asked.

Meanwhile, back behind the theatre, Rachel was found sitting in the shadows, by Noah. "Come on, I just know your uncle isn't that bad." Noah said, trying to cheer up the girl who was almost two years his junior. "He just doesn't understand! I don't want a life of glitz and glamour!" Rachel responded. Noah just sat down next to her. "Come on, this is going to be over before you know it. Can you at least try to cheer up, Rachel?" he asked, placing an arm around her, causing the female to smile. Noah chuckled.

"Aww, you've been holding out on me. There's a smile right there." he chuckled, causing Rachel to laugh. She then hugged him. "I'm feeling better Noah…thanks." Both of them then went back to the crowd, where the majority of the guys were making kissy-face at Noah. "No comment." Rachel and Noah retaliated.

Later, all twenty-four of them were still outside. While some were watching the Gemmy Awards going on, the rest were asleep. Courtney was one of the few who was watching, and got everybody up when Alejandro got onstage. "Next up, we have '_Best Reality Ensemble_'." he announced. "Guys! This is our chance!" Courtney shouted, causing most of the sleeping has-beens to wake up. "And the nominees are '_Hampshire Shore_', '_Oldies, but Goldie's_, '_Animated Together_', and '_Total Drama_'." he read. He then received the envelope, which he had trouble opening. [**Courtney**: How hard is it to open a simple envelope?] He finally managed to do so, and he read out the winning nominee…"I can't believe it: '_Total Drama_' won!"

And with that, everybody outside the theatre cheered, save for Rachel. "How are you supposed to get your award then?" she asked, and the cheering died. "Well, who cares about that stupid award anyway? _I'm_ going to law school! _I_ HAVE A FUTURE!" Courtney shouted as she threw the television off of its hinges and straight across to the other side of the carpet, causing Duncan to smirk. "Damn, I miss that girl…" he said, mostly to himself.

"Ahem, guys, the TV is still on. Apparently Chris took our award." Cody informed. "Wow, thanks for this award, as well as the one for '_Best Reality Show Host_' for the second time." Chris began. (_**AN**__: The voice announcer guy simply said, "Representing _Total Drama_, we have Chris McLean, who also won '_Best Reality Show Host_'."_) "To be honest, I couldn't have done it without a few special people from _Total Drama_:" He continued, causing most of the cast to smile. "the interns, the caterers, the camera crew, my make-up specialists, and the real stars of the show, the reality ensemble!" And the cast cheered once more.

"One last person I wanna thank…she got me into acting in the first place." Chris continued, wiping away a false tear. "Rachel, my niece, you've inspired me to grab a bunch of random teenagers from across the continent and place them on an island, just to make them famous, only because I couldn't do the same for you." Rachel was blushing, and turned away from the broken TV. "Come on, I know you and the rest of the cast are watching. Turn around and give your old man a smile!" Slowly, she did, and gave a small smile. "That's my girl." (_**AN**__: Don't ask me how he knows she turned around smiled XP_)

"That's pretty sweet of Chip. He dedicated his award to Michelle!" Lindsay cooed, giving _Rachel_ a hug. "Anyway, with all of that sweet stuff aside, my newest reality series, _Total Drama Dirtbags_, cast will be heading to New York to talk with Oprah Winfrey on her show." he finished. And with that, Noah kicked the television, causing it to break. "Way to go, you shmuck! You just sank down to a new low!" he cursed. "Didn't know you had it in you, String bean!" LeShawna commented.

"Dudes, you heard Chris! We're nobodies again…" Geoff told them. "At least I'll be able to survive on the streets." Duncan informed. "Same here, 'eh." replied Ezekiel, unaware of a hobo stealing his wallet. "And I'll just go back to being a pretty face…and pecs…and abs…and behind." Justin sighed.

"_I_ can't go back to my old life!" Heather screamed. "If I'm not famous, I'm not popular!" she added, and began crying. Everyone then began to depart, save for Sierra, Rachel, and Noah. "Come on you guys! That's not true! You guys are _not_ nobodies!" Rachel told them. "Right! _Nobody_ deserves to be more famous than you guys! You guys can't just give up." Sierra shouted. "I can't believe I'm saying this, but do you know how many fans you guys have out there?" Rachel asked, getting some of the cast back.

"I have been watching, blogging, and DVRing you since the first episode! I, I mean, _we_, have fan sites about each and every one of you. We know everything about you, and we are rooting for you! We know your eating habits, your hopes, your fears, your dreams…**YOUR DENTAL RECORDS**!" Sierra told them. [**Heather**: Stalker…] "I may not know a lot about the show, but I _do_ know a lot about my uncle, and what he said during his speech was true." Rachel added. "I think he'd want you guys to reclaim your throne and your title as '_Best Reality Ensemble_'. The fans too. What do you say?" she asked.

After a moment of silence, Courtney raised her hand. "I'm in!" she chimed. "I'm in too." Noah added. "Us too!" Katie and Sadie added. "Me three 'eh." Ezekiel added. "Me four!" Lindsay added. "All in favor of beating those _Total Drama Dirtbags_ to New York City say 'Ay!'" Sierra instructed, and a chorus of "Ay!"s followed. "Only one problem, how are we supposed to get to New York?" Bridgette asked. DJ simply smiled. "Mama, do you mind?" he asked. "Of course not, Poopydoo!" his Mama answered. "You guys ready to be famous again?" Rachel asked. A chorus of cheers followed. "I'm not. We'll be right back." Sierra said, looking into the camera, causing the cast to groan.

* * *

><p>Back in the studio, after the commercial break, <em>Celebrity Manhunt<em> was back for a special update! "Breaking News:" Josh began. "The old _Total Drama_ Cast, assisted by über-fan Sierra, Chris' niece Rachel, and DJ's Mama are racing the _Total Drama Dirtbags_ to New York City." Blaineley informed. "This is _TOTAL! DRAMA! COMEBACK!_" both chimed together.

Chris and Chef, from Chris' helicopter, were following both buses as they race. "They have one dream: to claw their way back to fame no matter what the odds are: cheating, shameless self-promotion, sabotage!" the former announced. "Don't you just love those kids, Chef?" Chris asked. "Didn't you say they were washed up?" Chef questioned. "That was _before_ my niece inspired them to go on an unforgettable comeback adventure!" Chris answered, wiping a few tears from his eyes. "Chris, we're getting a feed from your niece right now, who is live inside the bus!" Blaineley informed.

Meanwhile, Rachel was filming the inside of the bus with her small flip-camcorder. Aiming it to herself, she tells the viewers, "I'm only filming this because I was told to. Besides, I'm more comfortable behind the camera anyway." She then began filming the contestants on the bus, starting with Sierra. "What do you have to say, Sierra?" Rachel asked. "I told you these people were gossip worthy!" she answered. Rachel then panned the camera to the sleeping contestants behind her. "Yeah…real gossip worthy…" Rachel repeated. "Couldn't agree more." said Noah, and Rachel panned the camera to him. He only looked so close because he was sitting right next to her.

"Doesn't this jalopy go any faster?" Courtney shouted, and Rachel immediately got up and began filming Courtney, who was in the drivers' seat. "Maybe you should let Duncan drive." Gwen replied, and Rachel quickly panned her camera behind Courtney, to find Gwen standing directly behind her seat. "Gwen's only sticking up for her boyfriend. Oops. I meant _your_ boyfriend. My mistake." Heather said. "You're not helping, Heather." Rachel told her. Heather just faced the camera. "Whatever, Rachel. Go back to snogging your boyfriend." she told her. Groaning, Rachel went to back of the back of the bus, camera in hand. [**Rachel**: Noah's not my boyfriend…]

"Uh-Oh! I think I'm gonna be bus sick!" exclaimed Beth, looking a little green. "Don't you get sick all over my upholstery now!" snapped Mama DJ. Smirking, LeShawna high-fived the woman. "You are something else, Mrs. M!" she complimented, after lowering her glass. Noticing Mama's glare, she immediately placed a coaster underneath. However, the bus hit a bump and the glass, along with its contents, spilled over. Rachel caught the whole thing.

Meanwhile, Owen was trying to stash chocolates into the carry-on cabinets above his seat. Unfortunately, it opened and all of its contents spilled out. "Oops…sorry…" the lovable oaf apologized. "What are you doing with that stash on my bus? My food isn't good enough?" Mama DJ snapped. "N-No! I always carry a stash, for after my workouts!" Owen exclaimed. "Guys! There's the _Dirtbag_ bus, up ahead!" Bridgette shouted. Rachel gave Bridgette her camera so she could catch the bus on film. "You see it?" Rachel asked. "Full view…of the rear." Bridgette answered.

"I know a way to slow them down!" Harold suggested, requesting the camera from Bridgette. He then began filming Courtney from behind, as well as the road ahead of him. "Okay, tell us!" the brunette ordered. "First, we need to get closer. I learned some battle techniques from pirate camp!" Harold explained, turning the camera to himself. "Alright, H-Bomb got game. I'm on it!" Courtney shouted, and pressed on the gas pedal. As soon as her bus was next to that of the _Dirtbags_, she rammed it into its side, startling the driver, which just so happened to be Alejandro. After sending that Latino a victorious smirk, she drove ahead of him.

"Now we just need some kind of catapult…like a bra!" Harold instructed as Noah walked back to him, who then took the camera and held it. "Wow. Absolutely genius." he commented, his sarcasm obviously known. "You have any better ideas?" Rachel asked. "Here's a bra!" LeShawna shouted, tossing a bra to the front of the bus, landing on Noah's head. He dropped the camera in result, and Rachel caught it. She decided to giggle as she filmed Noah with his bra hat. "Nice idea, LeShawna!" Rachel complimented, giving the sister a nod.

"Now use the straps to hook it to the back door!" Harold told them. Gwen and Trent both took this station, doing as he told. "Now we need some ammunition." Trent informed them. "Why is everyone looking at me?" Owen shouted, and everyone, including Rachel and her camera, stared at him and his chocolate stash. "Please, Owen?" Bridgette asked. Owen sighed. "Okay." He then yanked the cups of the bra and began to stuff them with chocolate. "Don't even think about getting chocolate on my nice clean floor!" DJ's Mama shouted. Bridgette and Geoff were in charge of loading the cups with chocolate. And when they held no more, they gave Harold a thumbs-up: they were ready!

"Ay, mateys! FIRE IN THE HOLE!" Harold ordered. Bridgette and Geoff let go, while Trent and Gwen held the bra still as the chocolate was sent flying, directly hitting the windshield of Alejandro's bus. "Bulls-eye!" Trent shouted, and high-fived is former girlfriend. Rachel then got out to get a closer view and laughed. Hearing helicopter blades above her, she tilted her camera up and saw her uncle's helicopter hovering above them. "Give Harold props for the caramel-filled chocolate cannon balls!" Chris told her. Taking one in her mouth, she corrected him by saying, "They're _marshmallow_-filled!"

Back at the _Celebrity Manhunt_ studio, Blaineley began to ask, "Chris, in your entire career, have you ever seen anything to so…_underhanded_?" Chris shook his head. "Nothing as depraved as this, Blaineley." he answered. "I HEARD THAT, UNCLE!" Rachel shouted. "Rachel, honey, just keep up the good work!" Chris ordered. Playfully rolling her eyes, she went back inside the bus.

Back inside, they prepared to fire again. "FIRE!" Trent shouted. And a second blast of marshmallowy, chocolatey goodness was fireda at the rival bus again. "Rachel, can I borrow your camera?" Heather asked. Rachel nodded and complied. Heather began to film Alejandro using the windshield wipers to clean the chocolate off. "You're gonna regret this!" he shouted. "_You_ messed with the wrong reality show cast, Mister!" Heather retaliated, and then, gladly, gave Rachel back her camera.

"SOS, RACHEL! DUNCAN AND COURTNEY! FRONT OF THE BUS! NOW!" Sierra shouted. Rachel just ran up, and Sierra took her camera and filmed the fight that Duncan and Courtney were having. "Hurry it up, Courtney!" Duncan shouted. "Back off! It can't go any faster!" Courtney told him. Duncan, crossing his arms, told her, "What we need is a man behind the wheel." Courtney, insulted, retaliated with, "What _YOU_ need is some tape over your mouth!"

"Well, if you'd just listen to me for once—"

"Oh I'll start listening, the minute you say something worth listening to!"

"Oh ho, you're insane, you know that?"

"And you…ARE A MONSTER!"

After a while of looking into each other's eyes, began to make-out, missing one another's taste. "Looks like Duncney still lives on!" Sierra announced as she turned the camera to herself. "Woo-Hoo! The _Dirtbags _are way behind us!" Cody announced, causing everyone on the bus, except for Duncan and Courtney, to cheer. Sierra, in the meantime, put the camera on zoom, so it only focused on Cody's face. "Uh, Sierra, can you stop that?" he asked. Rachel then took her camera back. Then everything began to get…_bumpy_. Rachel looked outside with her camera…and discovered they were now on a dirt path…heading towards a cliff!

Tossing her camera to Ezekiel, she ran to the front of the bus and pried to couple apart. "EVACUATE THE BUS! NOW!" she screamed. Both looked and saw the cliff in front of him. Courtney responded by stepping on the break. It wouldn't work. She then tried to steer, but that only caused the bus to lose a few tires. "Courtney, there's no time to be trying to stop the bus! We have to evacuate!" Duncan warned her. And with that, both of them headed to the back of the bus, leaving the steering wheel unattended.

Ezekiel, Harold, DJ, Izzy, LeShawna, Lindsay, Tyler, Sierra, Heather, Cody, Trent, Gwen, Bridgette, Noah, Duncan, Courtney, and Rachel were all able to exit the bus. Unfortunately, Owen, Geoff, Beth, Eva, Katie, Sadie, Justin, and DJ's Mama were not as lucky, as they fell with the bus. However, due to LeShawna's bra still being hooked to the back door of the bus, it acted as a bungee cord, and catapulted the eight of them back up.

"YOU GUYS FEELING OKAY?" DJ asked. A chorus of screams—plus a hacking noise—responded. "Duncan, give me your knife!" Courtney ordered, and her once-again boyfriend complied. When the bus was closest with the ground—about 0.5 meters—Courtney cut the bra strap. As a result, the bus gently collided with the ground. All eight people that were still on the bus managed to crawl out. "YOU GUYS OWE ME A NEW BUS!" DJ's Mama shouted to those above her.

"YO! YOU GUYS FEELING ALRIGHT?" Chris shouted from his helicopter. "Yeah, no thanks to 'the power couple'!" Heather answered, jerking a thumb at Duncan and Courtney. Chris then landed his copter and raced towards his niece. "Oh man! If you even have a fragment of a bone broken, your mother is going to kill me!" Chris cried. "Chris, I'm okay!" Rachel told him, and pried herself from his hug, causing her uncle to sigh in relief. "Well, they don't call me 'best reality show host on the planet' for nothing!" Chris told her. "I don't know about that…" Rachel responded. "But…I guess I could call you 'best uncle on the planet'." she finished, smiling, and giving her uncle a hug. Just a few yards away, they saw the _Total Drama Dirtbag_ bus come to a stop. Minutes later, Alejandro walked out towards the group.

"I honestly never expected such rough-housing-ness such as this. I'm impressed that most of you are still alive." Alejandro told them. "_All_ of us are." corrected Sierra. "The rest of them are at the bottom of the cliff." she informed them. Chris then turned to his partner in crime. "Chef, mind going down there and getting them to the _Celebrity Manhunt_ studio?" he asked. Chef nodded and headed back to the copter. "The rest of us are heading back on the bus." Chris instructed. Once all made it to their respective transportation devices, they departed the area.

On the bus, almost everyone was relaxed and asleep as Alejandro was driving them. Rachel walked up to him, camera in her hand. "So, why the change of heart?" she asked. "You didn't really expect to be left for dead, didn't you?" he answered. "Pfft, says the guy who was against us in our race to New York…which I believe is the other way." Rachel informed him. "How would you react if I told you that there was no _Total Drama Dirtbags_?" he asked. Rachel just blinked.

"It was all a trick to find out if the old cast still had it. Looks like most of them passed." he explained. "Huh…weird plan. Then again, I have a weird uncle." Rachel replied. Alejandro scooted over to let the lady sit down. "So we're heading back to the abandoned film lot. I'm expecting Chris has a surprise for them." he informed her. "But, what about the rest of them; the ones Chef had to bring to the _Celebrity Manhunt_ studio?" Rachel asked. "They're just not going to get the surprise then." Alejandro answered. Rachel then yawned, and Alejandro let her sleep on his shoulder as he continued to drive to the studio.

It was about 3:00 in the morning when they got there. Chris decided to let everyone catch up on their sleep for once and left the bus to inside the studio. There, he prepared a continental breakfast for the eighteen teenagers still residing on the bus. By 9:00, he was ready, and so was the rest of the cast. They walked in, ate their meal—which was surprisingly good—and listened as Alejandro explained to them what he told Rachel the evening before.

"So Alejandro was just a ploy?" Heather asked. "Yep. And about the deal we made, I told him if he did this for me, I'd let him join you guys _next time_." Chris answered. "_Next time_?" Ezekiel repeated. "Answer: a no-holds, bars-raised, around-the-world adventure, in a jet!" Chris answered with much enthusiasm. However, nobody responded with that same enthusiasm. "After all of the crap you put us through? No way." said Gwen.

"Would you wanna be famous again?" Chris asked. "Better yet, would you want another chance at $1,000,000 dollars?" and with that, everybody, save for Rachel, cheered. "Come on, Ray-Ray! Please?" Chris begged, on his knees no less. "Please?" Sierra echoed, in the same motion. Soon, nearly everyone was on their knees, pleading Rachel to join them. "To be honest, Rachel is the second person I'm unable to create flaws for." Courtney confessed. "And, other than myself, she's the one who got us here in the first place!" Sierra added. "Please, Rachel?" Noah asked, the only one not on his knees. Rachel sighed and nodded. "Fine…" And with that, she had nearly everybody hugging her.

Back at the _Celebrity Manhunt_ studio, the seven contestants who didn't make it to the next season were watching everything that has happened. "So another season of _Total Drama_ is going on?" Geoff asked. Owen just smiled. "Don't worry. We're gonna root for them. WOO! GO GUYS!" he told the party lover, and then cheered in his usual optimistic attitude. However, Eva wasn't as optimistic. "WHAT? THIS IS AN OUTRAGE!" she shouted. Thankfully, security guards managed to hold her back. Blaineley and Josh saw this as a good time to sign off.

"Thanks for watching _Celebrity Manhunt's Total Drama Action Reunion Special_." Josh thanked. "But watch out!" Blaineley added. "Eighteen contestants, one sadistic host, one world, one million dollars, one rocking third season! What more could anyone want?" she announced. "We'll see you next time on…" Josh began, but stopped. "What _is_ the new name for Season Three?" he asked. A card was sent to him and he showed it to Blaineley, who smirked it him. "Well, until then, I'm Blaineley O'Halloran." The blonde introduced. "And I'm Joshua Camry." the male followed. "And we'll catch you next time on _TOTAL_! _DRAMA_! _WORLD TOUR_!" both sang as they signed off the show.

* * *

><p><strong>Alejandro<strong>: Watch out _Total Drama _nerds. The new guy is going all the way to the top!

**Bridgette**: I miss you already, Geoff! Wait for me, schmoopy-boo! I'm gonna win it for both of us! *she begins crying*

**Cody**: Season three, here I come! I might enter as a boy, but I'm coming out a man! *he puffs up his chest…and falls back in his chair* AHH!

**Courtney**: Looks like I'm back for another season. And I'll be keeping a _much_ closer eye on Gwen! _So_ not trusting that boyfriend stealer…

**DJ**: Don't you worry, Mama. I'm gonna win this one, and buy you a big old house, and maybe a new bus…

**Duncan**: Hey, I'm game. So, bring it, Chris. *he brandishes a pocketknife, twirls it, and sticks it in the counter*

**Ezekiel**: Ho-Ho-Homies! Get in focus! And take notice! I'm what is! Oh yeah, that's showbiz! Uh-uh-uh-uh uh-huh... *he falls out of the chair* Whoa!

**Gwen**: You know what they say, third time's the charm. _*she points to herself*_ This could be _my_ season!

**Harold**: World-wide trip huh? Chances are that we might start out in India, or Guatemala, or Switzerland! However, Chris may have lied to us and is actually gonna film us in an old bomb shelter…

**Heather**: Nothing personal for those who didn't make it, nor for those who did, but _I_ am winning this season! Got that?

**Izzy**: WOO! IZZY IS BACK! *takes out a wooden doll, in a puppet voice* Ahh! Izzy! We bow down to your awesomeness! *normal voice* Aww, shucks…you guys!

**LeShawna**: Mmhmm. Yeah, I'm back, and my booty and I going _far_ this time. _Nothing_ is gonna stop me!

**Lindsay**: What am I supposed to talk about?  
><strong>Camera Guy<strong>: Season Three.  
><strong>Lindsay<strong>: Oh, right. I'm so excited! I wonder if we get to go to Paris? EEE! *stops squealing* Sorry, Beth. Wish you were here. *blows a kiss at her BFF*

**Noah**: So, whether I like it or not, I'm back for my second season. However, this could be a good chance to get to know…everyone better. *begins blushing* For the last time, Rachel and I are not dating!

**Rachel**: So, I'm going to be competing…only because everyone wanted me to. I wonder if I'm going to do okay…*groans, lands her head on the counter* Rachel, what are you getting yourself into…?

**Sierra**: O-M-G. This is my first confessional EVER! I am so excited! I never thought I would be on Total Drama, my favorite show in the world! Talking to all of my favorite TV stars is SO fab! Now I will finally put to rest all those Cody blog questions, like "How many freckles does he have on his back?", "What kind of deodorant does he use?", "How many times does Cody sleep facing west?", and "What song does he sing in the shower?" Ohh…Oh! Oh, my! *giggles* That last one will definitely be a six month analysis. Oh, yeah! *laughs and shrieks*

**Trent**: So I'm back for another season. And I'm gonna try not to make an even bigger fool of myself than last season. Speaking of which…*hits his forehead* Stupid!

**Tyler**: Yeah! Place at the table! I'm back and ready for action! *poses, and falls off his chair* WHOA! OOF! *on the floor* I'm okay! *thumbs up to the camera*


	2. Walk Like an Egyptian: Part 1

**_Walk Like an Egyptian Part 1_**

* * *

><p>"Season three of <em>Total Drama<em> folks! The world is gonna be mine: sea to shining sea!" Chris began. "Sadly, I'mforced to share my worldwith a three-ring traveling freak show. These eighteen contestants will be competing all around the globe for another million dollars!" he continued. He then turned and saw a coach bus arrive, with all of the contestants inside. "So let's meet our players:

"Courtney, Duncan, Heather, Gwen, Trent." Chris began as the four of them stepped out in that order. Gwen then bumped into the Asian girl. "Uh, are there reserved seats? I.E. may I have one _not_ behind Heather's pony-hair ponytail?" Gwen asked. "Uh, my extensions are _human_ hair." Heather retorted. "You learn something new every day." Trent joked, causing his former girlfriend to laugh. Both of them then blushed.

"LeShawna, Lindsay, DJ, Harold." Chris continued as the four of them exited. "I'm sorta glad Owen's not here. The dude's scared of flying, remember?" DJ asked. "_Aerophobia_: the fear of flying, from the Latin; as opposed to _aeronauseaphobia_, the fear of air-sickness." Harold informed.

"Keep up the _fascinating_ facts, and I'll get _aeronauseous_ all over you." Noah said as he exited the bus. "Also, returning favorites: Noah, Cody, Tyler, and…_ugh_…Ezekiel." Chris announced, somewhat irritated that the homeschool would be back again this season. "Yo, yo, yo! This year's winner is in the house…uh, _bus_, I mean _runway_!" Ezekiel rapped as he got off the bus.

"Also returning this season: Izzy and co-host of the _Total Drama Aftermaths_, Bridgette." Chris announced. "Thanks, Chris. It's nice to have a change in atmosphere." Bridgette commented. "I know, right? Let's fly!" Izzy shouted, jumping on Bridgette's back, causing both girls to fall, all while Tyler and Ezekiel were still near the door.

"And now—to mix things up and keep it all fresh—we're adding three new contestants." Chris announced. "Our first newcomer is an honor-roll student with a diplomat for a dad, _Alejandro_." he introduced, and the Latin teen walked out. Some of the contestants were reluctant of meeting him at first, since he was rivaling them on their race to New York City. Lowering his Aviator shades, he walked down and helped Bridgette and Izzy up. "Perhaps I can be of assistance." he asked, causing both girls to blush. "And amigos, allow me." he added, assisting Tyler and Ezekiel on their feet.

"Our next newcomer is a sugar-addicted superfan with sixteen _Total Drama _blogs, per contestant, I might add: Sierra." Chris introduced. The violet-haired female immediately ran out of the bus, squealing like the fangirl she was. "OMG I love you guys! And this is the greatest day of my life!" Sierra shouted, and then began to hyperventilate. "Anybody got a paper bag I could breathe into?" she asked. Then, with her eyes falling on her crush, she rushed up to…"OMG! Cody! It's so nice to see you again!" Sierra squealed, hugging the geek.

"And our final newcomer happens to be the youngest of the cast. Only fifteen years old and she's already joined her big family in the entertainment business. Please welcome my niece, Rachel McLean!" Chris announced. However, unlike Alejandro and Sierra, Rachel didn't immediately walk out of the bus. "Uh…Rachel! You can come out now!" Chris announced. Sighing, the girl walked out. "Hey there, Daddy's girl." teased Duncan, causing Courtney to elbow him gently. Suddenly, all nineteen people at the area heard a loud _SCREECH!_

All then looked up and saw what they'll be flying in: a run-down airplane with Chris McLean's face plastered on the side. "Excuse me, but I would like to express some concern about the safety of our plane." Courtney commented. "Relax. It's perfectly safe." the host reassured, until a huge part of the plane fell and collided with the ground, causing Rachel to jump in the nearest pair of arms, _Noah's_. "Uh, hey Rachel…" Noah greeted. "Hey…" Rachel replied. "So…you want a window seat?" he asked. Cody and Duncan just made kissy faces at the two of them, causing Courtney to elbow the latter once more.

"Now boarding on a voyage to one million dollars!" Chris announced. "We're saving you a first-class for all of the action, right here on _Total Drama World Tour_!" Chris sang.

Later, all eighteen contestants and host were inside the plane, in what looked like a school cafeteria of some sorts. "So what's going on this season?" Cody asked. "Glad you asked, Codester." Chris answered. "This season, not only do you guys get to compete, but you guys get to sing your hearts out for the entire world to hear." he announced. "I don't mind singing." Courtney told them. "Yeah, because you _like_ singing." LeShawna replied.

"Well, I don't. Girls sing, little birdies sing, but Duncans _do NOT_ sing!" Duncan announced. "You think I'll get to beat-box?" Harold added. "I'll beat your box if you try!" Duncan threatened. Heather then rolled her eyes and asked, "Why are you doing this to us?" Chris then chuckled. "Well…Rachel's always bugging me about taking her to Broadway musicals in New York. So this year, I've decided to place her in one." Chris answered, causing most everybody to groan.

"So, it's her fault we're singing, basically?" Heather asked. "Don't make her feel bad! Make Chris feel bad!" Noah snapped, causing Rachel to smile a bit and giggle. "Besides, singing reality shows are _huge_." Chris continued. "The worse the singing, the higher the ratings: which is why on this show, there will be no vocal coaches, or rehearsals, or _warning_." he finished, causing everyone to groan. "However, Rachel has been receiving private vocal training since she was five, so if anyone needs help with singing, you can go to her, if you want." Chris informed, causing Rachel to blush once more.

"Anywho, this is the Common Area, where you'll enjoy in-flight meals." the host explained. "Not for long, 'eh! Prepare to lose to the Zeke!" Ezekiel chanted. "Uhh, not trying to be mean, but you _do_ realize you got voted out _first_ last time, right?" Gwen reminded him. "And I've been spending every minute making sure that don't happen again! I'm stronger, faster, smarter," the homeschool replied. "Chatty-er, blabby-er, won't-shut-up-y-er." Chris added, cutting off the contestant. "Now zip it, and let me finish the tour so we can get this bird in flight!" he then shouted.

"Excuse me, is there a lady's room around here?" LeShawna asked. Chris gladly pointed in the direction of the said lavoratory. "Good. This sister's gotta make a deposit." LeShawna thanked as she made her way.

**LeShawna**: *enters the bathroom, looks in front of her* Oh come on! There's a camera in the potty, _again_? Ugh! Can't a sister get _a little_ privacy on this program?

Later, Chris had everyone below the Common Area, where the bilge rats were sleeping. "Losing teams will enjoy _luxurious_ Economy Class accommodations between destinations." Chris explained. "Okay, I have a question: where are our beds?" Lindsay asked. Chris then gestured to what looked like seatbelts that were in the wall. "Here ya go!" he answered. "That does _not_ look comfortable." Trent commented. "No comfort for losers." the host replied. "Safety harnesses and an emergency exit, yes. But, no comfort here, there, everywhere." he added as Sierra walked up to him and began laughing. "OMG, Chris! I am just LOL!"

"We should check the Winner's Compartment, 'eh, 'cause I ain't _never_ gonna sit back here. _Never_!" Ezekiel suggested. Noah then rolled his eyes, sniffed a bit, and then covered his mouth. "Is _never_ your policy on mouthwash too, Homeschool?" the High IQ asked.

Later, all nineteen people went above both Economy Class and the Common Area. Leather seats, a bar, a flatscreen television, and all the soda a teen could want. Yep, this was…"First Class." Chris introduced. "This is to be the domain of the winners of each challenge." he added. "Now, _this_ is the accommodations ladies deserve." Alejandro complimented to a blushing Lindsay.

"That guy is as smooth as Mama's gravy…" DJ commented as a somewhat-jealous Tyler looked on. "Lindsay's supposed to like me, right?" the jock asked. "Hey, Lindsay! I can do a handspring!" he shouted, and attempted to do a handspring, only to crash into the carpeted floor. "Oh my gosh! Poor…" Lindsay began, sadly, Tyler's name slipping from her tongue. "I'm blanking on his name…wait! I got it! _Alejandro_…" she guessed. Alejandro then chuckled. "That's _my_ name." he told her. "And what a name it is…" replied the blonde. Courtney just rolled her eyes.

**Courtney**: I can see right through that guy. Alejandro is so transparent, he could even be seen through when all fogged up!

"Whoa. Where are we now?" Cody asked. "A grand piano? A fireplace? A four-person Jacuzzi with LED light show and dancing waters?" Cody described. "This is where Chef and I will be staying. Also, this is where Rachel shall reside whether she, or her team, lose or not." Chris bragged, causing everyone to glare at his niece. "What if I don't want to stay here?" Rachel asked. "It's your mother's orders. But I'll let you hang in first class with your team if they win." Chris answered, causing everyone's glares on her to strengthen.

"Question: are any of us allowed up here?" Courtney asked. "Glad you asked that, because this is strictly off limits to everyone, except for Ray-Ray." Chris answered, causing everyone to now _complain_ at Rachel. "Not to worry, _Ray-Ray_. I heart your uncle's limits!" Sierra told her, causing Rachel to attempt to hide. Heather then smirked.

**Heather**: With Beth gone, Lindsay under Ale-whatever's influence and said guy being a real threat, I have one of two strategic options. Option Number 1: make friends with fangirl Sierra, whom I do _not_ "heart". Option Number 2: make friends with Uncle's-Girl Rachel. And by the looks of things, Rachel's my better option. Besides, pretending to like Sierra is going to be _hard…_plus, the host's niece under my wing. Genius!

Finally, everyone was in the elimination room. "And here we have one of the most life-changing rooms here. On the island, we had marshmallows. At the film lot, we had Gilded Chris Awards. This season, we have barf-bags filled with air-line issued peanuts." Chris explained. "The drill is still the same: If you don't receive a bag, you'll be forced to take the Drop of Shame." he added. "Uh, I kinda have a peanut allergy, or a sensitivity, 'eh." Ezekiel commented. "Allow me to demonstrate." Rolling his eyes, Chris grabbed Ezekiel by his hoodie and tossed poor Ezekiel out, slamming the door shut. "All eliminations are final. Questions?" Chris asked. Nobody seemed to have any, so Chris led them back to the Common Area. [In the meantime, Ezekiel managed to sneak back onto the plane through the Cargo Hold.]

"And that's pretty much it. I left out the Cargo Hold and galley. However, I'm pretty sure you'll find those exciting destinations later." Chris informed, chuckling at the end. Everyone then heard the plane taking off, and later felt it, causing Courtney to fall in Alejandro's arms. "Senorita, are you okay?" he asked. "I'm just fine. My boyfriend is over there." Courtney answered, jeering a thumb at her boyfriend, who pretended to smash Al's skull into the table if he tried anything again. "And he is very lucky to have you. I'm jealous, really." the Latino commented. Courtney just rolled her eyes.

Later, everyone just began to chat with one another. However, Sierra was running around the plane searching for her love. "Cody Emmet Jamison Anderson! Where are you?" she shouted. She immediately ran to Rachel, who pointed away. Looking around she turned behind her, saying, "The coast is clear, Cody." Cody then came out of his hiding spot behind the fifteen-year-old. "Thanks, Rach. I totally owe you one." Cody thanked. "No problem, Cody. And you don't owe me anything." Rachel responded. Noah just looked on, looking about as…_jealous_ as Tyler was earlier in first class. DJ immediately took notice. "It's okay, Noah. Cody likes Gwen, remember? And I'm pretty sure Rachel's into you." he reassured. However, Noah took it the wrong way. "She and I are not dating!" the boy finalized.

Suddenly, a _DING!_ was heard and in came Chris, dressed like Gene Kelly during his _Singing in the Rain_ number. "Whenever you hear that friendly little bell, it's musical number time! So, let's here it!" Chris instructed. "But, what are we supposed to sing?" Courtney asked. "You have to make it up as you go along. It wouldn't be challenging otherwise, now would it?" Chris asked. Smiling, Courtney started off the first song of the season:

[**Courtney**]  
><em>Up!<em>

[**Courtney, Rachel**]  
><em>Up!<em>

[**Courtney, Rachel, Lindsay**]  
><em>Up!<em>

[**Courtney, Rachel, Lindsay, Sierra**]  
><em>Up!<em>

[**Harold**]  
><em>Sing!<em>

[**Harold, Cody**]  
><em>Sing!<em>

[**Harold, Cody, Trent**]  
><em>Sing!<em>

[**Harold, Cody, Trent, DJ**]  
><em>Sing!<em>

[**Girls**]  
><em>We're flying!<em>

[**Boys**]  
><em>We're singing!<em>

[**All**]  
><em>We're flying and we're singing!<em>

[**Sierra**]  
><em>Come fly with us!<em>

[**Sierra, Cody**]  
><em>Come fly with us!<em>

[**Izzy**]  
><em>We've got a lot of crazy tunes to bust! Ha-ha!<em>

[**Bridgette**]  
><em>Come fly with us!<em>

[**Bridgette, Lindsay**]  
><em>Come fly with us!<em>

[**Alejandro**]  
><em>It's a pleasure, and an honor and a must.<em>

[**Duncan**]  
>Dudes, this is messed. You're singing on a plane.<p>

[**Harold**]  
><em>What did you expect? Chris is freaking insane! Huh!<em>

[**Gwen**]  
>Yeah, but guys! You're singing on TV!<p>

[**Courtney**]  
><em>Haven't you've always wanted to? It can't just be me…!<em>

[**DJ**]  
><em>Come fly with us!<em>

[**DJ, LeShawna**]  
><em>Come fly with us!<em>

[**Heather**]  
>Do you know how to steer this thing?<p>

[**Chef Hatchet**]  
>I've tried.<p>

[**Ezekiel**]  
><em>They thought they could leave me and depart…<br>But this stowaway's got winning in his heart…!_

[**Rachel, Noah**]  
><em>Come fly with us!<br>Come fly/die with us!_

[**Rachel**]  
>Wait! Did you just say "die"?<p>

[**Noah**]  
>We're on a deathtrap, for Pete's sake, remember?<p>

[**Tyler, DJ, Heather, Lindsay**]  
><em>Come fly with us!<br>Come sing with us!_

[**Duncan, Gwen**]  
>No!<p>

[**Chris**]  
>Anyone care for a copy of the Season Three rules? Because, in order to escape instant elimination—<p>

[**Bridgette, Sierra**]  
><em>"All contestants must sing each show."<em>

[**Courtney**]  
>Duncan, do it! Let's go!<p>

[**Trent**]  
>Gwen, sing it!<p>

[**Cody**]  
>Don't go!<p>

[**Gwen**]  
>Well, I don't want to go home…<br>_Come fly with us!  
>Come fly with us!<br>Come and fly with us!_

[**Courtney**]  
>Duncan, come on! Please?<p>

[**Duncan**]  
><em>This sucks…!<em>

[**All**]  
><em>Yeah!<em>

Chris applauded for the fantastic work given by all of the contestants. "Bravo! Although I asked for bad singing, but _incredible_ singing is good too! Again, Bravo!" Chris complimented. "Well I say enough singing! I'm trying to land the plane here!" Chef complained through the PA system. "Anyway, we are now making our descent into Egypt." the chef-turned-pirate informed. "Jesus Christ! Musical numbers, feh! Worst idea ever! I swear, Chris is such an idiot!" Chef continued, mainly to himself. However, everyone in the Common Area could hear him. He didn't realize it, however, until he saw the red light while still in the cockpit. Chris, somewhat offended, just told the viewers, "We'll be right back…"

* * *

><p>Later, everyone had made it out of the plane and into Egypt. All available contestants were waiting impatiently for their oh-so-kind host to arrive. Harold was sweating harder than everyone else. "You know, you wouldn't be so hot if you didn't look like a giant baked potato." LeShawna commented. "For your information, aluminum foil prevents the aliens from reading your brains. It's a real problem in this area." her boyfriend replied. Finally, Chris arrived, dressed as a pharaoh, two interns carrying his weight underneath an Egyptian chariot.<p>

"You guys ready for a little fun?" he asked. "Wow, it's a scorcher out here." he commented, taking a sip out of his ice-cold Pina-Colata, angering most of the contestants. "I call today's challenge 'Pyramid-Over-Under'." he announced. "Let me get this straight: an eleven-hour flight, Chef's in-flight cuisine, a forced musical number, and _NOW_ we have a challenge?" Heather snapped. "Don't you love this game?" Chris asked. Everyone just rolled their eyes. "Now then, 'Pyramid-Over-Under' means you choose how to get to the finish line: either over or under the pyramid." Chris began. "Your time starts n—"

"WAIT UP, YO! YOU GUYS!" cried out a voice. All heads turned, and saw Ezekiel running towards the crowd, preferably, Chris. "I told you I wasn't gonna lose this time, 'eh!" he told him. "Ezekiel? Didn't we leave you back in Ontario or something?" Chris asked. "I found the entrance to the Cargo Hold, 'eh, and hid there." The homeschool explained. "Impressive...but you're still out." Chris commented. "No way! I'm in it to win it!" Ezekiel cried. "You know what, Zeke? If you complete the challenge first, I'll let you stay." Chris suggested, causing the boy to light-up. "You…you mean it?" he asked. "Hey, it's your funeral." the host answered. And with a crash of cymbals, all contestants made their way to the pyramid.

Inside, Cody, DJ, Gwen, Harold, Heather, LeShawna, Noah, Rachel, Sierra, and Trent had made their way to a certain room. Inside there were three pathways, other than the one they had just come from. "Oh great. Our friendly neighborhood host-dude forgot to mention that there were different paths." Noah proclaimed. And he was right: one path had a scarab above it, another had a pharaoh above it, and the last one had an ankh above it.

"How do we know which way is right?" Trent asked. "I'm guessing each of us could try one." Gwen guessed. Cody then walked up to her. "Not to worry, Gwen. I'll protect you all of those weird Egyptian spirits." he told her, about to wrap an arm around Gwen. However, Sierra came in and shoved Gwen away, so his arm was around her. Gwen, as a result, collided with Trent, causing both to blush. "Uh, how about all four of us go as a group?" she suggested. And Cody, Gwen, Sierra, and Trent all went under the path with the pharaoh.

"Hey! I have an idea on how to find a path! I saw this in a spy movie one time." Izzy suggested. "First, you lick your finger. Second, hold it up to find the air flow." Izzy explained, while demonstrating. "Hey, the sand's really crunchy. DJ, you try!" the red-headed suggested. "Careful DJ, you might catch some crazy!" LeShawna warned. Sighing, she led him, and Harold, under the path with the scarab. Izzy just shrugged and went under the pharaoh path.

"Hey Rachel, which way do you think we should go?" Heather asked. "I declare the one not taken yet." Rachel answered, pointing to the third path. "Adapting the words of the late Robert Frost: "Three paths diverged in stone, and I, I shall take the one less traveled by: and that should make all the difference." she quoted as she went into the said path. "Rachel, wait up!" Noah commented and chased after her. Rolling her eyes, Heather followed them.

Meanwhile, outside, Alejandro, Bridgette, Courtney, Duncan, Lindsay, and Tyler have chosen to go over the pyramid, the two former and the two latter in a group. "Is it too late to go under instead?" Tyler asked. "Alejandro seems to be doing okay. He's like the cutest mountain goat in the world!" Lindsay commented as she watched Alejandro go up the pyramid with no problem. He then jumped down to the group. "May I be of assistance?" he asked as he escorted the girls up. "Hey! Lindsay! I can be a goat too! _Baa_!" Tyler shouted as he chased after them.

In the meantime, Courtney was busy tying herself and Duncan together. "Again, why are you doing this?" her boyfriend asked. "Rock-climbing was a team-building challenge when I was a CIT. Thanks to moi, Tiffany Prebuzilsky and I came in first." she bragged. Chucking, Duncan replied, "I don't know what Tiffany could've done without you." Courtney chuckled in response. "I know. Anyway, my superior belay-skills are going to ensure our victory!" she replied. "I'm gonna count on it, Princess." he said, hoisting her up as both began to climb.

Back inside with Cody, Gwen, Izzy, Sierra, and Trent, they had just reached a pile of bandages. [Izzy had caught up with the group a while ago.] "Ooh! Look! We're in the Nurse's office!" Izzy exclaimed. "Uh, Izzy, this is a pyramid, not a high school." Gwen reminded. "Costume party! Mummify me!" Izzy shouted, ignoring the Goth, tossing all four of her comrades mummy bandages.

Back outside, Alejandro had just reached Lindsay and Bridgette to the top of the pyramid. Tyler, however, was still lagging behind. "Lindsay, wait up!" Tyler shouted as he continued climbing. However, he got his hand stung by a scorpion. He let go and fell down back to the bottom as a result.

Back inside [again], Heather, Rachel, and Noah were still going down the path. Suddenly, Heather's eyes fell on something…precious, an ankh necklace. "Look at this, guys!" she called out, placing the ankh around her neck. "Wow…it looks good on you." Noah sarcastically complimented. "I'm keeping this." Heather commented when Rachel took it off her neck. "No you're not. You need to be careful around here." the girl warned, placing the ankh back where she found it. "Now let's move on." Rachel instructed, leaving a disappointed Heather following behind. However, Noah stayed behind. "Come on, Noah!" Rachel called out. Noah, sneaking the ankh under his shirt, he caught up with the girls.

Meanwhile, DJ, LeShawna, and Harold were racing against the clock through the path. Suddenly, DJ skidded to a stop at a bunch of mummified artifacts. "Are these real?" he asked. Harold, stopping as well nodded. "The Egyptians not only buried their pharaohs, but their possessions as well, including pets." Harold informed. "Boys, this is no time to glorify stuffed animals!" LeShawna informed them. DJ just ignored her. "Hey there, little fella. I wish I had a treat to give ya." he began, petting one of the mummified pets. However, it turned into dust in an instant. Suddenly, the entire tomb shook and all three wound up running.

Back in the pharaoh path, Cody, Gwen, Sierra, and Trent went searching for Izzy. "Izzy! Where'd you go?" Cody asked. "Face it, Cody. She's lost." Trent replied to his band-mate. "And don't you think we should get out of here?" Gwen asked. "Aww! Poor Izzy!" cried Sierra. "'Poor Izzy'? She kept us walking in circles because she smelled something lucky." Gwen reminded her. Nevertheless, all four teens went searching for their crazy-friend.

Back in the main room of the pyramid, Ezekiel found himself alone. "Guys? Anybody home?" he called out, when he noticed…"An intercom?" Smirking, he pressed the button. "Yo players!" Ezekiel began, but nothing seemed to be happening. "Is this thing on?" he asked as he pressed the button again. All of a sudden, a bunch of bandages fell on top of him, trapping him for a while. When he got out of the pile, he looked like a real mummy!

Back outside [again], Alejandro was formulating a plan for the three of them to get down. "It's much too steep for me to carry you guys down. Anybody have any ideas?" he asked. Bridgette then saw the sign and began to remove it from the stone it was in. "I'm a surfer! We can surf down!" Bridgette exclaimed. "Me too…" said Tyler, who just made it back with the group. "Glad to see you're back, uh…Tyler, is it?" Alejandro commented, and Tyler just gave him a thumbs up, still sad that his girlfriend was still being infatuated by Alejandro.

The four of them then looked down and saw Harold, DJ, and LeShawna run out from underneath the pyramid and, sadly, reach the finish line first. The three of them then cheered. "Better late than never, right?" Alejandro asked, getting both girls on his shoulders again. Tyler simply stuck behind them this time as all four slid down to the bottom. "Congratulations guys. You guys are the second to get down here." Chris congratulated. "Ladies first." Alejandro said, letting Lindsay and Bridgette ahead of him to join DJ, Harold, and LeShawna behind the first gate. However, Chris stopped the boy before he could go any further.

"Not so fast. This season, we have three teams!" Chris announced, letting both boys drop their jaws. "Bridgette and Lindsay rounded out Team One. Alejandro, Tyler, you two are the first to be on Team Two." Chris announced. Alejandro, trying to forge a smile, replied, "That's…_wonderful_…"

**Alejandro**: _(bleep)_ Qué idiotas! _(bleep)_ Incompetentes! _(bleep)_!

Back inside with Rachel, Noah, and Heather, all three met with a dead end. "Just great. Looks like we're stuck here!" Heather yelled. "We just have to turn around." Rachel reminded her, demonstrating. "Here we are! Another path!" Rachel informed both veteran contestants. "Thank you, Rachel." Heather thanked, which was very unusual of her. "Who are you and what have you done with the real Heather?" Noah asked. "I'm trying to be nice, here." Heather answered. "Only because Rachel is Chris' niece." Noah argued. Heather chose not to reply. Both shook when they heard Rachel scream, and both ran in her direction. What they saw made them scream as well: a mummy was slowly walking towards Rachel. Taking notice of Heather and Noah, it walked to them as well. Eventually, all three wound up running from the mummy, who began to chase them.

Meanwhile, Trent, Sierra, Gwen, and Cody were running from another mummy, whom they failed to recognize as the same girl they wrapped up earlier. "Hey guys! How about another musical number?" Izzy suggested. "_A pyramid is like a triangle with lots of room inside! I would be so awesome as Frankenstein's bride!_" Izzy sang, all while chasing after her group.

All five of them later found themselves outside. Izzy managed to get in front of them, behind the finish line. Unwrapping Izzy, Chris looked crossed with her. "Yo, Alejandro and Tyler! Your next teammate is here!" he shouted, shoving Izzy into the two boys. Cody, Gwen, Sierra, and Trent then got themselves up and ran towards Chris, panting with exhaustion. "And the final members of Team Two, Sierra and Trent. Cody and Gwen, you two are the first members of Team Three." Chris announced, slightly upsetting Trent, but greatly upsetting Sierra. "WHAT?" she shouted. Trent just sighed. Cody then turned to Gwen. "Looks like we're teammates…" he told her, holding out his hand.

**Cody**: Girls on the rebound are the best! They cry, and then you get to buy them a pop and listen and then, well, they still might not go out with you, but you get to buy them a pop!

Chris then looked up at the last two people that were on top of the pyramid. Duncan and Courtney were fighting, _again_. "I'm telling you! We need to untie!" he told her. "And I'm telling _you_ it's unsafe! The last thing I want is for you to get sent to the hospital!" she argued. _DING!_ the bell sounded. "You've got to be (_bleep_)ing kidding me!" Duncan shouted. "Those who aren't finished yet have to give a musical reprise!" Chris announced. Duncan, ticked off enough, began rushing down the pyramid, dragging Courtney behind him. "You know what? No. No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no. Three hours of Miss Naggy-Pants squawking on this stupid pyramid, in this stupid heat, and you want me to sing? FORGET IT!" Duncan shouted. "Dude, you have a contract!" Chris reminded him. "Eat it, McLean! If you need me, I'll be in the plane waiting for a ride home 'cause I'm out! Done! I quit!" the enraged contestant told him as he cut the rope that bound himself and Courtney together.

"Ignore him, Chris. He's not _really_ going to quit. _Are you_?" Courtney asked. "Sorry, Princess. I'm not singing another word on this stupid show!" he apologized. Sighing, he took her in his arms and kissed her. Breaking it, his usual smirk appeared. "Try winning this for me, okay doll?" he asked. (_**AN**__: Foreshadowing? Anyone who saw my video on YouTube would understand_.) "Don't call me 'doll'!" Courtney snapped.

Duncan then waved his hand and walked off, back to the plane, but not before getting pushed by the Heather, Noah, and Rachel. "Sorry, Duncan!" Rachel apologized. "Great. You three complete Team Three. Now then, looks like the teams are complete." Chris announced, speaking too soon.

The mummy then made its way outside, running towards everyone. Rachel just screamed and jumped in Noah's arms again. "IT'S THE UNDEAD!" she screamed. The mummy then brought its hands to its face and pulled off the bandages, revealing that the "mummy" was Ezekiel this whole time. "Thanks for the help, you knobs!" he told them. "Sorry Zeke. You know the deal: you didn't make it here first, so—" Chris began to remind him, when Ezekiel brought himself to his knees in front of the host. "Come on, man! After all of this, you gotta let me back in the game! You just gotta!" Ezekiel cried. Groaning, Chris shoved him into Bridgette, on Team One. "Fine, but only because we're down a man thanks to Duncan-McQuity-Pants. You're on this team. Happy?" Chris asked.

"Hang on, how come our team has the least amount of players?" Alejandro asked. "It could be used to your advantage. Then again, it might not." Chris answered. "Now, talk amongst yourselves about team names. I'll be waiting." the host instructed. Teams One and Three already came up with theirs: Team Victory and Team Amazon respectively. However, Team Two was having a problem, Sierra then finally decided on "Team Chris is Really Really Really Really Hot".

"Alright. I would give a prize for best team name ever, but I have none. However, I do have these regular prizes." Chris announced. "Team Amazon wins a camel." he began as two interns dragged it over to the team. "Team Chris is Really Really Really Really _Really _Hot, [**Alejandro**: I think there was only four "really"s.] You win a goat!" Chris continued, tossing Tyler the goat. "And Team Victory, here you go." he finished, handing LeShawna a stick. "Oh come on! The guys who came in last get a camel and _we_ get a _stick_?" she asked. "All will be explained…if I feel like it." Chris told her.

"So, are these new teams going to get along? Find out next time on _**TOTAL**_! _**DRAMA**_! _**WORLD TOUR**_!" Chris sang, ending the episode.


	3. Walk Like an Egyptian: Part 2

**Walk Like an Egyptian Part 2**

**Chris McLean**: _Welcome to _**Total Drama World Tour**_, the newest season of the hottest reality television show. Before we move on, let's take a moment to review some of the features of our aircraft. Safety is our number one priority, so please remain seated with your seatbelts buckled up at all times. The plane only has one exit, located at the back of the elimination room. As we explore exotic destinations, go ahead and take the time to familiarize yourself with the local architecture. When dividing into teams, be sure to give your crew a catchy handle. The world is our oyster, and we are grains of sand waiting to become pearls. However, refusal to sing will result in immediate disqualification. Upon arrival at our final destination, one lucky competitor will be given a parting gift to remember: one million dollars! So store that carry-on baggage in the above compartment and lock those tray tables in the upright position, if you please. We are taking off on a _crazy_ ride, right here on _**Total Drama World Tour**!

* * *

><p>A few minutes after having teams assigned and acquainted, they were seated at the Starting Line for their first challenge, each standing in front of their different-colored mats. "Why the hell is our mat <em>yellow<em>? We're not chickens!" Harold complained. LeShawna chuckled and told him, "Relax, Sugar-Baby. The mat is _gold_, because Team Victory is in First place!"

Back with Team Amazon, all six members were getting settled on their camel: Heather on the neck, Gwen and Courtney on each of the humps, Rachel and Noah in between the humps, and Cody holding up the rear end. The only ones not settled are Courtney, and Heather. "I can't believe Duncan got disqualified, just because he refused to sing." Courtney exclaimed. "Maybe it's because he _can't_ sing." Heather argued. Courtney then snapped, "Oh Duncan can do anything he sets his mind to, _anything_!" Frowning, she added, "And now he's stuck on the plane, waiting for a ride home. Poor thing. He must be miserable…"

Back in First Class on the Jumbo Jet, it was quite the opposite. Chef Hatchet was getting the area ready for flight later when he begins to hear…humming? Chuckling, Hatchet neared the source of the sound, the delinquent—appropriately named Duncan—who had just been disqualified for not singing, and here he was, _humming_! "Did I just hear you—?" Hatchet asked. Duncan just cut him off by saying, "No." Smirking, the man continued teasing him by asking, "Are you sure it didn't sound like—" Duncan cut him off again. "No. Because I wasn't. And I never will." Duncan snapped. Hatchet then shrugged. "Whatever you say, Juvie." he finished, and then was on his way, leaving Duncan to...hum by himself once more.

With Team Chris is Really Really Really Really Hot, Sierra and Izzy were babbling. "It sure sucks that Owen isn't here, Izzy. If he were, you two would be the fave couple on my fansite." Sierra informed. "I know! He is like _magic_! Whenever he inhales, his nose whistles the National Anthem!" the red-head informed. "Super cute, but he's not _Cody_…" Sierra answered, going off into dreamland once again. "Did you know that he's slept with a stuffed emu named Jerry until…okay, he still does." the female continued. Trent, looking on, asked, "And you know this…how?" as he was unaware of this fact from his band mate. "I snuck onto your tour bus one time. Cody was sleeping like a baby. He just looked too cute!" Sierra answered. Feeling grossed out, Trent left the subject on that matter.

With the _CRASH_ of cymbals, all heads turned to the Pharaoh-like figure that was being carried by his interns towards them. He happened to be eating bonbons, greatly angering the contestants. "Anybody else _loving_ Egypt, so far?" Chris asked, right before popping another bonbon in his mouth. "I'm sure _I_ am going to like it even more while _you_ enjoy your second challenge: the Amazing Camel Race." he finished.

"Question: where are the other camels, 'eh?" Ezekiel asked. "Because, _Zeke_, there are no other camels. This is a _camel_ race, not a _camels_ race!" the host answered, causing the members of Team Amazon to cheer. "But we won last time! The girls get a camel, [Noah & Cody: Hey!] the boys get a goat, [Sierra and Izzy: Hey!] and _we_ get a stick?" LeShawna snapped. "Each reward has its advantages. Be patient." the host advised.

"Anywho, you'll be racing to the most infamous waterway, which happens to be the longest in the world, the Nile." he began, once again. "Teams must bring their reward all the way to the finish on the other side. First team to reach the other side wins invincibility. You each will have five minutes to strategize." he finished.

Heather then made her way onto the neck, kicking it on her way up. "Come on, Courtney! You're the only one not on the camel! It's a _race_, remember?" Heather snapped. "Reminder, Heather, this is _Team_ Amazon, not _Dictatorship _Amazon." Noah reminded. "Well, _I'll_ stop being bossy when _you_ start doing things right for a change. Don't you agree with me, Rachel?" Heather asked. Rachel, who was completely ignoring the situation, looked over at Heather, shooting daggers at her. "Uh, yes…I think…" she answered. Gwen and Courtney then look over at their two female competitors.

Cody, although stationed at the rear, was fortunate enough to be behind Gwen's hump. "Fancy meeting you here, huh? You up for a slushie later?" he asked. Gwen then blushed, looking over at her ex-boyfriend, Trent, completely unaware of this affair. "Hey, Cody…" Gwen answered, a little upset. "Listen, I _really_ appreciate you for setting me up with Trent that time…" Gwen thanked. "You're welcome. And now that you two are done…huh? I'm available." Cody suggested. "Hey, Cody. Do you hear that?" Heather asked. "It's the sound of girls all over the world just rushing to…lock their doors." she finished. Gwen, Noah, and Courtney laughed with her while Rachel looked back as Cody practically sank behind the camel, feeling embarrassed.

**Cody**: _I'll win her over eventually. It's all a matter of time, and persistence…and humiliation, and _*nervously chuckles* _I was born to be humiliated…_

Meanwhile, with Team Chris, Alejandro was finishing up giving his team a very impassioned pep-speech. "We need no camel. We have each other. And we will be unstoppable! We have the will, the strength, and together, we will triumph!" the Latino finished. While Tyler and Trent seem piped up, Izzy and Sierra weren't as impressed.

**Sierra**: _Look, _I_ am _Total Drama_'s biggest fan! Don't believe me, check my blog! But _Alejandro,_ I've never even seen him on TV before the Gemmy Awards, nor have I seen _him_ on _Teen Weekly™_! At least Izzy agrees with me that the rest of the girls are crazy!_

**Izzy**: _I do _NOT_ trust Alejandro! He reminds me too much of he-who-must-not-be-named! I have got to warn these girls somehow that Alejandro is EVIL!_

**Bridgette**: _Okay, Geoff, I know this looks bad. I would just like you to know that I am _not_ swooning over Alejandro. It was just the heat! Oh, I just wish you were here so I can stare into your blue eyes and run my fingers through your thick, brown—BLONDE!—blonde hair…_

Back with Team Victory, Ezekiel was dodging Harold's "sword" attacks. "On the bright side, I can use this stick to defend you guys against poisonous sand snakes! They could be anywhere…" Harold announced, causing the girls to shriek, and LeShawna to jump in his arms. "Fear not, My Love, I will protect you!" Harold reassured her as he tried to carry the weight of his lover, all while poking Ezekiel in the eye. DJ then confiscated the stick from him. "Harold, you need to be careful with this thing! You nearly punctured Zeke. Don't you think you can hurt someone really badly?" DJ asked as he tossed the stick in the air. The sound of an injured bird followed, and a seagull with a broken spine landed in front of him.

**DJ**: _First, I accidentally destroy a mummified puppy. Now, I assault a bird? Man, I love animals! This _never_ would've happened back at home!_

Back with Team Chris, Alejandro was assigning positions on the goat. Trent and Tyler were on the bottom, Izzy and Sierra were on their respective shoulders, and Alejandro was on top of both of them, creating a miniature pyramid. "You know, this is sorta cool, Ale-handout." Tyler complimented. "Honestly, you're starting to get as bad as your girlfriend when it comes to names. It's Alejandro." Trent criticized. "Sorry, it's just hard to remember. Mind if we call you Al, then?" Tyler asked. Having a twitch in his eye, Alejandro calmly answered, "No thanks. My full name would suffice."

_CRASH!_ went the cymbals once more. "Time's up. I hope you're ready to see the Nile. It's big and blue and watery, can't miss it. I guess you can, but then you'll die and get killed by the local scarab beetle…" Chris announced, frightening the contestants some. "Not to worry. They only get antsy and homicidal during mating season." he reassured. "But, this _is_ mating season." Harold reminded him. "Whoops. Guess I shouldn't have brought them over, then." the host said, knocking over a jar filled with—you guessed it—scarab beetles.

Out they crawled, and they immediately made their way to the interns and the contestants, who were beginning to panic. "Don't worry! The stick will save us all! Hop on, guys! GO STICK, GO!" Lindsay shouted, trying her best to reassure her teammates. Then another familiar sound reached everyone's ears: _DING!_

"Well, well, lookie here. It's time for a song! Think of this as a mini-challenge. Music soothes these beetles down. Make up a good song, and perhaps they won't kill you." Chris informed. Heather then aimed her glare at Rachel. "You're Chris' niece! _Do something_!" she shouted. Rachel then got a weird idea. Stepping down from the camel, she began the second song of the season. Winking at her teammates, she gestured them to play along.

[**Rachel**]  
><em>No need to get crazy, it's loving time at last<em>

[**Courtney, Gwen, Heather, Rachel**]  
><em>You don't wanna eat us up<em>

[**Cody**]  
><em>I hope you're gonna pass!<em>

[**Cody, Noah**]_  
>Yeah, yeah!<em>

[**Bridgette, LeShawna, Lindsay**]  
><em>It's mating time for scarabs<em>

[**Sierra**]  
><em>So whatcha waiting on?<em>

[**Alejandro, DJ, Harold, Tyler**]  
><em>Whatcha waiting on…?<em>

[**Trent**]  
><em>Just ignore us humans<em>

[**All**]  
><em>And make out 'till the break of dawn!<em>

[**Boys **(**Girls**)]  
><em>It's Loving Time…<em>(_Loving Time, Loving Time…_) _Scarab Mating Season  
>It's Loving Time…<em>(_Loving Time, Loving Time…_)

[**Alejandro**]  
>Scarabs get busy now.<p>

[**Boys **(**Girls**)]  
><em>It's Loving Time…<em>(_Loving Time, Loving Time…_) _Scarab Mating Season  
>It's Loving Time…<em>(_Loving Time, Loving Time…_) _Scarab Mating Season_

[**Ezekiel**]  
>Seasonal, 'eh. What? No! Wait!<p>

With that interruption, the beetles broke from their trance and began charging at the contestants once again. Screaming, all took off, their rewards in tow. Chuckling, Chris turns to the readers/viewers. "Who's gonna die, and who's going buh-bye?" Chris asked. "Find out when we return!"

* * *

><p>Thirty minutes into the challenge, Team Amazon's camel was still trekking through the desert, starting to tire itself out. Its sleepiness proves to be contagious, as Noah and Rachel are asleep in between its two humps. Meanwhile, Heather and Courtney, who were in the very front, tried to get the camel to move along. While Courtney tried a friendly approach, as she would give to her Pomeranian, (<em><strong>AN<strong>__: since CITPrincess on deviantArt and YouTube really has a Pomeranian pup._) Heather was being more forceful, as if the camel were Beth and Lindsay.

Gwen just rolled her eyes, not sure whose side she should be on. What she was more concerned of, however, was Cody, who was hanging behind her and making desperate attempts to grab her ankles. "So, how's it going back there?" she asked. "Great! Thanks for—OW!—asking! As long as it doesn't do—OW!—number two, I'll be fine!" Cody answered as he is abused by the camel's tale.

Soon, Team Amazon hears the chatter of Team Chris coming up behind them. "Well look! It's one of the losing teams!" Heather announced. "See you at the Finish Line!" she taunted. "Eat sand, losers!" Courtney added. Alejandro then chuckled. "Such witty remarks from such _fierce_ and _intelligent_ women. I am both intrigued _and_ humbled." Rolling her eyes, Gwen reminded him, "Uh, she's with _Duncan_, remember?" Alejandro then replied, "Tell her what a pity it is to give herself to a _quitter_, who doesn't even deserve her." Courtney, hearing every last word, screamed, "Can't this stupid camel go any faster?"

**Courtney**: _He is good, _too_ good…seriously! What is his deal? I can't believe after I tell him I'm faithfully sticking to my man, he still flirts with me! Ugh!_

Both teams were still racing towards the Nile, jeering and taunting one another. Then Alejandro stopped and looked. He thought he saw a Finish Line a few hundred meters away. With a twist in his hips, he got his team—and their goat—turned in a different direction. Cody, since he was at the rear, quickly noticed that Team Chris was gone. "Uh, guys, the other team is lost." he informed. "Great! That must mean we're ahead." Heather answered. Then without warning, the camel collapsed from exhaustion, sending the entire team down. Alejandro was watching from where he and his team were.

**Alejandro**: _Perhaps it would've been nice of me to tell the girls which way to go. But you've seen my team, have you not? We needed all the help we could get._

Back with Team Amazon and their snoozing camel, they tried to search for the other team. "Let's face it, the other team is gone and are probably halfway towards the Nile by now. We're all alone out here!" Gwen announced. Heather, knowing this was partially her fault, immediately walked over to Noah and Rachel, snoozing with the camel. "Wake up, Sleeping Uglies!" she shouted, kicking sand in their faces, causing them to wake up and cough the sand out of their mouths.

"What was _that_ for?" Noah snapped. "To wake you two up! We are lost and it's _your_ fault!" Heather answered. "Wait, why is this _our_ fault?" Rachel asked. "Because if you two didn't fall asleep, the camel wouldn't have!" Heather snapped back. "Mind you, we are still _lost_, Heather." Courtney reminded. While Heather and Courtney began fighting and arguing, the camel woke up and walked off, taking Rachel and Noah with it.

With Team Victory, all members were running for what seemed like hours. "We are so far behind, we can't even see the others anymore!" Bridgette reminded. "Didn't we *pant* pass that cactus five times already, 'eh?" Ezekiel asked. "Oh yeah! Hi, Pointy!" Lindsay greeted. LeShawna then skidded to a stop. "Guys, we've been running in circles!" she announced, causing her teammates to stop with her.

At the Nile, Chris was anxiously waiting for the first team to arrive. After waiting for almost an hour, he heard the bleat of a goat, looked over, and saw his namesake team arriving at the river. "Finally! The finish line!" Tyler cheered. "And it's on the other side…" Trent reminded him as the two looked on at the river, swarming with crocodiles.

Chris whistled so the team could get his attention. Thankfully, it worked. "Welcome to your third and final Egyptian challenge: Basket Weaving!" he announced, loud enough so all could hear him. "Each team must weave a basket out of these river reeds! Your basket _must_ be big enough to carry you and your reward across the Nile!" he began. "Once you're done, you're going to use those oars over there to row you across to the Finish Line! First team to cross is the winner and flies First Class to our next destination!" the host finished.

"This is perfect! My great-grandparents were basket weavers and taught the skill to their kids, who taught it to their kids, who taught it to me." Sierra informed. "In that case, we're going to need _a lot_ of reeds." Trent reminded her. And with that, Sierra raced to get the reeds for her team.

Team Victory was still stranded in the desert, almost passed out from the heat and dehydration. "Lost in Egypt, ain't _that_ a kick in the pants, 'eh?" Ezekiel asked. "From first place to last! What a waste and a pity!" Harold shouted, snapping the stick in two. A few seconds later, however, the stick seemingly came to life, as it began to shake. LeShawna then took it in her hands. "Guys, this is a divining rod!" she announced. "But I don't wanna get struck by lightning!" Lindsay shouted, scared. "A _divining_ rod, Lindsay. Not a _lightning_ rod." Bridgette corrected, as politely as she could. "It helps…find water!" she realized. "Chris _did_ say each reward had its advantages. That could lead us straight to the Nile!" DJ announced. And with that, all six teens were on their feet, cheering with each step.

Back with Team Amazon, they were chasing their camel, carrying off two of their teammates. "The one time the stupid creature decides to quicken its pace, and we're not on it! Nice job, Courtney!" Heather shouted. "How is this _my_ fault?" Courtney asked, still chasing the camel. "You were the one who kept asking it to go faster!" Heather answered. "Uh, I think the camel is just going faster because it has less weight to carry." Gwen suggested. Courtney stopped and whispered, "Losing Heather alone, the camel lost a lot of weight on its back." The two girls then shared a laugh. Soon, all three girls ran face-first into the camel, as it had come to a complete stop, at the Nile.

"Hey there, ladies. [Noah & Cody: Hey!] Glad you could show up. Your challenge, just row to the other side." Chris announced. "Anything else?" Rachel asked. "Nah. I just got your boat up there!" Chris answered, pointing upwards. Lo and behold, a pre-made reed boat was hanging above them, gently colliding with the water. This caused the other team to complain. "How come _they_ get a pre-made boat?" Sierra asked. "Because, Rachel is family. Therefore, Team Amazon gets the Family Advantage: a special advantage that helps them with each challenge." While everyone on Team Amazon—save for Rachel—cheered upon hearing that, Team Chris—save for Alejandro—jeered at the female.

**Rachel**: _I can't believe Chris would go this far as to spoil me! I am NOT you! I don't want all of this!_

"Come on, it's not Rachel's fault they get an advantage. Besides, we have a skilled basket weaver on our team. Also, we still have a shot at this!" he reassured them. "Yeah. Al's right." Trent reinforced, ignoring the twitch that started to reappear in Alejandro's eye.

**Alejandro**: _I have no problem being called, Al, just so you know. _*shivers* _C-C-Chris? Is it getting cold in here? Brr…_

During this event, Sierra decided to pull Gwen aside. "Hey, you miss Trent, don't you?" Sierra asked. Gwen stammered for a moment, but then sighed and nodded. "Yeah, a little. But, we're done." the girl confessed. "I kinda apologize for the…Family Advantage, and that you're so far behind." Gwen apologized. "Plus you have Cody on your team!" Sierra reminded her. Gwen then smirked. "I get it. You're trying to be nice to me so that I can switch teams with you so you can be with Cody and I can be with Trent, right?" Gwen asked. "Not entirely!" Sierra lied, because it _was_ all true.

"Besides," Chris interrupted. "I'm not allowing anyone to swap teams this season. It was a one-time thing back in Season One. I'm not allowing it to happen again." he added, causing both girls to frown. "Also, it adds to the drama when loved ones are separated." he finished, gaze going to Gwen and Trent. Sierra, however, interpreted what Chris said differently.

**Sierra**: _"It adds to the drama when loved ones are separated"?_ *gasp* _Cody and I are going to be…*squeals* I don't care that we are separated anymore, Cody! We'll be together someday! WAIT FOR ME! *screams in joy*_

Later, Team Victory arrives, just as Team Chris finishes their boat. "Not to worry. You're not too late. Weave a basket out of reeds, row to the finish, yadda yadda." Chris instructed, as blandly as he could. "You heard the man! 'Yadda Yadda!'" LeShawna shouted, and they immediately went to work. "Ha! Who's happy to have just a stick now?" DJ asked once they were finished, replied by a chorus of cheers.

Now Team Amazon didn't have to worry about building the boat. They did, however, have to worry about bringing their camel on. Cody and Noah tried pushing the animal in while the girls pulled. Eventually, the camel got in. But they were short one player. "Uh, where's Rachel?" Gwen asked. "Noah and I will search for her. You three keep the camel in the boat." Courtney instructed as she took Noah along to search for their teammate.

It was Team Victory who found the girl while they were grabbing reeds for their boat. "Rachel, why are you hiding again?" Bridgette asked. "Everyone hates me now, so why shouldn't I?" the younger girl answered. Bridgette frowned, and then got the girl to come out of her hiding spot, just as Courtney and Noah arrived. "There you are, Rachel! We were starting to get worried about you." Courtney informed her. "Now come on. Not everyone's mad. Let's get going." Noah said, holding the hand of the girl nearly two years his junior. Smiling, she left with them, Bridgette smiling as well.

A few minutes pass when, finally, a boat begins losing contact with the sand: Team Victory's. Team Chris followed, with Team Amazon—due to Rachel hiding—coming in last, for now. "You know, Chef, I think this challenge is too easy for them." Chris told his friend. "I believe so." he replied. With a whistle from the host, the crocodiles made themselves known. Not too soon did a _DING!_ follow. "Time for a musical reprise!" Chris announced, causing the contestants to groan. Alejandro, looking over at the nearing crocodiles, began the third song of the season.

[**Alejandro**]  
><em>Mmm, mmm! Crocodile amigos! Whatcha swarming for?<em>

[**Courtney**]  
><em>We don't mean to bug you!<em>

[**Gwen**]  
><em>Please let us reach the shore!<em>

[**Camel**]_  
><em>HONK! HONK!

[**Lindsay**]  
><em>These crocs are getting killy!<em>

[**Harold**]  
><em>Just bop him on the nose!<br>I learned that in Muskrat Boys. It vanquishes all foes!_

[**Ezekiel**]  
>No!<p>

[**Boys **(**Girls**)]  
><em>It's Rowing Time…<em>(_Vanquishing, Vanquishing…_) _Crocodile Season  
>It's Rowing Time…<em>(_Crocodiles, Crocodiles…_)

[**DJ**]  
><em>Until we start sinking!<em>

[**Boys **(**Girls**)]  
><em>It's Rowing Time…<em>(_Stick it in, Stick it in…_)_  
>It's Rowing Time…<em>(_Rowing Time, Rowing Time…_)

[**Rachel**]  
><em>'Till the Amazons…<em>

[**Team Amazon**]  
><em>Win…!<em>

Ending with one going operatic, one doing a jazz-like ending, and one trying to pull a Tina Turner, Team Amazon wins the challenge. Team Victory, however, came in second, with Team Chris in last. Like the previous song, Chris and Hatchet broke out in applause. "Congratulations! Not only are you alive, but you have brought another great number!" the host complimented. "Team Amazon takes the win! And as long as you had your rewards, nobody is going to the elimination room!" Chris added. Ezekiel then chuckled nervously. "I lost the stick, 'eh…" he admitted, causing his team to glare at him. "Team Victory, pack your bags and say your goodbyes. I'll be waiting at Elimination." Chris informed. All the way to the Jumbo Jet, Ezekiel was getting the most icy-hot stares.

Later at elimination, Team Victory—along with Duncan—was seated appropriately. "From first place to last, _and_ you lost your reward along the way. A pity and a shame." Chris McLean began. "Up in the Confession Cam are a stamp and an assortment of passports. Stamp the passport of the person you wish to send home." he instructed. Soon, all members took their leave.

Soon, all members came back, nervous expressions on their faces. "Reminder: the one who does not get a bag of peanuts will be eliminated." Chris reminded them. "The first three had no votes. Girls, come collect your peanuts." And with that, Bridgette, LeShawna, and Lindsay came up and collected the bags. "The next person only got one vote…Harold!" Chris announced as Harold came up to get his bag, leaving DJ and Ezekiel in the bottom two, both extremely nervous.

"DJ, Ezekiel, this is the final bag. Sure brings back memories, doesn't it, Zeke?" Chris asked. The homeschool was sweating like a madman at this. How he _hated_ being in the Bottom Two again. "And the last bag goes to…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"…DJ!" Chris announced as DJ came to collect his bag. "Sorry, Zeke. You have a minute to strap on your parachute or the Drop of Shame will be the Drop of _Pain_." Gulping, Ezekiel stood up, upset that he was voted off first, _again_. Taking his bag with his belongings, he took one last look at his teammates. He now knew he wasn't wanted here. "Good luck to everyone, 'eh." he wished before jumping off.

Duncan, still in the elimination room, made his presence known by chuckling. Finally realizing this, Hatchet tossed him his parachute. "Last stop for quitters and non-competitors." Chris reminded him. "Yeah, right. You're supposed to give me a ride home." Duncan counteracted. "But we're heading the other way, so…_Bye_!" Chris shouted as he shoved Duncan out of the plane.

**Alejandro**: _Losing the challenge to Team Amazon. Meh, tragic. __But I still have the upper hand. Nobody knows a thing about me. And I intend to keep it that way. Because, compared to me, Heather and Courtney are saints!_

Watching the entire Confessional, Chris hooted like an owl. "Finally! A _real_ competitor! Where will our next destination take us, and will Rachel _finally_ learn to appreciate her uncle more?" Chris asked. "Seriously, I give her team a BIG advantage and she gets mad at me?" he told Chef, who just shrugged as he flew the plane. "Eesh…Find out next time, on an all-new episode of…_** TOTAL**_! _**DRAMA**_! _**WORLD TOUR**_!" Chris sang, ending the episode.

* * *

><p><strong>Bridgette<strong>: _Okay, I _am_ a little mad at him for losing our reward…I am so sorry!_ *stamps passport*

**DJ**: *looks over his passport, and then at Ezekiel's; finally stamps his own*

**Ezekiel**: *pacing the room*_ I don't wanna be booted first again! Okay, Zeke, calm down…_*grabs a random passport and stamps it*

**Harold**: _Okay, it was sorta my fault. I said "bop it on the nose". The stick just happened to be the closest thing available. Oh well…_*stamps passport*

**LeShawna**: _Shame this had to happen this way._ *stamps passport* _But you need to go._

**Lindsay**: _Okay, what was I supposed to do again?_ *looks over the passports* _Stamp all of them? _*shrugs, then proceeds to do so rapidly* (Only her first stamped was counted)

**Votes:  
><strong>Bridgette: Ezekiel  
>DJ: DJ<br>Ezekiel: DJ  
>Harold: Harold<br>LeShawna: Ezekiel  
>Lindsay: Ezekiel<p>

Ezekiel: 3 votes  
>DJ: 2 votes<br>Harold: 1 vote

**Eliminated**: Duncan (quit/disqualified), Ezekiel

* * *

><p><em>Duncan was desperately trying to click his parachute, already opened, together. "Stupid old Chris and his stupid old…ARGH! He is <em>so_ dead when I see him next!" he screamed. "No more million, no more lady action, but on the upside, no more singing, I'm off that stupid show, and I left with my dignity intact!" he added as he finally got his parachute clicked. Finally calming himself down, he then asked, "Wait, why am I falling sideways?" He looked over and saw his parachute got caught in the jet turbine, dragging him along with the plane. "MOTHER FU—"_


	4. Super Happy Crazy Fun Time Japan!

**Super Happy Crazy Fun Time Japan!**

**Chris McLean**: _Last time on _**Total Drama World Tour**_, Egypt: land of pyramids, land of heat, land of the Nile. Our seventeen remaining contestants had loads of fun on the run in the sun. Also, we still managed to find time to dust some pets, chat with the animals, feed some crocs, and whack a bird. Showing their style on the Nile, Team Amazon manages to pull off their first win of the season. In the end, as the sun began to set on this fine day, Zeke found a way to lose, un-lose, and then lose again, and we find out what happens when _someone_ refuses to get along and sing the song. This week, who's gonna sing? Who's gonna dance? And who's gonna sell out their friends for a million-dollar chance? Hey, I made a rhyme there. Find out right now on _**Total Drama World Tour**!

* * *

><p>In Economy Class where Team Chris is Really Really Really Really Hot and Team Victory were staying, the majority of the contestants were asleep. That didn't last for long as a loud siren blasted them awake! All had to cover their ears to keep them from ringing. After the ringing subsided, they all took their hands off. "Seriously, Chris? As if waking us early wasn't enough…" Trent complained. "What? I can't hear you!" Tyler shouted. "What?" Trent asked. "I SAID I CAN'T HEAR YOU!" Tyler answered. They continued their shouting match until Chris' voice was heard on the PA.<p>

"_Attention campers, this is your Captain speaking. Meet me in the Common Area for your next challenge_." Chris instructed. "WHAT?" everyone shouted. Groaning, Chris repeated, megaphone added, "_GO TO THE COMMON AREA TO HEAR YOUR NEXT CHALLENGE!_" Everyone down their complained and held their ears in pain again. "Man, I _hate_ this!" LeShawna groaned. "At least First Class is better…" reassured her sweetheart, Harold.

And the nerd was right. Up in First Class, the six teenagers were sleeping quite peacefully, and the siren did not reach their ears. Instead, one of the flight attendants gently nudged their shoulders and took the blankets off their backs. "Rise and shine, guys. Good morning." she greeted. Rachel, Heather, Gwen, and Courtney just stretched and yawned as they got up, pajamas sliding down their relaxed shoulders. Cody and Noah were already up, dressed, and talking at the salad bar by the time the attendant arrived.

"Good Morning." Courtney greeted back, and her teammates followed in suit. "Get dressed guys: Chris wants you guys in the Common Area for your challenge." the lady informed. "Okay. Tell him we're getting ready." Rachel told her, and she took off. Taking off her sleep mask, Heather began to brag. "First Class is _so sweet_!" Throwing her top on, Courtney interrupted her. "I like it too, Heather, but I like winning as well." She informed. "That's why I have decided to make myself leader of this team."

"Seriously, Courtney? We didn't even get to vote." Gwen argued as she was zipping up her boots. "Besides, we're winning. We don't need a leader." she continued. "And I like to keep it that way, and I have plans to do so as well." Courtney argued back. "Courtney, you're not the only person on this team." Heather reminded her. "There are Cody, Noah, and _my friend_ Rachel to consider."

Speaking of whom, Rachel just walked up to both boys. "Good Morning, guys." she greeted, sitting right in between them. "The girls are fighting again." she told them. "What else is new?" Noah asked. "Come on, guys. It's only been a few days. Let's have them settle, and maybe we'll all get along." Cody offered, always so optimistic. Rachel and Noah then smiled. Soon, all six of them went down to the Common Area.

Once there, they were greeted with glares and unfriendly gestures from the other contestants. Chris was just looking as friendly as he wants everyone to think he is. As Team Amazon took their seats, Chris began to speak. "Welcome to your Second Challenge." he began. "Uh, is it elimination or a reward challenge?" Harold asked. "Good question. Not answering." Chris responded. "Yesterday, two people got eliminated. This one has reward written all over it!" Sierra whispered. "I could use a reward. Yeah! Maybe one of those shurikens and ninja stuff! _HIYA_!" Izzy shouted, karate-chopping Alejandro in the head.

"Anywho, I hope all of you brought a _kanji_-English dictionary, because we are about to land in _Japan_!" Chris shouted, and he got little to no reaction. Chef then burst in, wearing a white gi with a black belt. "Why is he in his pjs?" Lindsay asked. "Those aren't pjs. In fact, they're not even Japanese! They're _Chinese_!" Harold corrected. "_Thank you, Harold_…" Chris thanked through grated teeth, when he was interrupted again. "It's just, you should really know how to do this right! Your cultural insensitivities are just…GOSH!"

After an exchanging of glances as Harold went on, Chef heeded what Chris implied. Taking his sword, he slices the door open, causing a vacuum suction, causing everyone except Chris and Chef Hatchet to fall out of the plane. "You know, we could've just landed the bird." the latter told the former. "True…but that would mean our thousand-dollar electromagnetic shoes would be a waste." the former argued, and the two shared a laugh. "You know what'd be funnier than that?" Chris added. Suddenly, a _DING!_ sound followed.

"SERIOUSLY CHRIS? I MEAN…**SERIOUSLY**?" Alejandro shouted. "Hey! It wouldn't be challenging now, would it?" Chris asked through his megaphone. "So, sing your butts off!" he shouted. Rolling her eyes, Heather began the fourth song of the season.

[**Heather**]  
><em>We're singing as we're falling!<em>

[**Courtney, Gwen**]  
><em>Well some are cannon-balling!<em>

[**Izzy**]  
>YEAH!<p>

[**Alejandro**]_  
>Our lives begin to flash before our eyes…!<em>

[**Cody, Noah**]  
><em>We might just go "ka-blooey"!<em>

[**Harold, DJ**]  
><em>Get smashed and become chewy!<em>

[**All**]  
><em>'Cept there's tons we wanna do before die…!<em>

[**LeShawna**]  
>Billionaire!<p>

[**Cody**]  
>Billiards Champion!<p>

[**DJ**]  
>Make it home to see my Momma!<p>

[**Sierra**]  
>Marry Cody…!<p>

[**Bridgette**]  
>Catch a barrel!<p>

[**Lindsay**]  
>Be an actress in a drama!<p>

[**Courtney**]  
>Corporate Lawyer!<p>

[**Gwen**]  
>Prom destroyer!<p>

[**Harold**]_  
><em>Be a ninja with throwing stars!

[**Alejandro**]  
>Lion tamer!<p>

[**Noah**]  
>Could this get lamer?<p>

[**Tyler**]  
>Repairman for the parallel bars!<p>

[**Trent**]  
><em>But first we must cease dropping!<br>Our goal here would be stopping!_

[**Izzy**]  
><em>Before we smash into the ground from the sky…!<em>

[**DJ**]  
><em>Flattened to little pieces!<em>

[**Harold**]  
><em>Heads merged with our feet-es<em>

[**LeShawna**]  
><em>That would really suck, and here's why…!<em>

[**Heather**]  
><em>We'd like to keep on living…!<em>

[**Alejandro**]  
><em>So Chris, we hope you're giving…<em>

[**Courtney**]  
>Some wings!<p>

[**Trent**]_  
><em>A jetpack!

[**Gwen**]  
>A rift in time?<p>

[**Rachel**]  
>A parachute?<p>

[**Noah**]  
>Waterbed!<p>

[**Tyler**]  
>A trampoline!<p>

[**Lindsay**]  
>Springy shoes?<p>

[**Cody**]  
>Rocket boots!<p>

[**Izzy**]  
>Flying squirrels!<p>

[**LeShawna**]  
>Bubble bath!<p>

[**Izzy**]  
>Oh! I change to bubbles too!<p>

[**DJ**]  
>MOMMA!<p>

[**Bridgette**]  
>No, wait! <em>Maybe some pillows will do…!<em>

[**All**]  
><em>Because there's still so much to do before we die! <em>Yeah! We said it!  
><em>There's still so much to do…there's still so much to do…<br>There's still so much to do before we die! _Yeah!

And all kept falling and screaming until they hit the bottom, which, thankfully, was as Bridgette requested, a bunch of soft pillows piled on one another to make a safe landing. Harold, upon resurfacing from the pillows, rose up his fist and cheered. "Japan! Yes! I know _everything_ about this place!" LeShawna was the next from Team Victory to resurface. Upon doing so, she criticized, "What you know just sent us free-falling from a plane!" Harold then blushed in embarrassment.

Team Chris, in the meantime, had just finished getting everyone on top of the pillows, with Sierra…making out with one of them. "Uh, why are you kissing that pillow?" Tyler asked. Realizing this, Sierra broke her lips from the soft item. "Sorry. I thought it was Cody." she apologized, and her teammates laugh, not just at her, but also at Cody, who ducked under the pillows again.

**Cody**:_ Making out with a _pillow_? For ME? I don't know whether to be happy, or disgusted…_

Later, all three teams were a few miles away from the Japanese Pillow Factory where they landed. "Are we at where I think we are?" Courtney asked. "Yep. Bow down, for we are at the Studio for **スーパー壮大なポップスターの戦い**! That means, '**Super Epic Popstar Battle**!'" Chris answered. "No way! Where they take celebrities from across the globe and have them battle against one another?" Gwen added. "Yeah…and they have teams to back them up!" Courtney replied. Chris, in the meantime, gave Heather a gong to bang, which she did, ending the girls' conversation. "Wow. You two make a nerdette dream team." Heather butted in. She _was_ right. Courtney and Gwen _were_ starting to get a bit chummy.

"Anyway, you three teams are to be competing in this show! However, the real host of this show, Sugao Saitou, is sick and won't be here to host you." Chris informed them, causing the contestants to groan. "So, head off inside and get ready!" he shouted, and all contestants made their way inside.

Inside the studio, Chris had three booths set up, each in their team's respective colors, having a chair inside and a balloon above it, except for Team Amazon, which had two chairs. "Each team will have a representative to sit in these booths and not compete at all. Team Amazon, since you have a team of six, you will have two people sitting out instead of one." he told them.

"As the Team Captain, I choose to be one of the representatives of our team." Courtney bragged. "What? No fair! In that case, I'll join her!" Heather shouted. "No can do. _I'm_ choosing the second representative." Chris apologized. He took out his finger and started grazing it over the gaze of the five remaining contestants. "How about…_Rachel_. You sure look tired. You need some rest." This caused the contestants to complain at her _again_! And with that, Courtney and Rachel took to their seats in the booth.

"So the representative doesn't have to do _anything_, right?" Tyler asked. "Right, which means we need our strongest players out there on the playing field." Trent answered. "In that case, I'll volunteer to sit out." Alejandro volunteered. "Why is that, exactly, huh?" Izzy asked, all suspicioius. "Because this requires brains and brawn, something all four of you have. I, however, am just a motivational speaker with the looks. Izzy, you are the most intelligent of our team. Trent, Tyler, you two are the strongest. And Sierra is the best strategist on our team. So, I'll sit out while the four of you unleash your talents." he said. Izzy, however, was not convinced. But she nodded and told him, "Alright. Sit out." And with that, Alejandro made his way to the booth.

**Alejandro**:_ Yes. I chose to sit out. But not because of those things I said. But because a man needs to keep care of his temple. And what temple guard would disrupt _this_? *stripes shirt, his pecs begin to pump*_

Team Victory decided to come up with a civilized method to picking who would represent their team. "So the shortest leaf gets to sit out? I can live with that." Harold said. Bridgette was the one holding the leaves, all yellow. "Okay, who wants to go first?" she asked. DJ went first and picked a leaf. By the time it was out of Bridgette's fist, it was revealed to be almost as tall as he was. Lindsay went next, and her leaf was almost as long as her arm. Harold's was about as long as his head. LeShawna then went last. She slowly began to pull at the leaf, to realize it was about as long as her thumb. Bridgette then held out the revealing leaf, shown to be as long as her hand, meaning LeShawna was the representative for their team. Cheering, she went to her booth.

"Now that we have our representatives, may the four remaining players come with me?" Chris asked. "You will complete a series of mini-challenges for your representative. With each loss, this will happen." he instructed. With the snap of his fingers, the balloon above Alejandro began to inflate. "Hey! What's the big idea?" he shouted. "That's what happens when teams lose. The first team to have their balloon pop will have a disadvantage in the final part of the challenge, and vice versa for the winner." Chris explained. "But just to be fair…" Chris snapped his fingers again and the other balloons began to inflate, causing the girls to cower in fear.

The first mini-challenge consisted of a pyramid with five levels, a trampoline sitting in front of it. "It seems pretty obvious what the challenge is, does it? The team that has their player farthest from the ground wins." Chris told them. Tyler decides to go from Team Chris, jumps, and only makes it to the third level. Bridgette goes next for Team Victory, and she makes it to level four. "Maybe Gwen should go. Her face _does_ need some remodeling." Heather suggested. "Uh, hate to burst your bubble, but we're on the same team, remember? So do you mind turning the bitch-switch off for a change?" Gwen asked. Rolling her eyes, Heather then whispered something in Gwen's ear, which Gwen nodded at. Both approached Cody and took him by the shoulders. A little surprised at first, Cody walked with them to the base, and threw him, having him go over the pyramid and land…on the floor. "Winner, Bridgette and Team Victory! Loser, Cody and Team Amazon." Chris announced, causing the balloon to inflate above Rachel and Courtney.

The second challenge consisted of a small table. "Next is a clash contest. Whoever pushes the other two off this table, wins. Catch, you may not face one another." Gwen, Sierra, and Harold decided to volunteer. Gwen then got an idea. "Oops. I seem to have dropped my earring." she said as she bent down, knocking down Harold in the process. Coming back up, she knocks Sierra in the process. "Winner, Gwen and Team Amazon! Loser, Harold and Team Victory." Chris announced. The balloon above LeShawna began to inflate as well.

Challenge three consisted of a white picket fence surrounding a grass field. Each player had to dress in cat ears and tail. Heather was forced to do this for Team Amazon, while DJ and Trent went for Team Victory and Chris respectively. For a moment, the two men seemed menacing, but then Heather noticed a big flaw with them both, both had their legs apart. So when they neared her closer, Heather ducked underneath both boys, grabbing their tails, Trent's first. "Winner, Heather and Team Amazon! Loser, Trent and Team I'm so Super-Duper Sexy." Chris announced. The balloon above Alejandro began to inflate again, he shooting daggers at Trent through the glass wall of his booth.

Challenge four consisted of solving a well detailed math equation. Noah and Izzy from their teams would have no problem. Lindsay, however, had a calculator to help her. However, that calculator was no match for neither Noah nor Izzy, the latter solving the equation correctly first. "Winner, Izzy and Team Chris! Loser, Lindsay and Team Non-Victory." Chris announced. LeShawna's balloon began inflating again.

After a series of eight more challenges, Team Chris came out on top, with Team Victory in second, being eliminated in Round Twelve, and Team Amazon in last place, being eliminated in Round Eight. And when each team was eliminated, their balloons were popped and they were covered in a white, floury powder. "What challenge will our team representatives face upon the final challenge?" Chris asked. "Find out, after the break."

* * *

><p>"Welcome back to <strong>Total Drama World Tour<strong>'s rendition of **Super Epic Popstar Battle**!" Chris announced as the show got back from its commercial break. "Here we have our four team representatives on the battlegrounds for the final part of the challenge: an epic sword battle!"

"Question, why are we covered with balloons and why are our 'swords' made out of foam?" LeShawna asked. "Glad you asked. Your challenge is to pop those balloons with those foam swords. Last team standing wins!" the host instructed. "I also have a question. How come Rachel and I have fewer balloons than they do?" Courtney asked. "That's the disadvantage for coming in last." he answered. "Since Alejandro and his team came in first, you two and LeShawna have sixteen balloons to pop: twelve for the rounds he survived, plus the four representing the four rounds between your eliminations."

Courtney then decided to create a conference with Rachel. "Okay, two of them, plus two of us. You take down Alejandro, and I'll take down LeShawna." Courtney instructed. Rachel nodded, but then asked, "We have four balloons on each of us. What if one of us gets out?" Courtney then placed a hand on Rachel's shoulder and answered, "Then the survivor takes out whoever is left." Both girls nodded and went back to the playing field, the four remaining competitors cheering them on.

Meanwhile, LeShawna and Alejandro were having a conference of their own. "And we should team up because…?" the African-Canadian asked. "Because it's two of us, against the two of them. If we take them both down together, then there's nothing much else to worry about." the Latino answered. And with that, both approached the playing field. And with the blow of an air horn, the final challenge began, with all three teams cheering their representatives on.

Alejandro and LeShawna charged towards the Amazons, who split upon them approaching. "You take down the feisty one. I'll take care of the little one." Alejandro told his partner. And with that, they each split up themselves.

Courtney and LeShawna were at the West End of the battleground, where Team Victory and Team Amazon met. "Go LeShawna! Kick her Know-it-All butt!" Lindsay shouted. And with that, LeShawna popped the balloon that was on Courtney's head. Courtney retaliated by popping the two on LeShawna's elbows. "WHOO! GO COURTNEY!" Gwen shouted. "YEAH! KEEP IT UP!" Cody added.

Meanwhile, Alejandro and Rachel were at the middle of the battleground, where Team Chris stood alone. For someone as underestimated as Rachel, she was pretty good. She only had one of her balloons popped while Alejandro had four of his popped. "Rachel, hold still!" the bigger man shouted as he tried to attack her. What seems like quick agility from the female was actually timidness.

Back with Courtney and LeShawna, both had one balloon left to pop. Courtney was close to being defeated while LeShawna was on the other end of the spectrum. Heather, who just-so-happened to be next to Harold, decided to push him, sending him skidding off the platform where the teams were. Screaming as he went, he finally hits the ground, in great pain. "Oh no!" Heather shouted. "Harold fell off the platform and is hurt!" he added. LeShawna then shot her head up. "Harold? Oh my goodness, is he okay?" she asked as she got off of Courtney. Caught off guard, she was unaware of Courtney popping the balloon on the head with her sword. "And LeShawna is out!" Chris announced. But the girl didn't care. She just ran straight to her nerdy boyfriend and proceeded to tend for him.

This gave Courtney the opportunity to head off to Alejandro and Rachel. By this time, Alejandro had discovered Rachel's weakness and began taking her on. He was soon towering over her cowering body. "Sorry, senorita. Think of this as a mercy killing…" Alejandro told her. He was then cut off by a _POP!_ sound. Turning around, he saw Courtney, foam sword in her hand. Caught off guard, Rachel used this to pop Alejandro's balloons behind him. With Team Amazon cheering them on, Courtney and Rachel piled up on Alejandro and defeated him. "And the Amazons take the win!" Chris announced. "Team Victory, you know where to go." he added, and almost all pairs of glaring eyes went to LeShawna…

Later, on their way to the elimination room, Team Victory looked rather sullen. Harold soon met up with Alejandro. "You know, it's not _her_ fault you lost." he told the nerd. "I know! It was Heather's fault!" Harold replied. "Actually…Heather was only an accomplice to the plan. Courtney and Rachel devised this plan so you would lose." he said, shocking Harold to a great extent. "Courtney I would expect but…_Rachel_?"

"I understand that you wish to get back at them both. But are you willing to send your beloved home?" Alejandro asked. And with that, he went off on his way. Harold then trailed to the confessional, ready to make his vote…

Later, all of Team Victory was in the elimination room for their second time. "You all know the drill, since you were here last time. Four barf bags, and only five of you." Chris reminded them. "Those who are safe, Bridgette, Lindsay, DJ." leaving Harold and LeShawna in the Bottom two. Both held hands as they knew at least one of them was leaving tonight. "And the last barf bag goes to…Ha—"

"Stop! LeShawna stays! I'm taking the Drop of Shame tonight." Harold announced. "It is not her fault of our loss. T'was mine." Bridgette and Lindsay both gushed at this. LeShawna then wiped a tear from her eye. "You're willing to give up the competition and the million…for me?" she asked. Harold took his hand in hers and answered, "I would do _anything_ for you my beautiful…" And before Chris could stop him, he passionately kissed her. Chef Hatchet just pried the two apart and threw Harold out of the plane. "Oh, you might need this!" Chris shouted as he threw down a parachute. "Good luck Harold!" he shouted. Turning the camera, he began to sign off the show.

"Sayonara from Japan. Where will our travels take us next? Are Courtney and Rachel gonna get closer? Will Alejandro eliminate more contestants with his snake-like charm? All of these questions and many more, probably won't be answered…on the next episode of _**TOTAL**_! _**DRAMA**_! _**WORLD TOUR**_!" Chris sang, ending the episode.

* * *

><p><strong>Bridgette<strong>: _Okay, maybe LeShawna got caught off guard…I would've done the same for Geoff. However…*stamps her passport*_

**DJ**: _Okay, not gonna lie…but sorry LeShawna…*stamps her passport*_

**Harold**: _I've thought about what Alejandro said. I want to get back at Courtney and Rachel…but do I really want to risk sending LeShawna home? *sighs, stamps his own passport, finds something* Hmm…what's this…?_

**LeShawna**: _Okay, I honestly do not know who to choose…*groans* Sorry…*stamps Harold's passport*_

**Lindsay**: _Okay, who do I stamp again? The prettiest one? Okay…*about to stamp her own* Wait…LeShawna looked _so cute_ in that top today! Okay! *stamps LeShawna's passport*_

**Votes:  
><strong>Bridgette: LeShawna  
>DJ: LeShawna<br>Harold: Harold  
>LeShawna: Harold<br>Lindsay: LeShawna

LeShawna: 3 votes  
>Harold: 2 votes<p>

**Eliminated**: Duncan (quit/disqualified), Ezekiel, Harold (quit)

* * *

><p><em>Harold caught his parachute and was falling smoothly towards the ground, taking out what he found in the confessional earlier, a small box. "I did what I had to do to save my sweetheart. I meant what I said: I would do <em>anything_ for her." he claimed. "However…" he added as he opened the box, a small diamond ring. "Am I willing to spend the rest of my life with her?" he asked as he reached the ground. "ANYONE LOST A RING?" he shouted at the Japanese civilians. But they paid no mind. Looking back down at the ring, he said to it, "Well, looks like you're going to get a new owner soon…_


	5. Anything Yukon Do, I Can Do Better

**Anything Yukon Do, I Can Do Better**

**Chris McLean**: _Last time on _**Total Drama World Tour**_, our remaining contestants began to experience Japan's modern allure, which is just as fascinating as its rich history. Here, they had a real taste of competition, on an actual Japanese game show! With Alejandro, Courtney, LeShawna, and Rachel in the wings, the remaining contestants took on challenges that got them closer to…and farther from…victory. In the end, one loser was close to going home, but she was saved by a samurai in shining armor, resulting in one of the longest eliminations in TD History. Harold's sacrifice leaves three warriors down, fifteen to go, and a million big ones up for grabs on _**Total Drama World Tour**!

* * *

><p>First Class was Bliss. Those on Team Amazon know it firsthand. The girls were all sleeping soundly while Cody and Noah were already awake. "One week so far and we're flying happy!" Cody shouted. Noah, however, wasn't as cheery and optimistic as Cody was—then again, when was he? "Something up, dude?" Cody asked. "No…nothing…" his friend answered, unwillingly letting his eyes glide over to the sofa where a certain brunette beauty was sleeping…Cody didn't let this go unnoticed.<p>

"Ohh…so you like the new girl, huh?" Cody asked. Blushing, Noah answered, "N-No! Why would you think that?" Cody then chuckled. "I know that look. The same look I got when I first laid eyes on Gwen…" Cody added, eyes going over to a snoozing Gwen in the same manner that Noah's did.

**Noah**: _Okay…I _may_ like Rachel. But look at her! She's Chris' niece! It's like saying she's Princess Azalea, and I'm the lowly servant who has to tend to her in _Dragon Assassin_!_

Economy Class was Hell. Those on Team Chris and Team Victory know it firsthand. Both teams were kept up, not only by snoring, but also by a strange clacking noise. That noise was coming from LeShawna's parting gift from Harold, his num-yo's. Turns out he wanted her to have them when he left. And she cherished them, despite having them keep everyone awake. And they wouldn't be getting any more sleep with the ear-piercing siren that meant Chris had a challenge ready for them. It also meant that they were arriving their next location. "_How's everyone doing? That _is_ what I would've asked if I cared._" Chris' voice rang on the PA. "_Everyone in the Common Area ASAP!_" he shouted, as all contestants left for the Common Area, Sierra smirking at this.

**Sierra**: _Based on my extensive viewings, re-viewings, and re-re-viewings of Seasons One and Two, I can certainly say that when Chris says one thing, he means another. I can also say that Team Amazon is going to lose this time. Hopefully Team Victory wins, that way I can get closer to my future husband…!_

Soon, everyone, except Chris and Chef Hatchet, were in the Common Area, where a crate was waiting for them. Approaching it, Gwen read, "_To Team Amazon: Your reward for winning the last challenge. Sincerely, Chris._" Everyone then approached the crate, already open by a crack. "Anyone wants to try to open this?" she asked. "I'll try…" Trent offered. Gwen then smiled and stepped aside. Soon the crate was opened, and everyone gawked at what was inside:

Coats: fur-lined, layered, winter coats. "Why would he give us these?" Heather asked, taking one out that matched her outfit. "Then again, they look hot." Everyone was so busy gawking at the coats, they didn't realize that the plane landed. And soon, Chris was in the room with them, also wearing a winter coat like the ones Team Amazon received. "Enjoying your gift, Team Amazon?" Chris asked. "Wait…you're _nice_?" Courtney asked. "Who are you and what have you done to the real Chris McLean?" Noah added. "I'm still here. We have landed in the Yukon! That explains the coats."

"Uh…where are _our_ winter coats?" Tyler asked. "One, neither team won the last challenge. Second, it's all part of the Family Advantage." Chris bloated. "Not to worry. I ordered coats for everyone. They should be here in a week…or two…or eight…" he added. This caused everyone else to glare at Team Amazon, automatically placing them on each and every one of their kill lists.

Later, everyone was outside, everyone but the Amazons freezing. "Maybe we should _huddle_ for warmth…" Sierra suggested, her arms wrapping themselves around Cody, nearly squeezing him. Noticing Trent shiver, Gwen decided to try and keep him warm. Lindsay and Tyler were still cuddling, and both Courtney and Heather were joined by Alejandro. Izzy then pounced DJ, since he was the only guy left. Noah just went to the nearest body, Bridgette, who shoved him away. "I have a boyfriend!" she shouted. "Uhh…you could cuddle with me?" Rachel suggested. Shrugging, Noah wrapped his arms quite nicely around the smaller female, causing them both to blush. Bridgette in the meantime joined Heather and Courtney into having Alejandro cuddle them.

"A little chilly here, huh?" Chris asked. Chef Hatchet then arrived with some hot cocoa, two mugs to be exact. "Don't mind if I do. Give one to Rachel as well?" he added, and Chef gave the second mug to his niece, causing glares to go straight at her. Groaning, Rachel gave shoved it into the closest person to her…Noah. "Ohh…sorry…" she apologized, thinking that was a mistake. "Uhh…it's okay. I'll take it." he replied, blushing as red as her jacket.

"Anyway, crossing the icy river up here near Alaska in this frozen tundra used to be easy, back when the river was ice and solid, _too easy_…" the host began. "But, thanks to Global Warming, and Owen—gee, sucks that he's not competing this year—Earth is _finally_ becoming a lot more interesting; and by that, I mean _deadly_!" he added, causing Izzy to cheer.

"Today's challenge consists of just that, by jumping from ice block to ice block. In addition, there are three dog sleds on the other side. The last person to cross must be the dog and pull their sled to catch their teammates, who will be scattered downhill. Sleds are first come first serve, so move quickly!" he explained. "Uhh, what if one of us falls into the water?" DJ asked. "Simple. We'll be responsible for saving you. We got two divers on the wings ready to save you." he answered.

Tyler then got his team in a huddle, breaking Alejandro from the girls he was cuddling. "You guys ready for some insane ice block jumping? Because _this guy_ is gonna kick it into high gear!" the jock pumped. "Uhh, what is the reward for this challenge?" LeShawna asked. "Did I say this was a reward challenge?" Chris replied. "You can't eliminate us _every episode_! We already had three! We're overdone!" Heather whined. "Hey, you guys fight harder if it's an elimination challenge. So this year, there's no set routine." Chris answered, causing everyone to complain and groan and whine. All of that was cut off with the sound of a horn, signaling the start of the challenge.

Tyler was the first to jump on a block, only to slip and fall into the water. "Oh, hi _Justin_!" Lindsay greeted as she went to this block and the next. "I'm Tyler! Justin's not even here this year!" her boyfriend corrected. "You sure? Aww…but Tyler's not here either…" Sighing, Lindsay went off, Tyler pouting.

**Tyler**: _I just don't get it! I'm the least-talked about contestant in all of the fan blogs! Heck, even _Ezekiel_ has more play than I do, and he's always the first eliminated! And what's worse? Lindsay called me _Justin_ on the way over here…_JUSTIN_!_

Izzy was just bouncing from ice block to ice block, Noah, Heather, and Rachel watching from behind. "If Miss Nut-Job can do this, so can we." Heather bragged. Heather then got on her first block of ice, nearly slipping in the process. "I don't know…I can't swim!" Rachel said. "It's okay…I'll hang onto you." Noah reassured, smiling, jumping with her on that same ice block. Unfortunately, their combined weight sent Heather flying.

**Heather**: _*wrapped in bandages* Okay…maybe they didn't mean to send me crashing into a rock…! Ugh! And to think I was trying to…_be friends_ with that spoiled little—_

Meanwhile, Cody and Gwen were jumping across from ice block to ice block, and having an easy time doing so. However, Gwen heard a crack from underneath the block she was on. The two halves began to split and Gwen nearly fell. "Whoa! AHH!" she screamed. Trent took notice of this and automatically ran to her aid, pulling her back before she could fall in. However, this placed them in an awkward position. "That was close, huh, Gwen?" Trent asked. "Yeah…thanks…" she replied.

Meanwhile, Cody was in some trouble of his own. He, along with Noah and Rachel, were all on the same ice block when they noticed a polar bear clawing at them. Placing its paw down on the block, it pressed the side of the block downwards, sending the trio upwards. However, before one of them could slide into its gaping maw, someone threw a miniature ice block at its head, knocking it unconscious.

"Bad polar bear!" cried the voice. "I am _not_ about to post an obituary on my Cody blog!" Turning to the voice, the trio saw Sierra on the next ice block. "Thanks, Sierra. You're a life saver." Rachel thanked. Sierra then jumped on the other ice block, sending Rachel and Noah into the water. "No problem, _Cody-kins_…" she replied. Cody then looked down at his two teammates in the water. "Sierra, my teammates—" Cody began, but Sierra just pinned him to the ice block, forcing her tongue in his mouth. Noah and Rachel just watched in disgust.

Courtney decided to tag along with her best friend Bridgette as they helped one another across. Alejandro was watching from close behind for a moment, but then decided to approach them. "Senoritas, mind if I be of assistance?" he asked. "We have boyfriends." both girls said in sync. "I know…I also know that the three of us are all on three different teams." Alejandro replied. "However, my mother raised a gentleman. Teams are…_irrelevant_." he added, causing Courtney and Bridgette to gasp and look at one another.

**Bridgette**: _Courtney, you know when I'm around Geoff that I'm never tempted by other guys.  
><em>**Courtney**: _Yes, probably because you two are always snogging one another when he's around. And, I'm not tempted by other guys either with Duncan…  
><em>**Bridgette**: _What about Justin?_  
><strong>Courtney<strong>: _Not important.  
><em>**Bridgette**: _But now that it's just…_us_…without our boyfriends_…*both look at one another awkwardly*  
><strong>Courtney<strong>: *glaring at the cameras in a threatening manner* _Bear in mind, it's not what you think!_

Courtney then saw Noah tugging Rachel along in the water, due to her shivering and not being able to swim. "You two go on. I'm gotta go save my…_friends_…" she told her partners, and then headed off, leaving Alejandro and Bridgette alone. Alejandro then jumped towards the next ice block, Bridgette staying behind.

"Come on, Bridgette. It's not that big of a jump." the male reassured. "I don't know…it seems a little far…" replied the female. "Not to worry. I'll catch you if you fall." Alejandro reassured. Bridgette then gulped, and jumped into his arms, unfortunately, that landed them in a position where Bridgette was pinning down Alejandro, her lips on his. She then got up and backed up a little as not to fall into the water.

"Total accident, Okay? It was an accident!" Bridgette began to apologize. "You know what they say, 'One man's accident is another man's treasure'." he quoted, causing Bridgette to blush. "I _kinda_ have a boyfriend…" the blonde reminded. "_Kinda_?" he repeated. Bridgette was just feeling awkward. Courtney just looked on in concern from her position.

Nevertheless, Alejandro and Bridgette were the second and first, respectively, from their teams to reach the shore. And both decided to head off to their teams' checkpoints. "Hang on, are you trying to form a secret alliance with me?" Bridgette asked. "Alliance…perhaps." he replied. "But to me…this is bigger than a game…_much_ bigger." he added.

Back with Cody and Sierra, Cody was being carried by Sierra to the other side of the shore. "Sierra, this isn't really necessary…I mean, we're on different teams…" Cody reminded her. "I know! But you heard what Chris said. Loved ones must be separated for the time being." Sierra replied. "_Loved ones_?" Cody repeated. Sierra then looked over at the shore. Wanting to help Cody out, she threw him to the other side, having him slide gently into the snow. "YOU'RE WELCOME!" she shouted.

Lindsay was the next from Team Victory to arrive at the shore, heading to the next checkpoint later. DJ and LeShawna arrived last and, therefore, got the sled of their choice, a golden sled that looked like a speedboat on skis. Since Chris decided to go in "alphabetical order", he made DJ the dog so LeShawna could sit back and relax. "DJ, you okay?" LeShawna asked, as DJ sounded like he had been crying. "I'm sorry…but being back in Canada reminds me so much of home…!" he answered. And when he finally got himself hitched, he ran off, tugging LeShawna behind him.

For Team Amazon, Gwen crossed first, followed by Cody, followed by Heather, with Courtney, Noah, and Rachel coming in last, stopping in front of the soft, plush dogsled, seemingly made of the same material as their coats. "Courtney, you're the last to arrive." Chris said. "Uhh, Noah and Rachel got here at the same time as me." Courtney corrected. "Oops. I forgot to mention, in the event of a tie, we go alphabetically." Chris told them. "I volunteer to pull the sled for our team!" Rachel volunteered. "Uhh…You sure? Because you don't look well…" he said, looking concerned. "I'll be fine…" Rachel reassured, getting herself harnessed. Chris just kept looking, and _feeling_, concerned as his niece pulled the sled.

As for Team Chris, who came in last, Trent arrived before Alejandro, followed by Sierra, followed by Izzy, leaving Tyler in last. Groaning as he got caught with the last sled, a broken-down bobsled with a crate of radioactive toxins, he got himself hooked up. "Cool! A speaker! This sled must play music!" Izzy shouted, mistaking the radioactive logo as a speaker, crawling into the crate. However, she looked quite green as she came out. Tyler just looked concerned before running off.

"Will anyone survive the coldest challenge yet in **Total Drama** history?" Chris asked the viewers. "Place all your bets and cross all your fingers—and other parts—for the results after this."

* * *

><p>Cody was just at his checkpoint with a pink flag alone, shivering due to the snow that got in his clothes. He then saw someone rush towards him. His team perhaps? Squinting his eyes to get a closer look, he grimaced at what he saw: <em>Sierra<em>…"How did you find me?" Cody asked, groaning as she neared him. "I followed your footprints. Pretty easy when you're a size six in men's shoes and your right foot pronates." his stalker answered. Cody just sank down the pole.

Back with Team Amazon, Rachel stopped her team at Heather's checkpoint, Heather looking rather bruised, glares going to the "dog". "It's about time you got here!" she shouted, getting into the sled. "Don't get mad, Heather, or is it your time of the month?" Noah asked. Heather just glared until she found something by her hand: a whip. Smirking, she took it out and decided to whip the girl at the front, when Courtney stopped her. "Don't you even dare!" she shouted. "I was only trying to make her go faster!" Heather argued, and she threw the whip. Shrieking like a puppy when she felt a sting to her lower back, Rachel got up and began running again. "See? It works." Heather told Courtney, who just glared at her.

**Courtney**: _Whipping? WITH A WHIP? FYI, Heather, Rachel was doing fine without your "support"! When the time comes, she is _so_ going to get it!_

Tyler was just dragging Izzy on until he stopped for a breather. Soon, he saw the checkpoint with a blue flag which was…_empty_-like. He then saw his teammate, Sierra walk over, looking rather smug. "Hey, SiSi! Someone stole our radio!" Izzy shouted, waving to her friend. "Hey guys…" Sierra greeted. "What happened?" the ginger asked. "Oh nothing…except that I found out that Cody has the hands of a god…" Sierra bragged, sighing dreamily. Gagging, Tyler went on, not just because he didn't wanna know what Sierra was talking about, but because he was starting to feel jealous, missing Lindsay…

Speaking of whom, she just got on the sled for her team. "Now we just need to pick up Bridgette and we're all set!" LeShawna reminded her, and both girls cheered. "Finally! We'll be victorious!" Lindsay cheered. Both girls were cut off by DJ's sobbing. "DJ, can you forget about your Momma?" LeShawna complained. "I tried! You just remind me so much like her!" DJ retaliated, his eyes now frozen shut due to the tears.

Back with Alejandro and Bridgette, they have arrived at Alejandro's checkpoint. "Thanks for escorting me over here, but I should really get back to my team's checkpoint…" Bridgette thanked. "Not to worry. At least you won't feel lonely in the meantime—or cold for that matter." the gentleman replied, taking off his red top, draping it around the surfer girl, leaving him in his white tank top.

"Gee, thanks, but what about you?" Bridgette asked. "I can't freeze. Besides, my Hispanic blood will not allow it." Alejandro replied. "Also, if you get sick, and your team votes you off, I won't be able to get to know you better. I'd feel…_upset_, really." he added, draping his arms around Bridgette, hugging her, adding to her warmth. "I…I don't want anyone to be upset…" Bridgette confessed as she began to settle in Alejandro's hug.

**Bridgette**: _Who gives up their shirt in _the ARTIC_? Ohh…he is just so…*pinches herself* Oww! Bridgette, you have a boyfriend!_

Back with the rest of Bridgette's team, they had to dodge multiple obstacles, due to DJ being blinded by his tears and adoration for his mother, literally. Moreover, they saw no checkpoints with their gold flag. "DJ, are you blind? Do you even know where you're going?" LeShawna snapped. "I have no idea! My eyes have been frozen shut for fifteen minutes now!" DJ answered. "Why didn't you say so then?" LeShawna asked. "I tried, but you kept shushing me!" the brick-house replied. He skidded in his tracks once he felt he kicked something soft.

"What was that?" DJ asked, asking concerned. "DJ, you just kicked a baby polar bear! He fell down a crevice of ice!" Lindsay cried. This got DJ really concerned, until LeShawna saw something. "Wait a minute, is that him, climbing back up?" she asked, elbowing Lindsay in the side, trying to get her to play along, who did a cute growl, trying to imitate the bear. DJ felt somewhat reassured, and crossed the ice bridge. Then he stopped again, he knew this situation before…

"You're not going back to when we were in Egypt, are you?" LeShawna asked. "How can't I? I just petted the dog and then, BOOM!" DJ answered. "That did _NOT_ happen! The mummy dog didn't explode. It only disintegrated." The soul-sister corrected. "I remember when you knocked that poor little birdie out of the sky…" Lindsay reminisced. "Exactly!" DJ shouted as he stopped to rest. "I feel like that dog might've cursed not just me, but you guys too!" he added. The girls just looked at one another, unaware of a certain something climbing back up, glaring at DJ…

Back with Alejandro and Bridgette, the former noticed his team arrive at the checkpoint both he and Bridgette were at. "Well, here's my ride…I can't leave you here all alone." Alejandro told her, remorse in his voice. "I'll be fine. I'll race you to the finish." Bridgette reassured, giving him back his shirt. "Perhaps we have time for one more…_accident_?" the Hispanic suggested. Slowly, both leaned in, closing their eyes. However, the next thing she knew, Bridgette had fallen face-first in the snow, and Alejandro was long gone. Right beside her, the checkpoint for his team. A few more inches to the right, her tongue would've been stuck. In the meantime, she just looked on, feeling…_betrayed_…

Back with Team Amazon, Noah spotted his close friend, shivering, due to the cold and…certain traumas. "Need a lift?" he asked. "And a restraining order." Cody answered as Noah helped him on the dogsled. "Alright! All we have to do is pick up Gwen and we're done." Courtney announced. "In that case, MUSH!" Heather shouted as she whipped Rachel again, who went back to running. Now, Noah had tried numerous times to remove the whip from Heather's grasp, but she shoved him out as retaliation, causing Rachel to go back and pick him up again.

Meanwhile, Team Chris finally picked up Trent at his checkpoint. And all were ready to race to the finish. "I've counted everyone. Time to get moving, Tyler." Alejandro instructed. "I _am_ moving. My court shoes aren't good on ice." Tyler reminded. "If we were on a grass field, or if I had my cleats, we'd be close to winning!" he added.

Bridgette, in the meantime, was slowly pacing her way to the finish, searching for her team. Soon, she heard the sound of whipping, and a sled slushing in the snow. She stopped to look back, and there was Team Amazon, now with Gwen, approaching her. Soon, the sound of a _DING!_ stopped everyone in their tracks, and Chris arrived. "Hello Bridgette back-up singers." he greeted. "Sing? _NOW_?" Gwen complained. "I thought you forgot about the music challenge this time!" Heather added. "Considering what just happened with Bridgette, I thought it'd make a good song." Chris explained, unharnessing Rachel for the number, while Bridgette started it.

[**Bridgette **(**Gwen, Heather**)]  
><em>These strings in my heart are a tangled mess!<em> (_Tangled mess!_)  
><em>It's beating so hard, it jumps out of my chest! <em>(_Out of my chest!_)  
><em>I tried to fit two men in my soul!<em> (_In my soul!_)  
><em>I almost got stuck to a pole!<em>

[**Courtney, Gwen, Heather, Rachel**]  
><em>Almost stuck! Glad she ducked! Ooh, such luck!<br>Almost stuck! Stuck to a pole…!_

[**Bridgette **(**Courtney, Rachel**)]  
><em>I fell for every single thing that he said!<em> (_That he said!_)  
><em>And when I closed my eyes, he jumped on a sled! <em>(_Jumped on a sled!_)  
><em>He's moved on, but I'm stuck in the phase!<em> (_In this phase!_)  
><em>I gotta get my head into this race!<em>

[**Courtney, Gwen, Heather, Rachel**]  
><em>Almost stuck! Glad she ducked! Ooh, such luck!<br>Almost stuck! Stuck to a pole…!  
>Almost stuck to a pole!<em>

Chris just slowly applauded the performance, which, to him, didn't reach the norm. "Very nice…" he told them. Heather immediately got Rachel harnessed up again and was about to whip her, when she found it missing. "Hey! Where is it?" she asked. "Ahem!" growled Chris, holding it. "No more using this. Even _I'm_ not that cruel." he added.

"Since _you're_ feeling so nice, mind helping me to the finish?" Bridgette asked. "Nuh-uh. You have to handle that on your own." the host answered, and then he departed on his jet ski. "I say Bridgette rides with us." Courtney suggested. "Agreed." Gwen added, and Rachel, Noah, and Cody followed in suit, with Heather being the only person opposing. Bridgette, face all smiles, hopped on the sled and rode along.

Back with Team Chris, Tyler finally got the sled moving. He simply removed his sneakers and decided to run in his socks, which, surprisingly, were able to go across ice. Soon, they were crossing the same ice bridge Team Victory passed earlier. And by this time, the polar bear was completely back up the cliff. Wanting revenge on _someone_, it kept slamming itself into the ice, just as the team was about to cross. Then it heard a crack, and the polar bear left, satisfied.

As for Team Chris, they were less _satisfied_ and more _terrified_. The bridge cracked from underneath the sled, and they were sent tumbling. Tyler, and his strong fingers, fortunately, gripped onto the ice, and kept them hanging, _literally_.

**Tyler**:_ Doctors can't really explain it, but I've got pretty strong fingers. How'd I find this out? Mom signed me up for piano lessons age 10, and I cracked all eighty-eight keys. I got into sports after that._

Team Victory, in the meantime, was cheering for the last ten minutes, because DJ, no longer blinded by his tears, was leading them to the finish line. Another reason for their cheers, they see no other teams surrounding them. "WHOO! Finally, we're gonna win one!" LeShawna cheered. "Yay! We're gonna be first!" Lindsay added, and the girls cheered some more as DJ ran.

Elsewhere, Tyler was able to get himself and his team up on top of the ice bridge again. As all five teammates got themselves up, Tyler was struggling. Pretty soon, he felt a light load off his back, and sighed in relief. Looking up, he saw that the sled was catapulting itself over, and as soon as it landed, it began dragging him along. Alejandro, Trent, Sierra, and Izzy all jumped on as the sled passed them, Tyler behind them.

Before anyone knew it, the challenge was over. Team Victory crossed the Finish Line first, followed by Team Chris. As for Team Amazon, Rachel passed out from her wounds just before she was able to cross, [before Team Victory no less]. "_Last place_? I can't believe I did _all of that work_ for nothing!" Heather shouted. "Rachel, get up! You should've chosen to take a nap _after_ we won!" she snapped, causing Bridgette, Courtney, and Noah to glare at her.

Chris then approached all three teams, preferably, Rachel. "Actually, Team Victory crossed the finish line without Bridgette, and Team Amazon did." he informed. "So instead of coming in first, for once, they come in last, again. Team Amazon is in second place and Team I'm _Really _Crazy Hot wins!" he announced, causing Lindsay, LeShawna, and DJ to groan.

His glares then went to Team Amazon, then to Chef. "Chef, mind bringing Rachel to the infirmary? She's allowed _one_ guest." the host instructed. "Noah will go!" Cody suggested, shoving a fussing Noah to the group. "Fine. In that case, Noah will carry her to the infirmary." Chris decided. Heather just snickered; not only at the fact that she went unscathed, but also that she got to see someone else suffer today.

**Noah**: _Cody, I do not know whether to _thank_ you or maul you. I'm going with the first option since I don't have the time or the interest to do the second option._

Team Victory was not in a strange surrounding. They have grown accustomed to the room, the seats, and especially, "These barf-bags of airline issued peanuts are going to only three of you tonight. Lindsay and LeShawna are safe." he began, tossing the two girls their bags, leaving only one left. "Bridgette, DJ, one of you has three votes against you, the other has one. However, one of you voted yourself out of the game. If you're guilty of voting yourself off, speak now, or forever hold your peace." Chris announced. After a moment of silence, DJ groaned, got up, and walked up to Chris.

"Let's face it, I'm a health hazard to dogs, birds, and now baby polar bears. I could've avoided it if I hadn't cried my eyes shut and got you guys lost." DJ began. "I feel as if I cursed you. So my I hope my elimination benefits you guys." he added. DJ then grabbed his parachute and proceeded to jump. However, he hit his head on the door and was sent falling down. "Looks like DJ's really _is_ cursed." Chris chuckled. "Looks like you girls are an all-woman team." he added. All three girls just stared at one another, unaware of a fifth pair of eyes on the trio…

**Alejandro**: _Mind you, I originally intended for Bridgette to be gone, but DJ is expandable. All of them are. There will be _some_ proven to be more challenging than others, but one by one, they'll all fall down. And the Domino Effect begins…_

**Tyler**: _Whoo-hoo! Totally nailed it today! I saved everyone's lives with my bare fingers! Everyone will know my name now!  
><em>**Lindsay**: _*walks in on him* Oops. Sorry Justin. Didn't know you were in here. You're looking hotter than usual. *winks, then leaves*  
><em>**Tyler**: _Well, that leaves one good thing about Lindsay calling me Justin now…*chuckles*_

**Chris**: _Will _Justin_ ever get Lindsay to remember him? Is Team Victory _really_ relieved of their curse? Find out next time on _**Total**! **Drama**! **World Tour**…!

* * *

><p><strong>Bridgette<strong>: _If Alejandro _was_ on our team, I'd vote him off. Well, I don't see any reasons to boot off anyone else…_*stamps her own passport*

**DJ**: _The only reason everyone messed up is that I _did_ curse everyone in Egypt! I mean, a baby polar bear? *sobs, wipes tear* The only way I know that this team will no longer be cursed is by voting myself off. *stamps his own passport*_

**LeShawna**: _Bridgette may have gotten all goo-goo gaga over Alejandro, but if it weren't for DJ, we would've reached her, _and_ won! *stamps his passport*_

**Lindsay**: _Chip is _so_ mean. I can properly vote out someone. *about to stamp, then looks over all of them, finally stamps DJ's passport* Ha! Take that!_

**Votes:  
><strong>Bridgette: Bridgette  
>DJ: DJ<br>LeShawna: DJ  
>Lindsay: DJ<p>

Bridgette: 1 vote  
>DJ: 3 votes<p>

**Eliminated**: Duncan (quit/disqualified), Ezekiel, Harold (quit), DJ (quit)

* * *

><p><em>DJ was frantically trying to snap his parachute together and finally managed to do so. Soon, he got it to open, and he was floating down. "Now that I'm gone, I hope the girls can do better without me." he wished. Soon, he felt something tag onto his leg and yank him down. He looked, and saw that the baby polar bear was back, its Momma bearing its fangs at the Jamaican teen. "Ahh! I'm sorry I accidentally knocked your cub down!" he rushed. Instead of eating him, the Momma nuzzled him, as if she forgave his apology. The baby followed suit and gave him kisses, leaving DJ laughing. "No! Wait! That tickles! Hahaha…!"<em>


	6. Broadway, Baby!

**Broadway, Baby!**

**Chris McLean**: _Last time on _**Total Drama World Tour**_, we took our adventure to the Yukon, Canada's frozen gem! Here, our competitors discovered the thrill of iceberg jumping, the chill of dogsledding, and the buzz kill of frigid romance! Team Amazon lost for the first time this season and Team Moi took the win. However, Team Defeat was sent to elimination again. It was down to Bridgette and DJ when it came to sending someone home, but we bid farewell to DJ, and hopefully lifted the "curse" on the now all-girl team. Where will we dump our remaining contestants this time? Find out right now on _**Total Drama World Tour**!

* * *

><p>A group of teenagers were sleeping soundly in First Class. No, it wasn't Team Amazon. A newer, fresher set of blood was taking in its luxuries. Somewhat self-elected team captain, Alejandro, was woken up to the sound of a sweet female voice. Looking up, still in his bathrobe—Al's pajamas—he saw the flight attendant, smiling at him, yet blushing at what he was wearing. "Good morning, Sir. Chris McLean will be expecting you in the Common Area in ten minutes." she quickly greeted, obviously charmed—and he didn't even do anything except being asleep and waking up in his bathrobe.<p>

Soon, everyone else on the team woke themselves up, half-surprised that they weren't woken up by one of Chris' loud alarms. The other half of them simply thought, "Hey, it _is_ First Class after all." Izzy, however, was thinking a third thing…

**Izzy**: _Alejandro reminds me _too much_ of he-who-shall-not-be-named. If I allow it, he'd have every single girl eliminated before the Finals. Bridgette was lucky she's still here. Izzy has to get rid of him, and fast!_

Down in Economy Class, Team Amazon was living in Hell. No more soft awakenings, no more massages, no more five-star culinary masterpieces…for now anyway. That was Heather's mindset. Meanwhile, Bridgette still felt a little guilty about the kiss and wanted to get it off her chest to more than just LeShawna and Lindsay. However, she didn't have the courage to do so as of yet. She just looked over and cleared her throat so she got everyone's attention. But she didn't know what to say; now everyone was staring at her. She simply dug in her pockets and gave Courtney, Gwen, Heather, and Cody earplugs. "What are these for?" Cody asked as LeShawna and Lindsay put theirs' on. "You'll see." Bridgette answered.

Those on Team Amazon didn't get a chance to put theirs' on because Chris' voice began to loudly echo throughout the area, causing them to cover their ears in pain. "Everyone to the Common Area, now!" he shouted. Now Bridgette just felt more guilty, feeling she should've warned them sooner…

"Okay, how is our team _ever_ supposed to win with only three of us left?" LeShawna asked as she removed the ear plugs. Lindsay just stood up in front of her two "sisters" in a sense. "Enough down-talk, girls!" she started. "We're not quitters, or losers! We're fighters, and we're winners!" she cheered. Bridgette just chuckled, feeling a little better. "That's why we love you, Lindsay. You've got fire in your eyes." she complimented.

**Lindsay**: _I have a whole seasons' supply on lip gloss and I barely finished _one_ tube! No way am I going home yet!_

Soon, all heads turned to the sound of footsteps walking towards them. Alejandro—now fully dressed—was carrying a basket of goodies. "Good morning ladies." Alejandro greeted, earning a dirty glare from Cody, since _he's_ not a lady! "I managed to smuggle out some snacks from First Class." he assured.

He immediately got LeShawna and Lindsay eating out of his hands. Bridgette, however, was a little wary. He held out his hand to offer the basket when she simply yelled, "Boyfriend!" And with that, he backed off. Turning to those on Team Amazon, he offered the only snack left, a chocolate rose. Courtney decided to take that. "Thanks, I guess?" she said. "No problem, I sorta smuggled it out just for you." he flirted (_**AN**__: Okay, I MAY like Duncney and AleHeather, I sorta like AleCourtney more…_). Heather just glared and shoved him out of the room. "She has a boyfriend!" she shouted, kicking him out the door.

"I can't believe him, as if being stuck here wasn't enough, and we wouldn't even be here if _Rachel_ decided not to slack!" she complained. Everyone in the area was tired of it, as if they didn't get enough sleep. "And what is that reek?" Heather gagged. "The smell of defeat. Get used to it." LeShawna snapped, seeing as she and her team have been here before.

"I think Rachel would've gone faster if she weren't being _whipped_!" Courtney snapped. "Come on, we _all_ know that's not true." Heather argued. Gwen then nudged Courtney, as if wanting to whisper to her. "First chance we get, I'll help you vote her off." she promised. "Gladly! Can we _whip_ her off?" Courtney whispered back. Heather just glared at the two girls as they locked pinkies. Soon, she got an idea, and left to head upstairs …

**Heather**: _Whip _me_ off? Not if I can prove my worth to the team! Either that or I can force the nerds into slavishly obeying my every whim. Plus, I need to get on Rachel's good side again. For some reason, she seems scared of me…_

Speaking of Rachel, she was still in the infirmary, Noah by her side. She's starting to get a lot better; her wounds were almost completely healed. "You feeling okay?" Noah asked. Rachel nodded. "I'm fine…" she answered. "I watched some reruns of the original season, and you're not supposed to be this caring." she told him. Noah just blushed. "I…You…you reminded me of one of my sisters." he answered, thinking that was the best excuse. "She sprained her ankle one time while cheerleading and Mom made me babysit her." he added, getting the younger female to giggle.

"How old is your sister?" she asked. "Twenty…at the time of the accident." he answered, and they both shared another laugh. Soon, they began to feel the plane jerk as it began to land. The tremors managed to knock Rachel off of the bed…and onto Noah. They also managed to open the door to the infirmary, allowing Heather inside. "Hello guys…uhh, I can just come at a different time…?" she greeted, seeing Rachel on top of Noah on the floor, her blanket on top of them. Heather then just laughed. Noah just awkwardly got up, Rachel, unintentionally, in his arms. "What do _you_ want?" he asked.

"Have I ever said how much I value our friendship?" she asked. "You only spoke to me once, and that was to scold me." Noah argued. "You _whipped_ me constantly…" Rachel added, shrinking back in fear. "Oh, come on. The heat of the competition was getting to me, considering the Yukon _had_ no heat…" Heather "apologized". The three of them then headed to the Common Area, unaware of a certain male listening in on the whole thing…

**Alejandro**: _Of course Heather's bonding with Rachel; she's Chris' niece, ergo, his favorite! If that manipulative bitch has Rachel, she'll have Chris too! Ohh…she's good…_

Later, with everybody in the Common Area, Chris decided to make his next challenge known. "Quick quiz, what US is city is the most populated?" he asked. "New York?" Trent guessed. "Correct. What city is the home of Broadway, the Statue of Liberty, and the Harlem Renaissance of the 1920's?" Chris asked. "New York." Courtney answered. "Correct again. What is the location for your next challenge?" Chris asked again. "Pawling?" Lindsay guessed. (_**AN**__: SHOUT OUT TO MY HOMETOWN!_) Chris just face palmed. "No, but it's in the same state; New York City!" Chris shouted. Rachel just squealed at this.

"Are you serious?" she asked, obviously excited. Chris just nodded as she ran to the window, the plane having landed in near Ellis Island, not too far from Lady Liberty. Lindsay joined her, squealing as well. New York City, to her, meant one thing…

**Lindsay**: _New York, New York? If I knew that, I wouldn't have guessed an imaginary city. Do you know how many stores there are here? I can buy _TEN_ seasons worth of lip gloss, shoes, and bags without even trying! Ahh! _*cheering*

Later, all were at the base of the ninety-three meter tall gift to the US from the French on the island appropriately named Liberty Island. "Since this beautiful lady will be turning 125 this year, your first challenge is to get to the top! And no, I'm not gonna torture you that much by having you get to the torch. People aren't allowed there anymore for some reason…" Chris instructed. "Are you telling us that we're going to walk 93 meters worth of stairs to the top?" Heather complained. "Let me finish please." Chris asked.

"There, you'll find your teams' carriages, which you'll race to the heart of Central Park. I call this challenge, in the words of Patrick Henry, '_Give me Liberty, or Give me Death_!'" he finished. "Cool! I've always wanted to ride in a horse-drawn carriage." Cody admitted. "And don't expect Rachel to be the horse, Heather." Noah scolded. Heather just gave him a look of innocence. "Slow down, conclusion-jumpers. It's a _baby_ carriage race." the host corrected. All of the contestants then groaned, save for Sierra.

"LOL Chris, I think your mischievous ways make the game." she greeted. "Thank you, Sierra. It's nice to be appreciated once in a while…" Chris thanked, sending glares to his so-called unappreciative niece. "_Appreciate_ is an understatement! I _love_ you! Especially in your early days in the mid-to-late 1990's with your cooking show, '_Keeping it Clean with Chris McLean_'. Too bad it got canceled after one episode though… I was even planning on calling my fan group for you the Christians, but that name was already taken…" Sierra bragged. Everyone else just laughed, even Rachel didn't know that fact.

"Okay…less chatter, more splatter. I mean, more _climbing_. We shall leave the _splatter_ to the Fates." Chris instructed as three different colored lengths of rope, about 95 meters each, uncoiled themselves to the bottom from the top of Lady Liberty's crown. "Once you reached the top of the crown, pull on your ropes to help your team quicken the pace. There, you will find and retrieve your respective carriages, conveniently located at the tips of the crown." Chris furthered explained, causing all of the contestants to groan and whine.

"Once there, you have to take the stairs back down here, where your boats will be. Then you use those boats to follow the buoys to South Ferry, where you will receive maps to the Home Plate, Central Park. Any questions?" Chris finished, and then pointed at Lindsay when she raised her hand. "Yes…when do we go shopping?" Lindsay asked. "We don't." Chris answered, earning a scream in agony, echoing throughout Manhattan. Alright, let's move it, people, before I start to get bored!" Chris announced.

For Team Chris, Alejandro began climbing first, followed by Izzy, keeping a close eye on him. To remain incognito, she squealed, "Look! I'm a rabid monkey! Ayayayayaya!" Tyler then followed Izzy, followed by Trent, and Sierra taking the rear.

For Team Victory, Bridgette decided to climb first, but then her hands began to sting upon merely grabbing them. "Oww! What are these ropes made out of?" she asked. "Steel wool, Bridgette. Strong and rough, just like the Big Apple and its inhabitants." Chris answered. Bridgette then proceeded to climb, getting bruises on her legs as well.

**Bridgette**: _Rope climbing was _never_ my strong point in gym. So seeing that the first part of the challenge was…_that_…I wasn't really psyched…but I'm willing to improve._

Cody volunteered to go first for Team Amazon, "for the sake of the girls." However, Courtney stopped him. "I know exactly how we should climb." she said. "You're not gonna make us belay, are you? Because that worked out _so well_ for you and Duncan in Egypt." Heather snapped. "No. I was…never mind." Courtney answered. "Well, what does _Rachel_ suggest?" Heather asked. Shocked that the spotlight was on her for the moment, she stammered. After a while, she had her idea.

"I was going to suggest the strongest player climb first, that way if he or she reaches the top, then he or she can pull the rope quicker." she added. "I like that idea." Gwen responded. Courtney then proceeded to climb first, followed by Gwen, then Cody—wanting the "best view of New York City"—then Heather, then Noah, then Rachel. Rachel then slipped a little, causing Noah to look down. "You okay?" he asked. Rachel then nodded. "How's the view of the _Big Apples_, Noah?" Heather teased. Noah, realizing the joke, blushed and went back to climbing.

Thirty minutes into the challenge, and nobody has made it to the top yet. "You guys are bumming me out, dudes!" he shouted from the top. Alejandro decided to slow down for a bit, making sure he was just above Rachel. Then he swung his team's rope, so he was above her directly. "Hola, señoríta." He greeted, nearly causing Rachel to slip again. "What do you want…?" Rachel asked. "I'm worried about your uncle. Don't you think he misses his glory days, back when he was a huge star? Do you think nobody remembers?" the Hispanic hottie asked. "So? I don't care." Rachel answered, grabbing the rope, and Al's foot, causing him to let go of that her team's rope. Sierra was appalled at what she just heard.

"What is the matter with you, Rachel? He is your _UNCLE_ for Pete's sake! _I_ remember! _I_ care! He would be _very_ disappointed in you!" Sierra scolded. Rachel, feeling a little down, continued to climb up. Heather then held her team back for a while too, just to chat with Alejandro. "What is your problem?" she asked just as she and Alejandro are level. "I don't have a problem. I just feel that Rachel's…deprived of her family's successes. Her only success here is being on a team of winners…at least you guys used to be." Heather, ticked off, screamed down at Noah and Rachel, below her. "COME ON! PICK UP THE _[BLEEP]_ING SLACK!"

**Heather**: _I'm not crazy. I just don't want us to go back to the Flying Coffin known as Economy Class because _someone_ doesn't want to work around here!_

"Come on! Let's get moving! I'm tired, I'm hungry, and I gotta pee!" Chris shouted. By the time he was finished with his rant, Bridgette, LeShawna, and Lindsay all make it to the top, before anyone else did. Cheering that they're on the winning path again, Lindsay volunteered to retrieve her team's baby carriage. Courtney, Gwen, and Cody arrived next, and immediately went to pulling their team's rope, just as Alejandro made it to the top. Heather, Noah, and Rachel were easy to pull up, since they were so light. Meanwhile, Team Chris was having trouble pulling Sierra to the top, since she was so heavy. "I'll get the carriage, something only a _very_ valuable teammate would do." Heather volunteered upon reaching the top, using her ballet skills to do so. [Izzy, when her entire team was up, then got her team's carriage.]

Sierra, upon reaching the top, then grabbed Rachel by the arm and dragged her over to Chris. "Why?" Rachel asked. "Because you should know more about the greatest thing _ever_ to happen to this Earth, let alone your family, than you do." Sierra scolded. Chris just looked confused. "I'm doing you a favor Chris, I'm trying to get her more appreciative of you, like when you got her first film role when she was five." Sierra told him. "Oh? How did you know that…?" Chris asked. "I was never in a film…" Rachel argued. "Just your voice. You were starring alongside your uncle in a movie about talking cats, you were the cat." Sierra bragged, causing everyone watching to laugh at Chris _and_ at Rachel. Feeling embarrassed, she went back to her team. Chris then shot daggers at Sierra. "What? She needs to appreciate you more."

Wanting to move on to a different topic, he saw both Lindsay and Heather come back with their carriages. "Team Amazon and Team Victory take the lead!" he announced. "Uhh…how do we get back down? Gwen asked. "Simple. You use the stairs." Chris answered, gesturing to a door, leading to a flight of stairs. Cody then got a wacky idea.

"How about some people ride in the carriage and the others lead them down?" he suggested. "Splendid. Anyone wanna volunteer to be the _baby_?" Heather asked, eyes going to Rachel. Groaning, she complied, climbing in the baby carriage. "I need to be hidden anyway…for the next twenty years." she replied, pouting. And with that, Team Amazon made their way down. Team Victory also decided to use that idea, making Lindsay the baby. "I just love it when people call me 'Baby'." she admitted as Bridgette and LeShawna led her down. "Make a mental note of that, Tyler." Trent informed. "I don't have a pen." Tyler replied.

"Anyway, let's do what the other teams are doing. Choose someone to ride the carriage." Alejandro said. Shoving a pacifier in his mouth, Izzy nominated Alejandro. "I vote for him!" she shouted, causing Al to spit the pacifier out of his mouth, and into Trent's. "So…Trent's the baby?" Tyler asked. Spitting the pacifier out, Trent groaned, "Fine…" and then climbed into the baby carriage, and they all go down the flight of stairs.

Soon, Team Amazon reached the bottom of the island, where the boats were waiting. "Great! There's the boat!" Courtney exclaimed, getting to the steering wheel, or _helm_, of the boat. Waiting until everyone, even Rachel in the Baby Carriage, were loaded in, she then revved it up. However, Heather fell out into the water. Not giving a care, Courtney and the rest of the team moved on.

Heather, spitting out the water, tried to climb onto the next boat, which just so happens to belong to Team Victory. Soon, all three girls on that team boarded, not even noticing Heather, as she desperately tried to grab a hold. "No! Girls! Get your butts back here!" she screamed. She then saw Team Chris board their boat and speed off. Heather was then made aware that their team's rope got snagged to her foot, screaming as she was dragged along, then hitting a buoy, face-first, while the rope got unsnagged from her foot.

Chris was monitoring the race all the while, and even spotted Team Amazon's boat, and stopped it. "Not so fast, Team Amazon. You're missing a player." Chris informed. "No. We don't." Courtney snapped. "Oh yeah? Where's Heather?" Chris asked. Groaning, Courtney turned the boat around and went back to pick Heather up. Upon seeing her team, Heather decided to scold again. "Nice job, Courtney! We went from first place to last, just because you forgot about me!" Courtney simply rolled her eyes and argued, "Well, you should've buckled up!", gesturing to the remaining Amazon's appropriately buckled in seats to the boat. Heather then buckled up as well, and Courtney revved on, trying to zip back into the lead.

Speaking of the lead, it is currently being held by Team Victory, cheering all the way. There cheers increased upon seeing South Ferry, along with a special entrance just for their boats. Parking it into the area, the girls climbed out and made it to the subway area of the Ferry Station. "And the winners of Part One…for a change…Team Victory!" Chris cheered. "YAY! We're totally in First Place!" Lindsay squealed. "For now at least, Lindsay…" Chris reminded her. "As for the other two teams, who's gonna thrive, and who's gonna take a dive? Find out when we return!"

* * *

><p>Later, Team Victory was in the subway, waiting for their train. "The map says we have to take the 1 train, stopping at 59th and Columbus Circle. The next one's due at 12:00. What time is it now?" Bridgette asked. Looking at the clock that's in the station, LeShawna answered, "11:55. We have five minutes." Lindsay then rushed off, leaving the baby carriage she was previously in behind. "Where are you going?" LeShawna asked. "Getting a souvenir!" Lindsay shouted as she rushed into one of the stores. Both LeShawna and Bridgette chuckled at their friend, the former more so than the latter.<p>

"You still feeling okay?" LeShawna asked. "I'm fine…" Bridgette answered. "Look, Alejandro's not even here. He's not gonna distract you anymore. If he does, he's gonna get a taste of the Bronx, right here." LeShawna promised, gesturing to her own hometown through her fist. The girls then high-fived one another as Lindsay returned, an _Elle_© magazine in her hand.

Team Chris and Team Amazon tied for second place and then raced to the subway, nearly forgetting their maps. They soon saw Team Victory waiting at the station, and the train pulling up as 12:00 struck. And with that, everyone boarded into one, conveniently, empty car. "Uhh…anyone else find it odd that _this_ car is completely empty?" Trent asked. Everyone else just shook their heads. Then the entire car went completely black, earning screams from the females of the cast.

"I'm too young and pretty to die!"

"Hold me!"

"AHH! Too heavy!"

"Dear Lord, if we live, I'll tutor any brain dead person out there, even Heather."

"HEY!"

"Waa!"

"Guys, everyone calm down…!"

By the time the subway cart got light again, Rachel was shown in Noah's arms [Rachel crying], Sierra in Cody's arms [Cody nearly being crushed], Lindsay in Tyler's arms [Lindsay almost peed herself], Heather and Courtney in Al's arms. [Upon noticing this, they scurried out.] "What was that?" Rachel asked, clinging to Noah, causing him to blush. Then all hear a maniacal laughter as the subway car reached its stop. Then all see Chris McLean laughing in the drivers' cockpit.

"That was SO not funny! You traumatized some of us!" Courtney snapped. "Sorry. I just had to." Chris laughed. Then he hears the sound of his niece crying, and he pulled a complete 180. "Oh crap! Are you okay?" Chris asked as he ran to her, earning the eye of a certain male. "Oh, she's just fine. A little scared, is all." Alejandro replied as he took Rachel in his arms, hugging her, earning a glare from one of her male teammates.

**Alejandro**: _The girl seems harmed in any way shape or form, I swoop in to make her feel better, and Chris is now in my grasp…_

**Noah**: _Who the hell does that eel think he is? Swooping in and stealing her like that—_*sees the camera*  
>*STATIC*<br>**Noah**: *fighting the camera* _I want that tape! Give me the tape! How do you open this thing…?_

"Aww, Chris, you are _such_ the fatherly-type. That's one of the reasons you stood out most from your _boy band_." Sierra informed. "Boy band?" the girls of Team Amazon questioned. "Uhh…moving on…" Chris said, but Sierra cut him off. "Back in the late 1980's he was. _Making trouble is easy to do; But making you love me is painful!_" Sierra sang. "Wait…you were in FameTown?" Trent asked. "OMG! My mom LOVES that band!" Lindsay squealed.

**Lindsay**: *laughing wildly*

**Trent**: *laughing wildly*

**Gwen**: *laughing wildly*

**Chef**: *laughing wildly*

Chris was greeted by a chorus of laughter coming from everyone, save for Sierra, Alejandro, Rachel, and Noah. "You know what I _really_ admire? The way that you don't let mockery get to you. I have to include that in your obituary! I even have a draft: _Christopher Tobias McLean was born as the second child of Tobias McLean and Jessica McLean on November 16, 1978—_" Sierra began, but Chris cut her off. "THAT IS IT! ZIP IT! _PERMANANTLY_!"

**Alejandro**: _Okay, I may have forgotten that Sierra could've easily been Chris' pet all season, mainly because she was more…into Chris than Rachel. However, Rachel is still under my wing._

**Heather**: _Ha-ha! Forget your chances of having Sierra be your pet, Al! She's totally useless now! _*eyes widen in realization* _Wait a minute, Rachel is still up for grabs. Oh, if he got her on his side before I did…GRAH! It is on now, _Al_. Just you wait…_

"Back to focusing, welcome to the final part of the challenge: bobbing for Big Apples, NYC style!" Chris introduced, finally under control. "Teams must push their carriages along the paths to Central Park's fabled Turtle Pond. There, one member of each team will bob for some very special apples, using _anything_ except their hands. Once they reach the shore, the rest of the teams must load that apple into their carriages and race to the finish line in the Heart of Central Park." Chris explained. "What's a baby carriage without a baby? I saw how you guys went down from the Statue of Liberty, so babies before are the same babies again." Chris finished.

"Since Team Victory got to the Ferry first, they get the shortest path to the Pond. Team I'm Sexy and I know it gets the longest path since they reached the Ferry last, and Team Amazon gets the middle path." Chris informed once the "babies" got into their carriages. "And a little traveling music if you please!" Chris sang as a familiar _DING!_ rang. Courtney then smiled, saying it was "always [her] dream to dance on the streets of [her] Alma Mater", and began the sixth song of the season…

[**Courtney**]  
><em>What's not to love about New York City?<br>_[**Rachel**]_  
>The taxis honk out a New York ditty!<br>_[**Heather**]_  
>The crime is high, the pigeons fly,<br>_[**Courtney, Rachel, Heather**] _  
>What's not to love about New York?<em>

[**Trent**]  
><em>The lights are brighter, the place, inspiring,<br>_[**Izzy**]  
><em>The fun is funner, the bums, perspiring,<br>_[**Tyler**]  
><em>The dirt and grime make every alley shine!<br>_[**Trent, Izzy, Tyler**]_  
>What's not to love about New York?<em>

[**Lindsay**]  
><em>The stores, and the fashions…<br>_[**Bridgette**]  
><em>The shows, and the passions.<br>_[**Lindsay, Bridgette**]  
><em>It's crazy, 'cause the city never sleeps!<br>_[**LeShawna**]  
>Dance break!<p>

[**Bridgette**]  
>Uhh…LeShawna…?<br>[**Lindsay**]  
>FOR THE LOVE OF DANCE, STOP!<p>

[**Team Amazon**]  
><em>Subway trains and the hustle-bustle!<br>_[**Team Chris is Really Really Really Really Hot**]  
><em>Cappuccinos while the mobsters tussle!<br>_[**Sierra**]  
><em>And tabloid stands for all us tabloid fans!<em>

[**Trent**]  
><em>What's not to love…?<br>_[**Courtney**]  
><em>What's not to love…?<em>  
>[<strong>All<strong>]  
><em>What's not to love…about New York?<em>

By the time the song was over, every single team was at Turtle Pond, where three giant apples were waiting for them, Rachel and Trent asleep. "Wait, the other teams are here too? I thought we had the shortest path!" LeShawna complained. "We did, but your dances took the longest to recover from." Lindsay argued. "Still, look at the size of those apples!" Bridgette exclaimed. "Remember, anything _but_ your hands." Chris reminded.

"Guys, I totally got this!" Tyler said, volunteering to retrieve the apple for their team. However, when he jumped in, he landed on his groin, screaming just as loud as his girlfriend did earlier, he sunk into the water. "Oh no! Poor Peter!" Lindsay exclaimed from her baby carriage.

"Bridgette, you go!" she added, nearly shoving Bridgette in the water. Sighing, Bridgette jumped in, faring much better than her predecessor, swimming quickly, dashing towards their apple, her teammates cheering her on.

"My perfect ballet leaps closed the gap for us, so _someone_, for our team, dive in before we lose the advantage!" Courtney snapped. "That sounds like something a valuable player would do, like _me_!" Heather volunteered, diving in and taking off, swimming towards their apple.

"Darnit, I should've gone for Team Chris." Sierra complained. "Last year, I broke my leg at the Egg-and-Spoon race at the Chris McLean fan club picnic." Sierra began, until Trent cut her off by asking, "Wait, there's a Chris McLean fan club picnic?" Sierra just nodded. "It's awesome, there were about six of us! Anyway, I had to stay away for about _a month_, and I took a seal training course online! Handy huh?" Sierra bragged. Upon taking Tyler out of the water, Alejandro let Sierra dive in for their team.

"Don't you find the simple-minded to be _so_ romantic?" Courtney asked, spooking Alejandro out. "Instead of trying to sabotage your own team, try getting to the competition" Courtney snapped, and then she retaliated herself. "Wait, ignore what I just said. Do what you wish with your team." Alejandro just chuckled. "Your _wish_ is my command. And might I again add, your boyfriend is one lucky man." Alejandro stating, giving a light smack to Courtney's butt, smirking all the way. "Now, if you excuse me, Trent needs to…use the facilities." Alejandro informed, wheeling away _a_ baby carriage, not necessarily his own.

Meanwhile, all teams were rooting their representatives on, all three girls neck-and-neck. Then Team Amazon was interrupted by a yawn, coming from _Trent_. "Huh?" Courtney thought. Then she looked, seeing Lindsay still cheering from her carriage, and Rachel…wait, where was she? "That bastard…" Courtney cursed under her tongue. Upon seeing Trent go back to sleep, she decided to return the favor, taking him away, swapping him with an actual baby, doing all of that before Alejandro returned with another baby carriage. "I believe _this_ is yours and _that_ is ours." Courtney snapped, switching the carriages they had. Courtney then decided to head off, wondering where Rachel went, exactly…

Sierra for Team Chris was using her head, _literally_, to move her apple, Bridgette for Team Victory was trying to swim backwards, holding the stem in her mouth, and Heather for Team Amazon was using her feet to kick her apple along. However, all three girls were stopped by _turtles_. "It's called Turtle Pond for a reason, ladies!" Chris reminded them. While Sierra and Bridgette fared better with the turtles, Heather wasn't as much, as one of them got a hold of her hair. Screaming, she kicked and punched as much as she could, all while kicking her apple away from her. Team Chris and Team Victory were the first to get their apples, placing them on top of the baby carriages. "To the Finish line!" Alejandro cheered as he and his team ran off. Bridgette and LeShawna then gently placed the apple on top of Lindsay and took off as well, leaving Team Amazon behind while they waited for Heather, then Gwen noticed something,

"Uh, where did Courtney go?" she asked. "Not sure." Cody responded, leaning over the baby carriage, where they hear a meowing sound. And that meowing continued when Heather reached the shore. "Aww…looks like your girlfriend wants you Noah. She sure is a real—" Heather began, until she was cut off by another meow. Looking in the carriage, they see a kitten bundled in the covers, looking up at them. "Okay, where did this cat come from?" Noah asked.

"Guys! Alejandro swapped our carriages!" Courtney shouted upon returning with their correct carriage. "Courtney, where have you been?" Heather snapped. "Getting our carriage back. I found it with a woman who's been complaining that someone kidnapped her cat." the CIT answered. "Let's get moving people!" Heather commanded, dropping the apple harshly on Rachel, squeaking as she is nearly crushed. "Anyone wanna give the lady her cat back?" Courtney asked. When nobody volunteered, she groaned and went to take the other carriage back, all while the rest of her team raced to the finish line.

Back at the Heart of Central Park, Chris and Chef were talking about things a thirty-year-old and a sixty-year-old would talk about. Then they were cut off by the sound of cheering from the team named after the former. "Yay! First Class, we're coming back!" Tyler cheered. "Oh really? What's that I hear?" Chris asked upon hearing something…odd coming from the carriage. Alejandro removed the apple and revealed…a baby? "Oh my god! Trent regressed into a baby!" Izzy shouted. "No Trent, means no First Place. You guys have to go back." Chris informed them. "Hang on…this isn't our carriage…" Alejandro realized, and then remembered:

**Alejandro**: _Of course! While I was swapping Courtney's carriage for that of a kitten, she swapped mine for that of an infant! Oh, she is good!_

After waiting a while longer, Chris and Chef _finally_ see their winning team. "Oh my boxers, I can't believe this!" Chris said. "The team with the victory…is Team Victory!" he announced. "You're not pulling our leg, are you, Chris?" Bridgette asked. "Nope. You guys win for a change! Congrats on not coming in last!" Chris announced, earning a trio of cheers from the all-female team. Team Amazon comes over later, in second place, and Team Chris, in last. Everyone on both losing teams were complaining, save for Rachel, once again, asleep, and Sierra, smiling.

**Sierra**: _FINALLY! Team Victory wins, and Cody and I get to be together at least! EEE!_

"So, Team Chris, you're facing elimination…if this wasn't a reward challenge, which it is!" Chris announced, causing the aforementioned team to cheer. "Team Victory, I'll see you at the elimination room to give you guys your prizes. And Team Chris…tell Sierra that she's not allowed to talk with me for a while." he informed. "For how long?" Sierra asked. "Until the end of the season." Chris answered, causing Sierra to groan.

Later, at the elimination room, where elimination _won't_ take place, Team Victory was sitting on the benches. "As the winners of the reward challenge, you have the option of either keeping or dumping your prizes out of the plane." the host told them. "Since there are three apples, and three of you, each of you gets to open one. So have at it ladies!" he continued.

"Bridgette won for us, so she can open the first apple." LeShawna suggested. So the surfer girl got up, taking a mallet that Chris gave her, and opened her apple. Inside, there was candy. LeShawna volunteered to open the next apple with the mallet. Inside, there were…more apples. Lindsay opened the last apple, but she only found a shovel. "Uhh…why would we need this?" Lindsay asked. "Keep it anyway, just in case." Bridgette advised.

Later, Team Victory was generous enough to give the other teams their prizes: Team Amazon got the candy [**Courtney**: Cody! Save some for the rest of us!] while Team Chris got the apples. Sierra then grabbed one and began twisting it. "Sierra, what are you doing?" Rachel asked. "It's a common myth, when you twist the stem off the apple when saying the alphabet, the letter it comes off as is the first initial of the first name of the guy you'll be wed to. Look: A…B…" Sierra explained as she demonstrated. However, the stem came off at B. "Whoops. Let me try again: A…B…C…D…" The stem came off on D this time. She tried again and again, getting B or D every time. "Let me try." Rachel suggested. "A…B…C…" The stem then came off on C. Sierra then growled at her, and began chasing her throughout Economy Class.

Back at the cockpit, Chris was just about to sign off the episode: "Will Team Victory actually get more victories for a change? Find out next time on _**Total**_! _**Drama**_! _**World Tour**_...!" he sang, closing the episode.


	7. Aftermath I

**Aftermath I:**

"_You know what? No. No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no. Three hours of Miss Naggy-Pants squawking on this stupid pyramid, in this stupid heat, and you want me to sing? FORGET IT!" Duncan shouted. "Dude, you have a contract!" Chris reminded him. "Eat it, McLean! If you need me, I'll be in the plane waiting for a ride home 'cause I'm out! Done! I quit!" the enraged contestant told him as he cut the rope that bound himself and Courtney together. "Ignore him, Chris. He's not __really__ going to quit. __Are you__?" Courtney asked. "Sorry, Princess. I'm not singing another word on this stupid show!" he apologized. Sighing, he took her in his arms and kissed her. Breaking it, his usual smirk appeared. "Try winning this for me, okay doll?" he asked. "Don't call me 'doll'!" Courtney snapped._

**~*~TOTAL DRAMA WORLD TOUR AFTERMATH~*~**

"_Sorry, Zeke. You have a minute to strap on your parachute or the Drop of Shame will be the Drop of Pain." Gulping, Ezekiel stood up, upset that he was voted off first, again. Taking his bag with his belongings, he took one last look at his teammates. He now knew he wasn't wanted here. "Good luck to everyone, 'eh." he wished before jumping off._

**~*~TOTAL DRAMA WORLD TOUR AFTERMATH~*~**

"_Stop! LeShawna stays! I'm taking the Drop of Shame tonight." Harold announced. "It is not her fault of our loss. T'was mine." Bridgette and Lindsay both gushed at this. LeShawna then wiped a tear from her eye. "You're willing to give up the competition and the million…for me?" she asked. Harold took his hand in hers and answered, "I would do anything for you my beautiful…" And before Chris could stop him, he passionately kissed her. Chef Hatchet just pried the two apart and threw Harold out of the plane. "Oh, you might need this!" Chris shouted as he threw down a parachute. "Good luck Harold!" he shouted._

**~*~TOTAL DRAMA WORLD TOUR AFTERMATH~*~**

"_Let's face it, I'm a health hazard to dogs, birds, and now baby polar bears. I could've avoided it if I hadn't cried my eyes shut and got you guys lost." DJ began. "I feel as if I cursed you. So my I hope my elimination benefits you guys." he added. DJ then grabbed his parachute and proceeded to jump. However, he hit his head on the door and was sent falling down. "Looks like DJ really _is_ cursed." Chris chuckled._

**~*~TOTAL DRAMA WORLD TOUR AFTERMATH~*~**

* * *

><p>While all fourteen remaining contestants were still competing all around the globe for a million dollars, what's everyone else been up to, and where are they? The Aftermath studio founded by Geoff and Bridgette last season is up and running again, this time, refreshed for the newest season. The only difference, Geoff and Bridgette aren't hosting this time—the latter for obvious reasons. <em><strong>Celebrity Manhunt<strong>_ hosts Joshua Camry and Blaineley O'Halloran are back, hosting the Aftermath shows.

"Welcome to _**Total Drama Aftermaths**_: the show where we look into the lives of the eliminated, post-elimination." Josh introduced. "You may have already seen us on _**Celebrity Manhunt**_, but we have been invited to host this season's aftermath program, since Bridgette is out around the world…" Blaineley added.

"We have the juiciest dirt and the dirtiest juice. Everything you ever wanted to hear about Season Three will be served on a Silver Platter. No catfights yet, but there might be tonight." Josh continued. "But we do have special guests and wicked surprises." Blaineley reassured. "But first, let's introduce a few friends of ours—AKA, the saps who can't even play this season: please welcome the _**Total Drama**_ Peanut Gallery!" Blaineley cheered.

"We have Eva…" Josh began as Eva was shown on camera, along with a side-pan showing her return to Season One. "Katie and Sadie…" Blaineley continued as the pair of guests are seen, with a side-pan of their reunion at Sadie's elimination. "Season one's Winner, Owen…" Josh added as the fat guy was put on camera, along with a side-pan of his…sleep-walking. "Justin…" Blaineley gushed as Justin was seen with his mirror, and a side-pan of him at the Talent Show. "Season two's Winner, Beth…" Josh added as the camera pans to Beth and side-pans her standing up for herself against Heather. "And of course, last season's Aftermath host, Geoff." Blaineley concluded as Geoff is shown, along with a side-pan of his arrival on the series pilot.

"I have a question for everyone. How does everyone feel about it being Owen's fault you guys don't get to compete this season?" Blaineley asked. "Uh, we didn't really blame anyone…" Beth reminded. "Oh really?" Josh asked, taking down the giant screen. It is then revealed that after Duncan and Courtney jumped out of the bus, Owen attempted to follow them, but he got stuck in the back door. However, the force of gravity got him unstuck when the bus fell off the cliff. By the end of the clip, everyone was glaring at Owen, who just chuckled. "Sorry guys…" Owen apologized.

"Relax dudes, don't you guys remember the consolation party Owen threw us, with piñata included?" Geoff asked. "You _do_ remember that _Owen_ was the piñata, right?" Justin reminded. "Besides, the show's too heavy on the bod." he added. "And I don't _need_ a million dollars! Got that?" Eva snapped. "What about the free trip around the world?" Josh asked. "With Chris and Chef torturing us? No thank you!" Beth answered. "What about all of your old friends hanging out without you?" Blaineley asked. "We always have each other…" Sadie smiled, hugging Katie, who hugged her "sister" back.

"Looks like everyone's being honest about this." Josh told Blaineley. "Of course Beth and Owen are. They already won their seasons. Everyone else, probable jealous." his female companion responded. "Yeah right. I'd rather be here than suffer through more drama…" Geoff groaned. Both hosts chuckled. "Alright then. Before we move on to our first segment, let's introduce our first guest." Josh suggested.

"Runner-Up for Season Two, our first guest dropped out upon refusal to sing the reprise for the first song of the season, becoming the first contestant _ever_ in _**Total Drama**_ history to quit." Blaineley continued. "Last time we saw him, his parachute was caught in the jet turbine. Fortunately for him, he's fine now. Ladies and Gentleman, Duncan!" Blaineley announced as said Juvie delinquent made himself known, walking onto the set.

"Finally, away from that hellhole." Duncan groaned as he sat down onto the couch adjacent to Josh and Blaineley's. "Welcome Duncan. Now, mind joining us in our first segment: _Truth or Pain_!" Josh announced. Duncan just rolled his eyes and answered, "Sure. Why not, couldn't be happier." Only to be responded by a hammer almost hitting him. "Sarcasm doesn't count as a lie!" he shouted, dodging the hammer fairly well. "Nice moves, Bad Boy, almost as nice as the moves Alejandro made on the girls on the show, _especially_ Courtney…" Josh snickered. Stifling a growl, Duncan answered, "So? She and I are on opposite ends of the world now. I don't care." He was responded by an anvil nearly landing on him. "WHAT THE HELL?"

"Moving on, how does it feel to be the first one out this time, losing a chance at a million dollars?" Blaineley asked. "Again. Don't care." Duncan answered as he dodged a safe this time. "And besides, I don't even _like_ to sing, okay?" he argued, just barely missing a piano as it fell. This caused everyone else to gasp, and some to laugh…until Duncan threatened to use his switchblade on those laughing.

"Since Duncan likes to sing _so much_, why doesn't he sing for us?" Josh suggested as a familiar _DING!_ sound was heard. "Oh no! I am not, repeat, NOT—!" Duncan began, only to be cut off by Owen repeating, "Not." The lovable oaf was responded by glares. "What? He said to repeat 'not'. So I did." Owen defended. Then Duncan decided to start himself over: "Again, I am not, repeat, NOT singing on this show again!"

"You sure you don't wanna sing about something?" Josh asked, the TV behind him showing the events in New York, with Alejandro laying his hand on Courtney's butt, spanking her in a sense. Now, this made Duncan pissed. "You want me to sing? FINE! I'll [BLEEP]ing sing!" Duncan shouted. "However…I'd like some help…" he added. "No problem. We managed to recruit your band mates." Blaineley told him. "Wait, Duncan's in a band?" Eva asked, laughing. "Well…yeah. But it's not one of those girly boy bands. It's a heavy metal band." Duncan told her. "Yeah, and Duncan's our lead singer." called a voice. "Ladies and gentlemen, the members of Der Schnitzel Kickers: Kiss of Death, Mad Skulls, Dragon's Breath, and Red Sabbathe." Blaineley introduced. (_**AN**__: Thank you 21hugs for the names of the band members!_) "So, without further ado…mind helping me with—" Duncan began, but Red Sabbathe cut him off with a nod, getting to the drums. Then Duncan began the seventh song of the season, and the first song of the Aftermaths. (_**AN**__: This is to the tune of "_Her Real Name Isn't Blaineley_"_)

[**Duncan**]  
><em>Here's a special number to a "treasure" of a guy<br>Who's hot looks makes all the girls drool and pant and cry!  
>He's a nasty Latin schemer who's as charming as a snake<br>His tactics may be swell but they make his victims ache!_

_He'll tell you that he loves you, but you're someone he can't stand!  
>He's had plastic surgery to become more of a "man"!<br>__He hits on girls like it's not a big deal in every way.  
>So when he dumps them one by one, they'll all go "What the hey?"<em>

_Al's not the guy you think he is, so let me to you plainly!  
>There's something wrong that evil smile and he acts really vaguely!<br>He's a lying Latin scum-bag and perhaps a bit__ too Shady!__  
>He's creepy, nasty, and evil bros as I tell you, Josh and Blaineley…<em>

Everyone in the audience and all of the guys, along with Eva, cheered. Beth, Katie, and Sadie looked rather cross. "Oh you're only saying that because your girlfriend's cheating on you…" Beth argued. "I should know. I flirted with her and wound up in a _body cast_ because of him!" Justin added. "You know it's not nice to spread lies, Duncan. So stop acting jealous and move on, get a grip!" Katie told him. Duncan was in the mood to snap that _twig_ of a girl in half, when Geoff, and Duncan's bandmates, held him back.

"Duncan, relax dude. Mind heading backstage to blow off some steam?" Geoff asked. Duncan reluctantly agreed and headed backstage with his bud, much to Blaineley's and Josh's chagrin. "No fair! We wanted to see Duncan beat up someone!" Josh complained. "Not to worry, Josh. We still have three more guests to go!" Blaineley reassured before introducing the next guest.

"Though he wasn't the first to get the boot, he was the first voted out, _again_. Not much can be said about him, but he _has_ gained some character upon his departure. Ladies and gentlemen, Ezekiel!" Blaineley introduced as the homeschool walked onto the stage and sat on the couch Duncan was on moments before.

"Uhh…can I talk now?" Zeke asked. "Oh, sorry. We were too busy laughing at your competition getting mauled!" Blaineley apologized, laughing. "Anyway, we have only _one_ question for you, other than the obvious, now that you're booted so early in the game, _again_, who are you rooting for to win?" Josh asked. "I don't know, 'eh…" the boy answered. "I think _I_ know…" Sadie giggled. "Back at Playa de Losers, he was trying to pull moves on Bridgette." she added.

_As if on cue, the television showed Bridgette in a hot tub, after smelling of skunk spray. Zeke was then shown spying on her. When Bridgette saw him, she looked rather menacing. After that one look, the boy went into armadillo position, begging, "I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Please don't hurt me!" as she just looked on, confused._

Blaineley and Josh were laughing once again, while Ezekiel blushed. "Okay! I suffer from caligynephobia, okay?" The boy snapped. "Cali-jean-what?" Josh asked. "Caligynephobia means the fear of beautiful women." Blaineley answered. "So you're in love with Bridgette, and yet _fear_ her?" she asked. And with that, Zeke left the room, crying, causing everyone left in the Peanut Gallery to glare at him. "What? It's not our fault he's a crybaby." Blaineley snapped. "Still to come, our last two guests and another song! Stick around!" Josh announced, signing off Act I of the Aftermath.

* * *

><p>"And we're back with our Aftermath show!" Blaineley introduced. "Duncan and Zeke are still backstage letting their emotions fume, while we're forced to not capture that on camera, no less." the female whined. Not to worry, Blaineley. We still have our last two guests!" Josh comforted. "Guest Number Three is your stereotypical nerd with 'mad skillz' as he calls them. But he also has a heart of gold, when Harold chose to be eliminated in his lovely LeShawna's place. Ladies and gentlemen, Harold!" Josh introduced as Harold is shoved onto the stage. Hearing of, and witnessing, Duncan and Ezekiel's time here not so long before, made him afraid of what the hosts will throw at him.<p>

"Welcome to the show, Harold. Please, have a seat." Blaineley greeted. "How do you feel of this being your earliest boot yet?" she asked. "Reminder, I booted myself!" Harold reminded everyone. "But even if I did stay longer, my knowledge and skills would've been depleted." he added. "I think we might know why…" Eva droned, rolling her eyes as the rear-view television appeared once again and began showing Harold back on the island…

"_When your bladder is full, it's roughly the size of a softball." Harold informed Justin as he was taking a whaz in the latrines. Justin then punches Harold square in the face. Harold frowns and walks away._

"_The world's longest cricket match lasted 14 days. That's a lot of googlies." said Harold, giggling at that last word. Heather, bald at the time, grew infuriated with him and kneed him in the groin. She then walked away, leaving Harold to cry in pain._

"_In Alaska, it's illegal to talk to someone when they moose hunt." Harold told Noah, who actually looked interested, that was until a moose decides to ram into him, causing Noah to look concerned._

"_Squirrels only blink one eye at a time. Like this." informed Harold as he decided to demonstrate in front of Eva. A squirrel then followed suit and dropped…droppings on him, causing Eva to laugh while elbowing Harold rather harshly in the gut. The squirrel then scratched his face after the female walked away._

"_111,111,111 x 111,111,111 = 12,345,678,987,654,321: a numerical palindrome! How cool is that?" Harold informed, while facing the camera. However, he was unaware of the four aforementioned campers, Chef Hatchet, and even a bear ready to attack him with a baseball bat, boxing gloves, a frying pan, a chainsaw, and Harold's very own nun chucks. LeShawna then enters the scene, heads for the group, and the next thing we know, they're running away in fear from her._

"Huh, I thought _I_ scared them off…" Harold pondered. "Looks like your girlfriend saved your sorry butt, dude." Josh told him. "Hey! It's time for Harold to sing!" Blaineley announced as the _DING!_ was heard once again. "You're doing that to him _now_?" Justin asked. "Justin, just be glad you're not the only Drama Brother here anymore." Josh reminded him, causing Blaineley to pout. "Actually, Owen requested to join the band. However…" Justin told the hosts. Owen then comes out wearing what he wore for the first challenge of the Rock n' Roll episode of Season Two. "WHOO! We're gonna rock this place or what?" he asked, playing his air guitar.

"Ahem…Harold, do you mind?" Justin asked. "If he's okay with it, then I am too!" Blaineley said, immediately defending Justin. "Sure. I could use the back-up!" Harold answered. "But what about Trent and Cody? They're part of the band too!" he asked. "Owen's backing for Trent. As for Cody…" Josh answered, snapping his fingers. Everyone is then met by a new guest, Sasquachanakwa. "I guess we can get started then." Harold stated, and he began…

[**Harold**]  
><em>You might think I know it all<br>And maybe I'm heading for a fall  
>I'm just that brainiac guy<br>Left alone to sit and cry._

_Honey…I have some questions for you first  
>Girl…Take some time to school me<br>Quench my thirst... for knowledge  
>Cause, gosh! I just gotta know…<em>

_How'd you get so hot?_

[**Justin, Owen**]  
><em>Baby!<em>

[**Harold**]  
><em>You're so effing hot!<em>

[**Justin, Owen**]  
><em>Baby!<em>

[**Harold**]  
><em>My physics know-how ain't got a hope<em>  
><em>of explaining why your butt's so dope<br>__You bend my space time continuum  
><em>_Then you shake what your mama gave you-em!  
><em>_I don't even hardly know my name.  
><em>'_Cause when you walk in the room, nobody looking the same!_

[**Owen**]  
><em>Baby…!<em>

[**Justin**]  
><em>Baby…!<em>

[**Harold**]  
><em>Baby…!<em>

[BEATBOX SOLO!]

[**Harold**]  
><em>I demand a scientific investigation<em>  
><em>To whether you're even from the human nation<em>  
><em>I swear you're changing my molecular structure<em>  
><em>With all your sexy ions<em>, _you make my heart rupture!_

That performance got every single female in the amphitheater squealing in joy, and fighting over who was to be whom's bride. Blaineley even fainted after shouting, "MARRY ME, JUSTIN!" Josh just chuckled as Harold, Justin, and Owen ran offstage, being chased by a bunch of fangirls. Placing a smelling salt underneath his cohost's nose, he managed to wake her up. "Ohh…what happened? I had this crazy dream. Justin was performing shirtless…" she said, feeling woozy. "Uhh…anyway, this just in: the Drama Brothers are on the run! And Blaineley proves to be not as cool as she thinks she is!" Josh introduced, causing everyone left in the Peanut Gallery to laugh. [By this time, Geoff and Duncan returned.] "I was demonstrating enthusiasm. It's part of my job!" Blaineley argued.

"And now, we have a fan favorite Aftermath segment, _THAT'S Gonna Leave a Mark!_" And with that, the rear television showed hilarious injuries so far in the season, such as Tyler tumbling down the pyramid, Cody getting crapped on by his team's camel, Rachel hitting Alejandro in his groin with her foam sword until he was sore, Heather crash-landing in a block of ice, and Noah having his kiwis crushed when Rachel jumped in his arms.

"Yeah…pay no attention to the blonde who fainted after seeing a boy nearly two thirds her age!" said Josh, causing everyone to laugh once again. "Moving on…it's time for our final guest of the night! This loveable brick house claims to be the friendliest person in the game, but after he claims to have cursed his team and sent them on a losing streak, he quits the competition. Ladies and gentlemen, DJ!" Blaineley introduced as DJ walked onstage and sat down, holding something in his hand.

"Uhh…what's that?" Josh asked. "Oh…just a note.." DJ answered, rather uneasily I might add. "A _note_? Yours?" Blaineley asked. "Sounds like _someone_ has a secret admirer…" she added. "No, _no_! It ain't for me. Bridgette wanted me to give this to Geoff." DJ corrected, causing Geoff's eyes to widen, since he watched the Yukon episode. "What about, huh?" the party boy asked, acting all nervous. Blaineley and Josh then chuckled. "Ohh…I think I know…" Josh answered as the television showed Bridgette and Alejandro's kiss, causing Geoff to cringe. "That must be a _Dear John_ letter, Bridgette breaking up with Geoff and saying she's moving on." Blaineley guessed, spooking Geoff out even further.

"Heck no! It's an apology note!" DJ corrected again as Geoff began to read it. "'_Geoff, I'm sorry I was falling for someone other than you. I guess I let he-who-shall-not-be-named get to my head and let me fall for his trap. I still wanna let you know that you're the one for me and I'm so sorry I hurt you. Your Snuggly-Boo-Boo-McCutiekins, Bridgette'_" Geoff read, earning a smile on his face, and the crowd to "aww" in sweetness, as well as the hosts to gag. "Someone get into a catfight already, I can't handle this much sweetness!" Josh screamed.

Duncan decided to answer Josh's calling and punch him straight in the jaw. Josh, although in pain, gave Duncan a thumbs up and a weak "Thank you". This caused the rest of the Peanut Gallery to laugh. "Moving on, DJ, is it true that you really are _cursed_?" Blaineley asked. "When I competing, yes! But since I got back, I haven't harmed one single creature!" DJ answered. "Maybe because you didn't have your teammates pressuring you." Beth suggested. "Well…maybe…but I swear, the guilt was eating me alive, even worse than when I made that illegal alliance with Chef!" DJ answered. "And Mama was so upset…"

"You think she'd be even more upset that you didn't win the million and get her a big house like you promised?" Josh asked, now resting his jaw on an ice pack. DJ was silent for a few seconds, before Duncan spoke up, "No problem." Blaineley looked confused. "Uhh, Duncan, DJ's homeless now!" she reminded him. "No, he's right. I mean, the bus _did_ fly off a cliff, but Mama got insured to the max! She'll be able to afford a better bus with the she gets from her claim." DJ answered. "I meant a _house_ home." Blaineley snapped. "And I also meant that." Duncan answered. "I'm guessing maybe DJ could stay with me and my folks." Duncan volunteered. "And…if that doesn't work out, DJ could crash with me!" Geoff added, causing DJ to hug them both. "Aww! Thanks guys!"

"Okay, we're out of time!" Josh shouted, not wanting anymore sugary goodness. "I swear, all this sweetness is giving me cavities!" Blaineley whined. "Not to worry, we're gonna wrap this up with some Total Drama Shout-outs from these ten contestants to the fourteen left in the game, and we'll see you next time on _**Total! Drama! World Tour!**_"

* * *

><p><strong>Beth<strong>: _I choose to send my shout-out to my best friend, Lindsay! Good luck in the game!_

**DJ**: _My shout-out goes to Bridgette. Geoff, and I are rooting for you, girl!_

**Duncan**: _Shout-out to Courtney! You can win this babe!_

**Eva**: _Ugh! I'm supposed to send a shout-out to someone…maybe LeShawna. She's the only girl with balls left!_

**Ezekiel**: _Yo, I send a shout-out to Bridgette…because I want to, not because I'm scared! *shudders*_

**Geoff**: _I'm rooting for you Bridgette! I…I may still be upset about Alejandro...who isn't? But it wasn't your fault! Go Bridgette!_

**Harold**: _To my luscious LeShawna…soon to be the Mrs. McGrady…!_

**Justin**: _I'm gonna have to say Courtney; she's the only beautiful one left. Alejandro doesn't count, he stole my shtick._

**Katie**: _I'm shouting out to Alejandro, definitely! He's HOT! Or…maybe Trent!_

**Owen**: _I'm sending a shout-out to Noah, my little buddy! WHOO!_

**Sadie**: _Sending a shout-out to Trent! Win so I can be Mrs. Masters! EEE!_


	8. Hot and  Hot

**Hot and…Hot**

**Chris McLean**: _Last time on _**Total Drama World Tour**_, we arrive to the hometown of three of our contestants, New York City! Here, our competitors went to great heights to discover New York's finest: from the bosom of Lady Liberty, to its labyrinth of subways! In the end, Team Victory was victorious, and got some pretty sick rewards, which meant nobody got sent home. With fourteen contestants left in the game, who can't stand the _heat_ of the competition? Find out on _**Total Drama World Tour**!

* * *

><p>Economy Class was sucky once again. Entering Day 15 of the season, and it hasn't gotten any better. Noah was the first of the contestants to wake up, holding a snoozing Rachel in his arms. The rest of Team Amazon followed suit and saw the two. When Noah attempted to place Rachel down, simply beside him, the girl whined and clung to him. Heather simply laughed, and placed a finger to her lips. "You planning on making any moves later?" she asked, causing the male teen to blush.<p>

Cody later woke up in Sierra's arms, a creepy smile on her face. "Sierra…what am I doing here?" he asked. Sierra simply giggled and said, "Hey Cody, guess who lost their virginity…" Cody simply shrugged. "_You_ did!" she answered, causing Cody to scream everyone awake. (_**AN**__: Guess where I got that dialogue from! XD_)

**Cody**: _Sierra did WHAT to me? *screams again, then pukes, then faints*_

While Cody was panicking and Sierra was on his tail, Alejandro made his way to Noah and Rachel, now wide awake. "Lovely meeting your acquaintance today." he greeted. "Thanks…same here…" Rachel replied. "'Tis a shame we're on opposing sides. I would _honestly_ love to get to know you better…more than I do anyway." the Hispanic replied, causing Noah to do a double-take. "Excuse me?" he asked. Rachel simply stayed silent. Alejandro walked off, noticing his teammate, Izzy, glaring at him.

"May I help you?" he asked. Izzy just snapped at him. "Don't try that trick with me…!" she threatened, eyes fixed in a glare, causing the male to fix his eyebrow in an arch. "Excuse me?" he asks. "I know what you did with Bridgette, and I know what you're trying to do with me! It ain't gonna happen, buddy!" she yells, putting up her fists, getting the attention of everyone in the area. Alejandro simply laughs. "I'm sorry, _chica_: I honestly have no idea what you're talking about…" he apologized. "Besides, even if that was true, why would I try to off my own teammate?" Izzy just screamed and stormed off.

**Alejandro**: _Izzy is _obviously _out of her mind…if she thinks she can off me_ this_ soon that is…_

**Izzy**: _That evil, evil man! Thinking he can woo me! He's just like my evil ex, but Izzy will show him!_

Meanwhile, in First Class, Team Victory was enjoying themselves. All three girls were getting massages from _very_ hot masseuses. "Wow, I feel so relaxed, I think my brain is asleep…" said Lindsay, who tested her theory by trying to sip her potpourri tea, only to spill some on her breasts. "Yep, _totally_ asleep!" she added. LeShawna was having someone walk on her back to massage it, and boy, it felt good! As soon as he walked himself down, the girl sat up and stretched. "Oh man! This feels great!" she cheered.

Bridgette, however, was having her just desserts, _literally_, as she was sitting in front of a plate with a slice of chocolate cake on it. "I can't eat this!" she exclaimed. "Why'd you take it then?" LeShawna asked. "Because I felt sorry for it, just sitting there…" Bridgette answered, pouting. Lindsay soon joined them as they stared at the slice. "I'm not eating that. You eat it, Lindsay!" LeShawna suggested. "No! I'm watching my figure!" the blonde responded. "Okay…maybe we each can have one bite…" Bridgette offered, and all three girls had a piece of the cake. After a while they had another, and another, and another until the cake was gone. "Man, that was tasty…" said Bridgette.

"Attention contestants, we're arriving at our next location. And the jackets are here, finally!" Chris announced over the PA system. The girls all smiled and headed to the Common Area, followed by Team Amazon and Team Chris, where two racks of jackets waited. "We're going someplace cold again?" Trent asked. "Do you want to _not_ freeze to death?" Tyler asked. All then went to the racks and threw on their coats, except…

"Uhh…where are _our_ coats, Chris?" Gwen asked. Chris then arrived, hearing Gwen's question. "I don't think you need them today. Gwen." he answered. "Uhh…Chris, your niece is on this team, remember?" Courtney asked. "Exactly." Chris answered as the plane proceeded to land. All contestants look outside, only to meet the opposite of their expectations. "You're dropping us off at a sandy desert?" Heather snapped. Those wearing their coats were boiling right now, since the plane landed right on the Equator. "Not just _any_ sandy desert, the _Sahara_ Desert, Heather." Chris answered.

"Why did you give us these coats then?" Bridgette asked, light blue coat turning teal with her sweat. "I didn't necessarily say you could wear them, nor did I say we were traveling to someplace cold." Chris answered. "Mind if we change into our swimsuits then?" Trent asked. Chris rolled his eyes and answered, "Fine…"

Later, all fourteen contestants were outside with their swimsuits. The sweating lessened, but it didn't end. Almost every girl was staring at Alejandro's rather tight speedo, showing a bulge as he sent a wink to them. Izzy just rolled her eyes. "Your challenge is a survival challenge. How long can you last in the desert without heading back here to the air-conditioned plane? I'm giving you guys tents to have a sense of cool…" Chris began. "The first team to return to the plane is sent to elimination." the host continued.

**Izzy**: *laughing maniacally*

"Team Victory, for winning the previous challenge, you may use your shovel. Rumor has it there's an underground spring here. Use it to find that spring. You guys also get some canteens, a filter, and a solar-powered boiler to store the water in and cleanse it." Chris advised, and the girls of Team Victory cheered. "Team Amazon, for coming in second, you get six individual water bottles _and_ a cooler!" Chris announced, and Team Amazon cheered as well. "And as for Team Me, for coming in last, you get…nothing." said Chris, causing his team to groan. "All three of you are getting tents as well, in case you wanna spend the night." the host finished before sending them off, and all three teams went their separate ways.

With Team Amazon heading North, their attempt to become cooler has worked…to an extent. "Alright guys. We're gonna set our camp here. The farther up North we are from the plane, the better." Courtney instructed as she set up the tent and the cooler inside. "Oh man…I feel like I'm gonna fry…" Gwen droned, feeling herself begin to sweat. Suddenly, she felt…something drip on her. "Is it raining…?" she asked as she opened her eyes, only to see Cody sweating on her. "Goodbye Cody!" she shouted as she walked away, into the tent.

Cody just sat down to the closest person he could find, Rachel. "So…sure is hot here…" he said. He then felt someone drag him away. "Goodbye Cody." said Noah as he dropped Cody next to the tent. "Are you okay…?" Rachel asked. "I'm fine. Cody's just suffering from Obsessive Female Gender Disorder. Only treatment, stay away from girls as much as possible." Noah answered, coming up with that excuse off the fly. But Rachel, despite her naïveté, knew what was going on. "You're blushing…" she adds as Noah was indeed, blushing. "It's…it's the heat!"

**Noah**: _I'd just like to state that my not wanting Cody to stare at Rachel does not mean I have a crush on her like everyone claims I do. I just don't think he should stare at her just because she's hot _*realizes what he just said*_ NOT that I think she's hot…I mean…DAMNIT!  
><em>*STATIC*  
><strong><strong>Noah<strong>: ***fighting the camera* _I want that tape back! Give me the tape! Why does this keep happening to me…?_

Team Chris decided to travel South for the same reason Team Amazon traveled North: as an attempt to get cooler. Izzy simply refused to listen to her "captain". Sierra looked her friend on. "Okay, I'm not a big fan of Alejandro either, but I'm not gonna be stubborn with him…" she told her. Izzy rolled her eyes. "He is _evil_, I tell you!" Izzy whisper-shouted, careful not to alert the boys. "I don't think he's evil. He apologized to us for the whole New York fiasco before we all left for this World Tour." Sierra defended. "He said that to trick us!" she argued. "He is an eel!" Sierra then arched an eyebrow. "What?" she asked.

"Alejandro is an eel, that's what he is: A filthy, greasy eel dipped in grease swimming in motor oil!" Izzy answered. "Dirty?" Sierra added. "_Slippery_." Izzy corrected. "Al can't be trusted…" Their conversation was then cut off by the familiar _DING! _noise. Even though Chris didn't announce a song to be sung, Izzy proceeded to sing the ninth song of the season:

[**Izzy**]  
><em>He thinks he got us good, okay, maybe he did.<em>  
><em>He thinks he rules the game, I guess.<em>  
><em>But he don't rule a thing, 'cause face it, he is [BLEEP]<em>  
><em>Who's gone and made a nasty mess!<em>

[**Sierra**]  
>Huh?<p>

[**Izzy**]  
><em>He lies right to your face, and messes up your head!<em>  
><em>And ain't that just the way with men?<em>  
><em>Now someone's gotta do it, oh he is going down!<em>  
><em>And won't be getting up again!<em>

_Sisters, come together now and take him down!_  
><em>Sisters, come together now and sort him out!<em>  
><em>Sisters, come together now, make him see what we're all about, whoa-oh!<em>  
><em>Sisters, come together now, show what's what!<em>  
><em>Sisters, come together now, help me strut!<em>  
><em>Sisters, come together now, make him see what we're all about!<em>  
><em>Oh, revenge!<em>

Meanwhile, Team Victory had no set direction of where to go, simply wanting to find that rumored underground spring. Each girl was having a turn with the shovel, starting with Bridgette. "Here's a nice spot to dig." she announced as she approached a spot that was rather moist. Taking the shovel in her hand, she began to dig, without knowing the condition of the device. "Okay, I feel as if there's more sand in here than when I started digging!" she shouted as she looked closely at the shovel: the sand was seeping out rather rapidly. "Of course he'd give us something in bad condition." After all of the sand was gone, she tossed it aside, landing in front of Lindsay. "What use is this shovel when it has a bunch of holes in it?" she asks. LeShawna just landed on her back in the sand. "This is _not_ gonna be easy, I can tell you that." she groaned.

Lindsay then began to ponder. "What if we just covered the holes?" she suggested. "Cover all of THAT?" LeShawna asked. "Lindsay, I love ya girl, but this is ridiculous." she added as Lindsay uses her bandana to cover the shovel's holes. She then proceeded to dig, her teammates doubting her for a second. Both were close to falling asleep when they hear Lindsay ask, "Why is the desert leaking?" Both girls immediately shot up and ran to Lindsay's spot and see…water! "Lindsay, you found the spring!" Bridgette cheered. "Come here, girl!" LeShawna cheered as all three girls got in a group hug.

Back with Chris and Chef in the air-conditioned plane, both are watching all of the contestant's actions on three separate televisions. Chuckling as they clinked glasses, Chris turns to the camera to sign off Act I. "Things seem to be going well for the teams. How long _can_ they survive in this heat? What's in store for the contestants? Who will cave into to Desert Fever? Find out when we return!"

* * *

><p>Team Amazon was enjoying themselves with their luxuries. Everyone seems to be doing well until Courtney noticed something…odd. She turned to Gwen and asked, "Hey…did you notice something with Heather?" Gwen simply looked confused. "Isn't there always something with her?" Gwen responded. Then they hear Rachel ask, "Why is Heather making out with a cactus?" Both girls then turn and spot Heather, indeed, making out with a cactus. "I told you!" Courtney snapped. Gwen just laughed.<p>

"Is she _that_ desperate? First her cat, then that plant? I don't know what's wrong with her, but it's pretty entertaining…" Courtney simply shrugged and suggested, "Maybe she's suffering from a heat stroke?" Rachel volunteered to go check on Heather, simply wanting to make sure she was alright. "Heather, are you okay?" she asked. Heather simply kicked sand in her face. "Leave me alone while I make out with Alejandro!" she snapped as Rachel coughed. The rest of their teammates, upon hearing that, laughed. Heather simply glared at them.

"What are you laughing at?" she snapped. "Both the fact that you just admitted to liking Alejandro…" Cody began. "…and that you're mistaking a cactus for him." Noah finished. Heather then saw herself, as well as her tongue, covered in thorns, causing her to scream in pain. "Don't just stand there! Unpluck these thorns!" she shouted. Rachel volunteered, despite Heather kicking sand in her face earlier.

**Courtney**: _I just knew Heather had a thing for Alejandro! And if I'm right—and believe me, I usually _am_ right—he has a thing for Heather as well._

**Heather**:_ I'd just like to state that I was having a heat stroke, therefore not thinking rationally. That's the only reason to why I would want to make out with that arrogant, lying, charming *realizes what she just said* jerk!_

While Courtney and Gwen were laughing, Courtney felt a stinging sensation to her leg. "Oww! Something just bit me!" she shouted. Rachel later felt that same stinging sensation to her leg. "OWW!" she screamed. Cody just picked up a scorpion that was sitting in between Courtney and Gwen. "I think it was him…" Cody told them as the scorpion then stung his hand, causing him to scream and drop it. Everyone then ran inside their tent, scorpion free.

"Hey! We're not leaving Alejandro out there, are we?" Heather asked. "One, that's a cactus." Gwen reminded her. "And two, you _so_ like him!" Courtney added as she splashed a bottle of water in her face. Heather simply spat out the water that got in her mouth. "What did you say?" she asked. "You like Alejandro, and you're an idiot for mistaking a cactus for him. Lindsay isn't even dumb enough to do that." Noah answered. "I do not! I was _obviously_ suffering from heat stroke! But if _I_ like Alejandro, then Noah likes Rachel." Heather defended. "And _that's_ why you kicked sand in my face?" Rachel asked, using the water to clean the sand off of her. All the while, Cody was staring at her, and it didn't take long for Noah to notice.

"Cody, will you desist?" he asked through his teeth. "Sorry! But if I stare at Gwen's, I'll get hurt. Besides, they're wet!" the nerdling responded. "And Heather, you should take mind your own love life!" Noah snapped, the heat beginning to get to him as well. "I could say the same to all of you! At least what _I_ am saying is right because you obviously like her and I. DO. NOT. LIKE. ALEJANDRO!" While all of this was going on, however, Rachel began to hyperventilate, having what one would call a panic attack. Sadly, nobody noticed, even after she passed out.

Meanwhile, Alejandro was giving his team another pep-speech. "Even though we are at disadvantage, I know our team is strong to win this challenge! We are going to be victorious!" he finished. Izzy rolled her eyes at him, letting Alejandro noticed. "I'm sorry, _señoríta_. Might there be something you want to share with us?" he asked, a touch of annoyance in his voice. Izzy just stood up and walked up to him, all in his face. "Yes...I just wish to add, whose heart do you plan on breaking today?" Alejandro automatically played his innocent act. "I plan on doing no such thing! I would _never_ toy with a girl's fragile heart…" he defended. Izzy just coughed, "Bridgette!"

"I believe she's not here, she's on the other team." Alejandro reminded her. "You know what I mean!" Izzy shouted. "I believe I do not!" he snapped back. Izzy, all of a sudden, bit his arm. "SOS! HE NEEDS TO BE TESTED!" Izzy screamed, pretending to play doctor and dragging Alejandro behind her…towards the plane, much too fast for the rest of the team to keep up. Izzy then set Alejandro down. "Okay, buddy, listen and listen good!" she threatened.

"What are you doing?" Alejandro asked, scared of the girl. "I'm warning you! Izzy won't tolerate your manipulative ways! Izzy will rip your head off and feed it to the wolves before you hypnotize any other girl, you evil man!" she threatened. Nearly making Alejandro wet his speedo.

**Alejandro**: _Izzy officially _scares_ me! She even took me hostage!_

**Izzy**: *takes out an Alejandro doll and begins gnawing on it, tearing the head off*

Meanwhile, with Team Victory, the girls were rationing the water they found, filtering it out and boiling it to make it healthy enough for them to drink without suffering from a heat stroke too much. However, one of the girls slowly started to reach her boiling point, reaching maximum hot-i-tude: her hair even poofed out. "Man, we're sure lucky to have found that spring. Otherwise, we'd be thirsty and hot as heck." the girl named LeShawna acknowledged, despite her hair looking like a porcupine with fur instead of quills. Bridgette was about to take a sip from the canteen, when she realized, there was only a capful left.

"Uhh…what happened to the water?" she asked. LeShawna's eyes then widened, and she began to panic. "We lost the water? Oh, this is not good! It could've spilled, boiled up, or—" LeShawna began to ramble. Then she turned to Lindsay, who didn't seem to be panicking at all. "Lindsay…any idea where our water went?" LeShawna asked through her teeth. "It didn't go anywhere. I drank it." Lindsay answered, causing LeShawna to become enraged. "You WHAT? You're lucky…you're lucky I can't come up with a threat or…whatever!" LeShawna screamed and went back to the shade of the tent.

"Come on. There might be more water in the spring." Bridgette offered as she made her way to the spring, which, indeed, had some more water in it. She was about to fetch some when suddenly, she saw something…or rather _someone_ in the distance. "Geoff…? Is that you?" she said, believing she did see her boyfriend in the distance, ignoring the fact that he didn't even compete this season. "Geoff? Geoff's not here." Lindsay replied, confused. "Bridge, Lindsay's right. Besides, that's _my_ man you're after!" LeShawna shouted as she also ran in the same direction Bridgette was running in. "But Harold's not here either!" Lindsay answered when she was all alone.

**Lindsay**: _Is it just me, or am I the only one not chasing a mirror garage…or something like that. It starts with "mir", ends with "age"…_

Back with Team Amazon, Heather and Noah were still in their screaming match. It was just then that Cody notices the unconscious fifteen-year-old on the ground. "Uhh…guys…?" he said, trying to get their attention. However, both ignored him, with even Gwen and Courtney joining in on the shouting match.

"Noah, you've got to stop acting like a child!"

"I'M a child? YOU'RE the one who tried to beat up a shark!"

"Oh shut up! You two are BOTH children!"

"And YOU'RE the grown-up, Heather?"

"GUYS! WILL YOU JUST LISTEN?!" Cody screamed, and all four pairs of eyes went on him. "WHAT?" all shouted. "Whatever it is, Cody, can't it wait?" Heather asked. "Unless a teammate on the floor and can't wake up has to wait, then I guess it will!" Cody argued, gesturing to Rachel, who hasn't stirred from her position since Cody found her. Immediately, Noah and Courtney went to her side, instantly showing concern.

"Hey! I was a CIT, remember? I know how to perform CPR!" Courtney bragged, once again. "Like anyone cares." Heather snapped, rolling her eyes. Gwen, taking that comment the wrong way, punched Heather straight in the jaw, knocking out a tooth. "Wow, perhaps Courtney might not be the only lesbian on this show." Heather smirked. "_Lesbian_?" Courtney and Gwen growled. "Courtney wants to kiss Rachel, and Gwen punched me because she was jealous. Duh. You two are lesbians." Heather said matter-of-fact like. "You want to lose a second tooth, Heather?" Gwen threatened.

**Courtney**: _LESBIAN? I have a boyfriend!_

**Gwen**: _Just so you know, I punched Heather because simply I thought she was heartless enough to not even care that one of her own teammates could be DYING here! And that lesbian comment, Heather, remember Trent, my boyfriend? …I mean he was at the time when you kissed him right in front of me…!  
><em>*STATIC*  
><strong>Gwen<strong>: _I want that tape back! Give me the tape! How do you open this thing…?_

"Well then, Heather, who do you suggest should do it?" Courtney snapped. "And you're kinda on a timed limit…" she then reminded. Heather just answered, in a no-duh tone, mind you, "Noah. He has to have some experience with kissing." Noah, blushing, but not wanting to argue, agreed. "Fine. But this proves nothing!" he reminded as he placed his lips on Rachel's, trying to pump some oxygen into her system. After a good few minutes, Rachel began to open her eyes, the exact same moment when Noah placed his lips on hers again. For her, it was a fairy-tale come true, a totally romantic moment…until she began coughing sand out of her mouth rather harshly. (_**AN**__: Like Sleeping Beauty…almost!_)

"Are you okay?" he asked as he began rubbing her back, patting it, trying to get her breathing back to normal. "I just need something to breathe in…!" Rachel managed to squeak out. Heather, wanting Noah to feel more embarrassed, crashed his lips onto Rachel's once again, causing both to blush. And like that, Rachel no longer had trouble breathing. "Heather, pray tell us what THAT was for?" Gwen asked. "She said she needed something to breathe in. I was only trying to help." Heather answered, half-lying. "Okay, Rachel, what happened?" Cody asked as he sat down next to her.

**Rachel**: _Okay, I have asthma. I can't inhale anything through my mouth like toxins, smoke, and…sand, without me having an attack like that. Thank you Heather for nearly killing me._

Rachel chose not to confess about her asthma, but rather…half-lie about it. "I had a panic attack! I hate it when close friends of mine fight…" she whined, causing Noah to hug her. Upon hearing those words mixed with that sweet, innocent voice, the rest of the team automatically felt guilty, save for Heather. Suddenly, everyone began to shiver, once so hot, now so cold. "How did the temperature get below zero, all of a sudden?" Gwen asked. "Because In the desert it's extremely hot at day and freezing at night, which it just so happens to be." Noah answered as he looked outside of the tent. "You think we have a blanket in there?" Heather asked as Courtney began to search through their pack. "No blankets. I'm guessing Chris didn't expect any of us staying the night."

"I suggest we head back to the plane. It may seem stupid, but it's the most logical plan since the plane's the warmest place here right now." Gwen suggested. "No! We're not going to lose!" Heather snapped, but her words went unheard as everyone began packing up the tent, along with everything else. But that left one dilemma; nobody had any extra clothes to keep them warm. "Let's just run there. We might build up enough body heat to keep us warm." suggested Cody. "And we'll partner up, one huddling the other." he added as he immediately hugged Gwen, who shoved him away. "Fine. We'll partner up." she decided, nonetheless. And with that, all six Amazons were running back to the plane as the sun began to disappear into the Sahara sky.

During this time, Izzy was holding Alejandro hostage, having him buried up to his neck in sand. "Izzy, this is UNNECESSARY!" Alejandro shouted as Izzy finished with the burial. "Be thankful I'm allowing you to breathe." she told him as she sat down next to him. Alejandro, however, was NOT amused. Then again, neither was Izzy. "You won't break anyone's heart like this!" she taunted as she blew a raspberry at him. Now, she _was_ amused. "_Totalmente ridículo_" the male cursed under his breath.

Back with the rest of the team, they began to feel the cold of the dusk as they continued to search for their "team captain" and crazy friend. So far, no such luck. "Alejandro! Izzy!" Sierra called out. "They could've have gone far. It's freezing!" Tyler complained as he shivered. "Well, you know Izzy: she might be okay with it." Trent reminded him. "I'm more worried if she doesn't…" Sierra replied, feeling concerned for her friend, her friend who is the source for her juicy gossip.

Suddenly, with what little light they had left, they saw a dancing figure and a blunt object, the figure laughing and sticking his…or her…tongue out. After they hear the figure laugh, they knew just who it was… "Izzy!" Sierra shouted as she ran towards her, the boys behind her. When they were close enough, they _did_ manage to recognize Izzy. Alejandro, however, was not noticed until sand got up his nose and he sneezed. "Bless you, Al. Wait, AL!" cheered Tyler, causing Alejandro to twitch his eye. Izzy just waved at them. "Hey guys!"

"Did you know how worried we were?" asked Sierra, in a most scolding manner. "Aww! You were? Not about him right?" Izzy answered, touched. Tyler and Trent simply shared a troubled look. "Uhh…we…we worry about all of our teammates. Isn't that right, Tyler?" Trent asked as he nudged the jock. Chuckling, Tyler agreed, "Yeah…we do. So where were you going with him anyway?" Izzy smirked and answered, "To the infirmary, duh! Besides, remember last season? Chris gives pardon to teams with injured members…and he automatically lets them win."

"Then why is Alejandro buried neck-deep in sand?" Trent asked. "To make it look more convincing. Scorpions LOVE to bite HUGE pieces of meat." Izzy answered as Alejandro tried to get his team's attention, scared out of his wits. "Hello! Mind getting me out of here?" he asked. The boys reluctantly agreed and proceeded to dig him out. Alejandro, upon being fished out, looked alright, but his nether regions were stinging him like heck. As it turns out, sand got in his speedo. "Let's get going back to the plane!" Izzy suggested as she began dragging the injured boy by the arm, smirk on her face, while the rest of the team followed her. Perhaps she figured out that what she previously said may not be entirely true. That only meant one thing for her…

**Izzy**: _Buh-bye Eel-a-jerk-dro! Muahahahaha!_

Back with Team Victory, Lindsay was still running after LeShawna, who was running after Bridgette, who was thought to be Harold and was believed to be running after Geoff. "GIRLS! WAIT!" the blonde called out, but neither girl slowed down. But as the day turned into night, those mirages of their loved ones disappeared as the sun did. Bridgette just stopped in her tracks while LeShawna slammed herself right into the smaller female. Eventually, Lindsay was able to catch up with them, just as temperatures dropped and all three girls were freezing.

"Hey…when did it get so cold all of a sudden?" Lindsay asked. "Just now, I think." LeShawna answered as all three began to make their way back. "Guys…I think I saw the plane where we were running." Bridgette informed. "So were running towards the plane this whole time—the place we should be avoiding?" LeShawna asked. "So much for our second night in First Class…" she added. Lindsay then looked into the distance and spotted a group of five or six people also heading for the plane.

"Hey…we might have missed First Class, but maybe we can still avoid elimination." she suggested. Both Bridgette and LeShawna looked confused. "Hello! We can see the plane from where we are! We're dead last _again_!" LeShawna complained as she looked back at the plane, and she too saw the unidentified team go towards the plane. Bridgette also took notice and smiled. "There's nothing wrong with coming in second, right?" she asked. As such, all three girls walked leisurely towards the plane.

Back inside, Chris McLean was all snuggled in his pajamas by the fire, sipping a mug of hot chocolate. Looking at the TVs, he managed to catch all three teams heading back towards the plane. "Chef, be down there for them please?" he asked, snapping his fingers. Chef, in his normal attire, just growled and swore under his breath as he headed down, ready to meet the first team. "Bunch of wimpy fools. Couldn't even endure a day…" As soon as he made it outside, the first team came forward…

"Team Chris-is-Too-Lazy-to-Get-Off-his-Ass, you folks are the losers!" Chef announced as the aforementioned team approached the plane. "But…but Al's injured!" said Tyler, as Alejandro's legs were twitching due to there being sand in between them. "Yeah. He's injured himself so much, he has to do the potty dance." Chef replied, sarcasm rolling fluently off his tongue. Everyone on the team then glared at Izzy, who didn't even bother looking innocent. She knew what she did. All five of them went to Economy Class to get changed and prepare to vote. Minutes later, another team approached the Chef.

"Team Victory, you're not losers, but you're not winners either." Chef greeted as the girls neared him. All three girls sighed in relief. Sure they weren't going to send one of their own home, but they risked flying First Class. "Like you said, Bridge. Nothing wrong with coming in second." comforted LeShawna, smiling as all three girls made their way to Economy Class. With Team Chris coming in last and Team Victory coming in second, there was only one team left, and they arrive towards the plane ten minutes after Team Victory did.

"And of course, the winning team, Team Amazon." Chef droned as the members of the team cheered. Rachel was smiling and hugging Noah as they cheered. He, in return, decided to hold her in his arms. Even Heather decided to whistle, a skill she achieved with her missing tooth. "However, Rachel is going to spend the night in Chris' suite because of her…panic attack. Chris decided to be generous and let her invite one guest." Chef then informed. It didn't even take her long for her to make her decision. "Noah, do you mind?" she asked.

**Rachel**: *sighs dreamily* _Noah is a sweet guy! Who wouldn't want him taking up luxuries with them? But…the rest of the team…oh well._

Meanwhile, Team Chris, fully clothed, was just finished with their voting and had arrived at the elimination room. Chris was waiting for them with four barf bags. "So, Team me, I'm very disappointed at you. Trying to fake an injury to win a challenge?" he asked as all glares went at Izzy, while Izzy and Alejandro most especially were having a glaring match. "To make things fun, I'm gonna give you peanuts AND show you who voted for whom. So, those who are safe, Sierra, Tyler, and Trent." announced Chris as he tossed barf bags to those specific contestants, leaving Alejandro and Izzy in the Bottom Two. "Now, let's see who you all voted for…"

**Alejandro**: *cursing in Spanish as he stamps Izzy's passport*

**Izzy**: *growls as she stomps her stamp on Al's passport, Chef drags her out but she continues stamping*

"So, that's one vote for Izzy, one vote for Al." Chris announced. "It's kinda obvious, isn't it? But who did everyone else vote for?" Chris asked as he resumed the confessionals revealing the votes.

**Tyler**: *confused at first, but then stamps Izzy's passport*

**Sierra**: *stamps Alejandro's* Sorry. I wanted to vote with my friend.

"And that leaves us with the deciding vote…Trent, you get to give out the last barf bag." said Chris as he tossed that last bag to Trent, putting him in the limelight. "Crap!" the music man swore as he nearly dropped the bag. "Okay…so…uh…the last barf bag goes to…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…Al." Trent finally decided as he tossed the bag to Alejandro, leaving him to twitch and Izzy to be shocked. Alejandro still smirked at her nonetheless. "How could you? He's evil! HE should go!" Izzy complained as her parachute was forced on her by Chris as if it were a straightjacket. [Izzy should know: she wore one once.] "I'd say I'm sorry, but I'm not." the host replied as he shoved Izzy towards the exit. "You're all making a mistake! Izzy will show you—" she began, but her warning was cut short when Chris tossed her out. "GOOD LUCK IZZY! Hey! I think she's trying to say something…Nope. She's just screaming for her life." Chris said as he closed the doors, leaving his namesake team to exit.

"We're now down to a bakers' dozen of contestants. Will Alejandro's reign of terror continue now that Izzy's gone? Found out next time on _**Total**_! _**Drama**_! _**World Tour**_…!" Chris sang as he signed off, yet, another episode.

* * *

><p><strong>Trent<strong>: _Okay, it's kinda hard for me. Either I vote for a guy I barely know and feel, somewhat threatened by, or I vote for a girl I fear for my life…_*groans and stamps Izzy's passport*

**Votes:  
><strong>Alejandro: Izzy  
>Izzy: Alejandro<br>Sierra: Alejandro  
>Trent: Izzy<br>Tyler: Izzy

Alejandro: 2 votes  
>Izzy: 3 votes<p>

**Eliminated**: Duncan (quit/disqualified), Ezekiel, Harold (quit), DJ (quit), Izzy

* * *

><p><em>Izzy finally managed to get her arms freed as she pulled the cord from her parachute, allowing her to float to the ground safely. "That stupid eel-like Justin-wannabe Hottie Mc-[BLEEP]face!" Izzy cursed as she crossed her arms. Sighing, she adds, "Izzy did her part. Now it's up to them to stop that evil man. Only regrets…should've done more…WAHH!" she screams as she lands into the sand, face-first, so she has to spit some out. Looking on, she saw the goat her team used for the first challenge of the season. "Hey! Mr. Nom-Nom! How have you been?" she asked as she hugged the goat. The goat simply bleated in response. Izzy again bleated as the two began to have a goat conversation as the camera fades to black…<em>


	9. Slap Slap Revolution!

**Slap Slap Revolution!**

**Chris McLean**: _Last time on _**Total Drama World Tour**_, the Sahara Desert, cruelest place on Earth; scorching during the day, like the romance and drama on Team Amazon; freezing-cold at night, like Team Chris captain, Alejandro, when Izzy is given the boot after trying to warn her team—as well as the rest of the females of the season—of who could very well be the love child of Heather and Justin. Where will our travels take us next? With an unlucky thirteen contestants, who knows what lies in store? So sit back, relax, and enjoy _**Total Drama World Tour**_!_

* * *

><p>Chris' suite was divided into two compartments: a bedroom area where both men could sleep, and the main room everyone saw in the first episode. That was where Rachel and Noah were, and where Noah woke up to some brilliant piano playing. Looking up from the couch, he turns and sees Rachel, back turned, playing the grand piano that was in the plane. He walked up to her, silent as not to disturb her practice, and watched as her delicate fingers glided over the keys. He then spots her looking up at a piece of manuscript that sat in front of her and writing on it.<p>

"So you're a composer?" he asks, spooking her out and making her crash her hands on the keys, creating a noise the total opposite of harmonious. "Noah! Don't scare me like that!" she whined, pouting and turning away, automatically tucking away her manuscript in a compartment in the seat she was sitting in. "Hey! Come on, I'm sorry, okay? I thought…that was beautiful." Noah apologized. And as quickly as she tried hiding her work, embarrassed, she smiled and hugged him. "It's okay."

"So uh…thanks for inviting me up here." Noah thanked, and Rachel instantly let go. "No problem. It was nothing." she told him as she left to the restroom to get changed out of her pajamas and into her regular wardrobe. During this time, Noah dug his hand into his pocket and took out something he hasn't taken out in almost three weeks: the Ankh he picked up in Egypt. Just what _were_ his intentions with that thing anyway…?

**Noah**: *takes the Ankh back out of his pocket, looks at it for a while* _I've been meaning to give this to Rachel ever since I got it in Egypt, perhaps after we went into First Class for the first time. But then I decided to wait until we were alone, so I don't have to listen to Heather's mocking…_

After observing it for a good few seconds, he decided to make his move, just as Rachel exited from the restroom wearing her signature red T-Shirt, blue jean shorts, and white sneakers. At that moment, he pocketed the Ankh once again, just as she sat down on the piano stool. Walking up to her, he felt that this was the right time.

"Hey Rachel. I…have something to give you…" he said. Rachel then smiled and nodded, raising an eyebrow seconds later. "What's that bulge in your pants?" she asked, causing Noah to blush rapidly. (_**AN**__: Not what you think, guys!_) He then found his hand digging his hand in his pocket for the Ankh, finally grabbing a hold of the chain. "Uhh…this…is for you…" he finally said as he pulled the Ankh out of his pocket, the gold gleaming in the light. Rachel was mesmerized, but confused. She saw it before, she knew that. But that wasn't confusing her, what confused her, rather, was…

"Didn't Heather want that?" she asked, causing Noah to nearly deadpan. But he managed to pull himself together. "Yeah, because Heather _loves_ things that are older than a day old, let alone three thousand years old." he joked, sarcasm flowing from his mouth to the open like it always does. For some reason, he discovered, it makes her giggle. "But yeah, she _did_ want it. However…" Noah began, fitting the amulet around her neck, letting it rest on her chest. "I think it looks better on you." he finished as he looked at the pendant, then up again when he realized where his eyes would have been had she not been wearing the Ankh. Rachel looked up as well, into his eyes, and smiles, something she never failed to do while he was around…

**Rachel**: *swoons* _Noah is so sweet!_ *holds the necklace in her palms* _I'm never going to take this off! Never!_

Meanwhile, in First Class where the rest of the team was, Heather and Gwen were fighting, again. They have been at it non-stop since the Sahara challenge three days ago. "Well at least you can whistle now!" said Gwen as Heather took out her compact mirror, looking at the gap in between her teeth. She just whistled as she growled at the girl. "Oh just shut it, weird Goth Girl! It's not as if I couldn't before." snapped Heather, attempting to defend herself. Courtney, who was watching the two girls quarrel, rolled her eyes as Cody got in between them, his hands landing on their chests. He was about to make a broad statement when both girls shoved him away. "Goodbye Cody!" both girls said in unison.

Frowning, Cody sits down next to Courtney, who was busy with her PDA. "And I'm warning you, you'll pay for doing this to me!" they hear Heather threaten. "Yeah, I'll pay…" Gwen argued back, sarcasm intended. Courtney just took out her ear buds and put them on, plugging them into her PDA so she could listen to her Jazz music. Cody just watched. "They sure fight a lot, don't they? Heh…" said Cody as he looked closer. Courtney, getting the wrong idea, walked away. "Goodbye Cody." she said as she moved to a different area of First Class, leaving him alone.

**Cody**: _Man, I just keep getting turned down! Maybe I should stop staring at the girls' chests, though Rachel never seems to mind…_ *chuckles nervously* _I just can't help it! I'm on a team with four girls, four HOT girls!_

Travel lower on the plane and we find ourselves in Economy Class. Team Chris and Team Victory have been acquainted with this place so well, they each designated a specific side of who was to reside where. Those arrangements have never been announced officially, but they knew just who sat where. But it was okay for those of other teams to sit over, but that didn't necessarily mean they did so. However, one contestant has been observing both sides, more preferably then enemy's…

"LeShawna, he's looking at us…" Bridgette whispered as she, indeed, noticed Alejandro's eyes observing the both of them. LeShawna just rolled her eyes and chuckled. "Don't worry girl. He tries getting near you again, his pretty face will only be a memory." the girl promised as she flexed her muscles, winking at her. Bridgette just giggled and smiled, giving LeShawna a hug. "Thanks. I'll be right back…nature calls…" she thanked as she headed off to the one lavatory without a camera in it. At that very moment, Alejandro walked towards the other girl. She simply greeted him with a glare.

"What do _you_ want?" asked LeShawna. Alejandro just frowned, feigning emotional pain. "Is Bridgette still mad at me?" he asked, frown on his face. "Let me guess…yes." the girl with 'tude responded, glare hardening. "Come on! I never meant to do what I did with her!" the boy replied in an attempt to defend himself. LeShawna just rolled her eyes. "Yeah, you _totally_ didn't mean to leave her in the middle of the Yukon, almost stuck to a pole." she argued. "Oh, THAT'S what she told you? I didn't leave her in the middle of nowhere!" he argued back, when LeShawna got in his face.

"Listen here, you try to toy with my girl one more time, you are going to get it! The last thing she needs, the last thing _any of us_ need is _crap_ coming from you!" she snapped. Alejandro was just left speechless. Had Bridgette gone home that day, everyone else would remain unaware of his true intentions, and he would continue to flirt as he pleased. But she wasn't, and he was found out sooner than expected, despite getting rid of Izzy just four days earlier.

"Alright. I won't go near her, nor will I speak to her ever again." the Hispanic promised. "Good." the girl finalized before turning away from him. "Besides. Bridgette's…not really my style. She's pretty, yes, but I like a girl with…a soul, a burning passion…less fragile, more…tough…" Alejandro announced so as if to get LeShawna's attention back. It worked, and she was looking at him with one eye. "If that girl is on this plane, tell her I said I'm sorry." she told him. "Alright. LeShawna, you're sorry." he "apologized" as he walked back to his team. LeShawna, however, was taken aback. Did he _like_ her? Even so, it didn't matter. She had Harold anyway. But, if she didn't, at least, fake "sharing" that attraction, he'd probably go back to Bridgette and would try messing with her again.

**LeShawna**: _Fine. I'll play his little game. Harold, baby, if you're watching, this means nothing._

**Alejandro**: _I knew I still had the charms all along. By the end of the day she'll be eating out of my hand…_

Bridgette soon returned and saw her friend looking more cross than ever. "Uh-Oh. What happened?" she asked. LeShawna just jeered a thumb at Alejandro, currently talking with Trent. "Al happened, _that's_ what." she answered. "If he thinks I'm gonna fall for his act, he's got another thing coming! However…" LeShawna said, causing Bridgette to raise an eyebrow. "What?"

"I don't know…he just looks so…sincere…" she answered, loudly enough so Alejandro could hear. It seems, he thought, his plan was working. Bridgette just looked back at him, "Sincere my ass…" she argued. LeShawna then rolled her eyes and got Bridgette in a huddle. "Don't worry. I'm only acting…for his sake." she confirmed, giving Bridgette a thumbs up. The surfer girl just looked more confused. "Meaning I'll pretend to be sorry for him when his plan goes down in smoke." her friend elaborated. And with that, the girls shared a high five.

While this was going on, Tyler was attempting to get Lindsay to notice him again. While both of her teammates were talking about—and to—Alejandro, she was snoozing on the bench. He figured he should try waking her up gently, so he walks to her, slowly so as not to wake her up just yet. But all of that fails when he trips over a rat and crashes into her, waking her up immediately.

"Oh, hi Zeke! Watch your step, okay?" Lindsay advised as she gently lifted Tyler off of her and walked off to the lavatory Bridgette had just exited, letting Lindsay in to start her morning routine. [First Class or not, Lindsay always finds ways to look her best.] Tyler just frowned.

**Tyler**: _ZEKE? Of all people she calls me ZEKE? _*groans* _Maybe she really has forgotten all about me…_

**Lindsay**: _Zeke can be a nice guy when he wants to. But…he's not really my type. Tyler, he's not here anymore, oh, if you're watching, I love you! _*smiles and waves, blowing a kiss*

Later, in the Common Area where all were having breakfast and were waiting for Chris to announce the challenge, Heather spots something…_odd_ about Rachel. Was it her hair? No. Her wardrobe? No. Wait…yes. Resting on her chest was that same Ankh necklace she said Heather couldn't have. But now, it was on _her_ chest? Heather grew angry, thinking of the ways for Rachel to meet her comeuppance. However, she remembered from early on in the season. Heather needed Rachel to ensure her safety once the merge arrives. So she walks towards the smaller girl, squeezing in a spot next to her.

"Hey there…Ray-Ray…" the Asian greeted, attempting, and succeeding, to appear friendly…somewhat. "Are you going to hurt me?" asked Rachel. Heather just laughed. "Why would I do that to one of my close friends?" she answered. "Because Courtney and Gwen told me that you did the same thing to Lindsay and betrayed her." Rachel replied. "Oh. That was the past. Listen, I've changed. I'm a whole new Heather." said Heather as an attempt to get Rachel to trust her. Rachel just smiled. "Okay." Trust accessed. "Aww…come here, _bestie_!" said Heather as she pulled the unsuspecting Rachel into a hug.

**Rachel**: _Finally! Someone who sees me as more than Niece of the Host. And a girl too! The rest of them…I don't know…_

**Heather**: _Yes! _*smirking* _Pretending to like the niece of the host is definitely going to help me in the competition. And the best part, she doesn't suspect a thing…_

Finally, all of the contestants saw Chris arrive wearing a hunters' hat, a shirt with a lace-up collar, lederhosen, knee socks, and hiking boots. Chef was right beside him dressed as a female bartender, wig, skirt, fake breasts, and all. "Good morning, campers. Glad to see you in such a good mood." greeted the former. And surprisingly enough, even though he didn't mean it, the majority of the cast _was_ in a good mood.

Lindsay was one of the exceptions, as she was dumbfounded. "Why do you look like my Girls' Scout Troop leader?" she asked. Apparently, to her, hunters' hat, shirt with lace-up collar, lederhosen, knee socks, and hiking boots make up the wardrobe for Lindsay's Girls Scout Troop Leader. Simply shrugging off the "complisult" as Noah would call them, Chris answered, "Simple. We are heading to Germany." Lindsay then gasped. "Oh my gosh! I heard this Hitler guy is from there…somebody should stop him…"

**Heather**: _…Wow…_

**LeShawna**: _…Just wow…_

**Tyler**: _She knows the name of a famous dead guy but…not mine? _*frowns, groans*

Chris, and pretty much everyone else in the room, blinked at Lindsay's comment. Okay, so she knows who Adolf Hitler was; what she didn't know is that he was dead for too long and would be 120 years old today. "Moving on…" said Chris as he proceeded to explain the challenge, when suddenly, he was cut off by the sirens in the plane blaring, signaling the plane is about to crash!

"EVERYONE HANG ONTO SOMETHING!" Chris yelled as everyone hung onto a table; thankfully, all are bolted to the floor. Fortunately enough, when the plane landed upside-down beside a mountain, everyone didn't fall to the ceiling right away. However, instead, everyone is hanging from the table, save for some who hit the floor prior to the plane landing. After a few more seconds, the rest fell like flies.

"Wow…I actually landed on a pillow. That's kinda nice…" Cody thanked, only to be replied by the pillow giggling. Wait, the _pillow_? Looking down, Cody noticed that he actually landed on Sierra's tush. Spooked out to the max, he runs away to the opposite side of the room, right into the four girls of his team, just starting to get themselves upright. "Goodbye Cody!" all but Rachel said as they shoved him away. Straight and to the point, they were.

**Cody**: _See what I go through every day? FOUR! HOT! GIRLS! And they all reject me…well, Rachel not so much…well, it's because she's being friendly, right?_

Later, all contestants were, more or less, shivering their butts off in Germany. Thankfully, all had their jackets on—Amazon from the Yukon, the other teams from the Sahara—so they're _slightly_ warmer. "So, here we are in Germany. Just so you know, you guys are pretty darn lucky that crash didn't cause an avalanche, so I best advise you, be VERY quiet…" Chris instructed in a whisper tone. "What? There's a sale at the Khaki Barn?" Lindsay asked, loud enough to be heard, thankfully, not enough to cause an avalanche. On cue, the familiar _DING!_ sound was heard, signaling the tenth song of the season, one Trent chooses to start.

[**Trent**]  
><em>Keep it down so I can win the cash!<br>_[**Sierra**]  
><em>Try I will, just please don't be too rash!<em>

[**Heather**]  
><em>Try on, but you're still out of luck. You suck the lemon chuck!<br>_[**Gwen**]  
><em>Wait till you're voted out for being such a louse!<em>  
>[<strong>Courtney<strong>]  
><em>I'll dance a jig when Chris shoves you out the plane!<em>

[**Alejandro**]  
><em>When you don't hold back and lead that pack, surely there is nothing stopping you, you, you!<em>

[**LeShawna**]  
><em>Swimming in your eyes, it's butterflies, and suddenly there's nothing I can't do.<em> Sorry, Harold.

[**Lindsay**]  
><em>Wait, something's itching in my brain!<br>Someone's back in the game;  
>My former flame!<br>And Tyler is your name!  
>You're Tyler! Just the same old Tyler, Tyler, Tyler, Tyler, back you came!<em>

Tyler just blinked, looking down at Lindsay, hugging him tightly, and a smile comes to his face. "You remember me? Ha! She remembers me! YEAH!" he cheered at the top of his lungs. However, unlike Lindsay, his cheers in joy _did _cause an avalanche. Within sixty seconds, everyone—save for Chris McLean—was buried underneath the snow. Trent, thankfully, was the first one out, when he heard a familiar cry in panic. "Gwen!"

Running to the spot where he most clearly hears his former lover's voice, he began to dig through the snow, so cold; it burned his fingers in the process. Finally, he saw the tips of her fingers, dug further, and pulled her out, Gwen hyperventilating due to being buried alive, _again_, but accidentally this time. Holding her gently in his arms, he asks her, "Are you okay?" Blushing and shivering, she responds, "Y-Yeah…th-th-thanks…"

**Trent**: *his hands are wrapped in hot towels* _Remember back in Season One when I left Gwen buried alive? Well I vowed that if Gwen were buried alive again, I wouldn't hesitate to dig her out. Ahh…!_

Later, all contestants find themselves at what seemed like outdoor kitchen sets, all different colors representing the three teams: a brick-themed kitchen for Team Amazon, a metallic-themed kitchen for Team Chris, and a regular-ish kitchen for Team Victory. "Is this another cooking challenge?" LeShawna asked, glaring at Chris. "Yes. Thanks for spoiling the surprise." Chris answered, rather annoyed. "Despite us being a few months late—it's _February_, is it?—we're having our own Oktoberfest!" Chris announced.

"Each of you will be given a German recipe that I will be testing. Best to worst meals get something special in the next part to the challenge. Team Amazon, you will be baking some Brezeln. Team I'm Hot in the Kitchen, you will be trying to create some Würstl. And finally, team Female Victory; you will be cooking some Käsespätzle." Chris explained. Almost none of the contestants knew any German, so Chris groaned, rolling his eyes. "Your recipes are located on the oven. So get cooking already!" he yelled.

Team Amazon's recipe—German pretzels—was, indeed, located on the oven, and some pre-made dough—courtesy of the Family Advantage—was located in a mound on the counter. Immediately, Courtney took out a jar of flour and powdered her hands. "What do we do?" Cody asked. "Obviously we twist it. But first, we have to put flour our hands. Otherwise, the dough will…_stick_." Courtney answered as she looked on at Cody, who got the dough stuck to his hands. Narrowing her gaze, she finished her sentence as Cody was starting to have trouble.

"I…I think I need some help over here…" Cody implied, chuckling nervously. None of the teammates volunteered, so Rachel walked up to him and helped remove the sticky dough from his palms. "Gee…thanks…" Cody thanked. Rachel just nodded, "You're welcome." All of a sudden, Cody was being dragged away by—who else but—Noah. "Goodbye Cody." Releasing the smaller boy, he lands head first in the meat of Team Chris.

"Noah! What was that for?" Rachel asked, raising her voice. "I thought that would help getting the dough out of his hands." Noah answered, obvious sarcasm in his tone. For the first time, she didn't giggle, instead, looking angry, heading over to Cody. Since his face was in the meat, when he felt two hands help pick him up, he immediately began to panic. "No, no, NO!" he screamed and prepared running away.

"Cody, it's me!" Rachel yelled. Instantly, his panicking came to an end as he looked to his teammate, the only one who's not shunning him or shooing him away. "Oh…I'm sorry…I thought you were…" Cody began, and turned to Sierra, who was in the process of creating a meaty replica of her crush. Both Rachel and Cody were grossed out, ["We should get out of here before she sees me…"] and started heading back to their team.

Meanwhile, Sierra was in the middle of framing Cody's tiny, yet—in her opinion—cute ass. Looking up, she spots Trent and Tyler taking away some of the meat from "Cody's" head. "Hey! Stop ruining him!" she shouted. But the two men ignored her and kept taking him away. "Sierra, we need this meat for the challenge. You know that." scolded Trent. Sierra just pouted and kept with her work. Alejandro, in the meantime, was grinding the meat for the sausage.

"Al…she's not helping at all…" informed Tyler. "All she's doing is…that." added Trent as he gestures to Sierra, continuing working on her Meat Cody statue. Alejandro, twitching his eye, turns to both men, putting his work down on the counter. "Let her be. Besides, we can do this by ourselves." advised Alejandro. In all honesty, since Sierra was friends with Izzy, he holds a dislike to her as well. Besides, she annoys almost everyone, especially himself and his teammates.

Team Victory, in the meantime, was busy trying to figure out what, exactly, they were making, well Lindsay was, anyway. "What are we supposed to make again?" she asked. "Cheese noodles, I guess?" Bridgette answered. "Oh. So, like, where are the noodles?" the other blonde asked again. "I think we're supposed to make them out of cheese." LeShawna answered. Lindsay, thinking for a while, finally realized, "Oh! So we, like, just use cheese?" she asked again. Receiving a nod from both teammates, she clapped and went straight to work: delivering the cheese to Bridgette. Bridgette decided to help with grading the cheese and melting it in a pot. LeShawna's only job was heating up water in a pot, due to her being lactose intolerant.

Alejandro automatically took notice of all three girls on that team and smirked to himself, wanting to place his plan into action. As soon as LeShawna's eyes were on him, he tears off his shirt, making sure his _god-like_ body was in her view. No matter how much LeShawna wanted to turn away, she decided to play dumb and look on, faking her infatuation.

"LeShawna…LESHAWNA!" Bridgette yelled as she noticed the water in the pot cool down, the opposite of what LeShawna was supposed to do. Finally, the other girl realized what she was doing and turned the stove back up, chuckling. "I thought you were _pretending_ to be attracted to him." whispered Bridgette. Leaning in, LeShawna whispered back, "I am! Now he thinks he can control me!" Bridgette's look was a mix of anger and concern, anger for LeShawna's "pretense" and concern for her friend.

**Bridgette**: _I know LeShawna told me it's just an act, but she looked genuinely distracted. What if she's really falling for him…?_

While all of this was going on, Team Amazon was putting their Brezeln, all twisted and coated with cinnamon, in the oven. "Well, that was fairly easy." Rachel commented. Heather, smiling, placed an arm around the shorter female. "No duh, because we had _you_." she added. Rachel just hugged her, Courtney and Gwen looking on in suspicion. Heather quickly took that into notice. "Rachel, why don't you go talk to your boyfriend." Heather suggested, signaling Rachel to walk away. (_**AN**__: No. I don't think she and Noah are dating…_)

"Can't a girl be friends with another girl?" Heather asked in an attempt to defend herself. Courtney and Gwen, however, knew better, having left their rose-tinted glasses behind. Besides, if they chose to wear them, they would be blind to Heather's façade. "We know you're trying to do. Pretending to be Rachel's friend so you'll have an ally. It's the same thing you did with Lindsay and Beth in season one." confronted Gwen. "Hey! I'm not pretending! I can change!" Heather snapped, defenses still up. "The day you 'change' is the day that Chris decides to _not_ be a sadistic bastard." Courtney argued, causing Heather to storm off, accidentally turning up the heat for the oven.

Due to that increase in heat, the yeast of the Brezeln began to increase in size, until it was too much for the oven to handle. Nobody expected it really, but five minutes after Heather turned up the heat, Team Amazon was sent flying, screaming as they went higher and higher. Eventually, all land in a soft cushion that was the Brezeln, nice and soft for their landing. "What the hell was that?" Gwen shouted. "How am I supposed to know?" Courtney snapped.

Meanwhile, with the other teams, it began to rain dough. Whatever wasn't left to cushion Team Amazon was now falling like snowflakes onto their culinary creations, looking like croutons in a sense. "What just happened?" Tyler asked as Lindsay caught a piece of Brezeln in her mouth. "It's raining food!" she answered, happy as a schoolgirl, emphasizing that happiness by wrapping her arms around Tyler, who shared a smile with his girlfriend.

"And…TIME!" Chris called and all joyous events came to a halt. Team Chris and Team Victory were already done with their concoctions. However, Team Amazon has absolutely nothing for the "hard work" they've shown. "I know who's in last place…" teased Chris, causing Team Amazon to groan. Walking up to his namesake team, he took a bite out of their Würstl, smiling at the taste. "Excellent!" he announced. Alejandro, gaze going to the losing team, simply told Chris, "At least we _have_ one." This caused the boys of his team to snicker and chuckle. Rachel was just confused. Perhaps even _Lindsay_ saw the innuendo that was in that sentence, and that's saying something!

"What's so funny? So what if they have a sausage and we don't?" she asked. The rest of the team was having a silent debate on who was going to break the news to the girl. Courtney lost, and walked to Rachel to tell her what the joke was. "Rachel…they mean sausage as in…" she began, and whispered the last part in Rachel's ear, causing Rachel to squeal in disgust. Out of all of the boys, Noah and Cody were the only ones not laughing. (_**AN**__: Ironically, they were part of the original sausage joke!_)

Finally, he approaches Team Victory and their Käsespätzle, looking absolutely scrumptious. Taking a fork, he digs it in the pasta and puts it in his mouth, Brezeln croutons and all. "Meh. Not great, but not bad either." he criticized. But for Team Victory, that was a good thing, they weren't in last place. Speaking of which:

"Since Team Amazon came in last, one of you has to wear this." he said, snapping his fingers. Chef just came out holding a much smaller, more feminine version of Chris' wardrobe on a mannequin. Instead of trousers, it had a skirt. Instead of boots, the dress came with heels. "I dub these, the _loser_ hosen." Chef announced, causing the boys of the team to cringe.

**Cody**: I can't let Gwen see me in that German bikini! Better yet, I can't let Sierra see me in the German bikini!

"Well, obviously, it looks like it's going to fit a girl more." said Heather as she observed the outfit Chef gave to her. "And you say that because?" Gwen asked. "One, I don't think Cody or Noah would want to wear a skirt. Even _I'm_ not that cruel. And two, it's too small." Heather answered, even though Noah and Cody are small themselves. "Why don't you wear it then?" Courtney asked. "I'm too tall. That looks like it would fit someone around…five feet, even. I'm 5'10''." Heather answered. "5'6''." Gwen responded. "5'8''." Courtney answered. Rachel was just silent. After the silence has passed, she squeaked out, "I'm five feet tall…"

Gwen just laughed. "Rachel, no way! You've got to be taller than that!" she exclaimed in disbelief. To prove her point, Rachel stood back-to-back with Cody; even _he_ was taller than her. "I'm around 5'2''…" admitted Cody, blushing red, since he was eight inches shorter than average. "So does this mean I have to wear…_that_?" Rachel asked. Noah, doing his best to act nonchalant of the whole matter, can't help but imagine the girl wearing that outfit. Doing so caused his nose to bleed. "Noah…are you okay?" Rachel asked. Noah quickly wiped the blood away with his sleeve. "I'm fine…" he half-lied. Before their conversation could go any further, they were interrupted by a German sousaphone, courtesy of Chris. "So who won the Christoberfest cooking challenge?" he asked to the viewers. "Find out when we return!"

* * *

><p>Later, all three teams were waiting anxiously for Chris to announce the winning team. After a good five minutes, he was ready. "Before Team Amazon will announce who wears the Loser Hosen, I will announce the winners of parts one…Team Victory—" he began, causing the girls to cheer. "—is <em>not<em> the winning team!" he finished, stopping their cheer, and Team Chris did so instead. "So, Team Me, as a reward, you get these!" he announced, signaling Chef to toss all four members German World War II helmets that were _way_ too heavy! "GAH! What the hell are _these_ for?" asked Trent, straining as he placed it on his head. "You'll see." Chris answered. "Team Victory gets these, and Team Amazon, those." Chris finished, these and those being furry winter hats and lightweight Swiss hats respectively. They had an easier time than Team Chris putting them on their heads. However, there was four of each hat, leaving Team Victory with an extra and Team Amazon two hats short.

"So, Team Amazon, who's going to wear it?" Chris asked. He was really expecting Heather, Courtney, Gwen, or even Noah and Cody to do it, since he despises them so. So guess how shocked he was when it was his niece, the smallest of the team, walked up to him. "Are…are you sure about this?" Chris asked. Rachel just nodded. "Okay…anyway, Rachel is going back to the plane so she can get changed. She's allowed one person to help her if she needs it, a _girl_ Cody." Chris instructed, and Cody immediately lowered his hand, swearing under his tongue.

"I'll go! It's the least I can do." Heather volunteered. Again, Chris was confused and concerned. He _is_ an uncle after all. He may have set a bad example so far for Rachel this season, but still, he _is_ her uncle. "Again, are you sure?" Chris asked, his voice growing higher. Rachel nodded. "Then it's settled. Come on, bestie." said Heather as she lead Rachel back to the plane. Sierra, for once _not_ preoccupied with Cody, smirked to herself.

**Sierra**: _Whenever Chris' voice gets higher, it means only one thing, he's scared. Not "lawyers are coming to sue my pants" scared, but horror-movie scared. I can see why. Heather can be _pretty_ scary…_

Back inside the plane, Heather was assisting Rachel into putting on the costume. The stockings, shoes, and skirt were on. Now all that's needed is the shirt. Since Heather's a girl, and not a lesbian, she didn't really care that Rachel's chest was exposed, save for her bra and the Ankh necklace. She didn't even get all too involved for the first ten minutes, but then she heard Rachel began to strain. Looking over, Heather spotted that Rachel couldn't quite button the shirt together. The reason, perhaps her breasts, along with the bra and the necklace. Or, perhaps, the shirt was just too tight.

"Oh, Rachel, buttoning a shirt can't be _that_ hard." scolded Heather. "Hey! It's not my fault Chris and/or Chef decided to get this at the Kids' section of the clothing store!" Rachel argued, still struggling to get the next few shirts buttoned up. Guess her reaction when she felt Heather's hands on her breasts, her fingers getting into the bra. She blushed as red as a tomato, she did. "I see the problem. You have too much on your cleavage. Just take them off." Heather "advised". Rachel, blushing, complied. "Alright…if you say so…"

Turning around, she took off her red bra and the necklace, setting them on a chair beside her. After managing to button up the entire shirt, save for one button, Rachel turned back around, Heather looking on in…approval. "Heather, I can't wear this without a bra!" she yelled. "You couldn't wear it _with_ a bra." Heather responded. "Heather, this shirt is too…tight!" Rachel argued. "Well...that can be fixed...besides, you have one button left to shut." Reminded Heather as she placed her hands on Rachel's breasts again, snapping that last button shut. "Well…now my breasts feel like they're suffocating…" Rachel complained. "At least they're covered." reminded Heather as she dragged Rachel outside, snatching the necklace and pocketing it as they went.

**Heather**: *holding the necklace, drapes it around her neck* _Perfection…_

Everyone else was waiting outside for the two females to return. Gwen and Courtney were suspicious of Heather's actions, while Noah and Cody grew concerned for Rachel—she _is_ their teammate after all. Soon, all heard the sound of two girls bickering, much like Chris and Rachel did in the special that got everyone on this world tour in the first place. With absolutely no introduction, Rachel was outside, wearing the loser hosen. Immediately, almost all male eyes went on her. "Okay! Eyes off, thank you very much!" Chris snapped. "Again, are you _sure_ you want to go through with this?" Chris asked. For a third time, Rachel nodded and immediately headed off to her team, hiding behind the girls.

Alejandro, since the smaller girl was no longer in sight, set his attention back to LeShawna. Odd, she looked different. Instead of fawning over him—like she _should_ be—she was looking away, and when she _did_ look at him, her look was rather…negative. "Are you feeling okay?" he asked. LeShawna simply ignored him, causing Alejandro to frown. He eliminated Izzy during the last challenge, so how was she resisting him? Was it an act? Then he realized, Bridgette was still here as well.

**Alejandro**: _Of course! If Bridgette were eliminated in the Yukon, I would continue to flirt as I please! But she's still here…damnit!_

"Without further ado, this next challenge is a recent addition to Oktoberfest, Slap-Dancing! Since Team Victory is short one—the reason why you have four hats instead of three—we need someone from Team Amazon to play for Victory. Team Chris is already filled out." Chris instructed. Without any hesitation, Gwen volunteered. "I'll go. Two of my friends are on that team anyway." she said as she walked over to the, still, all female team, placing the furry hat on her head.

"Alrighty. Rachel _has_ to compete since she's the one wearing the loser hosen…which I don't think fit her. Any more takers?" Chris asked. "I'll go." Noah volunteered. "I guess I will too." Courtney piped in, leaving Heather and Cody the only two with the last spot to compete. After a moment of silence, Cody raised his hand. "I'll go." he answered.

Later, all three teams were at special dance mats, four main mats, all grey in color, with three more on top each, one for each team in their respective colors. "The game is simple, dance on the mat to give your team points. And you get bonus points for slapping your opponent. However, be careful where you step, some of these mats will deliver a hilarious and painful jolt every time one of you miss steps, besides Rachel, of course." Chris instructed, causing all glares to go at the girl, already embarrassed because of what she's wearing.

"If you get eliminated and make your team the first one completely wiped out, _you_ will automatically be eliminated. That means don't pass 'go', do _not_ collect a barf bag, _Auf Weidershein_ to you!" Chris announced, shocking every contestant competing, save for Heather since she is not competing this time.

"Now the groups: Group A will consist of Alejandro, Bridgette, and Noah. Group B will consist of Tyler, Lindsay, and Rachel. Group C will consist of Trent, Gwen, and Courtney. Group B will consist of Sierra, LeShawna, and Cody. Do I make myself clear?" Chris asked. All made signs and gestures of agreeing, seeming to get the memo, getting up to the dance mats.

**Courtney**: _Perfect! I'm pitted against _Gwen!_ She and I have so many things in common…including…Duncan…_*anger rising in her voice*

**Gwen**: _AGH! Great. I'm up against Courtney and Trent! Why couldn't I be against someone I wouldn't mind slapping, like Heather? Oh wait, because Heather coincidentally opted out…_ *facepalms*

**Sierra**: _My grandparents are German._ *laughs* _Schnitzel! So, I'm like a 10th generation slap dancer! It's what kept me alive on the school playground. And probably why I didn't make any friends, but who needs friends when I have a Cody?_

"And now, for a test demo…" announced Chris as he pressed a button, showing a dance sequence on the screen, one everyone was able to mimic. However, Sierra added a few extra steps to her routine: "_One, two, three, slap my knee! My husband to be, his name is Cody! Four, five, six, kick up sticks! My heart won't tick without my Cody-fix! Seven, eight nine, straighten your spine! Spin to see Cody looking so fine! Ten, eleven, twelve, nothing rhymes with twelve! Chicks want Cody, but his butt's MINE!_" Sierra sang, causing Cody to sink in terror. "And now, for real!" Chris shouted as he pressed a second button setting the challenge to start.

Bridgette was doing her best not to make eye contact with Alejandro, who stopped his gentleman façade and was being reckless. He danced with great skill and had the legs of a Russian, going all over the place at such a fast pace, not allowing Bridgette or Noah to slap him. Bridgette did her best to look away, but she got shocked in the process. "You jerk!" Bridgette shouted as she finally managed to deliver a slap to Alejandro's face. Alejandro, unleashing his anger, slapped Noah hard in the face. And with that Noah fell off, face-first into the snow.

"NOAH! Are you okay?" Rachel shouted. "Rachel! Focus!" Heather shouted, and Rachel immediately went back to the competition. However, she looked on and saw Lindsay and Tyler making out, not even on the mats anymore. "Moving on to the Semi-Finals, Rachel of Team Amazon!" Chris announced as Rachel made her way back down. "It's not a big deal…" Rachel argued, since she only won due to a technicality. However, she was met with cheers when Noah and Heather welcomed her back. "So…how the hosen treating ya?" he asked. "Oh…it's like my boobs are gonna pop out any second…" Rachel answered, a child-like whine in her tone. Heather, paying attention to their conversation, smirked as she patted her pocket, where she was holding the necklace hostage.

Back up on the mats, Courtney was about as fierce and feisty as Alejandro, glaring at Gwen, her game face on. Gwen and Trent, meanwhile, were doing their best to ignore each other's glances, due to them no longer being together, added to the fact that Trent saved her today. Courtney quickly caught on to the two of them, and her glares lessened, her dancing softened…

**Courtney**: Ok, _maybe_ I am wrong about Gwen and Duncan. I mean, I always thought Gwen felt something for him, but seeing the way she looked at Trent today…

Trent's and Gwen's eyes finally meet as they reach the climax of the song that was playing. As they continued to dance, their gaze lasted, long enough for Trent to slip and lose his balance. "WHOA!" he shouted as he fell, writhing in pain as he landed on his ankle. "Trent! You alright?" Gwen asked as she jumped down to his side. "Gah! I…don't think so…but I am now." Trent answered as Gwen stayed by his side. "Moving on to the infirmary, Trent of Team Moi. Moving on to the Semi-Finals, Courtney of Team Amazon…" Chris announced, not very enthusiastic. Courtney also came down and was welcomed by her team. Gwen, in the meantime, gladly walked Trent to the plane's infirmary.

Back with the final group, LeShawna's "smooth moves" were so "mesmerizing" that Cody had to stop and stare. Sierra, angered, tried slapping her, but continued dancing. Cody, after getting shocked, went back to dancing and noticed Sierra looking at him in a rather creepy way as she danced. This caused him to run away, crying. "Cody-kins, come back!" Sierra screamed as she chased after him, leaving LeShawna dumbfounded. "What just happened?" she asked. "You're moving on to the Semi-Finals, LeShawna!" Chris answered, hearing Bridgette cheer.

"So this is it! If Bridgette wins, then Alejandro is eliminated, from this challenge, and _**Total Drama**_, period. If Alejandro wins, then Bridgette's just eliminated from this challenge. More at stake here…" Chris announced. Both team members gave it all they got, dancing like there was no tomorrow. However, Bridgette stepped at the wrong time, causing her to get shocked, and fall off the mat. "And the last place in the Semi-Finals goes to Alejandro of Team Moi!" Chris announced. Now LeShawna was pissed, not to mention Bridgette. "Don't worry, girl, leave him to me." she comforted.

"Now, for Round Two, LeShawna vs. Courtney and Alejandro vs. Rachel!" Chris announced as the second set of dance mats came out. Rachel, looking uncomfortable, just looked on at Alejandro, who sent her a wink, taking off his shirt. Her final thoughts before Chris started the round, "I'm so dead…" Courtney and LeShawna, however, were having a glaring match. Expecting that Alejandro was going to make it to the Final Round and Rachel won't defeat him, it was up to either of them to take him down, as they both had _some_ beef with him. "And…go!"

LeShawna immediately began fighting with Courtney, getting in a few slaps. Courtney retaliated and slapped back. Both girls were having their teammates cheer them on, leaving Rachel and Alejandro ignored. The two of them were seeming to do a no-touch tango, his moves coinciding with hers. One more move…_POP! _One of the buttons came loose. Rachel didn't really pay any mind for the moment until…_RIP!_ The shirt that she was wearing ripped off, leaving Rachel completely topless. Screaming, she covered her chest, tears developing in her eyes. Looking up, she spots Alejandro smirking at her, knowing she can't defeat him _now_. Courtney and LeShawna looked on and while LeShawna laughed, Courtney punched LeShawna square in the jaw, knocking her off. Sharing LeShawna's laughter was Heather, who pretty much _knew_ this was going to happen—she had to go topless on international TV too, of course.

Everyone else only looked in concern and/or interest. Noah's face, however, was showing the most concern. Not only was she scarred for life, having her top lost on international TV, she was crying, stepping backwards, holding back tears. However, she fell backwards off the platform, landing in Noah's arms, who held her close in order to keep her chest hidden, leaving Rachel to cry in his chest. Chris was even concerned, not even announcing that Alejandro and Courtney were moving on to the final round, nor that LeShawna would be taking the Drop of Shame. "Uhh…SOMEONE COVER HER OVER HERE?" he shouted. Courtney immediately took off her own shirt, leaving her only in her purple bra, and tossed it to Noah and Rachel. "Put that on her, it should fit!" she told them. Noah and Rachel immediately made their way to the plane.

**Noah**: *groans* _I can't _wait_ to hear what my brothers will say about this, "You got so close to a girls' naked breasts!" "What did they look like?" "How did they feel when—ugh! Well, hopefully Izzy won't tease me about being gay any more…And besides, it's not like I…LIKED her chest against mine…  
><em>*STATIC*  
><strong>Noah<strong>: *fighting the camera* _GIVE ME BACK THAT TAPE! I swear, I've gotta stop talking to this thing…_

Both Alejandro and Courtney, both having no shirt on, made their way to the final dance mat, Alejandro looking in joy, Courtney looking in anger. "You are _so_ going down!" Courtney shouted as the buzzer rang for the third round. Courtney refused to go easy on him and started throwing every slap, punch, and kick at him, using him as a source to let out her anger. "OWW! TAKE IT EASY!" he begged. "Why should I?" Courtney shouted as she pounced on him. By the end of the round, Alejandro was on the floor and he had a black eye. "Ohh…that's going to leave a mark. But nonetheless, the winner, Courtney of Team Amazon!" Chris announced. "Team Victory, say your final goodbyes to LeShawna, and I'll see you on the plane." he added, as he felt the girls might've forgotten that due to the "incident"…

Later, in the Elimination Room, LeShawna was ready to be sent off. However, Chris didn't stop her teammates for hugging her goodbye. Even Gwen decided to visit them to see her friend go. "We're gonna miss you." she said. "I'm gonna miss y'all too. Bridgette, take care of yourself, 'kay?" LeShawna asked. Bridgette just smiled, wiping away a tear. "I will, and I'll kick Alejandro's ass for you." Bridgette promised. "Aww! This is so sad! We didn't even get to do our nails together yet!" Lindsay cried. "We will eventually…" said LeShawna.

"It sucks that you're leaving so soon. I wish we had been in the same team…" said Gwen, frown on her face and remorse on her mind. "Yeah…why _three_ teams, this season Chris?" asked LeShawna. Before Chris could answered, the plane jerked, and LeShawna fell out, parachute already on her back. "And Team Victory is down to two! Will they be able to pull the weight LeShawna left behind?" Chris asked. "_I HEARD THAT, MCLEAN!_" LeShawna shouted as she continued to fall. "Find out next time on _**Total**_! _**Drama**_! _**World Tour**_…!" Chris sang as he signed off, once again.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Eliminated<strong>: Duncan (quit/disqualified), Ezekiel, Harold (quit), DJ (quit), Izzy, LeShawna (eliminated through challenge)_

* * *

><p><em>"Oh! Alejandro is so going to get it! But don't worry, I can trust Bridgette. She's a pretty tough girl. If Alejandro tries to hurt one more girl…" LeShawna began as she continued falling, but she got caught off by landing face-first in the snow. Minutes later, she is covered by an avalanche, causing LeShawna to scream under the snow.<em>


	10. Could it be I'm Falling in Louvre?

**Could it be I'm Falling in Louvre?**

**Chris McLean**: _Last time on _**Total Drama World Tour**_, Germany. Here, our competitors encountered the glorious Alps, as fun to go up as it is to come down. They also learned about German traditions, such as Oktoberfest, and how Germany is world renowned for—not only Adolf Hitler and the Nazi Era—but also about how much time and care Germans put into their culinary creations. From this day forward, however, Germany will only be remembered for one thing, its traditional slap-dancing. HEY! WHO TOLD YOU TO RELEASE THAT FOOTAGE OF RACHEL? Ugh…anyway, there was no voting this time around, but the Loud and Proud LeShawna had taken the boot. We now have an even dozen of contestants left, but not for long! Find out who will be leaving this time, right now on _**Total Drama World Tour**_!_

* * *

><p>Team Victory and Team Chris were once again stuck in the Economy section. It seems as if this were to be their permanent living space. However, yesterday, Chris felt sorry for them and decided to let them shower and do laundry, so now, everyone's fresh as a rose. Tyler and Lindsay were making out on a bench near the rear of the plane, Trent was strumming his guitar, trying to write another song, Bridgette was snoozing, and Alejandro, well, he was scheming. Sierra, however, was doing…nothing.<p>

She just sat there, giggling to herself, fiddling with her fingers, eyes looking glossy, as if she were drunk. Well in a sense, she was. Alejandro quickly took notice. To him, it seems as if Izzy rubbed off her craziness onto the other female of the team. "Sierra…what are you doing?" he asked. "Oh…nothing…just thinking that today is going to be _great_!" she answered, squealing in utter joy. Alejandro just blinked. Today didn't _seem_ special.

"Why?" he asked. "Because it's Valentines' Day, the most romantic day of the year!" Sierra answered, sighing in awe. If this were a cartoon, heart bubbles would be floating all around her. But, yes, today was February 14th, and love is in the air…well, almost.

Meanwhile, in First Class—where love is most absolutely not—Team Amazon has been rather silent for the past four days, mainly due to the majority not wanting to converse with Heather, once again, taking the reins of being the bitch of the series. Another factor of Team Amazon's silence is the absence of Rachel, who went into hiding after Germany. Nobody could find her, causing some teammates to become scared and look at every inch in First Class, preferably Courtney, who would probably be considered Rachel's best friend now, and Noah, her supposed lover.

"Let's face it; she's probably in the suite upstairs with Chris." Courtney confessed, sitting on a chair. "I can see why…" Noah responded. The next thing they knew, they heard…_whistling_? Of course, it had to come from Heather. She's been doing that a lot lately, now that she was missing a tooth, thanks to Gwen. Both Courtney and Noah glared at the Asian female, knowing she had _everything_ to do with Rachel's "disappearance".

"What? I'm just practicing my whistling." she said, but her teammates knew better. "Rachel going into hiding was _your_ fault, you know." Courtney reminded her. "Okay, how is it _my_ fault that the baby's top came off?" Heather asked. "You're still denying that you planned for it to happen, are you?" Noah argued. "I didn't, honest!" yelled Heather, actually looking sincere. "You did! And mark my words; next time our team loses, you're the one going home…" Courtney threatened. The quarrel would've continued, had all three contestants, as well as the remaining two on the team, not heard a scream coming from the area. Wait a minute, that scream sounded all too familiar.

No more noise came from the source, but Noah pretty much knew where that scream came from. You see, there's a closet where the teams would keep their suitcases, AKA, their wardrobe, sleepwear, and swimsuits. It was rather roomy, considering the huge eighteen-contestant roster, so it held everyone's belongings for the duration of the season. What isn't normally in there is a girl huddled in a dark corner of that closet. Oddly enough, that's where Rachel was found, fetal position, hands over her ears, tears streaming down her face, creating a puddle on the ground. Immediately, Noah ran to her aid.

"Rachel, you were in _here_ the whole time? How come we didn't notice you?" Heather snapped. Rachel refused to answer, since it was Heather who asked. Courtney then knelt down to her and hugged her close. "You were here?" she asked. Rachel nodded. "I was hiding behind Team Victory's luggage…" she answered. Nobody asked why she was here, as mostly everyone knew. But one thing everyone wanted to know, "Why did you scream?"

"I just hate it when people fight…" Rachel answered. "Rachel, Heather deserves to hear stuff like that. It's because she's heartless, that's why." Courtney answered. Rachel only sat there as Courtney began to rub her back. Sniffing, she managed to croak out, "Leave. I wanna be alone." Rachel requested. Courtney left right away, dragging Heather behind her. Noah was reluctant to leave, since he began caring a great deal about her since _that_ incident. Eventually, he left the girl to herself, as she requested…

**Noah**: *sighs* _Rachel's been avoiding everyone for four days now. I'm guessing she's still pretty upset about what happened, and I hate seeing her like that. Hey, I would feel terrible of any of my friends are where she is right now. Again, it does _not_ mean I like her in any way shape or form._ *Rachel is heard crying from where he is, as if she heard what he just said about not liking her*_Damnit!  
><em>*STATIC*  
><strong>Noah<strong>: *fighting the camera* _This is why I never used the confessional much in Season One! GIVE ME THAT TAPE!_

Later, in the Common Area, everyone was having breakfast, chatting up a storm; well, everyone except Rachel, who refused to converse with anyone and everyone, wearing a paper bag over her head, sitting under a table, hidden from view. That didn't mean she wasn't hidden from feet, as they kept tapping at her, unintentionally kicking her. She didn't care. She's suffered from, what she thought was, the biggest embarrassment of all time, what's a little physical pain gonna do?

A few minutes after she first felt someone kick at her leg, she saw, possibly that same, someone remove the bag from her head. Turning around, her face nearly met Courtney's, who got up and, holding the bag, went on her knees to meet Rachel's level. "Come on, Rachel, isn't this a little much? Hiding under a table? A paper bag?" Courtney asked. Rolling her eyes, she grabbed Rachel's arm and yanked her out and upwards so she was sitting with the rest of the team.

"Courtney! What are you doing?" Rachel asked as she was made to sit. "Rachel, this is too much. I'm sure I'm the only one who's worried for you." The Type-A answered, holding her friend's hand. And Courtney was right, Noah, the sarcastic bookworm, was also concerned for the little one. [After all, he knew her six months longer than anyone else, other than Chris, of course.]

[The narrator probably should've mentioned this earlier, however, she felt as if this was the right moment to do so:] The Common Area was decorated with hearts, teddy bears, roses, anything centering around the red-pink-white color scheme. The teams were even being served _champagne_! Of course today was Valentines' Day, but why was Chris—or Chef—so into getting into the holiday spirit? Well, they decided to let the contestants take it all in before Chris came in, wearing a two-piece suit, hiding a crisp white shirt, an immaculate fedora, a solid black necktie, and suede shoes on his feet, a poorly-drawn pencil mustache on his face.

"_Bonjour_ contestants. I betcha you all know what day it is, seeing how the Common Area is decorated." Chris began. "Lemme guess, is it 'Dress-Like-An-Utter-Idiot' day?" Noah asked, not only for his own humor, but also to hopefully bring a smile to Rachel's face. Disclaimer, it failed. Not only did it fail to humor her, it failed to humor Chris. "No. It's Valentines' Day. What better way to celebrate than to have our next location at _la ville de l'amour_, Paris, France?" Chris answered.

Now Sierra already knew it was Valentines' Day, but the fact that she would be spending with her _amour_ in the most romantic city in the world just made her squeal, high enough to not only harm the ears of everyone else, but also Chef, who was still in the cockpit. Sierra's high-pitched squeal also managed to be enough for Chef to let go of the controls to cover his ears. As a result, the plane goes out of control, leaving all passengers no option but to scream and hang on to the bolted tables, a routine they have gotten used to by now. Fortunately, the plane didn't get turned over; it just landed in the Seine River, right by the Eiffel Tower.

Exiting the plane, alone, was thought to be a challenge, as nobody wanted to get wet or risk drowning. However, the plane landed near the shoreline so all managed to climb out no problem. Chef Hatchet was the last one to exit, meeting glares with his boss that was half his age. "Chef! Didn't you saying we were landing near the Eiffel Tower, _on land_?" Chris asked. "I was! But then this high-pitched noise irritated my eardrums!" Chef answered. Before Chris could argue, his glare went to Sierra. Ugh! This girl has yet to stop getting on his nerves, hasn't she? As if getting a telepathic memo from the host, almost every single contestant became silent.

"Ugh, anyway, our challenge today takes place at the Lourve!" Chris announced. Gwen just had to do a double take: the Louvre? For her, this was a dream come true…almost, since Chris mispronounced the name. Clearing her throat, she got his eyes on her so she can correct him: "Don't you mean _Louvre_?" she asked. Chris just rolled his eyes. "Whatever, I don't have time to memorize all of these names…" the host responded. Gwen just rolled her eyes, due to Chris being, well, _Chris_. While Gwen was feeling utter excitement, and everyone was feeling utter…neutrality, Lindsay was feeling rather unsure…

**Gwen**:_ The LOUVRE? One of the greatest art museums in the world? Having actually lived in Paris for a few years with my father's family, and I'd never seen the Louvre! Do you know how much I wanted to visit it? Chris, for once, you have gained my respect._ (_**AN**__: Yes. I'm making Gwen of French descent_)

**Lindsay**: _I know, last time I was here, I got arrested for destroying a famous painting. So…I sorta still have some…weird feelings here. Oh, Beth, if you're watching this, I'll make sure to get a souvenir for ya!_

Upon entering the glass pyramid, Gwen tried harder and harder to conceal her glee, so hard she accidentally bumped into Trent. "Oh…hi…" she said. Trent just chuckled and waved back, blushing as red as a tomato. What would _you_ do if your ex just bumped into you, accidentally of course? "Hey…so…you like this place?" he asked. "_Like_ is an understatement. I've always dreamed of being here…" Gwen answered, blushing as well, not as hard as he, though. However, before they could continue, Chris decided to spoil their conversation by blasting an air horn; thankfully, not loud enough to break the glass pyramid that concealed this sanctuary of masterpieces.

"Ahem…back to what I was saying…" he began, implying that the former power couple completely ignored everything he said. "Your challenge is a simple one: find puzzle pieces to some of the famous paintings making this massive gallery their home." the host instructed. [**Chef**: "Disclaimer: the paintings these contestants are trying to find pieces for are not real, nor did I mess them in any way, shape, or form…further disclaimer, I might have fibbed about that last part."]

"Team Amazon has _The Birth of Aphrodite_. Team Moi et Bello has _The Scream_. Team Victory has _The Mona Lisa_. Your task; the first team to find the pieces and assemble them wins" the host explained. ""But the Birth of Aphrodite isn't located in the Louvre and the Scream isn't even in France." Gwen corrected. Chris simply ignored her comment and rolled his eyes. The rest of the contestants' reactions to this task: some felt a little uneasy, especially those on Team Victory, only two players left; however, some felt an ease of confidence, such as those on Team Amazon, with their winning streak and all, and Sierra…for some odd reason. When Chris signaled everyone to start finding the puzzle pieces, she sneaks off to some unknown location, at least unknown to the contestants and you, the readers…

**Sierra**: _Prior to leaving Ontario, I bought this book. It contains recipes on how to get you guy to fall for you! This one on page 14 is _really_ useful, only it has to be consumed by both members when the Full Moon hits both lovers on Valentines' Day, which today happens to be! EEE!_

Meanwhile, almost everyone else is doing their best scavenging throughout the museum for their puzzle pieces. Each painting had around 300 pieces, and they were scattered everywhere. So far, each team had a large majority. However, one sad person was still trying to hide herself from the crowd. Rachel was hiding behind a statue, _Psyche Revived by Cupid's Kiss_ to be precise, trying to mold herself to mimic it so she wouldn't be noticed. However, that plan ultimately failed as one of her male teammates finds one of the puzzle pieces located on Cupid's empty quiver of arrows. It was as if that piece was meant to be placed there, so that he could look upon the girl, and they would look at one another, eye-to-eye.

"Hey, Rach…you still feeling alright?" Noah asked. Rachel simply turned away, curling back into a ball. "Hey! How long are you going to keep ignoring me?" he snapped, catching himself long after that sentence ended and blushed. He didn't mean to sound like an angry crush or the like, because he wasn't into her, and she wasn't into him. End of story. However, this is Paris, City of Love. Aphrodite's magic was working on the two of them, as love is her domain.

"I just want some alone time…that's all…" Rachel answered. Eventually, she felt a hand on her shoulder, and another taking hers in it. Noah was right beside her. Now you know this is completely out of character for him, giving this girl the time of day. But for Noah, this was…different. It was as if he knew his sarcasm and wits weren't going to cheer her up this time. It was as if he knew that he had to be sincere, something he's practically never been before. "Are you sure you wanna be alone?" he asked.

Now of course Rachel wanted to answer that she didn't want to be alone. Her face was a bright rosy red now that Noah was holding her hand, and she felt more embarrassed than she already did, because she felt as if she was looking like a complete idiot in front of him. Tears swelling up in her eyes again, she finally broke free from Noah's grasp. "I gotta go…" she told him and ran off. "Hey! Wait!" Noah yelled as he took off after her. Sports may not be his à la mode, but he managed to catch up with her, grabbing her arm and pulling her into a hug before she could run some more.

"Hey! Let me go! Didn't I tell you I wanted to be alone?" she screamed, nearly catching the attention of those within a five-yard radius. For a good few seconds she was screaming in his chest, drowning out her tears before looking up at him, eyes all red and puffy. Noah just replied as he wiped away one of the tears, "I can tell you really don't wanna be alone…" After her eyes were completely dry, Rachel managed to break out of Noah's embrace, running off once again. "Hey! Get back here!" he shouted as he chased her again.

The rest of Team Amazon, after they've gotten the last of their pieces, was watching the whole thing, Heather snickering at the couple's misfortune, Cody feeling sad for his friend, and Courtney and Gwen looking on in concern. But then, Heather realized, "Hey! We need them to finish this challenge, remember?" she asked. "Just leave them. We can do this by ourselves." Cody answered, but then felt a shiver shoot up and down his spine when he hears the familiar voice of a certain female contestant. "Gotta run! Bye!" he screamed as he took off in the opposite direction. "Cody, get back here!" Sierra yelled as she chased the smaller boy down, leaving the three power females alone.

"Ugh! This team is a disaster!" Heather complained, since in her logic, a team that's almost completely successful and messes up once is a disaster. Gwen just thumped her, creating a bruise on her zit-free forehead. "Will you shut up? Complaining won't make us finish the challenge any faster." she snapped. "Besides, we have all 300 pieces. Let's just get back to the lobby so we can put the puzzle together." Courtney suggested. The two had no choice but to heed it.

Team Chris, minus Sierra, was pretty close to finding their last few pieces. In fact, they had just about 299 pieces found and one more to go. This last piece, however, was a stumper. All three boys had checked every square meter of this place and the piece was just too hard to find. Chris could have color coded the backs or made the pieces bigger—so the total wouldn't add up to 300—but no, he had to make this challenge difficult for everyone. Trent even wound up becoming the Human Question Mark, considering how arched his back is for looking in really low places.

"This is just fantastic, my back hurts like Hell and the piece is as small as Hell, so it's hard to find. I'm pretty sure we're in Hell." Trent commented as he tried to straighten his back, hearing a bunch of cracks as he did so, meaning his spine was just getting realigned. "Ohh…hilarious, Trent." Al commented. "Wait, where's Tyler?" he then asked. "OVER HERE! I FOUND THE LAST PIECE!" Tyler cried as he ran towards them. "Where was it?" Trent asked. "It was stuck to the window! Good thing I had my strong fingers to—WHOA!" Tyler answered as he trips over a rug (_**AN**__: Because he is Tyler!_). Fortunately, Trent managed to catch the piece in his hands. "I got it! Thanks!" Trent thanked. Tyler just said "you're welcome" with a thumbs up.

Team Duo Victory was actually doing well. They had all 300 pieces and were back inside the lobby. Funny; all of their pieces were conveniently placed in the same area, as if Chris felt sorry for them. [Why wouldn't he? Lindsay's his favorite contestant.] (_**AN**__: Or the author got lazy and didn't want to write out having everyone search for every piece…_) The two were now starting to put their pieces together. However…it didn't look quite right. Yes, they all fit together, but it seems as if all three paintings were meshed together. "Aww! Doesn't it look cute?" Lindsay asked. The other blonde simply looked on at the painting. She was sure that only a minority of the pieces belonged to them.

While they were trying to reorganize their puzzle pieces, the other two teams arrived at the lobby too. "WHAT? We lost?" Heather screeched. "No…the pieces are all messed up…" Bridgette answered. How could it be? The backs had their respective team colors. Of course they couldn't be mixed up. Unless…Chef decided to purposely, incorrectly label the backs. Chris and Chef, watching from the suite, snickered at the teams' predicament. "So, should we, like, trade pieces?" Bridgette asked. "Might as well…" Courtney answered and thus, all eight teenagers began swapping puzzle pieces as if they were trading cards, racing to put their painting together first. (_**AN**__: Guess who says the following…_)

"Guys, no! She's supposed to be standing _on_ the oyster, not _below _it!"

"Tyler? Do you mind making that face again so we can use it as a base? Thanks!"

"Lindsay, the smile is upside down…!"

While all of this was going on, Chris decided to return to the teams to judge the winning puzzle. Now he didn't exactly see who put theirs together first, but he decided to choose a winning team anyway. "And the Amazons have it!" Chris announced, causing the remaining three girls to high-five one another. "Well…we have Gwen to thank. She's pretty much an arts expert." Courtney complimented, causing said arts expert to smile.

"As for the second place winner…" Chris began again, looking over the remaining two paintings, he finally decided on a runner-up: "Team Moi!" causing everyone on said team to cheer [even to the extent of Tyler having the same face as the painting]. Lindsay and Bridgette just hung their heads. After tonight, only one of them will be left. But how on Earth will one of them be eliminated? Both of them could vote the other off and it wouldn't matter. But Chris has plan. "What's in store for our Victorian ladies? Find out after the break!"

* * *

><p>In the meantime, Noah was still searching for Rachel. Outside the Louvre and he's scanned the entire perimeter. [Boy was he tired, since exercise isn't in his vocabulary.] Finally, he reaches the Seine, and spots Rachel sitting on its edge, her feet dangling above the water. She chose to ignore the footsteps that were being made towards her and not even acknowledge Noah as he sat next to her. The two were in a silence match until Rachel just broke down and cried, right into Noah's chest.<p>

"Okay…now can you stop making me chase you?" he asked. Rachel just looked up at him. "Noah…" she began with a sniff. "I'm sorry. I…I just had a bad week." she apologized. "Look, if it's about that—" Noah began until she cut him off. "No…not so much anymore." Rachel answered. "I wanted to talk to my mom about this…but…the usual thing happens." she continued. Noah just raised an eyebrow, since he didn't really know what she was talking about. "Mom told me before she left to call her whenever I needed her…but she never does…Every time I think 'This time, it's going to be different. She'll answer…'" Rachel explained, and Noah just took her hand and got her to stand up. "Hey…I just might have an idea on how to cheer you up." he suggested as he led her towards the Eiffel Tower. Boy was Rachel amazed by what she saw: a candlelit dinner for two, with velvet chairs to lounge on, lobster and Belgian Chocolate to eat, and fine Shirley Temples in wine glasses to drink, accompanied by a violinist and a pianist playing a beautifully romantic piece.

**Rachel**: _Oh my goodness…it was…beautiful…I didn't know Noah cared…that much…*giggles*_

In front of Rachel's seat, there was a card, "_To the most beautiful girl in the world; Be my Valentine?_" she read. For the first time in days, a smile came to her face. Did Noah set this up for her to make her feel better? If he did, it was working. But in all honesty, Noah found this place when he was searching for her. He figured if he found her, and he did, he'd take her here in hopes to bring that smile back. "It's…nice to see you smile again…" he said as he pulled her chair out so she can sit, before sitting across from her.

"So, what shall we dine on first? The entrée? The desert? The drink?" she asked. "Perhaps a toast to a cheery contestant?" he responded. Now this was out of character for him, but he can't help but feel attracted to the girls. Seeing her smile again was the best thing for him today; so he thought, why not celebrate? The two took their Shirley Temple glasses and drank…just when the Full Moon shone on them both. Upon looking at one another after drinking, they were amazed at what they saw:

To Rachel, Noah was wearing a tuxedo with a red rose boutonniere, and he was holding a white rose in his hand, just for her. And to Noah, Rachel was wearing a long red dress and looking more beautiful than ever. Both were viewing one another as if they were wearing rose-tinted glasses, and just about everything about them sparkled. The violinist and pianist, upon noticing the couple's sudden infatuation of one another, changed the melody, trying to fit the mood. Without the accompaniment of the bell this time, Noah began the eleventh song of the season… (_**AN**__: I hope you recognize the lyrics and tune! For those of you who know me well, I'm basing this off one of my favorite numbers from my favorite musical…_)

[**Noah**]  
><em>You have been sad and lonely<br>Don't cry anymore, I'm here  
>These fears that frighten and haunt you<br>Will disappear as I hold you_

_I'd stay day and night with you  
>If it were to stop those tears<br>I know it will be worthwhile  
>Once I see you laugh and smile<em>

[**Rachel**]  
><em>Say you'll be by my side whenever I need you<br>Say you'll bring me back to summertime  
>Say you'll let me stay with you now and forever<br>Promise me that we'll be lively and free  
>Please...can you do this for me...?<em>

Rachel then jumped into Noah's arms and kissed him passionately on the lips, crying tears of joy. Oh, the girl has fallen in love, and the boy knows it too. After parting lips, the two looked at one another, before Rachel hugged him tightly. "Thank you so much…" she thanked, hugging him closely, letting him hold her and rub her back. "Rachel…" Noah began. "Do you…do you mind if we…?" he added, but he didn't need to finish. (_**AN**__: AKA, they're officially a couple!_) Rachel nodded and both prepared to kiss once again. "_That's all I ask of—"_

"NO! NO NO NO NO NO!" both heard someone scream, ruining their romantic moment. [The violinist even broke a string after hearing the scream.] Turning their heads, they saw Sierra storming towards them, Cody in tow. "Sierra, what are you doing here?!" Rachel asked. "What am _I_ doing here?! What are _you_ doing here? This is MY dinner! I prepared it for my Codykins!" Sierra snapped. "You did WHAT?!" Cody shouted as soon as he heard what his captor/fan just said. "Sierra, just relax! It's not like this is the only time you can do so!" Noah argued, standing in front of Rachel defensively.

"It is! I put a potion in the beverages that was supposed make Cody fall in love with me! But it only works on Valentine's Day on a Full Moon!" Sierra snapped. Cody just fainted in shock of what was happening. Suddenly, Rachel hiccupped, giggling after doing so. If this were a cartoon, a little heart would've come out with that hiccup. However, Sierra knew. "You! You drank my potion?!" she snapped, close to strangling her. "I'm sorry, okay?! I didn't know!" Rachel apologized. "You ruined my night! Cody was supposed to fall in love with me! Do you think _sorry_ is gonna cut it?!" Sierra asked. What did Rachel do? She screamed and ran away. Sierra then took off after her, with Noah, carrying a fainted Cody, taking off after them, all the way back to the Louvre.

Just when Chris was about to announce Lindsay's and Bridgette's tiebreaker challenge, he heard the missing four contestants running inside the Louvre. Noah managed to grab a hold of Sierra while Rachel hid behind her team, scared out of her wits. "Good to see that all missing contestants are back." Chris announced. Then he turned to Rachel "And you created some great drama, Rachel! I'm so proud of you!" he said to her, as if he witnessed the entire charade. Rachel, eyes widening, became mad and was close to attacking Chris when Courtney held her back.

**Chris**: _Forget the love triangle between Courtney, Duncan, and Gwen! This love Rectangle with Sierra, Cody, Rachel, and Noah is going to bring the ratings through the roof!_

"Well, now that we already boosted the ratings, let's get back to the game." Chris announced. "Since Team Victory lost, we're gonna have a tiebreaker! Paris is one of the fashion capitals of the world, right?" Chris asked. The two losers nodded in response. "So we're going to have a fashion design contest! Pick an assistant and a model, ladies!" Chris announced as Lindsay headed straight for Tyler. "Ohh! I pick him!" she squealed. "For assistant or for model?" Chris asked. "Uhh…to assist." Lindsay answered. However, her next response was a shocker. "I'll pick Heather to model!"

If everyone was drinking something, all would have performed a spit take. "Lindsay…I thought you hated her." Bridgette whispered. Lindsay just responded with a wink. Bridgette just blinked, was there something going on inside Lindsay's head? Whatever it was, it's probably going to be better than just simply telling Heather off.

"Ahem…Bridgette. Your turn to pick." Chris commented. Bridgette paused a little to make her decision, but then she decided, "I'll have Trent as my assistant and Gwen as my model." Everyone's jaws just dropped. Heather, although that was another shocking decision altogether, was expected to model. Gwen was not.

**Gwen**: _Bridgette wants ME to model?!_

**Heather**_: Bridgette wants HER to model?!_

"As for the judges, I'll pick Courtney from Team Amazon, Alejandro from Team Chris, and Yours Truly." Chris announced, causing everyone to groan and roll their eyes. "I'm giving everybody an hour to prepare. Good luck!" Chris announced as he guided Lindsay's and Bridgette's teams to separate rooms to create their fabricated masterpieces.

Heather has been feeling weird so far. She was asked to strip down to her underwear and wear a blindfold, all while Lindsay was working on her. "Again, tell me _why_ I have to be blindfolded?" Heather asked. "Because it will spoil the surprise if you take it off." Lindsay answered. Tyler was just watching and chuckling as he watched his girlfriend work. She made it look like, to him, she was taking in Heather's measurements and working a fabric around her. Yes, she told him she had a plan. Whatever that plan was, he liked it!

"Seriously, Lindsay, what's this fabric you're using?" Heather asked. "Hang on! I'm almost done…!" the blonde answered, then removed Heather's blindfold. Heather just looked in the mirror and saw that she was wearing…just her underwear. "LINDSAY! What do you think you're doing?!" Heather demanded. "It's a special kind of fabric that only smart and evil people can see." Lindsay answered. "What do you think, _Tiger_?" she asked, purposely calling him by that name. "Well…let's see…beautiful, perky, full of color…" Tyler began, and Heather began to smile. "But enough about you, Lindsay." he finished. And so, the two got into a make-out session. Heather just face-palmed.

However, looking into the mirror, she began to see a beautiful, colorful dress draped around her. And she had to admit, she liked how she looked. Now, to find some accessories to match her imaginary dress…

Bridgette, in the meantime, was having trouble of what to come up for Gwen. "So, huh, Bridge, have you thought of anything yet?" Gwen asked. Bridgette just shook her head. "How am I supposed to design something and create it within an hour?" she asked. Trent, who was up until this point, silent, then got an idea. "It's France, right? Why not look at some French Couture? Meanwhile, you can pay attention to Gwen's clothing style." the musician suggested. To both girls, that didn't seem like a bad idea.

"You know what, Trent?" Gwen asked. Trent just looked at her in confusion. "This is why you're the assistant. You've assisted us and now we're on a track." Bridgette complimented, Gwen only nodding in response. And so, the designing begins to take place…

At the end of the hour, Chris was ready with his "fashion show". Alejandro and Courtney were at the judges table drinking from their Chris McLean brand glasses, both showing a look of boredom and noninterest. "Oh come on! The show's _this_ boring?" Chris asked. "The glasses. They're too…yuck…" Courtney responded. Chris just frowned and took to his seat in between the two. "Alright…time to see what out losers came up with…

"First up, a Lindsay DuBois creation worn by that poor sucker, Heather." Chris announced. "That poor sucker?" Heather thought. She simply shrugged it off and walked onstage, thinking everyone is going to be impressed by her dress. However, everyone just stared and laughed. While Heather imagined herself in a stunning dress, everyone else saw her devil red and black underwear. For a moment, the guys only stared, and the girls only snickered. But within ten seconds, everybody was laughing their lungs out.

"What? Obviously, you're not as smart as I am." Heather stated, smirk on her face. Noah, instantly catching Heather's drift, managed to stop laughing and inform her, "You do realize there is no such thing as a "fabric that only smart people can see"?" Rachel, who had also stopped laughing, added, "And Noah's the smartest person we know…", complimenting her boy…friend. She's still getting used to calling him that.

"Only smart AND evil people can see it, stupid!" Heather snapped. Other than herself, there's nobody else that fits those qualifications…except for Alejandro. "All I can see is your underwear, señoríta." he told her, sending her a wink. And it was then that Heather realized that everyone was right, and she was…was…was wrong! Screaming and covering herself, she ran backstage, ready to find Lindsay and strangle her.

**Lindsay**: _It's like Grace said; Karma is a pain…! And that felt so good! I wanna do it again! *squeals*_

Even the three judges were laughing. Courtney couldn't stop to give a response. Alejandro just wiped a tear and said, "Though I can't say I didn't love the show, there's not much to judge from…!" Chris then regained his control and sighed. "Agreed. Good for the ratings, not much for the challenge…!" he said. "Ahem… moving on, we have Gwen, wearing Bridgette's design! Let's see if it'll be as much of a failure as the last one." Chris announced. Bridgette then got on stage, Gwen hiding behind the curtains. "Uhh…I'd like to call my piece…_Gothic Chic_." Bridgette announced. Turning behind her, she expected her friend to come out. "Come on…you look gorgeous!" Trent complimented. "I'd better…and thanks." Gwen replied, stepping out of the curtain and onto the catwalk. Everyone was amazed at what they saw:

Gwen was wearing a black dress that's short in the front and long in the back (what one would call a train) with long sleeves and bell cuffs; a black veil shielding her face from the world. She also wore blue-black stockings and black witch shoes with blue laces. Turning around, one would discover laces in the back, as if the dress were Gwen's own corset. Boy, it was beautiful. It was mesmerizing. It was…Gwen.

Everybody was in awe, especially since some of them didn't have high expectations after seeing—or not seeing, for that matter—Lindsay's design. "Bridgette…you could even make the most unattractive person in the game…no offense, Gwen…look lovely." Courtney complisulted. "Overall, this suits her. I'm impressed." she finished.

Alejandro looked stunned. If she won, she'd still be in the game! But it didn't really matter, since everybody knew his game. But still, he just didn't feel right with her still in the game. "Such beauty can't possibly be described in words…" Alejandro began, getting Bridgette's hopes up. "But unoriginality can. It's just too…predictable…" he finished, shooting those hopes back down. "Well…considering Bridgette actually designed something, she wins!" Chris announced, causing Bridgette and all of her supporters to cheer. Lindsay and Tyler just frowned in disappointment: they knew who was going home tonight…

**Heather**: _*now back in her regular clothes* That stupid Lindsiot! Well it's a good thing she lost! If she had stayed, I would have—*is cut off by Alejandro opening the door* What do _you_ want?  
><em>**Alejandro**: _*chuckles* Hello toy you too.  
><em>**Heather**: _Go back to seducing stupid girls!  
><em>**Alejandro**: _Oh! *feigns being shot in the chest* Ahh! I am hurt!  
><em>**Heather**: _Oh shut up and tell me you didn't like seeing me like that!  
><em>**Alejandro**: _And what makes you think that?_  
><strong>Heather<strong>: _*glares at him*  
><em>**Alejandro**: _It was quite a performance you made today. But I didn't come here to talk about that. I came here to make you an offer…_  
><strong>Heather<strong>: _What kind of an offer…?_

The Elimination Room wasn't given the holiday treatment, because it looked as dull and gloomy as always. Lindsay had her parachute on and her lips on Tyler's. Bridgette, who was watching, just smiled, reminded of herself and Geoff last season. Oh…memories…Meanwhile, Chris just looked annoyed with the couple. "Excuse me, this was supposed to be an elimination!" he shouted. "Come on, Chris. Let them have their fun." Bridgette said, teasing him a little. However, her words went unheard as Chris pried the two apart. "Well, we're out of time, so that's enough fun for now.

"You can kiss your boyfriend when he is voted off, which probably will be soon…" Chris told her, getting a glare from Tyler. "Right now I'd be happy if you just left so we can wrap this up quickly." he asked. Lindsay just smiled, and gave Tyler one last kiss before gracefully leaping off of the plane. "And that's one more off the plane! How will Bridgette manage to play the game alone? How will Tyler cope now that Lindsay's gone, the challenge after she remembers him too? Find out on the next drama-packed episode of _**Total**_! _**Drama**_! _**World Tour**_…!"

* * *

><p><strong>Eliminated<strong>: Duncan (quit/disqualified), Ezekiel, Harold (quit), DJ (quit), Izzy, LeShawna (eliminated through challenge), Lindsay (eliminated through challenge)

* * *

><p>"<em>Aww…right when I remember Tyler again, I'm going away…but still, Heather TOTALLY got what was going for her for three seasons! Ha!" Lindsay began, until she realized she was falling near the Paris prison. "Oh no…! NO!" she screamed as she landed in the warden's arms. "Oh…hi…?" she said, waving. Clearly, the warden remembers her, and didn't really like that she bailed out. Using one arm to hold Lindsay, his other hand turned the camera off.<em>


	11. Newf Kids on the Rock

**Newf Kids on the Rock**

**Chris McLean**: _Last time on _**Total Drama World Tour**_, we visited the City of Lights and Love: Paris, France. Our contestants were sent scavenging through the biggest museum in the world. Rachel and Noah had a romantic dinner and hooked up, but ruined Sierra's plan to make Cody fall in love with her when they drank her love potion. Team Victory lost yet again and to decide which one would go home, we had a fashion design contest. In the end, despite having a great laugh over Heather, Lindsay took the Drop of Shame. Will Sierra get her revenge on Rachel and Noah? Does Bridgette stand a chance on her own against the other two teams? Find out on _**Total! Drama! World Tour!**

* * *

><p>Love was in the air in First Class. Rachel was giggling, smiling, and twirling around because she had found love. She was humming her Paris love song. Noah hugged her from behind and kissed her on the cheek. The other Amazons watched the new couple. Two were smiling (Courtney and Gwen), one was glaring daggers at the couple (Heather), and one felt more conflicted than happy (Cody).<p>

"Well…isn't that nice?" Gwen asked. Courtney nodded. Cody also nodded to hide his jealousy and Heather just rolled her eyes.

**Heather: **_They have been lovey-dovey, especially Rachel. Ever. Since. Paris. It's so sickening! Ugh, I wish they'd get a room!_

**Cody: **_Don't get me wrong, I'm happy for Noah and Rachel, but…with all the girls, especially Gwen, shooting me down I must say I'm a bit jealous of Noah…okay, VERY jealous of Noah! Why does he get a girlfriend while all I get is a crazy stalker?_

**Gwen:** _I must admit that I never thought Noah of all people would get a girlfriend after seeing how egotistical he was back at season one's dodge ball challenge. Just comes to show how unpredictable love can be. _*she looks down*_ I really wish that was me and Trent dancing and kissing…_*eyes widen when she heard what she said*_  
><em>*STATIC*_  
><em>**Gwen: ***fighting the camera* _GIVE ME THAT TAPE! HOW DO YOU OPEN THIS THING?!_

In Economy Class, Bridgette was trying to comfort a sad Tyler for obvious reasons. "Again, Tyler. I'm sorry Lindsay had to go," Bridgette consoled. "It's…it's alright…" Tyler answered in a sad and unconvincing tone. "Really?" Bridgette asked. "Well…no. But, I'll be fine," Tyler answered. Bridgette smiled until she saw Alejandro walking towards them. "Oh no…" Unbeknownst to her, Heather was spying on them from inside the vent.

"Hola amigos," Alejandro said. Bridgette narrowed her eyes at him. "What do you want?" Alejandro frowned and answered, "Just to mend severed ties. That's all." Bridgette was not falling for it and yelled, "What is there to mend? You LIED and TRICKED me!"

Alejandro gave her a guilty look, feigning that he felt guilty about the Yukon incident. "I know. I'd like to apologize." To his dismay, Bridgette was still not buying it. She crossed her arms and narrowed her eyes further. "How can I be sure you're not lying to me again?" In response, Alejandro raised both of his hands to show no crossed fingers.

Heather listened to the entire conversation from the vent and yelled, "OH THAT'S COMPLETE GARBAGE!" Everyone in Economy Class looked up just in time to see Heather falling from the vent. She continued her rant at Alejandro. "Just shut it, Al! You're trying to mess with her again because she's alone, right?!" Alejandro's eye twitched slightly at being called Al, but kept calm and carried on. "Now, Heather, just because you are incapable of feeling remorse doesn't mean everybody is."

"Hey! I know your scheme!" Heather shouted. Not wanting to get involved, Bridgette backed off, heading to the confessional. "Oh, I'm the scheming one? You were spying!" Alejandro counterattacked. Heather continued the fake argument. "I wasn't spying! I just wanted to get away from my team!" In response, Alejandro rolled his eyes and sarcastically said, "And you are such a team player." Heather also rolled her eyes and said, "And I suppose YOU are a saint?" They continue bickering for some time, trying to cover their cross-team alliance.

**Bridgette: **_I really don't need Alejandro trying to trick me again. Especially not now that I don't have my friends and teammates to support me. I'm going to have to win the challenges…all by myself…_**  
>Heather: <strong>*pops down from the confessional vent* _Hey! I heard you're having trouble. Come stick with my team and you'll win!_**  
>Bridgette: <strong>_AHH! Heather, what are you doing up there?! You…you're just lucky I wasn't using this here!_**  
>Heather: <strong>_I had to wait a while for you to show up. By the way, when Sierra comes here, she likes to…ugh!_

Meanwhile, Sierra was clicking on a mouse, a real one, and pretending that a pizza box is a laptop. She looked really pissed. Trent looked at her quizzically. "Uhh…" Sierra heard him and said, "I'm writing in my blog about how Rachel is a total dinner-stealing JERK! I'm also starting an Anti-Rachel and Rachoah campaign! Phooey, I don't have any followers so far…You can check your e-mails when I'm done if you want to." Trent, feeling a little weirded out, answered, "Uhh…no, thanks. I'm good."

**Sierra: **_Ugh! Why isn't anyone following?! *_throws computer-pizza box away in rage_* Everybody saw how she totally ruined my chances to make my Cody-Wody fall in love with me! And now she's practically rubbing her happiness in my face! She would never have gotten a boyfriend if it wasn't for ME!_

**Trent:** _Ever since the Paris challenge, Sierra has been ranting and complaining non-stop about how Rachel and Noah foiled her plan to get Cody to fall in love with her; she even sleep-talked about getting her revenge. _*looks down* _Reminds me of how I went crazy last season._

Back in First Class, Rachel looked out the window and noticed nothing but ocean below and the plane was descending towards the surface. "Why are we landing in the middle of the ocean?" she asked. The plane started to ascend again. "Oh, false alarm." The plane descended onto the surface again. "Hey!" The plane was skipping like a rock on the water. Courtney was not enjoying it and screamed, "FYI I get sick on log fume rides! So if you don't want me purging, BREAK!"

In the cockpit, Chris and Chef were laughing. After he stopped laughing, Chris spoke through the PA system. "Attention passengers, you will now be shown the nearest exit." With a mischievous look, Chris pressed a button, which caused the Economy passengers and Heather to fall through a trap door into the ocean. Chris snickered. "This never gets old." The First Class passengers were pushed out of the door by some of the interns.

Rachel struggled in the water for a few seconds until Noah came to her aid. (**AN**: _If you recall the Yukon chapter, Rachel did say she couldn't swim._) Rachel smiled and hugged him. Unbeknownst to the two, Sierra was glaring daggers at them. Soon, three boats also fall out of the plane, right next to the contestants so they can climb in. There were towels in the Amazon boat, a motor in Bridgette's boat, but Team Chris got zilch.

Chris showed up on his own boat, wearing a raincoat. "I hope all you lucky ducks recognize this place…" Noah sarcastically said, "Well, gee, I don't know. Considering that there is water surrounding us my best guess would be in the middle of the desert." Rachel giggled a little at his sarcasm.

"Uhh…no," Chris answered. "The plane ran out of gas before we could reach—" Before he could finish, Sierra interrupted. "Newfoundland, where you were born and raised until age 4 in 1983, when your family moved to New Orleans. You stayed there until 1993 when you moved back up to Canada, but only in Ontario."

Even though there was nothing embarrassing about that statement, Chris still found her extensive knowledge of his life irritable. "WHAT DID I TELL BACK IN NEW YORK?! ZIP IT! PERMANENTLY!" That immediately shut Sierra up. Chris then continued to explain the challenge. "The first part of the challenge is to row these boats all the way to the shore. Since Team Not-Victory was reduced to one member, she gets a motor in her boat." This surprised all the contestants. After a few seconds, Bridgette finally managed to say, "Okay, cool."

**Bridgette:** _I'm shocked that Chris gave me an advantage over the other teams. He usually makes sure that the team who loses the previous challenge gets a huge disadvantage. _*smiles*_ Looks like I can still win this challenge yet. I never thought I'd say this, but, thanks Chris._

**Gwen:** _Chris being generous? That's a sign of the apocalypse._

"Courtney, you're in charge." Heather said before diving out of her boat and swimming to Bridgette's. Alejandro saw this and performed the same action, swimming to Bridgette's boat, and yelling back to his team, "YOU'RE IN CHARGE, TRENT!" This surprised Trent because he thought nobody would ever trust him to be team leader again after last season. "Me?!" Sierra was probably thinking the same thing as Trent and yelled to Alejandro, "HEY! Why not me?!" Alejandro rolled his eyes and muttered, "Because you think a pizza box is a computer."

Bridgette looked behind her and saw both Heather and Alejandro climb in the boat with her. She was not happy to be dealing with Alejandro and Heather again, but managed to say, "Uhh…hi?" Before Alejandro or Heather could say anything, Chris tossed the teams nets and fishing poles. "The more grub you catch, the bigger your reward is! And…" _*DING!*_ "Why?!" all the contestants complained. Chris's answer to that question was predictable. "Because it makes it all more fun…for me!" Knowing they didn't have a choice, Trent started the song.

[**Trent**]**  
><strong>_We're heading down to Newfoundland, that rocky eastern shore!_**  
><strong>[**Sierra**]**  
><strong>_Too bad we're not in the mood for singing anymore…_

[**Gwen**]  
><em>I can't get a thing to bite, so we better get there first!<em>  
>[<strong>Courtney<strong>]  
><em>Row harder, faster, both of you! For the win work up a thirst!<br>_[**Rachel**]  
>No sign of the shore yet…!<p>

[**Heather**]  
><em>It's the sea shanty and it's darn catchy!<em>  
>[<strong>Alejandro<strong>]  
><em>Come on, Bridgette. You can't stay silent forever… <em>

*Bridgette looks at both of her "helpers" with uncertainty*

[**Tyler**]  
><em>Sierra, you're a nut-bar, but you sure can catch a fish!<em>  
>[<strong>Sierra<strong>]  
><em>Thanks there, mate! You're real sweet to my partner: he's Irish!<br>_He's no Cody, but he'll do…

[**Noah and Cody**]  
><em>Trying our best, Courtney, our arms are getting fried!<br>_[**Rachel**]**  
><strong>_Courtney, there's the shore!_**  
><strong>[**Gwen**]  
><em>A little more…!<br>_[**Courtney**]  
><em>Steer hard starboard side!<em>

[**Alejandro**]  
><em>It's a sea shanty, and it's darn catchy!<em>  
>[<strong>Bridgette<strong>]  
><em>No, you can't catch me with a Sea Shanty!<em>

The song ended there and Heather smirked at Bridgette. "We just did." With a surprised face, Bridgette asked, "What?!" Alejandro also smirked and said, "You just sang, Bridgette." Realizing that Alejandro has tricked her once again, Bridgette face palmed, much to Alejandro and Heather's amusement.

**Alejandro:** _Too easy._

**Bridgette:** _UGH! I can't believe I fell for Alejandro's tricks again! What does he want now?_

"Now stop going me the silent treatment!" Alejandro demanded. Bridgette gave him a venomous glare. "I have nothing to talk to you about!" Pretending to come in Bridgette's defense, Heather growled, "You heard her! Leave her alone!" She then shoved him, nearly pushing him overboard.

Bridgette was getting even more annoyed by them. "Could you BOTH leave me alone?!" She pulled on the boat's motor and the boat went speeding…right towards a group of jagged rocks. With frightened eyes, Heather screamed and pointed to the rocks. "LOOK OUT!" Bridgette screams and tries maneuvering the boat, nearly causing Alejandro and Heather to fall out; eventually, they speed past Team Amazon, and reach the shore first.

Chris was waiting for them at the shore and witnessed the entire thing. Chris was laughing and said, "Epic! But I see one member of each team—meaning Bridgette wins part one of the challenge." Bridgette cheered. "Yes!" Chris then noticed that the rest of Team Amazon and Team Chris is Really Really Really Really Hot have not showed up yet. He looked at Heather and Alejandro. "Where are the rest of your teammates, hmm?" That fact slipped from Heather and Alejandro's minds. Rubbing the back of her head, Heather said, "Uhh…" Alejandro said, "Well…?"

The group then heard a familiar voice. "We're here!" Team Amazon has arrived with plenty of fish, lobster, and oysters. "Nice job on the fishing, Gwen," Courtney said. Gwen smiled and thanked her. Heather then looked at Alejandro with a smug look. "Ha! My team is here! Where is your loser team, Al?" she taunted. "While they wonder where the last team is, why don't we take a break?" Chris said, signaling a commercial break.

* * *

><p>Team Chris is Really Really Really Really Hot is lost at sea. Trent scanned the horizon, but saw no signs of land. He looked back to his teammates and asked, "Does anyone see the shore?" Tyler looked around and shook his head. Sierra reeled in a lobster. "Well, I caught plenty of fish. Should be more than enough…" The lobster walked towards Tyler's right foot and gave it a hard pinch. "OWW! GET IT OFF!" he screamed as he shook his leg. After a few seconds, Sierra pulled the lobster off Tyler's foot and made an evil grin when no one was looking.<p>

**Sierra**: *singing* _The cradle will fall, and down will come Rachel! *_cuts a paper figure of Rachel and tries slicing it with a lobster_* With broken bones! _*eats the paper Rachel, then spits it out* _Patooey!_

After a few minutes of waiting, Chris got impatient and decided it was fruitless to wait any longer for Team Chris to arrive. "Since Team I Am So Hot are obviously the losers, they're out!" Hearing this, Alejandro sighed and muttered, "Can my teammates do anything right?" Chris continued, "Alejandro gets to stay and watch the girls duke it out. [**Noah/Cody**: HEY!] Let's move to the next part of the challenge! Allow me to introduce my cousin, Rachel's…guardian for the past two seasons, Jerd McLean!"

A man with red hair and beard wearing a yellow raincoat appears. "How's she cutting there, bye?" he greeted; but he is speaking in a very thick Newfoundland accent and no one, except Chris and Rachel, can understand what he's saying. "Uncle Jerd!" Rachel yelled, hugging him. Right after the hug ended, Rachel asked, "So…how is she?" Jerd gestured to Rachel's cat, Fur Elise, with six kittens following behind her. Rachel immediately crouched down and started stroking Fur Elise. "Oh, I missed you." Fur Elise started to purr. Just then, the kittens started to wind around Rachel. "Aww. I always knew you'd make a good mother, unlike my own."

Rachel looked back at the contestants and called out, "Team Amazon, Bridgette, come over here! There's a kitten for all of you to name!" Most of Team Amazon and Bridgette walked over and picked up a kitten. Gwen named her kitten Carmilla after the vampire in her favorite novel of the same name. Bridgette named her kitten Lily. Courtney named hers Truly Elegant to describe her kitten's personality. Cody's kitten was named Cheetah and Heather named her kitten Queenie.

Rachel noticed that Noah had not walked up to name his kitten. As she walked over to him, Noah started to sneeze. "I'm allergic to cats," Noah informed her while sniffing and sneezing at the same time. "Oh my goodness, Noah, I'm sorry," she said as she got closer. However, that made things worse and Noah started sneezing non-stop. "Sorry," Rachel said and backed off. Alejandro saw the whole scene.

**Alejandro:** _This isn't good. I was planning on convincing Rachel to vote with me after the merge, but her dating Noah might get in the way of my plans. So I'm afraid I'll have to destroy that happy couple. Luckily, I happen to know one weakness of hers. I just need to exploit it. *_grins evill_y*_

"Hola, senorita," Alejandro said as he walked up to Rachel. "Uhh, hi. So…how are things?" Rachel asked. Things were starting to get a little awkward to her. "Good. How about you? You're very happy today, it seems," Alejandro said. Rachel giggled and started to blush a little. "Yes…! Do you know what it's like to be in love?" she asked. Alejandro frowned and looked down. "Sadly, I can't say I'm familiar with the feeling." Rachel was not surprised by this answer and rolled her eyes. "Of course you wouldn't, you're too busy being a flirt. Even back at home, you—"

Not wanting anyone to hear what Rachel was going to say, he quickly interrupted and changed the subject. "I noticed what happened earlier…Noah is allergic to cats?" Rachel looked back at Fur Elise and the kittens before saying, "Uhh, yeah. Looks like he is." Alejandro pretended to sympathetic. "'Tis a shame, really…" Before their conversation could continue, Chris yelled, "Ahem! Enough cat lovey-dovey! This is a game show, not a pet show!" He gestured for them to return to the dining room.

Trent, Tyler, and Sierra were still lost at sea. They arrived close to a huge rock and Tyler looked at the top and saw something that caught his eye. "Hey, I think I see something." Tyler pointed to the top and Trent looked up. Trent saw something too. "Huh?" They approached the shore to investigate and Trent and Tyler saw two silhouettes that closely resembled Lindsay and Gwen. "Is that…" Tyler asked. Both he and Trent started climbing. "Gwen, what are you doing up there?! Where's your team?!" Trent called up. "Lindsay, baby! I'm coming for you!" Tyler yelled in an excited tone. When they reached the top, they were surprised to see that what they thought were Gwen and Lindsay was actually two rocks shaped like them. "But…I could swear it was Lindsay!" Tyler said, now a little upset.

As they climbed down, Sierra watched from below and started to giggle. "People in love can do crazy things. This one time, I thought I saw Cody riding a white horse outside my bedroom window. And this was before I even knew him! I ended up picking thorns out of my tush for like a week!" Tyler gave her a confused look. "Because I jumped out the window." Trent also gave her a confused look, still not knowing what she's going on about. "To get on the horse. And I landed on a rose bush. I still have the scar if you wanna—" As she started to pull down her pants a tad, both Trent and Tyler screamed, "Oh HELL no!"

Sierra pulled her pants back up and continued the conversation. Even though the answer was obvious, Sierra asked, "You miss Gwen and Lindsay…don't you?" Both Tyler and Trent frowned. "Well, yeah…a lot…" Tyler answered in a sad tone. Trent sighed and said, "Yeah, I miss Gwen. I wish we could go back to the way things used to be."

**Trent:** *looks depressed* _I wish I had done things differently with Gwen. What was hell was I thinking? Throwing the challenges in some desperate attempt to make her like me more? Maybe if I hadn't been such an idiot we'd still be together._

In Jerd's dining room, the contestants sat at a long table, Team Amazon on one side, Bridgette on the other. Fur Elise and her kittens watched on the floor. "The second part of your challenge, ladies, is a McLean Family tradition. [**Rachel**: Oh no.] Starting with a downing of a bottle of Jerd McLean's brand liquor, continuing with a translation of one of his Irish sayings, and ending with making out with a white-headed hagfish.

**Rachel: **_I've always hated McLean family traditions. _*sighs* _Why'd I have to be born a McLean? Since she has no teammates, poor Bridgette will likely have to do every tradition on her own. Even I wouldn't wish for the person I disliked the most to go through a fate that cruel._

"Since Bridgette is a team of one, she'll do this by herself," Chris announced. "As opposed to…?" Bridgette asked. "Team Amazon will do this in relayed pairs: Heather and Gwen on the liquor, Cody and Noah on the translation, and—since Team Amazon has been winning so much lately—Rachel and Courtney will kiss…each other," Chris said in an excited tone. Most of the contestants had surprised expressions, while Heather snickered.

Fur Elise and the kittens heard Heather laughing at Rachel and Courtney's misery and grew pissed. She and all the kittens, except Queenie, pounced on Heather and started scratching her from head to toe. Almost all of the contestants, Chris, and Jerd, were amused at the sight. After the cats ended their assault, Noah said, "Good job, cats. I'd pet you if I wasn't allergic."

**Noah: **_See? It's no wonder my little cousins aren't allowed to watch this show._

**Gwen: ***her kitten is lying on her lap* _Good girl, Carmilla. Expect extra tuna for you tonight._

**Courtney: ***stroking her kitten* _I've noticed that Heather has been suffering some pretty bad luck ever since humiliating Rachel in the Germany challenge. Just comes to show that no bad deed goes unpunished._

"So, everyone ready for the challenge?" Chris asked excitedly. The answer was obvious. "No!" the contestants shouted. Chris enjoyed the misery of the contestants. "Good! Let's get started then!"

Gwen just stared at her bottle of liquor. Heather was conflicted because she doesn't know in which side she should be in now. She looked at Bridgette and saw her drinking the liquor. "Yes! Go Bridgette!" Heather cheered. Gwen gave her a confused look. "Aren't you supposed to be on our side?" Heather glared at her and said, "Well, you're not doing anything, Goth Freak." This made Gwen mad and she shoved the bottle in Heather's mouth, saving some booze for herself. Gwen then started to drink the liquor. Chris turned to the camera and said, "Don't worry, the booze isn't real."

The three girls finally finished their bottles. Heather almost choked in the process, but she finished it. The next challenge was on and Chris turned to Cody, Noah, and Bridgette. "Now for the translation. Jerd, if you please." Jerd cleared his throat and said in Irish Gaelic, "Is dóigh liom go hiomlán amú." The three contestants immediately gave confused looks. "What?" Cody asked before looking at his teammate. "Are those even real words?" Noah shrugged at his question. Bridgette looked a little drunk and said in a slurred speech, "Whoo…I am so completely wasted right now." In an amazing stroke of luck, Jerd nodded, showing that Bridgette had inadvertently correctly translated what he said. "That means there is only one thing left for Bridgette to do!" Chris announced before throwing a fish to Bridgette.

"Jerd, another saying, please?" Chris asked. Jerd looked at Noah and Cody and said, "The worst ting you can have in your ed is a nar toot." Unsurprisingly, Noah and Cody were again confused. "Okay. I think he said something about Owen's butt," Noah guessed. Cody disagreed and he guessed, "The worst thing you can have in your head…" Thinking Cody was on to something, Noah started to get the idea and finished Cody's guess. "No teeth?" That was right. "Bingo! And so true," Chris said, shuddering at the thought of being toothless.

Chris turned to his niece and Courtney. "Rachel and Courtney, time to pucker up." Courtney looked repulsed. "I am not kissing a girl! If I do, no one will ever let me forget it!" Rachel looked as equally repulsed. "Neither am I, pervert!" Everyone is shocked at what Rachel just called him. Chris looked hurt and said, "Pervert? How could you say that about me?" Rachel did start to feel a little guilty, but shook it off. Alejandro walked up to them and said, "Girls, just pretend that you're kissing your significant other." Bridgette bit her lower lip. Alejandro put a hand on Bridgette's shoulder. "C'mon, just think about Geoff."

**Bridgette:** _I never thought I'd take advice from Ale-jerk-dro again, but he does make a good point. That is a good way to ignore the repulsiveness of making out with a dead fish._

Finally feeling motivated, Bridgette started to bring the fish to her lips. Chris turned to Rachel and Courtney. "Girls, if you don't start kissing, you're going to lose the challenge." Courtney looked worried when Chris said that. Rachel glared at him. "Again, forget—MMM!" Before she could finish, Courtney crashed her lips onto hers. When it comes to winning, Courtney would do anything to achieve it. The girls watched in shock, while the boys' noses started to bleed. "Oh my…!" Chris said in shock.

**Noah: ***blotting his nose on his sleeve* _Again, no wonder my little cousins aren't allowed to watch this show…!_

**Cody: ***wiping his nose with a handkerchief* _I can see why Noah's aunt blocks this show…hehe…totally out of control! Pretty entertaining sight though._

**Alejandro: ***let's his nose bleed* _Ay Díos mío…_

Rachel started to kiss back. "Mmm…" While kissing the fish, Bridgette said in a seductive tone, "Oh Geoff…" Starting to sweat, Chris tried to stop the challenge by saying, "Uhh…okay girls…you can…you can stop now…" Since none of the three girls heard him say who won, they continued kissing. Realizing they were not going to fall for the trick, Chris felt that he had no choice. "It's a tie, ok? You can stop now!" With that, all three stop, gagging seconds later.

Just then, Team Chris came in. "Well… you guys sure missed a lot…" Cody informed them. Sierra saw Cody's nose bleeding, then sees Rachel gagging. She glared at Rachel and started fuming, ready to strike. "Uhh…hello?" Rachel asked nervously. Just then, Sierra pounces on her while Rachel screams in horror. It takes the combined efforts of Gwen, Courtney, and Noah to drag Sierra away. "First you ruin my dinner with my Cody-kins and now you make his nose bleed?! You are so dead, Rachel Kristina McLean!" Rachel gulped. Sierra would not calm down, so Chris brought out his tranquilizer gun. It took multiple darts for the insane girl to finally fall asleep.

With Sierra finally out of the way, Chris turned to Team Chris. "It's about time you showed up Team Me! You are today's absolute losers!" Team Chris sighed. "Now I have an important announcement! Team Amazon, Bridgette is your new teammate!" This surprised everyone. "For winning today's challenge, Team Amazon gets Bridgette as a reward. And Bridgette gets a new team!" Chris announced. Far from happy about that, Alejandro and Heather glare at Bridgette. Rachel smiles and hugs Bridgette. "Welcome to the team, Bridgette." Gwen also hugged her and said, "Good to have you on the team."

"So does this mean we have to send someone home?" Tyler asked. "Nope. Since I'm feeling so generous, nobody is getting eliminated." Chris answered, causing the entire team to sigh in relief. Alejandro then walked to Trent and asked, "What took you so long?"

**Trent:** _Okay, so I let my feelings for Gwen get in the way of things…again! And I made my team lose…again! If this weren't a reward challenge, I'd be going home right about now…I'm just lucky, I guess._

"However, you guys would be missing out on dinner, cooked by your other teammate, Alejandro." Chris announced. The Latino then sighed. He wanted to see Bridgette go home so badly, not even caring that she knew of his actions anymore.

**Bridgette:** _So, I am an official Amazon. It's so nice to have teammates again. Sure that means I'm on the same Team as Heather, but it could be worse. I could be on Ale-jerk-dro's team._

**Alejandro**: _One day…oh…one day…!_

Later, Team Amazon was playing with the kittens they named. Rachel, carrying the kitten that Noah has not named yet, walked up to him. "Noah, you should name this one." Noah was very reluctant because of his allergies and started to back up. "Please. Female kittens have less allergen than male cats. Just hold her," Rachel begged. When she gave Noah puppy dog eyes, he couldn't say no. Noah took the tiny kitten and did not sneeze. He started to think of a name. "Maybe I'll name her… Angel? She's kinda…sweet." He started petting the kitten and it started to purr. "Aww, I love it" Rachel said before she hugged Noah, which made him smile.

Heather just rolled her eyes at the happy couple while eating the stew Al made for her…that is until she started turning green. It turns out the fake-booze was getting to her, and she runs off to barf. Alejandro chuckles to himself, feeling sorry for her partly, but still finding it a hilarious sight.

As Team Amazon continued eating their dinner, Chris stepped in front of the camera. "Will Team I'm Super Mega Hot ever win a challenge? How will Alejandro deal with Bridgette's team swap? And what does Sierra plan to do with Rachel? I'm so proud of you, Rachel, for causing all this drama! [**Rachel**: OH FORGET IT!] Find out next time on _**Total**_! _**Drama**_! _**World Tour**_…!"


	12. The Am-AH-Zon Race

**The Am-AH-Zon Race**

**Chris McLean**: _Previously on _**Total Drama World Tour**_, Newfoundland. Here, we had a small McLean family reunion. Bridgette was upset to be the last member of Team Victory standing, but she was still determined to win. Alejandro and Heather tried to prevent her win, but no dice. In the end, Bridgette and Team Amazon tied for first, making Bridgette the newest member of Team Amazon. Tough luck, _Al_. Fortunately, Team Me is So Freaking Hot was spared from elimination because it was a reward challenge. There's eleven players left, but not for long. On _**Total! Drama! World Tour**!

* * *

><p>Before going to the First Class section, Bridgette decided to talk with a few members of Team Chris since she had ridden in the Economy section with them throughout most of the season. "Trent, Tyler, you're great competitors and I wish you luck." Trent and Tyler smiled at that. Bridgette then turned to Sierra. "Sierra, I wish I've gotten to know you better. Good luck to you too." Sierra smiled and said, "Thanks. Do me a favor when you meet up with the Amazons? Hit Rachel in the face for me." With crossed fingers behind her back, Bridgette said, "Sure, I'll do that." She simply gave Alejandro a glare as she passed by him.<p>

After Bridgette left the room, each member of Team Chris was doing his/her own thing. Alejandro was thinking of his next move to get rid of Bridgette, Sierra was plotting revenge on Rachel, Trent was still thinking of his team's loss in Newfoundland, and Tyler was just sitting down with a bored expression.

To pass the time, Tyler decided to start a conversion with Trent. "Why the long face, man?" Trent looked up and answered, "I'm just thinking of my bad leadership last challenge. It sure brought back bad memories last season." Tyler patted his shoulder. "Hey, don't blame yourself entirely. The rock piles on that mountain fooled me too. Both of us were equally responsible for our loss. Also, season two is in the past. You learned from your mistake and didn't try to throw the challenge." Trent gave a small smile and thanked him.

Sierra was still obsessed with retaliation on Rachel and it was getting worse every day. Trent and Tyler looked at Sierra and noticed she was drawing obscene pictures of Rachel on a notepad while mumbling, "Kill Rachel…" Tyler looked disturbed and whispered to Trent, "She has definitely gone over the deep end." Trent nodded.

**Tyler:** _The way I see it,_ _Sierra's desire for revenge is over a hundred times worse than Harold's revenge on Duncan in season one. _*writes on a notepad* _Note to self: Never get on Sierra's bad side._

**Alejandro:** _Fortunately for me, Trent and Tyler are too focused on Sierra to notice my game strategy. I guess the next time we're up for elimination—which would likely be with _this_ challenge, considering our luck—I can easily convince them to vote Sierra off._

Bridgette then made her way back to First Class after saying her farewells to Team Chris. What she saw when she got up there was beyond her expectations: balloons, streamers, a cake, and every member of Team Amazon was wearing a party hat. A banner that read, "Welcome to Team Amazon!" hung high above the bar.

"Welcome to the team, Bridgette!" everyone but two cheered. Noah just blew into his party blower. He was happy Bridgette is their newest teammate, yes. However, he never was good at conveying strong emotions. So a simple smile a thumbs up was enough for Bridgette to know that Noah was grateful.

Heather, on the other hand, was the only other person who didn't show enthusiasm, mainly because she had none to show. Her plan with Alejandro was to get Bridgette eliminated, not have her own team and Bridgette's merge into one! On the bright side, though, Heather had more of an upper hand on him than ever now. That's probably the _only_ good thing to come out of this.

Bridgette, nonetheless, was happy to feel welcomed by her new teammates. Courtney, Rachel, and even Gwen gave her a hug. Cody didn't feel like he was allowed to, what with the rejection that he's been given from his team. But Bridgette let him do so. "We're so glad to have you here!" he told her. "Thanks, everyone." Bridgette said.

**Bridgette**: *now wearing party hat, herself* _Now I officially feel like a true Amazon! I hope nothing spoils the moment…_

Two hours and a half-eaten cake later, Chris was heard on the intercom. "Attention passengers! Brace for landing! We've arrived at our next destination: the Amazon!" Chris announced from the intercom. "Team Amazon in the Amazon? That's gotta be a lucky sign." Bridgette said. Seeing an opportunity to make Bridgette look bad, Heather darted up to Bridgette and covered her mouth. "Quiet, you fool! You're going to jinx us! We're sure to lose the challenge now!" Heather snapped.

**Heather: **_Since all my teammates hate my guts; I have to make the others look worse than I do. If I'm lucky, the others will blame Bridgette if we lose and vote her off._

The intercom turned on again. "Oh, by the way, _Bridgette_, I hope you didn't say that this would be good luck for you ladies. [**Noah/Cody**: HEY!]" Chris taunted. Courtney put a hand on Bridgette's shoulder. "Don't listen to them, Bridgette. They're only trying to make you look bad." Bridgette smiled, but she still was worried about the possibility of a jinx.

When the contestants stepped out of the plane, the sight of a jungle and various animal noises greeted them. Also greeting them was the host they had all come to hate. "Welcome to the Amazonian jungles of Peru, birthplace of the mighty Amazon River. This challenge is called the Am-Ah-zon Race." Chris gave a fake scared face and raised his voice when he said "Ah." Some of the contestants rolled their eyes at that part.

"The challenge is to simply follow the ancient Incan trail through the jungle all the way to Machu Picchu. The first team to make it there will win first class passage to our next destination. The last team to make it will send a teammate home. Be warned. There are many vicious insects in this jungle." Feeling concerned about his allergies, Cody raised his hand, but Chris expected that. "Yes, Cody. I was informed by the legal department that you have many deathly allergies and insisted we supply an EpiPen."

Just before Cody can grab the EpiPen, Chris said, "Shouldn't give this to the person who has the allergies." Cody then thought about it and nodded in agreement. "You're right. What if someone needs to inject me while I'm unconscious?" he said, throwing a gaze at his teammates. "Any volunteers to carry my EpiPen?" he asked, raising an eyebrow at Gwen, who replied, "Goodbye Cody." He looked at Courtney, Bridgette, and Heather, but they took a step back. Rachel was about to volunteer, but she changed her mind when she saw Sierra glaring daggers at her. Noah had no choice. "Fine, I'll do it." Chris tossed the EpiPen to him and he caught it.

"Oh, one more thing. Beware of the Zing-Zing tribe. Legend says that an expedition team was sent to search for this tribe, but not a single one of them was ever seen again." Chris warned. The contestants all gasped in horror. "No one knows what happened to those explorers, but you may find out the answer to the mystery soon enough." That made the contestants even more nervous.

**Noah:** _There's no way that story can be true. Francisco Pizarro conquered Peru almost five centuries ago. I doubt he would've missed these so-called Zing-Zings. Chris is just trying to scare us._

**Gwen:** *eyes wide* _Exposing us to a tribe that can do anything to us?! Too far, McLean!_

**Sierra: ***looks pissed* _I swear. Rachel gets worse every day. First, she ruins my chance to make Cody love me, then she makes his nose bleed, and now she volunteers to hold Cody's epipen?! UGH! I really hope those Zing-Zings get her._

"How far is Machu Piccu from here?" Trent asked nervously. Chris chuckled and said, "It's not far. Just an eighteen hour walk from here." The contestants groaned. "That's enough time for the Zing-Zings or the wildlife of the area to get you," Chris taunted. "It's way too risky to travel the jungle at night, so teams will have to break at sunset and camp on the trail before proceeding at dawn." Alejandro glared and asked in a rhetorical way, "And I assume there are no tents?" Chris nodded. "That's right. The area is very dangerous, so I'm giving both teams a walkie-talkie in case of an emergency. Teams, I wish you luck or a lack of death."

About an hour later, Team Chris made it to a fork in the trail. "So, which way should we go?" Tyler asked. "Let's have a vote. Who says we go left?" Sierra asked. She and Alejandro raised their hands. Since Trent and Tyler disagree that makes it a tie vote. "Damnit! Tie vote? Let's just do a coin toss?" Alejandro suggested. He pulled a coin out of his pocket. "Heads we go left. Tails we go right." He tossed the coin and it landed on heads. "Left we go." With no argument, Trent, Tyler, and Sierra followed Alejandro.

Team Amazon arrived at the fork shortly after. "Oh great. The same problem we faced inside that Egyptian pyramid," Noah said. "Well, you know my uncle. He'll do anything to keep us off track, especially in a challenge this dangerous," Rachel said, rolling her eyes. "So, which way do we go?" Cody asked. Seeing another opportunity to make Bridgette look bad if they lost, Heather said, "Yes, let Bridgette decide. She's the one who's feeling _lucky_." Bridgette looked down, while the other Amazons glared at Heather. Bridgette, feeling anxiety and pressure put upon her, pointed to the right trail. "Maybe we should go right," she suggested. "If you're correct, you're a hero. But if you're wrong, it'll be an easy decision on who should leave tomorrow," she taunted further.

**Bridgette:** *looks down* _She's right. I'm deadweight to the team._

**Gwen:** _Heather's parents and brother must love this show. It gets her stupid face out of the house._

**Courtney:** *glares* _Of course it'll be an easy decision on who's going home. _HEATHER!

Courtney stomped up to Heather and slapped her. "Will you just shut up?! This is Bridgette's first challenge with this team! Cut her a break!" Heather stuck her tongue at Courtney, while Bridgette lightened up a little at that. Gwen put a hand on her shoulder and whispered to her, "Don't worry. If we lose, she's taking the Drop of Shame. We choose you over Heather any day." The team started walking the right path.

Team Chris was climbing up a long ladder that led to a platform high above the trees. There, Chris was waiting for them. "Team I'm Super-Hot, glad you could make it. For getting here first, you will cross this water hazard by sliding down this zip line. I was going to give you each a T-Bar, but I decided to let you figure out how to slide down this line." Team Chris groaned. "Hey, it's either this or the other way. The other way to cross is by skipping across that very slippery rock trail sticking out of the water."

The team obviously chose the zip line. "Zip line? Good call. After all of you have crossed, I'm gonna cut the line, so Team Amazon will have to cross that dangerous rock trail down there," Chris informed. "Including your niece?" Alejandro asked. "Yeah…_she's_ gonna have help getting across, of course." Chris answered.

"We don't need any T-Bar. We're team Chris is Really Really Really Really Hot," Alejandro declared before using his belt as a T-Bar and successfully making it across. Sierra decided to slide down by using her hands. "FOR COOODDYY!" However, when she was about halfway there, the rope burns on her hands were too much and she lost her grip, and she fell into the water. As she was swimming to the other side, piranhas were nibbling on her. Her teammates cringed when they heard the biting noises and the sound of Sierra yelling, "OUCH!" over and over until she made it across. Chris laughed and looked at Trent and Tyler, who looked terrified. "I forgot to mention about the piranhas in the water."

Trent gulped, but like Alejandro, he took off his belt and successfully made it across the river. Since he had no belt, Tyler took off his pants to use them as a T-Bar. "This should be entertaining," Chris said. Tyler then jumped, but it wasn't far when he noticed that his pants couldn't take the strain anymore and were starting to fall apart. "Uh-oh." Tyler fell into the water below, where the piranhas were waiting. Like Sierra, he had a very painful swim to the shore. After pulling off a piranha that was biting his tongue, he and his teammates proceeded.

After several hours of walking, Alejandro stopped his exhausted team and said, "Dusk. We can make camp here." Trent fell to the ground. "Finally. My feet are killing me." Chris suddenly showed up and said to the team, "You're still in the lead. As a reward, you get this." He opened a crate that was full of bananas. "All the bananas you can eat." The team cheered at this and started digging in.

Eventually, Tyler decided to talk to Trent about something that was on his mind ever since the last challenge. "Hey, Trent. I have one thing to ask you. Do you still like Gwen? You did seem a little concerned for her when you mistook that pile of rocks for her last challenge." After a few seconds of silence, Trent answered his question. "Yes, I do. But I don't want to freak Gwen out by asking her if she wants to take me back. I'm just hoping that she'll be the one to ask that." Before he or Tyler could say more, Sierra popped up between them. "Oh, looks like Gwent might not be over." She then showed her tape recorder and said, "I'll be sure to download what you two said on my Gwent blog when I get home." Trent and Tyler sighed.

**Trent:** _I really wish that Sierra wouldn't eavesdrop like that. If she plays that conversation to Gwen, my chances of restarting our relationship are slim. To none!_

**Tyler: **_The way Sierra investigates our private lives gets creepier every day. Yesterday, she told me things that I never want anyone to find out about. She has got to go!_

**Sierra: ***holding the tape recorder* _I wonder if I should play this to Gwen. It'll definitely cause a lot of drama between the two…!_

Meanwhile, as they continued walking down the path, Team Amazon was swatting at the mosquitoes trying to consume their blood. However, most of the mosquitoes were attacking Heather, much to her team's amusement. "Not much fun back there, is it, Heather?" Gwen taunted. Heather glared daggers at Gwen while continuing to swap at the mosquitoes. "Shut your trap…Oww…Weird Goth Girl!" Gwen just giggled.

Cody looked at Noah and asked, "You know how to use my EpiPen, don't you?" Noah shook his head. Cody looked nervous and whispered, "If I get bitten, you have to jam it into my naked butt cheek." Noah's eyes widened and he immediately gave Cody his EpiPen. "On second thought, you hold that thing." Cody just nodded because he understood: Noah had a girlfriend now, and he didn't want the rumors that he was gay to come back. Besides, this was why he wanted Gwen to hold it initially.

Eventually, Team Amazon was also starting to become exhausted. Courtney sat down on a boulder and said, "Okay, that's far enough. We're stopping here for the night." Rachel sat next to her and said, "Good idea." Heather, who was pale and covered in mosquito bites, glared at them. "Oh, why are you two whining?! You only have a few bug bites, while I was an all-you-can-eat buffet for those stupid mosquitoes! I've got it much worse than you!" Heather snapped. Courtney rolled her eyes. While she did, she saw a batch of bananas in the tree above her. She pointed up. "Look, food. Can anyone climb?" Bridgette volunteered and was down with the batch a few minutes later. "Let's dig in," she said.

Each Amazon started eating a banana. However, a monkey was attracted by the fruit and swung on a vine, swiping Heather's banana. Heather growled and yelled, "Hey, you stupid monkey! Give that back!" In response, a pile of monkey feces landed on her head. "OH SICK!" she screamed as the monkey and her teammates laughed.

**Heather:** *covered in mosquito bites* _Ever since I stole that stupid necklace, I've been getting bad luck left and right! Letting Lindsiot humiliate me in Paris, being scratched by cats in Newfoundland, and now I'm being EATEN ALIVE! Why can't something bad happen to Rachel for once?!_

A small growl in the night woke up the sleeping members of Team Chris. Trent sat up and worriedly said, "Please tell me that was one of your stomachs growling." The growls grew louder and the fear grew in the teens. Alejandro relit the fire he built and it illuminated their campsite, revealing that five huge strange caterpillar-like creatures encircled the whole team. Team Chris gasped in horror before one of the hideous creatures sneezed on their campfire, extinguishing it in the process. The creatures then attacked the team.

Team Amazon also had some trouble of their own on their campground. While the team was sleeping, a pair of arms jumped out of the bushes, seized Rachel, and dragged her into the bushes without waking the other Amazons. Rachel tried to get away, but it was no use. Two other figures came and tied her arms behind her back and her legs together and gagged her. After they pointed their spears at her, Rachel stopped struggling and her captors carried her away from her team's camp.

At dawn, Courtney was waking up and she splashed some water in her face from the nearby river before returning to the camp. It was then that she realized that Rachel had disappeared. She frantically looked around for her before waking up each of her teammates. "GUYS! WAKE UP! RACHEL IS GONE!" Courtney screamed in a panicked voice. The loud screaming jolted everyone awake and it took a few seconds for the others to realize what Courtney had said. Their young teammate was _nowhere_ to be found.

* * *

><p>While her teammates were calling for Rachel, Heather rubbed her eyes and said in a tired tone, "Like what you said about Katie and Sadie back at the camping challenge in season one, Courtney, 'A jaguar probably ate her while we were sleeping.' Oh well. Let's get moving." Unsurprisingly, each of her teammates were outraged by that comment and glared at Heather. Courtney punched Heather in the jaw.<p>

"Shut the hell up! This is different! Katie and Sadie were big nuisances, but Rachel is my best friend and she's more important to me than a victory!" Cody backed Courtney up and shouted, "If you care more about victory than Rachel's life, then you worry about the possibility that Chris will disqualify us just for leaving his own niece for dead in this jungle!" Heather had to admit that Cody had a very good point and growled. "Very well. We'll look for her. But she's taking the Drop of Shame if we lose." Noah yelled, "Don't be so sure!"

**Bridgette:** _From the first time we met, I knew Heather was bad news, but I never thought that she would be as heartless to leave a teammate for dead. She's just as bad as Alejandro._

**Heather:** _Looks like the ankh can have some luck after all. I wished something bad to happen to Rachel and it came true._

Meanwhile, Team Chris looked exhausted as if they got very little sleep, evident by their many wounds sustained from fighting off the huge bugs last night. "Day break. No time to lick our wounds. We've got to get to Machu Picchu before Team Amazon does. Don't want to spend another night in Economy Class. Hurry!" Alejandro ordered. Without argument, his teammates followed him. As they proceeded, something troubled Trent and Sierra. The attacks by those caterpillar-like creatures made them think about their crushes on the other team.

**Trent:** *looks worried* _Chris never told us how Team Amazon was doing last night._ _I hope Gwen's night wasn't as bad as ours…_

**Sierra:** _If one bug bites my Codykins, _*glares* _consider its species extinct! _

Gwen looked behind the bush Rachel was sleeping in front of and made a horrible discovery. With a terrified look, she called over to her teammates. "Guys, I think I've figured out what happened to our missing teammate." Her teammates looked behind the bush too and gasped in horror. In the dirt right behind the bush were signs of a struggle: smeared shoeprints and a few pairs of bare feet print. Close by, trails of footprints were leading off into the distance. Each of the Amazons, except Heather said, "Uh oh."

Team Amazon then began walking quietly and cautiously as the group followed the trail of footprints. Cody leaned over to Courtney and whispered, "What's the plan when we do find Rachel?" Courtney hadn't thought that far and whispered back, "I don't know, but we'll think of something."

Heather rolled her eyes and looked back at Bridgette. "Way to go, Bridgette. Thanks to your jinx, we're going to lose, Rachel was kidnapped, and now we're risking our lives looking for a possibly dead Rachel." Bridgette looked down, while Cody and Gwen glared at Heather. "Shut up, Heather. We've got way bigger problems than playing the blame game at the moment." Noah angrily whispered.

The team eventually made it to the top of a tall hill and they were surprised at the scene below them. It was a huge village and the foot trail was heading right to it. "That is one big village. How are we going to find Rachel and save her undetected down there?" Gwen asked, worriedly. "We don't." Heather said. "Rachel is beyond help and there's nothing we can do about it. Too bad. We have to head back before we suffer her fate too." It was already too late. About a dozen Zing-Zings spotted the group and surrounded them.

As the team looked in fright, Noah took out the walkie-talkie. "Chris, we need help immediately," Noah said in a frightened voice. There was no response. "Chris, pick up. We're in immediate need of assistance." He looked at the battery slot and to his horror there were no batteries. Normally, he would make a sarcastic remark, but not under these circumstances. Heather looked at Bridgette. "Well, well. Lucky us," she said sarcastically. Right after she said that, each Zing-Zing pointed their spear at the team. Each Amazon gulped and raised their hands in the air. The Zing-Zings then led the team down to their huge village.

The Amazon team was tied to a huge tree at the end of the huge Zing-Zing village. The team looked in horror at the hundreds of Zing-Zings staring at them. "This is so bad," Bridgette said in a fearful tone. Looking equally as scared, Cody asked, "What are they going to do with us?" Gwen looked at another huge tree close by and gasped. "Probably what they did to those guys," she said motioning for her teammates to take a look. They all gasped to see about ten skeletons still wearing tattered clothing tied to another tree. "I think we finally solved the mystery of the disappeared expedition team Chris told us about," Noah said with wide eyes.

"How can Chris forget to put batteries in our walkie-talkies before he handed them out to us?" Courtney asked in anger. Unbeknownst to her, Chef had taken the batteries out and used them for his handheld game console. Cody then remembered something. "The batteries in my flashlight should fit in the walkie-talkie, but I can't reach my right back pocket." Heather glared at him. "You fool. Why couldn't you do that earlier? Noah, you're closest to his right pocket." Noah sighed. NoCo fans haunted him for a long time, but he knew he had no choice. "I can see my siblings teasing me about this now," he sighed before reaching into Cody's right back pocket.

Noah pulled out and dropped the following items from Cody's right back pocket: kissing mints, hair gel, body spray, and X-ray glasses. Heather saw the glasses and asked, "What color are Cody's undies?" Of course, Noah was unwilling to find out and he tossed the glasses to Heather. "Figure it out yourself. I can't give NoCo fans or my brothers more ammunition to use against me if we get out of this alive." Heather put on the glasses and immediately took them off when she saw that Cody wasn't wearing underwear. Cody blushed in embarrassment and said, "Who wears undies in the Amazon?"

**Cody: **_Just know that I do wear underwear, but I can't at the moment since Sierra stole my last pair. I chill to think what she does with them._

**Sierra:** *sniffs a pair of Cody's underwear, giggling madly afterwards*

Noah continued digging in Cody's right pocket, until he felt a needle sticking in his hand. "Oww!" He lifted his hand up to see Cody's EpiPen sticking in his hand. "You'll be okay. I swear. It's just like a big shot of adrenaline," Cody assured. Gwen noticed a bulge in Cody's left back pocket and reached in. She pulled out the flashlight Noah has been looking for. Heather noticed and rolled her eyes. "Can't you remember one blasted thing, Cody?" Cody glared and yelled, "Of course I can, just not in a situation where my life is in jeopardy!"

**Cody: **_Gwen was touching my butt~! Okay, so it's really my pants, but it's still technically my butt~!_

**Noah:** _I was touching Cody's butt! Okay, so it's really his pants, but it's still technically his butt!_

In Machu Picchu, Chris was sitting on a lawn chair waiting for one of the teams to arrive. He heard a noise from his walkie-talkie and took it out of his pocket. He heard Noah's voice in a frantic and very fast way. _"Chris, the Zing-Zings captured and tied us to a tree! Need help!" _Chris widened his eyes and said, "Wow, this sounds serious. I should pick up." Noah's voice was heard again. _"Pick up! The trouble is big! Zing-Zings! Tied to a tree! My hands in Cody's pants!" _Much to Noah's rotten luck, Sierra also heard what Noah said on her walkie-talkie and screamed, _"WHAT?! I'M GOING TO GET YOU, NOAH!"_

Cody then grabbed the walkie-talkie from Noah and gave it to Gwen. "In other news, Noah EpiPen'd himself. So long story short, we need help, and FAST!" she told him. Chris laughed and said, "Okay I'll send help, but first…" *_DING!_* _"Are you kidding me?" _Gwen asked in a furious tone. "Nope. Team I'm Super-Hot doesn't have to sing, so, do it Team Amazon." Held against their will and forced to sing. This was going to be a fun experience indeed…

[**Heather**]**  
><strong>_We should've just gone left. We wouldn't be in this mess!_**  
><strong>[**Bridgette**]**  
><strong>_Look here, it's not my fault Noah used Cody's EpiPen!  
><em>[**Heather**]  
><em>Now if he gets bitten,<br>_[**Cody**]  
><em>My obituary's written…!<br>_[**Bridgette, Heather**]  
><em>Oh what would we do then?<em>

[**Courtney**]**  
><strong>_What about our other mate? She might not be doing well in this state!_**  
><strong>[**Gwen**]**  
><strong>_I agree with you, but I feel she's faring better than him!  
><em>[**Courtney**]  
><em>If he's going crazy,<br>_[**Cody**]  
><em>Though, it's better than being lazy…!<br>_[**Courtney, Gwen**]  
><em>Then our chances of getting out of here are slim!<em>

[**Noah**]  
><em>Tied up, rope is no joke!<br>Spears in our face, get us out of this place!  
>Ain't having the luck we anticipated!<br>Probably means I'm eliminated!_

_Yeah, I'm out!_

[**?**]  
><em>O-o-out! Ohh, ohh, yeah…! Ye-eah…!<em>

Team Amazon was surprised to hear that familiar singing voice. Sure enough, they saw a familiar face walking towards them. "Rachel?" they all asked in a surprised tone. Rachel waved at them. That's when her teammates noticed she was wearing clothes similar to the female Zing-Zings' clothes: an off-white sheet-like object as a dress with a purple hem at the bottom, a glass-beaded purple and orange necklace, bronze earrings, and, instead of a mask, she had a veil covering her face, decorated with little flowers and skulls.

"Rachel, I'm so glad you're okay, but what's with the get-up?" Courtney asked. Rachel shrugged. "I don't know. After they were about to roast me over a fire, the village leader ordered the villagers to stop and they dressed me like this. Maybe they made me princess of the Zing-Zings." Heather glared and said, "Good. Now why don't you use your divine influence and get us out of this?" Rachel thought for a second. "I don't know their language and what if they think I'm telling them to sacrifice you?" Cody nodded. "Point taken."

Rachel then noticed the ankh around Heather's neck and glared at her. "Hey! That's the ankh Noah gave me back in Germany! You stole it?! Give it back!" A Zing-Zing pointed his spear at Heather to make her follow Rachel's order. Heather took the ankh off and threw it at Rachel, hitting her in the head. "FINE! That thing's brought me nothing but bad luck anyway!" If he weren't under the influence of the EpiPen, Noah would also have been infuriated. Instead, he giggled and quickly said, "Oooh, shiny." Courtney glared at Heather. "You are one mad pickpocket, Heather." Heather just rolled her eyes.

The Zing-Zings finally realized that Rachel knew their hostages and they untied the Amazons. However, they decided to keep Heather tied up since she clearly was no friend of the new tribal princess. "What the hell?! Rachel, make them untie me!" Heather ordered. Rachel was going to but Gwen shook her head. "No, I think you should have her stay there for a while." Courtney nodded. "You've gotta face the consequences for committing robbery. Besides, like Rachel said, they may sacrifice you if she tried to help," she taunted. Heather just growled.

While the Amazons were stuck in the Zing-Zing village, Team Chris was making pretty good progress and was not far from Machu Picchu. Sierra was still angry with Noah having his hand in Cody's pants, but decided to take care of Noah later. Eventually, Alejandro stopped the team and said, "Shh." He pointed up and his teammates saw a jaguar sleeping in the tree above them. They walked as quietly as they could as to not wake up the creature.

However, just as they were about out of the jaguar's hearing range, Chris's voice was heard on the walkie-talkie. _"How's it going Team Chris? Are you getting close?"_ Team Chris's eyes grew wide in horror as they saw that the noise woke the jaguar up and was about to give chase. The team quickly started to run for their lives with the jaguar in hot pursuit. "You idiot, Chris! You could've just made us lunch right now!" Alejandro yelled into the walkie-talkie. _"Not my problem, Al. Now keep running."_

Team Chris ran in panic. Luckily, they saw four vines over the river in front of them. They each swung on a vine to the other side. They had a very close call while swinging over the river. A crocodile saw an opportunity for food and it leaped out of the water to try to snatch one of the fleeing teens, but missed. The team looked behind them as the jaguar growled at them and then walked away. They looked down at the river and the crocodile submerged into the water. They all breathed a sigh of relief.

"Man, I thought we were going to become lunch. Chris is not going to get away with that," Trent said angrily. Tyler nodded. "When I get back home, I'm going to look for some loopholes in our contracts." Alejandro stepped between them and said, "Calm down. We'll get revenge on him during the finale like you did in season one's finale."

**Trent:** _Watch your back Chris. This time it's gonna be a lot worse than a simple dunk in the lake._

While Heather was still tied up, the other Amazons were doing their own thing: Gwen was looking at the Zing-Zing's artwork, Cody decided to read some of the hieroglyphics on a stone wall, while Courtney, Bridgette, and Noah chatted with Rachel while she was sitting on her throne. However, Noah was still under the influence of the EpiPen; his eyes were wide open, he was shivering a little, and he was talking very quickly. The girls sworn they were looking at a male Izzy.

As Cody read the hieroglyphics, he was horrified when he read the one that said: _After the wedding chant to the Zing-Zing god is complete, the woman shall be sacrificed to spend the afterlife with her beloved. _Cody blanched and immediately ran to the throne and dragged Courtney to the hieroglyphic wall. "What's the big idea?!" Courtney shouted. Cody pointed to the wall and quickly said, "They're not making Rachel the princess of their tribe! These hieroglyphics say that they're planning to wed her to their god and sacrifice her!" Courtney gasped in horror. "What are we gonna do?! We got to get her and the others out of this village! I never thought I'd say this, but, I really wish Chris were here to get us out of this!" she said in a panicked tone. However, before she could say more, some Zing-Zings pointed their spears at her and Cody and led them back to the tree where Heather was tied up.

Team Chris had finally made it to Machu Picchu and was climbing up the long stairway to the finish line, where Chris was waiting for them. "Looks like Team I'm Super Duper Hot had finally made a victory." The team cheered for their second victory of the season. Something then crossed Trent's mind. "Chris, where is the Amazon team? We heard no word from them ever since the beginning of the challenge." Sierra nodded and cracked her knuckles. "Yeah, I need to teach Noah a lesson."

Chris pointed towards the tops of the trees. Chris turned on the TV next to him, which showed the team in the Zing-Zing village. "Team Amazon took the wrong path and everyone was captured by the actors I hired to act as Zing-Zings. I must say they are really good at staying in character. Even I would be convinced they were real Zing-Zings." And with that, Trent sighed in relief; for a moment, he thought they—but mostly, Gwen—were in actual danger like everyone usually was.

Chef walked up to Chris with a nervous look. "Chris, I just got a call and you're not going to like it. Those actors you hired have never arrived because they're stuck at the Brazilian airport." Chris looked confused and pointed to the TV. "What do you mean? They're holding Team Amazon captive right now." Chef didn't give an answer, but Chris soon figured it out. Those were real Zing-Zings and his niece really was about to be sacrificed.

He blanched and screamed. "OH SWEET CRAP! TEAM ME, NEW CHALLENGE! RESCUE TEAM AMAZON! THE ONE WHO SAVES RACHEL RECEIVES IMMUNITY THE NEXT TIME THEY'RE UP FOR VOTING! NOW GO!" Without argument, the team ran off in the direction that led to the Zing-Zing village.

"GWEN!" cried Trent.

"CODY!" screamed Sierra.

"Rachel, I am coming to rescue you!" declared Alejandro.

"Uhh…I'M COMING, EVERYONE ELSE!" hollered Tyler.

**Chris:** *shivering* _My sister is going to murder me when she sees that I inadvertently made Rachel a target for a ritualistic sacrifice ceremony. _*eyes grow wide* _Or worse. She'll shave my head…!_

**Sierra: **_Gotta save Codykins! They can keep Rachel and Noah, but not my Cody! _

Team Amazon, aside from Rachel, was tied to huge tree again. Cody told the other Amazons what the Zing-Zings were going to do to Rachel. They all gave really scared and nervous looks, concerned about Rachel and what the Zing-Zings will do to them after the sacrifice ceremony was done. "Chris, wherever you are, you better hurry," Bridgette whispered to herself.

Rachel was escorted and laid down on a sacred rock close to the tree by a few of the Zing-Zing chiefs. Every Zing-Zing in the village was watching. Rachel was confused on what was going on. While the chant was being read by one of the chiefs, Rachel looked at her teammates and asked, "What are they doing? What's happening?" None of her teammates knew how to tell her, but the looks on their faces did the talking for them.

Rachel's eyes widened in terror and she started struggling, but two Zing-Zings held her down by the arms and legs and she was unable to get away. Her fear grew as she saw another Zing-Zing sharpening a knife. "No! Don't do this! I demand that you let me go!" she screamed. But her order was ignored. She eventually stopped struggling when she realized it was no use.

She looked at her fearful teammates and decided to say some last words to them. "Courtney, Gwen, Bridgette, Cody, thank you for being good friends to me," she said with a few tears running down her eyes. "Please, don't talk like that. Chris will be here to save us. He would never let anything like this happen to you," Courtney said. Rachel didn't believe her and turned to Noah, who was still under the influence by the EpiPen, but still looking scared and sad. "Noah…our time might have been short, but just know that I love you and our moments together were the best in my entire life. Please, do move on. Don't let this ruin your life."

The Zing-Zing chief walked up to the sacred rock with the knife in both of his hands. As he cocked his arms and aimed for Rachel's chest, Team Amazon, including Heather [because, let's face it, even _she_ doesn't want to see someone being stabbed through the heart], closed their eyes and turned away while Rachel screamed in terror. Before the chief could stab her, he was punched in the face and fell unconscious.

The two Zing-Zings holding Rachel down were very surprised at the sudden arrival of Alejandro and Team Chris and loosened their grip. Alejandro used this opportunity to pick Rachel up bridal style and start running to where the plane was. His teammates untied Team Amazon and they too started to run for their lives. Finally getting over the shock, the Zing-Zings gave chase and fired arrows and threw spears at the fleeing teens. Luckily, all shots missed. The plane was finally in their sights and they ran up the ramp, which closed quickly after the last teen entered the plane. As the plane was taking off, the Zing-Zings fired arrows at it to try to shoot it down, but failed. They watched as the plane disappeared into the horizon.

In the plane, everyone was sighing in relief or panting from all the running they just did. Chris ran over to Rachel and asked in a concerned voice, "Are you okay?!" Courtney and Noah, the latter suddenly starting to grow drowsy, walked up to them, equally as concerned for Rachel. "Please, say something," Courtney begged. However, Rachel gave no answer and her eyes still showed signs of fear. "Chef, take her to a bed in my suite," Chris ordered. Courtney looked at Chris and asked, "Can Noah come along? I'm sure Rachel needs him after what just happened." Chris nodded and looked at Noah, who fell into a deep sleep on the floor. Cody walked up to Noah and said, "When the adrenaline wears off, it knocks you out good." The contestants watched as Chef escorted Rachel to the suite, before coming back and dragging a sleeping Noah to the suite to join his beloved.

**Courtney:** _What a day this was. A violent Amazonian tribe captured my team, I was tied up, and I nearly saw my best friend get sacrificed right before my eyes. Poor Rachel. I hope Noah will know what to do after he wakes up._

**Bridgette:** *looks down* _Did I really jinx my team? Was everything that just happened all my fault? I sure hope I never find out. _

**Heather:** _Well, since we finally lost a challenge, all I have to do is convince my teammates that Bridgette is entirely responsible for all the events that occurred. She doesn't stand a chance._

"The winner of the Am-Ah-zon Race is Team Chris is Really Really Really Really Hot. They will fly in first class. Since Alejandro saved Rachel, he will be immune from the next vote. Team Amazon, this was going to be an elimination challenge, but, after what just happened, I don't think it's safe enough to abandon one of you here. So, this is to be a reward challenge." Chris announced. Most of the Amazons were relieved to hear that none of them were going home, but Heather was furious that she could no longer use Bridgette's supposed "jinx" to get her kicked off. Alejandro was also upset by that.

**Alejandro:** _Damn it! Another opportunity to get rid of Bridgette down the drain!_

Trent walked over to Gwen and asked her, "Are you okay? That was really scary." Gwen blushed and answered, "Yes, it was. Thanks for saving us. Enjoy First Class." Gwen followed Courtney, Heather, and Bridgette to the Economy Section, while Trent followed his teammates to the First Class Section. Sierra decided to stay in the Main Area since Cody was not allowed in the First Class Section and grabbed Cody to give him a really tight hug.

"Oh, Cody. I thought I lost you. I'll never let you out of my sight ever again!" Cody struggled in her grasp but couldn't get away. Cody screamed when he saw Sierra was about to kiss him and tried to escape without success. Nobody came to help, since they knew Sierra by now and that she wouldn't give up Cody without a brutal fight.

At the cockpit, Chris was about to conclude the episode. "Will Cody ever escape Sierra's clutches? What is Alejandro and Heather's next plan to get rid of Bridgette? And what will my sister do to me once she sees this episode? Find out next time on _**Total**_! _**Drama**_! _**World Tour**_…!"


	13. Aftermath II

**Aftermath II**

"_How could you? He's evil! HE should go!" Izzy complained as her parachute was forced on her by Chris as if it were a straightjacket. [Izzy should know: she wore one once.] "I'd say I'm sorry, but I'm not." the host replied as he shoved Izzy towards the exit. "You're all making a mistake! Izzy will show you—" she began, but her warning was cut short when Chris tossed her out. "GOOD LUCK IZZY! Hey, I think she's trying to say something…Nope. She's just screaming for her life." Chris said as he closed the doors, leaving his namesake team to exit._

**~*~TOTAL DRAMA WORLD TOUR AFTERMATH~*~**

"_We're gonna miss you." Bridgette said. "I'm gonna miss y'all too, Bridgette; take care of yourself, 'kay?" LeShawna asked. Bridgette just smiled, wiping away a tear. "I will, and I'll kick Alejandro's ass for you." Bridgette promised. "It sucks that you're leaving so soon. I wish we had been on the same team…" said Gwen, frown on her face and remorse on her mind. "Yeah…why three teams this season, Chris?" asked LeShawna. Before Chris could answer, the plane jerked and LeShawna fell out, parachute already on her back._

**~*~TOTAL DRAMA WORLD TOUR AFTERMATH~*~**

_Lindsay had her parachute on and her lips on Tyler's. Bridgette, who was watching, just smiled, reminded of herself and Geoff last season. Meanwhile, Chris just looked annoyed with the couple. "Excuse me, this was supposed to be an elimination!" he shouted. "You can kiss your boyfriend when he is voted off, which probably will be soon…" Chris told her, getting a glare from Tyler. "Right now I'd be happy if you just left so we can wrap this up quickly." he asked. Lindsay just smiled and gave Tyler one last kiss before gracefully leaping off the plane._

**~*~TOTAL DRAMA WORLD TOUR AFTERMATH~*~**

* * *

><p>"Welcome to our second <em><strong>Total Drama Aftermath<strong>_ episode of the season. I'm Blaineley O'Halloran and this is my cat fight-loving co-host Josh Camry," she introduced. "Thanks, Blaineley. With us are the losers of this season and the ones who didn't make it to the season. By the way, Peanut Gallery, tone the sweetness down this time," Josh said with a harsh glare. "Yeah, less sweetness, more conflict," Blaineley ordered.

Most of the Peanut Gallery rolled their eyes at that. "There are more important things in the world than drama and conflict," DJ said. Justin nodded while looking at himself in a mirror, "Yeah, like good looks." Katie and Sadie then said in unison, "And friendship."

Blaineley and Josh looked at each other with disgusted looks. "Boring. How could they let these bozos on _Total Drama_, Blaineley? They don't know what makes good TV." Blaineley shrugged. "Who knows? But we're getting off track. Let's meet our first guest of this episode. She exposed herself to radiation, unbelievably has an IQ of 188, and beat the crap out of this season's antagonist. It's Izzy."

Izzy suddenly appeared in the chair sticking pins into a crudely made doll of Alejandro. Josh looked quizzically at Izzy and asked, "Is that a voodoo doll of Alejandro?" Izzy nodded. "Yep. While I was stranded in Africa, a voodoo queen taught me how to make these." She stuck a pin in one of the doll's eyes and smirked evilly. "Vengeance is mine." Blaineley also looked disturbed and she also had a question to ask. "Also, how did you even get here?" she asked. "Izzy used the power of the scene transition!" the red-head answered.

Starting to feel uncomfortable around the insane psychopath, Blaineley decided to ask Izzy only one question involving her short time in the game. "How did you suspect that Alejandro was evil?" Izzy came up with a very disturbing response. "I have the ability to read minds and he reminded me of Justin Mc-Liar-Pants." Justin did not respond for obvious reasons. Josh whispered close to Blaineley's ear. _"Let's not ask her anymore questions. I don't want to get on her bad side."_ Blaineley nodded. "Thank you, Izzy. Please find a seat with the Peanut Gallery." Izzy back-flipped really high in the air and landed in Owen's lap, quickly kissing him on the cheek afterwards.

"Our next guest chased a mirage of her nerdy boyfriend throughout the Sahara, has two left feet, and failed to avenge her friend Bridgette. Give it up for LeShawna," Josh introduced. LeShawna felt offended by that harsh introduction, but played along and sat down on the couch. "So, LeShawna, how does it feel to lose only because you got distracted by an opponent's misfortune?" Blaineley asked. LeShawna looked down. "Terrible. I wouldn't mind if I lost because I was weaker than my opponent, but it really gets to me that I let another contestant's dilemma get my guard down and lose because of that."

Duncan interrupted and said with a smirk, "I loved that part when Courtney took off her shirt and easily beat Alejandro in the last round. I wish she'd take off her shirt more often." Justin rolled his eyes and said, "I don't know what she sees in you. Last season, Courtney and I were the perfect match, but no. She had to fall for a perverted and hideous-looking delinquent rather than my handsome face." Duncan was furious and he tackled Justin off the couch and a fight started, much to Josh's glee. "Catfight! Well…not a catfight, but still a fight."

While Josh was admiring the fight, Blaineley decided to taunt LeShawna a little further. "It must be pretty upsetting that despite your attempts to stop Alejandro from harassing Bridgette, he still does it." LeShawna glared and said, "I know. I've been following up on the episodes after I left. Do you really have to rub it in? It's bad enough that I'm not there for her." Geoff stood up with an angered look. "Yeah! That jerk has been tormenting my girl ever since she escaped his plan to get her eliminated in the Yukon!" DJ patted his friend's shoulder. "Don't worry, Geoff. Bridgette is a strong girl and she hasn't been falling for his tricks," DJ assured. Geoff cheered up a little. "You know, you're right. She'll make it through this. But still, when Alejandro gets here…" Geoff cracked his knuckles.

Blaineley smiled at all the conflict that was happening now. "Oh boy! That kind of confrontation will boost the ratings through the roof! You're finally making good TV!" By the time Eva had restrained Duncan, Justin was covered in scratches and bruises from head to toe. "What the hell have you done to me?!" Justin screamed. "My modeling agent is going to kill me when he sees what you did!" He tried to attack Duncan, but Beth held him back. "No, it's not worth it, Justin!" she told him. Josh was upset when the fight ended, but he knew he had a show to continue. "All good things must come to an end," he sighed.

"Now, let's meet our last guest. She damaged the most famous painting in the world, constantly forgets names, and humiliated her archrival in Paris. Give it up for Lindsay!" Blaineley said. Lindsay walked over to the couch. "Thank you, Brett and Joey," Lindsay said. The hosts rolled their eyes when she incorrectly said their names, but shook it off since it was futile to get her to memorize their names. "So, Lindsay, I have to say that your prank on Heather was the funniest moment of this season. How did it feel when you saw Heather's face when she realized that she was clothed only in her underwear?" Josh asked. Lindsay smirked when she looked back at that moment. "It was great. The look on her face was priceless. Looking back at that moment helped pass the time while waiting for my parents to bail me out of prison."

"That was the best part of the entire season! A fitting punishment for using us at season one! Good job, Lindsay!" Beth shouted out. Lindsay waved at her. "So, Lindsay. Do you think your boyfriend has a chance to win the game?" Blaineley asked. Lindsay smiled and said, "Of course! He is so good at sports that he could win with one hand behind his back!" Blaineley, Josh, and the Peanut Gallery didn't look so sure. "Yeah, right. That guy is as clumsy as a sloth," Blaineley said. Lindsay gasped and glared at her. "Hey! That's my boyfriend you're talking about!" Blaineley rolled her eyes before saying, "Before our commercial break, let's watch another segment of _THAT'S Gonna Leave a Mark!_"

The rear television showed injuries, such as Alejandro getting bitten by a snake…down there, Heather tripping over her own two feet in the fashion show, Sierra having her tongue pinched by a lobster, Noah, while he was under the influence of the EpiPen, running around until he runs into a tree, and Trent getting punched on the head repeatedly by a monkey. "I love seeing people get hurt. Don't go away. We'll be right back with a song and a surprise challenge for the Peanut Gallery," Josh announced before the commercials started.

* * *

><p>"We're back with our aftermath show. Now, Blaineley, before the break, we said that we had a surprise for the Peanut Gallery, right?" Josh asked. Blaineley nodded and responded with excitement, "Indeed, we do, Josh. It's time for us to announce our big surprise." Everyone in the Peanut Gallery looked nervous when they heard the word "surprise," knowing that it would likely be really bad. "Nervous, Peanut Gallery? You should be because tonight <em>Total Drama<em> Aftermath is holding the very first, and likely the last, _Total Drama_ Second Chance Challenge!" Some of the contestants cheered at that, but some were not so happy about the possibility of going through Chris's abuse again.

[**Josh**]  
><em>Feeling cheated? Feeling shamed? Or just want the mil?<br>Or maybe you just wanna join the song and dance?_

[**Blaineley**]  
><em>Then look no further than right here. Get ready for the kill.<br>Because we're giving all you guys a second chance!_

[**Blaineley, Josh**]  
><em>A second chance to dominate!<br>A second chance to win!  
>A second chance to claim the ultimate prize!<em>

_We all know that you can't wait  
>To play the game again<br>Winner takes all, there can be no ties_

[**Josh**]_  
>Think it's easy? Piece of cake? A walk in the park?<br>Think you'll crush the competition and walk away the champ?_

[**Blaineley**]_  
>Well think again you suckers, 'cause this game will leave a mark.<br>And for all you losers, it's back to kiddie camp!_

[**Blaineley, Josh**]  
><em>A second chance to dominate!<br>A second chance to win!  
>A second chance to claim the ultimate prize!<em>

_We all know that you can't wait  
>To play the game again<br>Winner takes all, there can be no ties_

"That's right. Our collection of _Total Drama_ losers just got lucky because they're about to compete for a second shot at the million-dollar prize!" Josh announced. "Okay, Peanut Gallery, you'll each be handed a can of peanuts. Most of those cans contain small nuggets of continued loserdom, a.k.a. peanuts. However, four cans contain something special that will determine who will continue on to the next part of the _Total Drama_ Second Chance Challenge, so crack em' if you got em'." Blaineley further explained.

The contestants started opening their cans. Those that only got peanuts ate the nuts, crushed the can in disappointment, or just tossed them over their shoulders. Beth was startled and gave a light scream when a golden Chris head attached to a spring shot out of the can. "A Chris-in-the-box? Creepy…" Beth commented. "Looks like Beth is the first contestant to continue on with the challenge. Just three more to go!" Josh announced. Lindsay opened her can and lo and behold, a golden Chris shot out. "Captain Cranium, a.k.a. Lindsay, is in it to win it. Two more," Blaineley said.

A few more contestants started to open their cans and it wasn't long until another boing was heard, along with a punching noise. "Aw, man. I wanted to eat some nuts," Owen whined, rubbing his jaw. [Though, frankly, it didn't hurt nearly as much as when he broke his jaw in the season prior.] "Looks like our 300-pound tub of lard will continue on. Who is our last lucky contestant?" Josh asked. The last contestants started opening their cans. Ezekiel opened his can and was surprised that nothing fell out of it. He shook it and a golden Chris head shot out and hit him in the groin. "Ow," he said lightly as he fell to the ground. He quickly shook off the pain and said, "Looks like I may get a third chance in the game, eh."

Blaineley got off the couch. "Follow me, you four _Total Drama_ rejects," she ordered. Despite feeling offended by Blaineley's insult, they followed her to a huge game board. "The second part of the _Total Drama_ Second Chance Challenge is simple." She then takes out a ten-slot wheel. "Take turns spinning this wheel and hop your way along the game board, but spin carefully because some of the squares are booby trapped. Each square represents either a player still in the game or one of the places they visited. Every square has a mini challenge you have to complete before you can spin again. The first player to get passed the twentieth square and correctly answers a trivia question wins a second chance at the million."

The four contestants were nervous about the booby trap and challenge parts. Josh noticed this and taunted, "Aww, do the babies want to drop out. Too bad. It's in your contract and there's no going back." Since they couldn't escape the inevitable, they played along. Blaineley handed the wheel to Lindsay and said, "Let's roll."

Lindsay spun the wheel, which landed on four. She walked ahead four squares and landed on the Germany square. Blaineley read a small note card and explained Lindsay's mini challenge. "If you want to continue on, you have to wear the loser hosen that Rachel had to wear in the Alps." Lindsay remembered what happened to Rachel when she wore them. She backed away and said, "No, no, no, no. I'm not wearing that. I can't go through what Shelly went through and those would look horrible on me." Blaineley rolled her eyes. "Very well. Then you lose the chance to get back in the game. Go sit down with the Peanut Gallery." Lindsay walked over to couch and sat down. [And yes, this left many a pervert disappointed.]

Ezekiel went next. He spun a ten and he landed on the square that represented Newfoundland. "Your challenge is to survive an assault by Rachel's cats. Intern, bring out the kennel." Josh announced. An intern brought out a big kennel and Ezekiel got nervous when he saw eight pairs of glowing eyes inside. "Okay, Ezekiel. Here they come." Blaineley said as she opened the kennel. Fur Elise and her kittens all jumped on Ezekiel and started to scratch him from head to toe.

Ezekiel screamed and yelled, "Bad cats! Bad cats!" Blaineley and Josh watched with amused expressions while most of the Peanut Gallery and the other two players winced at Ezekiel's pain. After about a minute, Blaineley called for the interns to get the cats off Ezekiel and put them back in the kennel. Ezekiel was covered in cat scratches. He took his time in getting back up on his feet. "Looks like you're still in, Zeke. Now, its Owen's turn." Blaineley announced.

Owen spun the wheel and it landed on a two. He moved up two spaces and landed on the Japanese flag square. Unfortunately for him, it was a trapdoor and he fell. However, due to his size, he got stuck. "Well, this is entertaining," Josh said. Izzy was mad about that and punched him in the face before she walked to Owen and tried pulling him out. "I think I might be stuck…!" he said, starting to get scared. Izzy, getting an idea, then proceeded to jump on her boyfriend's head. "No problem!" After the third hop on the noggin, both fell down the trap door.

"Wow, only three spins and two of the players are already eliminated. Well Beth, it's up to you or Zeke. Now spin," Blaineley ordered. Beth did and the wheel landed on a five, landing on a square with her and her bestie's nemesis: Heather. "This is gonna be a tough one for you, Beth," Blaineley warned. "You have to come up with a haiku about one of Heather's positive attributes." Beth widened her eyes at that. "But that manipulative bitch has no positive attributes." Blaineley expected her to say that. "Well, too bad. You either come up with a positive haiku about her or you drop out on winning a chance for the million. And do you really want to make yourself look like a quitter in front of millions after making it to the end in TDA?" she asked. Beth had to admit that Blaineley had a really good point and sighed before thinking of her haiku praising the one she hated most of all.

_Heather has ten toes  
><em>_Webbed feet for summer swimming  
><em>_She's fast in water_

Blaineley gave a confused look. "The first two lines didn't sound very positive, but since the third one was, you get to move on." Beth sighed in relief. Blaineley handed Ezekiel the spinner and said, "You're up, Zeke." He spun the spinner and he got a five. He grew concerned when he landed on the square of Alejandro since he was the antagonist and it would likely be pretty bad. "Ezekiel, your challenge is to let a snake bite you in the junk for one minute." Ezekiel blanched. "Why did I have to get another challenge that involves terrible pain, eh?" An intern arrived with a non-venomous snake. "Just shut up and let that reptile bite your junk," Blaineley said as the snake bit Zeke's nuts. After the sixty seconds expired, the intern pulled the snake off and Ezekiel fell to the ground. "That was so much worse than the cats, eh." Blaineley smiled at his misery and handed the spinner to Beth again.

Beth spun an eight and she landed on the Courtney square. Her challenge was to organize a pigpen. As a pig farmer, she was able to complete the task with ease. Ezekiel spun a three and landed on the Bridgette square. Once again, he got an unpleasant challenge: Have his tongue stuck to an icy pole for thirty seconds. Being stuck to the pole wasn't the painful part; pulling his tongue off the pole, however, was. Beth spun a six and landed on the France square. She had to paint a portrait of a predetermined contestant, which was Courtney in her case. It wasn't very good, but Blaineley never said it had to be a good painting. Ezekiel spun a two and landed on the last square: the Amazon square. He finally caught a break and had to do a challenge that really didn't involve pain. He had to chase down an actor dressed as a Zing-Zing. He captured the actor after a short chase.

Beth spun a three and was finally off the board. She walked up to Blaineley. "Okay, Beth, all you have to do is answer this question correctly and you win a chance at the million. But if you answer incorrectly, Ezekiel gets another turn and he will be asked the question," Blaineley announced. Beth nodded that she understood. "Okay, the question is: _What is Rachel's favorite Shakespearean play?_" Beth could think of so many plays that Shakespeare and the fact that she barely knew Rachel wasn't a big help either, so she came up with a guess. "Uh, _Julius Caesar_?" Blaineley shook her head.

"Zeke, since you're already on the last square, you don't have to spin the spinner! Come over here!" Blaineley called out. Ezekiel walked up to Blaineley and Beth and asked for the question to be repeated. Blaineley read the question again. Like Beth, he knew of a lot of plays Shakespeare wrote and he didn't really know Rachel either, so he guessed the very first play that came to his mind. "Is it _Romeo and Juliet_?"

A bunch of balloons and confetti fell down from the ceiling. "That's right, Ezekiel! You are the winner of the Total Drama Second Chance Challenge!" Ezekiel was excited by the news. "Yes, eh!" Before he could say more, a couple interns seized him and placed him in a crate. As the interns carried the crate away, a muffled voice was heard from the crate. "Is this really necessary, eh?"

Blaineley walked over to the couch and sat down next to Josh, who was holding an ice pack on his face. Josh took the ice pack off his face to help Blaineley conclude the episode. His face looked terrible. He had a huge bruise, a tooth was missing, and his nose was slightly bent. Blaineley immediately put the ice pack back on his face. "On second thought, Josh, I'll conclude the episode myself. Thank you for watching the second Total Drama Aftermath. I'm sure you Ezekiel fans out there are excited. I'm Blaineley O'Halloran. Join us next time on _**Total! Drama! World Tour**_"

* * *

><p><strong>Izzy<strong>: _Go Ezekiel! And Bridgette! Give Justin 2.0 the what for!_

**LeShawna**: _Shout-out to Bridgette and Gwen__! Best of wishes from back home!_

**Lindsay**: _WHOO! YAY TYLER! Good Luck, sweetie~!  
><em>


	14. I See London…

**I See London**

**Chris McLean**: _Last time on _**Total Drama**_, the Amazon. Our contestants experienced every obstacle Peru could put forward: insects, piranhas, and the locals. Team Amazon was captured by the Zing-Zings, which gave Team Me an easy victory for once. Since I was forced to make this challenge a reward challenge, Heather and Alejandro again failed to get Bridgette eliminated. Will they succeed this time? What surprises are in store for this episode? Find out on _**Total! Drama! World Tour**!

* * *

><p>Every single contestant, aside from Rachel and Noah, were sitting in the Economy Section. "Why do my teammates and I have to be in loser class? We won the last challenge!" Alejandro whined. Sierra, who was searching for Cody, passed by him and said, "Chris said that he needed First Class today for a special guest. Now, if you'll excuse me. Cody! Come out wherever you are!" Bridgette couldn't help but feel bad for Cody after seeing how obsessive Sierra was over him. "I've never met any other woman more obsessed over a guy than Sierra…" Bridgette whispered to Courtney. Courtney nodded.<p>

**Courtney: **_And I thought Duncan's obsession over me was bad. Sierra's obsession with Cody is a thousand times worse. Duncan, if you're watching this, don't you dare stoop to her level! _

Sierra noticed that Trent was snoozing, which was the moment she was waiting for. She abandoned her search for Cody for a moment and walked up to Gwen. "Gwen may I have a word with you, alone?" Before Gwen could answer, Sierra grabbed her arm and dragged her to the Main Area. "What's this all about, Sierra? If it's about Cody, I have no idea where he is." Sierra frowned and shook her head. "No, this isn't about Cody; however if you _do_ see him, tell me where he is. You still like Trent, right?" Gwen didn't answer. "I'll take that as a yes. I have something that you might want to hear." Sierra took her tape recorder out of her pocket and pressed the play button.

_**Tyler: **__Hey, Trent. I have one thing to ask you. Do you still like Gwen? You did seem a little concerned for her when you mistook that pile of rocks for her last challenge._

_**Trent: **__Yes, I do. But I don't want to freak Gwen out by asking her if she wants to take me back. I'm just hoping that she'll be the one to ask that._

Sierra turned off the tape recorder and eagerly waited for Gwen's reaction. Gwen didn't know what to say, but the deep blush did the talking for her. "That's what I thought. Now, I have to go find Codykins. Later." Sierra then continued her search for Cody.

**Gwen:** _Wow, I really had no idea Trent felt that way about me, even after how I dumped and betrayed him last season. Maybe I'll talk to Trent about all this when the right time comes._

Since she couldn't think of anything better to do, Heather decided to eavesdrop on Chris in the First Class Section. Heather heard Chris talking to someone and peeked through the door leading to First Class. She saw Chris talking to a mysterious man wearing a cloak and top hat. He was also holding a knife. She heard Chris say, "…take out the contestants. Imagine the ratings. This will score major hits online." Heather gasped, but unfortunately for her, the cloaked man heard and sensed her. In a flash, he was right behind her and Heather screamed.

Rachel and Noah were making out in the hot tub in Chris's Suite. Rachel pulled away and said, "I'm feeling so much better now. You'd make a really good psychiatrist. Even though for some time I'll still feel a little nervous whenever I see a knife, I think I can finally put that Zing-Zing incident behind me." Noah smiled and patted her shoulder. "As long as you never return to the Amazon, you have nothing to worry about." he assured. They were about to continue their make out session, but Chris stopped that when he entered the suite and told the two that they need to get dressed since they were close to their next destination.

From the cockpit, Chris spoke into the intercom and said, "Contestants, we have arrived at our next destination. We've been denied permission to land, so you're gonna have to jump." Needless to say, the contestants were not happy about that and started to complain. "Oh, and Cody, come out from wherever you're hiding. Meet me in the Elimination Room."

In the Elimination Room, Chef started to hand out parachutes to the contestants. Chris said, "By the way, Chef _might_ have miscounted parachutes. So, two of you are going to have to share one." Sierra immediately put on her parachute, grabbed Cody, and jumped out with him. Cody screamed as they fell. The contestants watched all that in shock.

**Tyler: **_That was the most disturbing thing I've ever seen. _

**Cody: ***shivering* _That was even scarier than when that bear attacked me in season one. I should've tried to convince Team Chris to vote off Sierra back in the Sahara._

**Trent:** _Within each passing day, I see more reason to get Sierra voted off. I really hope she didn't play that tape to Gwen when I dozed off. If she did, then there is no talking me out of voting for her._

After they got over the shock at what just happened, one by one they jumped out of the plane. Before they jumped, Gwen asked Courtney, "Hey, where's Heather?" Courtney just rolled her eyes and answered, "Who cares? Her missing out on the challenge will give us more reason to vote her off." Gwen nodded and jumped, while Courtney followed her.

The contestants landed on the Tower Bridge over the Thames River. "Ooh, London. Did you know Queen Mary II got engaged when she was only fifteen?" Sierra asked Cody. Cody nervously said, "Uh, yeah, fascinating. Now can you let go of my arm?" Sierra shook her head and tightened her grip. Noah overheard what Sierra said. "Most medieval rulers, especially females, married at really young ages," he said to Rachel, who wasn't really listening. "London? I've always wanted to visit this place. My idol, William Shakespeare, lived and wrote his plays here," Rachel said with excitement. Noah rolled his eyes and put an arm around her shoulders with a smile.

Noah heard someone yell, "Extreme!" It was obviously Tyler. Unfortunately for him, his parachute got caught on a flagpole and he eventually lost his grip. He fell and landed hard on the ground and most of the contestants winced. Trent helped him to his feet.

A double-decker bus arrived and Chris told the contestants to get in. As each contestant took his or her seat, Alejandro noticed one person was missing. "Where is Heather?" Alejandro asked Chris. "Yes, where is she?" Chris said in an unconcerned voice. "I'll tell you in a sec. But first, London, home to loads of wicked stuff. Big Ben, the London Eye, Scotland Yard, and the sandwich stuffed with French fries known as the chip butty. It is also home to one of the most famous unidentified serial killers in the world: Jack the Ripper." The contestants gasped at that. "Tonight, you'll be tracking that bad boy down. But be careful, he's also hunting you. That's why Heather is not with us. Next stop: Tower of London." The contestants looked nervous, but one wasn't.

**Gwen: **_What do they have to be nervous about? Jack the Ripper is obviously dead. I should know since I did a report about him in the sixth grade. This is just another one of Chris's lame tricks. It's probably just Chef dressed as the Ripper. Remember how he was dressed as the Psycho Killer with a Chainsaw and a Hook back in season one?_

At the Tower of London, Chris started to explain the challenge. "Your challenge is to follow a series of clues through the tower complex all the way to the Ripper's secret lair. The first team to bag the criminal wins. Now this is one huge tower. Here, Rachel. A map of the tower to guide you through. Team Chris glared at her while Team Amazon cheered. Their celebration was short lived however. "Chris! How long is it going to take for you to realize that I don't want these unnecessary and unfair advantages?! I don't care if it's my mother's orders!" she yelled as she ripped the map to pieces, rendering it useless.

**Chris:** _Man, she is so hard to please!_

**Courtney: **_Sure it's a little disappointing that our huge advantage is gone, but Rachel is right. Victory has to be earned fairly, rather than handed over on a silver platter…yes, I'm aware of what I did last season. Yes, I know that I must be a hypocrite saying this _now_, of all times!_

Getting over his disappointment of failing again to earn his niece's respect, he explained the first part of the challenge. "Your first clue will be found during the changing of these two guards." Two guards, who were staying as still as a statue and saying nothing, were standing behind Chris. "Your clue is hidden in their uniform, so one of you will have to strip him down until you find it." The contestants were repulsed by that and gasped. "Strip a dude? I'm out," Tyler declared. Chris expected someone to say that. "Up to you, bro. Million bucks; all I'm saying. And while you're at it…" *_DING!_* As always, the contestants groaned at that sound, but sung anyway to avoid instant elimination.

[**Cody**]  
><em>It's creepy how they stand there<br>And don't even blink  
>I don't wanna see his bum,<br>All naked and pink!_

[**Trent**]  
><em>Hey buddy; can we bribe you<br>To strip yourself down_?  
>[<strong>Tyler<strong>]  
>Uhh…I got a sandwich in my suit—<br>[**Alejandro**]  
>Don't kill him, you clown!<p>

[**Courtney**]  
><em>No way, I can't strip him;<br>Duncan will freak!  
><em>[**Noah**]  
><em>And I'm allergic to uniforms.<em>  
>[<strong>Gwen<strong>]  
>Okay, that's just weak.<p>

[**Rachel**]  
><em>I made a vow that Noah's<br>The only man for me._  
>[<strong>Bridgette<strong>]  
>Yeah, I'm not doing this either.<br>I do NOT want Geoff to see!

[**Courtney**]  
><em>If we're gonna find that clue,<br>_[**Bridgette**]  
><em>There's only one thing to do: <em>  
>[<strong>Rachel<strong>]  
><em>Force someone to strip him down!<em>  
>[<strong>Bridgette, Courtney, Rachel<strong>]  
><em>And sorry, Gwen, that's you!<em>

[**Trent**]  
><em>If we're gonna find that clue,<br>_[**Alejandro**]  
><em>There's only one thing to do: <em>  
>[<strong>Tyler<strong>]  
><em>Force someone to strip him down!<em>  
>[<strong>Alejandro, Trent, Tyler<strong>]  
><em>So I guess, Sierra, that's you.<em>

[**Alejandro**]  
>Hey look, it's Cody!<br>_And I think he wants to strip!_  
>[<strong>Sierra<strong>]  
><em>Before our honeymoon? Or wedding even?!<br>Cody, you're a trip!_

[**Noah**]  
><em>If we're gonna find that clue, <em>  
>[<strong>Bridgette<strong>] **  
><strong>_And do what Chris proposed,  
><em>[**Courtney**]  
><em>Force someone to strip him down!<br>_[**Team Amazon**]  
><em>'Cause if we don't, we're hosed!<em>  
>[<strong>Rachel<strong>]  
><em>Totally ho-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-osed!<em>

Fortunately, Gwen found the clue in the guard's shoe, so she didn't have to strip him all that much. She then gave the clue to Courtney, who read the clue out loud to her team. "_Pull taught atop a southern spire._" Most of the team had a hard time deciphering that, but not Courtney. "I have a pretty good idea of where we have to go. Follow me." As Cody started to follow his team, Sierra grabbed his arm. "Oh no you don't, Codykins. After I'm done stripping this other you, I need to protect you from the Ripper. Your teammates are too weak to do that." Cody sighed and didn't struggle since he knew it was futile to try. Most of his teammates gave him sympathetic looks, but entered the tower without him.

**Sierra: ***hugging Cody so tight* _As long as we're together Cody, nothing bad will ever happen to us.  
><em>**Cody**: *mouthing* _Help me…!_ *turning blue*

**Gwen: **_I'm starting to think that Sierra is an even bigger danger to Cody than the Ripper, the Zodiac, and the Torso Killer combined. I've never seen anyone hug someone that tight before._

**Trent: **_From day one, Sierra's obsession with Cody was totally out of hand. I know I was obsessed with Gwen last season, but I wasn't that obsessive. _

Bridgette had a sign of guilt on her face. "I can't help but feel a little guilty about having to abandon Cody like this and that there really isn't anything we can do to help. Sierra is almost as insane as Izzy." Courtney looked behind at her. "Yeah, I feel sorry for Cody too, but we've got more important things to do now." As Rachel looked at her surroundings, she asked Courtney, "Are you sure you know where we're going? This tower is like a huge maze." With a confident look on her face, Courtney said, "Of course I do. I did a report on this tower during the sixth grade, and my class even took a field trip here, one time. While working on it, I've looked at a few schematics of the inside of the tower. In case you didn't know, I think the clue is referring to the torture chamber."

Back outside, Sierra was still stripping the guard while holding Cody captive. The guard was in nothing but his undergarments now. Sierra thought Cody would look good in the hat that the guard was wearing and placed it on his head without looking inside. "Guess we'll have to look in his underwear~!" Sierra said excitedly. "No!" her teammates and Cody yelled. "Then, what else should we do? Strip another Cody?" Sierra asked.

Cody, fearing that Sierra would strip him next, made one last attempt to get Sierra to release him. As he struggled, the hat fell off his head and lo and behold, the clue inside the hat was finally in Team Chris's sights. Sierra's teammates glared at her, while she giggled nervously.

**Tyler:** *rolling his eyes* _Seriously?_

**Alejandro: **_Sierra is such an imbecile. Even Lindsay wouldn't make that stupid mistake._

Alejandro read the clue and the team started to enter the tower. Trent looked behind him and called out to Sierra, "Aren't you coming?!" Sierra shook her head. "Nope. I'm going to spend some quality time with Codykins." Tyler walked up to Trent and told him, "Just leave her. She's worthless anyway. And besides, if she's with Cody, it's impossible for her to focus on anything else." Trent nodded before following him and Alejandro. While loving on Cody distracted Sierra, the Ripper snuck up behind her and bagged her and Cody.

Team Amazon finally made it to the torture chamber. "Well, here we are. The room Anne Boleyn was held before her monstrous husband Henry VIII ordered her to be beheaded for treason." The team looked at the torture devices and chilled at the thought of what Anne Boleyn and other prisoners of the tower went through. "How could medieval rulers possibly tolerate this kind of cruelty?" Bridgette asked with disgust. All this talk about violence was really getting to Rachel for obvious reasons. She covered her ears and said, "Can we please stop talking about torture and death? It keeps reminding me of how I was almost killed in a painful and brutal way in the last challenge." Noah gave her a hug when he noticed her shivering and on the brink of tears and gave Courtney and Bridgette a small glare. "Oh, we're sorry, Rachel. We forgot about that. We'll stop," Courtney said. Bridgette nodded with a guilty look.

Suddenly, Chef walked in the room dressed as the lord high executioner. "Alright, maggots! To find your next clue, you have to stretch someone on this torture rack until this box above the device opens. The clue is inside." Chef then walked out. "Too bad Heather isn't here. She's someone I can stretch on this thing without feeling too guilty," Courtney pointed out. Gwen nodded. "That would be a damn good sight, Courtney. But since she's gone, are there any volunteers?"

After a short moment of silence, Bridgette stepped forward. "I'll do it," she said as she laid herself in position on the torture device. "Are you sure?" Gwen asked. Bridgette nodded. "If it's true that I jinxed our team in the last challenge, let me make up for it by participating in this part of the challenge." Courtney opened her mouth to say something, but Bridgette interrupted. "No, don't try to talk me out of it. My mind is made up." After realizing it was futile to change her mind and that they couldn't give the other team more time, Noah and Courtney strapped Bridgette down.

"Sorry in advance, Bridge," Gwen said as she started to turn the handle. As she was stretched more and more, Bridgette started screaming in pain. Her teammates winced at her pain and gave very sympathetic looks. Finally, the box opened and Rachel grabbed the clue inside. Gwen and Courtney untied Bridgette's wrists and feet. They helped Bridgette stand up. "Are you okay, Bridgette?" Courtney asked. "I'll be fine after a few minutes," Bridgette answered.

**Gwen: ***looks down*** **_That was one of the hardest things I've ever done. I wouldn't mind doing that to Heather, but it's a totally different case when it's a good friend you're torturing._

**Bridgette: **_That was one of the most painful experiences I ever went through. Like I asked earlier, how could medieval rulers possibly tolerate this kind of cruelty?_

As Bridgette slowly started to recover, she asked Rachel, "What does the clue say?" Rachel opened the clue and read it out loud. "_If your teammate can still use her feet, bring her down for something to eat._" Rachel and the other Amazons looked at Courtney. "Do you know where it's telling us to go, Courtney?" After a few seconds of thinking, she nodded. "I believe it's the banquet hall. Follow me team, but don't walk too fast or Bridgette won't be able to keep up. Don't worry about Team Chris catching up. I bet Sierra is holding them back." Her teammates couldn't argue with that and they started to follow Courtney to the banquet hall. After a few minutes of walking however, the Ripper captured Bridgette while he hid behind a curtain.

After a while of searching through the maze of hallways, corridors, and stairs, Team Chris finally found the torture chamber. "Finally," Alejandro said in an impatient tone. "I hope Team Amazon is struggling as much as we are in finding our way through this place." Tyler and Trent nodded as Chef came in the room and explained the torture challenge to them. Alejandro volunteered and when Trent asked why, he responded, "Since I'm the tallest, you won't have to stretch me very far to get that box open. What? Are you volunteering to take my place?" Trent shook his head and he and Tyler strapped him down on the rack.

Tyler turned the handle and Alejandro started to stretch. Alejandro was beginning to regret his decision to volunteer for this. He had to be stretched farther than he anticipated. The sound of the box opening was a sound of relief for him. Trent read the clue and he immediately guessed the banquet hall. The clue was pretty obvious anyway. He and Tyler ran out the door of the torture chamber to find the banquet hall, forgetting to untie Alejandro. Since he was still in a very uncomfortable and painful position, Alejandro had an extremely hard time calling out for his teammates to come back.

**Alejandro: **_I'm on a team of idiots._

Alejandro couldn't try to pull his way out of the ropes since that would only stretch him more. He realized there was nothing he could do but wait for help to arrive. He saw the Ripper entering the room and gave a quiet scream as the infamous killer untied and bagged him. Trent and Tyler finally realized that they forgot Alejandro and ran back to the torture chamber, only to see that they were too late. Since Alejandro was beyond help, they continued on with their search for the banquet hall. Chris entered the room to cut to commercial. "Wow. Already, five contestants were captured. Will anyone survive? Find out after the break."

* * *

><p>While the remaining Amazons continued walking to the banquet hall, a lot was going through Gwen's mind. What Sierra revealed to her about Trent kept playing over and over in her head. She thought to herself, "<em>What should I say when the right time comes? When will the right time come? What would Trent think if I asked him to be my boyfriend and it all turned out to be a trick by Sierra? He'd never feel comfortable around me again if it all a trick.<em>" By the time she got her head back in the game, she saw that she didn't look where she was going and walked right into a dark passageway. Her claustrophobia set in and she started to panic while frantically searching for the exit.

Trent and Tyler were walking through a corridor searching for the banquet hall. They started to hear muffled screams. "Hey Tyler, do you hear that?" Trent asked. Tyler cupped a hand over one of his ears and nodded. "Maybe the Ripper captured a member of Team Amazon." They followed the noise until it got louder and clearer. Trent opened the door where he could hear the noise the clearest and someone crashed into him with brute force.

Trent looked up and saw that Gwen was lying on top of him and they both blushed. Trent helped Gwen up and asked, "What happened to you?" Since Tyler was with them, Gwen decided that it was not the right time to tell Trent how she really feels about him and that she was completely aware of how Trent felt about her. So, she concocted the story that she was chased by the Ripper and got lost by the time she lost him. Trent bought her story. "That's scary. Are you all right?" Gwen nodded. "Where are you two heading?" she asked. "The banquet hall," Tyler answered.

"Oh, since we're searching for the same place, I'll accompany you there before we part ways," Gwen said. Trent and Tyler nodded and they continued to look for the banquet hall. "You guys are probably wasting your time looking for this room. Courtney did a report about this tower in the sixth grade and knows the place really well. Chances are that my team has already won by now." Trent and Tyler sighed at that.

**Trent:** _Why did I do my report on Edinburgh Castle rather than this tower? _

**Tyler: **_Gwen's right. We're hosed. Even worse is that she gets the satisfaction of seeing our faces when we lose._

Team Amazon had made it to the banquet hall, but they were feeling a little nervous since they lost three members now—four members if you're counting Heather. "Okay, half of our team is gone. We're going to have to be extra cautious if we're going to win," Noah warned. In response, Rachel held Noah's hand while Courtney nodded. They looked at the food on the table. It looked really tasty and it took strength to keep themselves focused on the challenge rather than taking a bite to eat.

Courtney spotted a jewelry case on the table and decided to look for the clue inside it. However, as her hand was almost to the box, she heard growling. The team turned their heads and saw a pack of corgis looking like they were ready to attack. Courtney sheepishly smiled at them and said, "Uh, nice doggies."

Noah quickly thought of an idea. He grabbed some sausages from the table. The dogs immediately started to beg. "Hey, you want these? Well, go get 'em!" Noah said as he tossed the sausages. The corgis immediately chased after the food and started devouring it. "You know? They're really cute when they're not acting so vicious. Nice thinking, Noah." Rachel complimented. "Hey, when you have a dog at home, you learn a few things about them."

Courtney started to search through the jewelry box. "Let's see what we've got here. A golden toothpick, emerald-studded toothbrush, golden egg with paper sticking out of it, diamond ring, pearl neck—" Courtney stopped when she realized what she had said about the golden egg. She took the clue out of the egg and read it out loud. "_The Ripper's most natural place has two levels inside its space. Go use your sack to bring the guy back at the red starting line to the race._" Courtney thought for a second and sighed. "Sorry guys, but I have no idea where the Ripper's most natural place is." Rachel and Noah didn't know either. "Too bad the Ripper got Gwen. I'm sure she would know the answer to that," Rachel said. "Well, since none of us know the answer, we might as well just look in some dark alleys and hope we encounter him," Noah suggested. Rachel and Courtney agreed since they didn't have any better ideas.

When they exited the tower, they noticed that Chris had left the double-decker bus behind. "We'll make faster progress if we use this bus," Courtney said. Since Courtney did drive a bus during the Celebrity Manhunt special, Rachel and Noah weren't nervous about her being at the wheel. Luckily, the keys were still in the ignition and Courtney started up the bus and they took off starting their search for one of the many dark alleys of London.

Gwen, Tyler, and Trent finally found the banquet hall after a while of searching. "Finally," Tyler said in an impatient tone. Like Courtney, Trent decided to look through the jewelry box for the clue, but the corgis have finished the sausages by this time and were growling again. "Any ideas?" Trent asked nervously. Gwen looked around for something round and noticed the golden egg. When she grabbed the egg and held it above her head, the corgis lightened up. "Yeah, that's right. Follow the shiny ball. Now sit," she commanded. The corgis did just that. Tyler and Trent were surprised at what they witnessed.

"How did you learn to do that?" Tyler asked. "I taught my lizards obedience. Guess it works for corgis as well," Gwen said while spinning the egg on her finger. "You are one smart gal, Gwen," Trent said. Gwen blushed at that. She noticed that the clue slipped out of the egg and she read it out loud. "I'm pretty sure you know where his hideout is, Gwen," Trent said. "Normally, I would just not tell and ditch you guys, so I could easily win the challenge for my team, but I guess I owe you for helping me find my way out of that dark passage. The Ripper did most of his dirty work at the district of Whitechapel. Chances are that's where he is," Gwen answered. "So, I guess we go to Whitechapel and look for a two-story place," Tyler said.

**Gwen:** _I sure hope Courtney doesn't find out about this. She'll brand me a traitor for sure if we lose. Hopefully, she'll understand why I did it if she does find out._

Gwen, Trent, and Tyler walked out the Tower of London and headed for Whitechapel. "So, how are we going to capture the Ripper when we find him? He was pretty relentless tonight," Tyler said. Gwen nodded. "Yeah, and it likely doesn't matter that it's three against one. He was able to capture Bridgette completely undetected and she was only a few feet behind us," Gwen pointed out. "I really don't know guys. All we can do is be cautious and be prepared to use this sack to capture him," Trent said.

In Whitechapel, they finally located a two-story building and an alley right by it. "Well, here goes nothing," Trent said as he took out his sack and entered the alley. Gwen and Tyler reluctantly followed him and prepared to encounter the Ripper if he was there. As they were in the middle of the alley, Gwen looked behind and noticed that Tyler was no longer with them. "Uh, Trent. Tyler's gone," she said nervously as she clung to him. "Damn it. Well, I guess there's no escape from him," Trent said. Gwen calmed down a little bit when she remembered how long ago the infamous murders took place. "Don't be silly, Trent. The Ripper was dead for a long time. It's likely just another trick by Chris." She and Trent immediately heard the sound of a knife being pulled out of its sheath. The looked behind and saw the Ripper. They screamed as they were sacked.

The remaining Amazons looked in dozens of alleys and didn't see any sign of the Ripper and Courtney was starting to get impatient. "Ugh! We've been searching over an hour and all we've seen in allies were rats, hobos and prostitutes, but no killers! Where is he?!" Courtney shouted. Rachel tried to calm her. "We can still win this, Courtney. If Team Chris won, we would've heard something from Chris by now," Rachel assured. "And I bet they're not having any better luck than we are. This is like searching for a needle in a haystack," Noah added. Courtney calmed down a little and stopped the bus at the next alley.

When they exited the bus, Rachel saw something that immediately caught her eye and she got excited. "Look guys. It's the Shakespeare's Globe Theatre! I've always wanted to see this place! I know we're in the middle of a challenge, but can we please go inside?!" Courtney was about to say no, but she couldn't when Rachel gave her the puppy dog eyes. "Alright, but only for a few minutes." Rachel hugged her and eagerly walked to the theatre while Courtney and Noah followed.

"Oh yeah…this was where Professor Who flirted with Shakespeare…" Noah said. "Who?" Courtney asked. "I assumed you probably wouldn't know of the show. _Professor Who_ is about an alien who travels throughout time and space in a phone booth." Noah explained. "Wait, that show did an episode where this character 'flirted' with William Shakespeare? Was she cute?" Rachel asked. "_He_ certainly was." Noah answered, getting Rachel to hold in laughter. "I thought you didn't like being called gay." she said. (_**AN**__: You're welcome, Whovians!_)

They walked into the theatre and Rachel ran up to the stage. "I've always wanted to do this. This is a soliloquy spoken by Juliet in Act 4, Scene 3, of the famous play _Romeo and Juliet_." She cleared her throat and begun her long soliloquy, while Courtney and Noah sat down.

Farewell!—God knows when we shall meet again.  
>I have a faint cold fear thrills through my veins,<br>That almost freezes up the heat of life:  
>I'll call them back again to comfort me;—<br>Nurse!—What should she do here?  
>My dismal scene I needs must act alone.<br>Come, vial.—  
>What if this mixture do not work at all?<br>Shall I be married then to-morrow morning?  
>No, no;—this shall forbid it;—lie thou there.<br>What if it be a poison, which the friar  
>Subtly hath minister'd to have me dead,<br>Lest in this marriage he should be dishonour'd,  
>Because he married me before to Romeo?<br>I fear it is: and yet, methinks, it should not,  
>For he hath still been tried a holy man.<br>I will not entertain so bad a thought.—  
>How if, when I am laid into the tomb,<br>I wake before the time that Romeo  
>Come to redeem me? there's a fearful point!<br>Shall I not, then, be stifled in the vault,  
>To whose foul mouth no healthsome air breathes in,<br>And there die strangled ere my Romeo comes?  
>Or, if I live, is it not very like,<br>The horrible conceit of death and night,  
>Together with the terror of the place,—<br>As in a vault, an ancient receptacle,  
>Where, for these many hundred years, the bones<br>Of all my buried ancestors are packed:  
>Where bloody Tybalt, yet but green in earth,<br>Lies festering in his shroud; where, as they say,  
>At some hours in the night spirits resort;—<br>Alack, alack, is it not like that I,  
>So early waking,—what with loathsome smells,<br>And shrieks like mandrakes' torn out of the earth,  
>That living mortals, hearing them, run mad:—<br>O, if I wake, shall I not be distraught,  
>Environed with all these hideous fears?<br>And madly play with my forefather's joints?  
>And pluck the mangled Tybalt from his shroud?<br>And, in this rage, with some great kinsman's bone,  
>As with a club, dash out my desperate brains?<br>O, look! methinks I see my cousin's ghost  
>Seeking out Romeo, that did spit his body<br>Upon a rapier's point: —stay, Tybalt, stay!—  
>Romeo, I come! This do I drink to thee.<p>

Noah and Courtney were surprised at Rachel's good memory and how her emotional facial expressions made it look like she was in Juliet's shoes. They applauded her performance, while she bowed. "Bravo, Rachel. You make the perfect actress for Juliet. I couldn't do it any better myself." Courtney complemented. "Your performance is worthy of many Bolties." Noah said. (_**AN**__: The Carol Bolt Award is basically Canada's Tony Award, much like the Gemini Award is the Canadian Emmy Award. I just combined the names of "Bolt" and "Tony" and POOF! TD Theatre Award name created!_) Rachel hugged both of them and said, "Thanks, guys." All of a sudden, a lasso was thrown at them and all three were tied together. They looked to see who threw the lasso at them and unluckily for them, it was the Ripper. They screamed as the Ripper walked towards them and placed them in a sack.

As Rachel, Noah, and Courtney were let out of the sack, they saw Chris and the other captured contestants. Rachel noticed that she was still tied to Courtney and Noah. "Can someone untie us?" She was startled when she saw the Ripper walking towards them with his knife. "No! Don't!" she screamed as she closed her eyes tight. To her surprise, the Ripper was cutting the rope and setting them free. Chris started to laugh. "Did you guys really think he was Jack the Ripper? [**Gwen**: Not really.] I can't believe you fell for it!" Courtney was angry about Chris laughing at them and yelled, "Just shut up and tell us who the Ripper really is!" Chris nodded to the Ripper. The fake serial killer took off his mask and the contestants were surprised to see that it was Ezekiel. "Ello gov'na," Ezekiel said with a Cockney accent so bad, it made Dick van Dyke's in _Mary Poppins_ sound authentic. "Ezekiel?" the contestants asked in surprise.

**Noah: **_I thought that rancid breath smelled familiar._

**Gwen:** _I knew from the beginning that the Ripper was fake, but I never expected it would be Ezekiel under that mask._

"On yesterday's Aftermath episode, a few former contestants were qualified to reenter the game and were given a few challenges and Ezekiel won the Second Chance Challenge. I was reluctant to give him a third chance in the game, so I decided that he could get back into the game only if he successfully captured all of you. Since he did, he's immune from tonight's vote and a new member for Team Chris." Chris announced. Ezekiel walked up to his new teammates and said, "I won't disappoint you, eh."

**Trent: **_If Ezekiel was able to capture all of us on his own, maybe he isn't as weak as we thought. _

**Alejandro:** *groans*_Did we really have to get another idiot on our team?_

"So, if he captured every single contestant, who won?" Cody asked. "Neither team won. So, you all are up for elimination," Chris answered. The contestants gasped. "Yep, we're going to have our biggest elimination ceremony of the season tonight. Anyone, except Ezekiel and Alejandro, from the last challenge, is fair game. Now, I'll give you a few minutes to think of whom you want to vote for. _Ciao_!" Chris said, as he walked out of the Main Area.

Cody immediately went to Tyler and Trent. "Guys, I'm begging you. Please vote for Sierra. I'll do anything," he whispered. Tyler and Trent looked at each other. "Say no more, Cody." Tyler said. "We already decided a long time ago to vote for her. She's been nothing but dead weight to this team tonight." Trent further explained. Cody then thought of who else would be willing to vote for Sierra. He immediately thought of two people: Rachel and Noah. They were aware of Sierra's desire for revenge on them and Cody didn't need to say much to convince them. Before he could ask anyone else, Sierra found him and immediately seized him. Cody thought to himself, "_If she escapes tonight's elimination, I'm going to die._"

Later, every single remaining contestant was in the elimination room. "Welcome to the biggest elimination ceremony of the season. You know the drill. The one who does not get a bag of peanuts is out of the game and will be forced to take the Drop of Shame. Since Zeke and Al are immune, they get the first bags." Chris said as he tossed the bag of peanuts to Ezekiel and Alejandro. "The ones with no votes are Gwen, Courtney, Trent, Tyler, Noah, and Cody." He tossed a bag to each contestant he called out.

"With only one vote, the next bag goes to Ray-Ray." Rachel caught her bag and hugged Noah. Sierra growled in anger. "With two votes is Bridgette." Alejandro and Heather were pissed. When she realized that she was in the Bottom Two, Heather put aside her anger for a moment and started to get nervous. "Heather, you're on the chopping block for your cruel actions. Sierra, you're also on the chopping block for holding your team back and your huge obsession with Cody. The last bag goes to…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"…Heather." Chris said as he tossed the bag to her. Gwen, Courtney, and Bridgette glared at Heather as she caught her bag. Sierra was shocked and angry. "What?! How could you vote for me?!" she looked at Rachel. "YOU! You're responsible aren't you?!" she screamed as she was about to pounce on Rachel. Before she could, Chef seized her and forcefully put the parachute on her back before carrying her to the door. "No! Wait! I have to give Cody one last kiss for luck!" Her request fell on deaf ears and Chef tossed her out the door. "CCCOOOOOOODDDDDYYYYY!" she screamed as she fell.

**Cody:** *jumping with joy* _Yes! Finally! No more tight hugs or forceful make-out sessions! Nothing can possibly ruin this moment._

**Courtney: **_Next time, Heather. Next time._

**Gwen: **_I don't know how everybody else can sleep. I'm still fuzzy, like I drank too much coffee, you know? Uh, because…we got through elimination unscathed! And Trent and I got close…again… _*Trent enters*_ Oh my gosh! I didn't lock the door?  
><em>**Trent:** _The lock's busted. You feeling okay?  
><em>**Gwen:** _Yeah...I'm fine...you?  
><em>**Trent:** _Yeah...  
><em>**Gwen:** _Yeah… _*Trent and Gwen then kiss*_  
><em>**Trent:** *breaks the kiss* _Whoa…  
><em>**Gwen:** _Yeah…_ *they then kiss again*

"What will Cody say when he hears about Gwen and Trent? Will his bruises from Sierra's tight hugs finally heal? Will Ezekiel turn out to be a weak contestant for his team? Find out on _**Total**_! _**Drama**_! _**World Tour**_…!" Chris sang, ending the episode.

* * *

><p><strong>Alejandro<strong>: _So long, Bridgette…! _*STAMP!*

**Bridgette**: _Heather, you have been a thorn in everyone's side for too long! _*STAMP!*_ Only because I can't vote Al off._

**Cody**: _Please, please, PLEASE let her go tonight…! _*STAMP!*

**Courtney**: _Goodbye Heather~! _*STAMP!* _Huh…seems too good to be true!_

**Ezekiel**: _Since I'm immune tonight, I kinda know that I ain't goin'…but is that gonna change tomorrow?_ *sighs as he stamps Heather's stamp*

**Gwen**: *stamps Heather's passport* _And Chris, there's fifty bucks in it for you if you "forget" to give her a parachute._

**Heather**: *stamps Bridgette's passport* Hmph!

**Noah**: _Yeah…I kinda knew that she was bad news _before_ she stepped foot onto that plane_. *stamps Sierra's passport*

**Rachel**: *completely terrified* _Okay…I might be suffering from Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, what with the events from the last challenge and…_*gulp*_ Her…I'll be dead if Sierra stays…!_ *STAMP!*

**Sierra**: *crazily stamps Rachel's passport; even as Chef drags her out, she keeps stamping*

**Trent**: *stamps Sierra's stamp* _Not only is she holding us back, she gives IZZY a run for her money. Besides I can't leave Cody in a constant state of worry! _*STAMP!*

**Tyler**: *stamps Sierra's passport* _Sure, we might be losing another contestant tonight; but, hey, at least _THIS_ contestant is the one getting the axe!_

**Votes**:  
>Alejandro: Bridgette<br>Bridgette: Heather  
>Cody: Sierra<br>Courtney: Heather  
>Ezekiel: Heather<br>Gwen: Heather  
>Heather: Bridgette<br>Noah: Sierra  
>Rachel: Sierra<br>Sierra: Rachel  
>Trent: Sierra<br>Tyler: Sierra

Rachel: 1 vote  
>Bridgette: 2 votes<br>Heather: 4 votes  
>Sierra: 5 votes<p>

**Eliminated**: Duncan (quit/disqualified), Ezekiel (came back), Harold (quit), DJ (quit), Izzy, LeShawna (eliminated through challenge), Lindsay (eliminated through challenge), Sierra

* * *

><p>"<em>It's not FAIR!" Sierra screamed as she landed in the English Channel. "I'M Chris' and Cody's Number 1 fan! If anything, he should be giving ME special treatment, not that ungrateful, dinner-stealing, boyfriend-charming BRAT!" she continued, splashing and whining. She then managed to climb out of the lake, scaring away a couple simply snogging on the bench, since she looked like a monster with the algae all over her. "Oh, Miss McLean…one day, you shall have your comeuppance…ONE DAY!" she yelled, laughing maniacally until someone shot a dart in her ass and dragged her away.<em>


End file.
